I was Lost, Honestly
by Julia LC
Summary: Steph's curiosity has her searching for someone and puts her right into the path of trouble.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own anyone you recognize. They all belong to Janet Evanovich. I am just experimenting for entertainment purposes, mostly my own, and making no profit. I would happily take Ranger off her hands though. I tried to buy him from eBay but they didn't have him. And they say whatever it is, you can find it…. Oh well…..I had to settle for some Bvlgari green tea._

I Was Lost, Honestly

By Julia (screaminbanchee)

Denial works well for me, most of the time. I need denial, avoidance, distraction, and any other techniques I can think of to put up with my life. Why do you ask? Well I am Stephanie Plum, the Bombshell Bounty Hunter. My life is full of crazy people. I am giving serious consideration to installing a number roll outside my apartment door. Just like the deli, take a number, wait for your turn to drive me crazy.

The first group is my FTAs, or people who fail to appear for their court date. They like to run around nude so I have to chase them, throw various food items at me, and make me roll in mud or garbage. Sometimes they even blow up my cars. It's not my fault. I am just trying to do my job. I am not the best bounty hunter, but I always get my man. So I keep my gun in the cookie jar.

I have been blessed and cursed with the Mazur/Plum genes. My fast metabolism from the Plum side lets me eat massive amounts of sugar, fat, and sodium without having to buy new jeans. During really stressful times, I may have to unbutton the top for comfort after a big meal. This also is a curse because I load up on all the things I have been told will kill me, _Ok so I have a few extra pounds, but who doesn't? _The Mazur genes gave me overactive hormones that have lead to a very confusing and frustrating love life. These days it keeps taking up more and more space in my thoughts. I honestly don't know what to do with both of the men in my life. This is really getting serious, best to halt the train of thought right there.

The genes also gave me an eclectic family. There is my mother, who thinks I should settle down, and spawn. Or at least work at the button factory. I tried it, but got fired on my first day. I have come to accept that I don't always like my job, but it suits me. Then, there is my sister Valerie. For most of my life, my mother always told me I should aspire to be more like her. She was married, with two children and, a perfect marriage. That is, until her ex-husband ran off with the babysitter, and left her drowning in debt. When she returned home, she got knocked up, and had a child out of wedlock. Yet she was still better in my mothers' eyes. Both she and Albert can wear on my last nerve with the mushy nicknames. She usually joins my mother in her crusade to change me. By staging a marriage of my own, I was able to finally get her and Albert hitched this past Valentines Day. Lately I haven't been told to be like Valarie, but it may start up again now that they are married. I am constantly being blamed for my grandma Mazur experiencing a second childhood. I guess my mom has forgotten how grandma Mazur wanted to do exciting things before I became a bounty hunter. So she wants to dress like a teenager, pry open caskets, and go to strip clubs. She seems to be more lively than I ever remember her as a child. She is a handful, but I will never understand how it's my fault.

I love my family, but they make my eye twitch. It just can't be healthy, but then neither is what I am doing now.

A while ago, this nut Edward Scrog decided that he wanted to be Ranger. Ranger is six feet of rock hard yummy mocha latte muscle, with silky black hair, and captivating brown eyes. He gets his coloring from his Cuban heritage, and the build from treating his body like a temple. He's so hot women walk into walls, and lose all coherent thought. He's a successful security specialist, bounty hunter extraordinaire, ex special forces, and Batman in the flesh. Basically, he is the shit. Who wouldn't want to be Ranger? The problem was that Scrog decided to bulldoze over the crazy line. He kidnapped Rangers' daughter and me, then attempted to kill Ranger to take over his life.

Why do nuts always think I am important to Ranger? Best not to follow that path.

While Ranger and I were looking for information on Scrog, we went into a neighborhood in Newark. Normally this wouldn't be significant, but he mentioned that he didn't want to run into his grandma. Ranger is like Batman, tall dark and mysterious. I have always wanted to learn about him. I mean we are friends and I love him, but he doesn't share what's in his mind, his heart, his past, or anything really. A well-adjusted person would let it go, but that's never been me. My curiosity has been humming for months.

I have always had too much curiosity. Several times it has led me nose first into trouble, but really it wasn't my fault. I didn't ask for all the bad things to happen to me. Somehow my internal magnet is set for trouble. Right now I am setting in my SUV watching people come and go, while chewing on my lip.

Part of my brain was screaming for me to just leave and never return, but the other part really wanted to find Ranger's grandma Rosa. I have never met any of Rangers' family. In fact, all I know about them, is that he has four sisters and one brother. One sister is named Celia. His grandmothers' name is Rosa, she cooks a lot, and only speaks Spanish. Presumably, he has a mother and father too, but I am not sure, maybe he sprang, fully formed, from the sea. He has never said anything about them, but he must have them right? Heck I don't know what any of them looked like, but I am hoping my spidey sense points me to the relatives.

I honestly am not sure what I expect to learn from this, but my brain won't put the car in drive.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: no money being made, for entertainment only_. _Any characters you recognize belong to JE. All Spanish translation were done using Babel fish, so if it's really butchered blame them. ;) Also these characters are adults and this story will portray adult language and situations._

**Part Two**

I have been sitting here for hours. My snacks are all gone and now I have to pee. I must have seen hundreds of people and not a single twinge from the spidey senses. I am trying to come up with a plan B. Planning has never been my forte. Most of the time, I just jump right in.

Just when I am going to call it a day, Ranger's black Porsche slide to a stop behind my new CRV. Well shit. How did he find out I was here? I try to slouch down in my car. Maybe he doesn't know its me…. _Ok, not even I believe that one. _Now I have to come up with a fib to tell Ranger. I hope his ESP isn't functioning.

He walked up to my car door and rapped on my window. Reluctantly I roll it down.

"Hey Ranger"

"Babe what are you doing"

"Would you believe I got lost ?" I added what I hoped was an innocent smile. All he did was raise that damn eyebrow. I got out of the car and leaned against the driver's side door. Trying to hide all the junk food wrappers and soda cans. His eyes darted behind me then his lips turned up slightly at the corners.

" Had car trouble." He gave an almost head shake. Great, now I am really amusing him.

Ok, better change the subject before I spill my guts. "What brings you to Newark?"

With a nod at my car he simply said "Follow Me". He went back to his car. Taking his nod as a hint I got back in my car and followed him.

I followed him for about two miles. He pulled into a restaurant parking lot. Of course he got a place right next to the door. I had to park three rows back. As I walked up to meet him near the door, I got a whiff of wonderful aromas. The sign said Los Fornos. Just as I approached him, my stomach decided to vocalize its agreement to being fed.

"Hungry?" he asks. That only got him an eye roll. Using his hand at the small of my back he led me inside.

We entered and were promptly shown to a table in the back. I wondered, for the millionth time, how he managed that. Naturally he took the seat with his back to the wall. A waitress approached and set two glasses of water down. God, I really needed to pee now. Before I could ask about the restroom she greeted Ranger.

"Hola recepción a Los Fornos ¿usted tiene gusto de pedir algo beber primero?"

_(Welcome to Los Fornos, would you like to order something to drink first?)_

She was really beaming at him, and ignoring me completely. I cleared my throat and got ready to ask about the restroom, when Ranger's ESP kicked in. He told me where to find the restrooms. I cursed my bladder all the way to the restroom. I needed to get back to the table before the waitress decided to take my seat. I could not believe she was openly flirting with him. As I mentally called her every name in the book, specifically trashy man stealing slut, I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. What was I thinking? Ranger wasn't mine, why does some woman staring and flirting with him bother me so much? A little voice said that it was because I love him. Stupid voiceI decided it was' best to think about this later. Much later. I washed my hands and headed back to the table. It was diner time and I was hungry.

I had only been gone a few minutes, and the waitress was returning with our drinks. She leaned over him to grab the extra silverware, effectively putting her chest in his face. Try much?

I took my seat and Ranger smiled at the death glare I shot her way, and lifted his menu. She walked away after the brush off.

I tried to read my menu, but it was all in Spanish. I gave Ranger a pleading look.

Sensing my dilemma, he asked " Would you like me to just order, or do you have something in mind?"

"Depends. You're not going to try to order me something healthy are you?"

"Babe, I counted six Tastykake wrappers, two snicker bars, and a bag of Doritos. Don't you think you should balance it a bit?"

I flushed bright red, how did he catch all of that? "Ok, maybe something sort of healthy, but it has to taste good, and no sprouts and tofu." He flashed 200 watts at me. If I hadn't been so distracted by the smile, I would have seen the waitress reappear.

¿Aliste para ordenar? (Ready to order?).

Ranger placed our order with barely a glance at the waitress.

"Pollo con arroz amarillo y una ensalada lateral con el rancho que viste para la seZora. Deseo salmones cocidos al vapor con arroz una ensalada sin vestir."

Rangers voice always made my body flush with just one word, but when he spoke Spanish, I started to sweat in places that are not mentionable in public.

He sat back and watched me again.

After a while, I started to fidget under his scrutiny, when I remembered that he never answered my question. "So did you come to Newark just to eat?"

"Got a report about you scaring the locals"

Ranger Humor. Great just what I needed. Reports? From who? I didn't get out except once, and didn't talk to anyone. Who could have recognized me from this area? My thoughts must have shown on my face cause suddenly he started talking again.

"Babe, do you really think you blend in here? How many Caucasians did you see while camped out across from the store? Gotta work on your techniques."

Now, some would take that as a jab, but I can see his point to the question, and maybe a little amusement. His face was blank, but his eyes were dancing. I took a sip of Coke, trying to delay answering his unspoken question. Distraction, my specialty. "So what would you recommend for improving my technique?" He watched my face intently. I squirmed a little bit, his gaze was so intense that it felt as if he is seeing directly into my soul. Apparently finding what he was looking for, he actually answered my question.

"First, don't park directly across from your target. Secondly, you should try to look like you belong, or at least have a purpose. Instead of hiding in your car, you could have gone from store to store browsing. Anything but sitting in your car across from your target for four hours." Too obvious, but like I said planning isn't my thing. I didn't even plan on coming to Newark today"Proud of you for being able to stay there that long though." He gave me a look that said he still wants an answer to his first question. I studiously examined our surroundings.

Los Fornos was lit for the dinner crowd. The above lights were dim, and each table had a candle. The plates were festive bright colors. There was a Spanish ballad playing. Well, it sounded like a ballad. All songs sound sexy in Spanish. To be honest, for all I know it could have been a song about a banana. The place had a romantic overtone, but I didn't feel out of place in my jeans and T-shirt. The booths had tall walls with painted glass partitions. Very little noise is carried from booth to booth. Must be why Ranger felt comfortable talking here.

I glanced back to Ranger, and he had been watching me the whole time. I was about to question him when our dinners arrived. Ranger ordered me this wonderful chicken and rice dish. He also ordered me a mixed greens salad. I actually took a few bites of the salad, just to appease him after the junk food he saw. Ranger had some type of fish dish. Both of our dishes looked extremely healthy. It actually tasted good, I think I let out a small moan.

We ate in companionable silence. I never feel the need to fill it with small talk when I am with Ranger. I tried not to think about my feelings for him. I hadn't been alone with him this long since the day I visited when he was released from the hospital. I had missed him, but was not sure how to handle my newly discovered feelings.

Add to that Joe had been out of town since before Valentines Day, which really notched up my tension and confusion. For Dessert, the waitress brought both of us Flan. My eyebrows shot up to my hairline at this. I never would have thought Ranger would sully the temple with sugar.

Seeing the shock on my face, and probably the fact that I was frozen in place, Ranger sighed then said "Remember my body is not always a temple, and I like Flan. Gotta live a bit sometimes." Ok that didn't help my shocked state, but his phone buzzing did.

_In the dim lighting of the restaurant, neither one of them noticed the eyes watching their exchange during dinner. A phone a call was placed..._

Ranger answered with his customary YO. Watching his face intently I saw the look on his face change, he gave the order to set up a meeting early tomorrow and disconnected.

"Everything ok?" I ask. He just nodded and continued eating. I followed suit. I never waste good dessert, and something told me that I was going to need the sugar.

Ranger just kept glancing at me and it made me nervous. Finally I cracked.

"What?" I almost yelled.

"I was hoping you would tell me that" Huh… maybe someone needs to remind him I don't have ESP. Just when I was about to let a snarky comment fly, he continued.

"What are you doing here, and don't lie to me. I don't like it or deserve it."

Well shit. That really stung. How do I explain that I was about to invade his personal life?

"You really want the truth?" after his nod, I decided to spill it. He was right, he didn't deserve me not telling him the truth. He always supports me and is there when I need him. I just hope he doesn't ship me to a third world country.

"I was trying to see your grandmother. I figured that if this area was a Cuban version of the burg, then everyone would use a local store. I picked what looked like the busiest and was going to see what she was like."

"Why"

For only using one word, that was a really loaded question. I couldn't tell him the truth about why. I wasn't not even sure, myself. That little voice tried to butt in, but I pushed it out of my mind. "I don't know why, I just was curious I guess".

"When you can answer the question, I will think about introducing you to her. Until then, leave it be."

"OK, I will not try to find your grandmother. Sorry?" I really was sorry, and not that he caught me. He watched me a bit more, probably trying to make sure I was serious. Once he seen that I was being truthful, he shot another question my way.

"What's going on with you and Morelli?" And the hits keep coming.

"I am not sure, he has been really weird since you were shot. Then, he left town on assignment, so things are in limbo." He gave me a nod. He probably knew most of that. I finished the last of my Flan, and we left. He walked me to my car and kissed my temple as a good-bye.

My body drove home on auto pilot, since my brain was busy. Why do both of the men in my life go weird at the same time? First Morelli, now Ranger. I mean he was actually talking a bit. And what's with the questions? He seemed really interested in both of the major ones he hit me with tonight. Then, he only kissed my temple. Not to long ago, he would have kissed me till my brain shut down and I was gasping for air

I walked into my apartment, greeted Rex, gave him some hamster nuggets, peanuts, and raisins. He flew out of his can stuffed his cheeks and went back, wagging his butt behind him. I hit the shower. After washing off the car cramps, I crawled into bed. It wasn't too late but, somehow, I was exhausted.

One day I am going to have to figure out my life. Probably it can wait till after I have slept for a few days.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Janet Evanovich. I make no money, and am not trying to. _

_A/N: I wish to thank Diane for helping me with my atrocious spelling and grammar. I couldn't do it without your help. _

**Part Three**

He had been in search of someone new, when he first spotted her camped out in her car. His first thought was 'investigator'. Why else would she be in this neighborhood. He started to panic.. Had they found out about his lovelies? He started to watch her. After a while, it was apparent that she was looking for someone, but not him. When the Porsche pulled up he decided it was best to leave. It was better for his health not to be caught by Ricardo. Everyone knew of Rosa's Ricardo. Inside his car, he noticed as they talked. Even from a distance, he detected her face turn red as she blushed.. Cute. They both got in their cars and left. She followed Ricardo in her car. Were they going to her home? He couldn't help but follow. He heard nothing about Ricardo dating a white woman, and that would have made rounds here. Ricardo was considered a primo catch.

He followed them to Los Fornos. Ricardo led the woman inside, with a hand on her back, in an intimate gesture. Does Ricardo's sister know this woman? Surely, Ricardo wouldn't expect this to be kept quite. His sister is the head chef here. If she was not here tonight, her staff would tell her by morning. He really wanted to know what Ricardo's interest in this woman was, but everyone would recognize him there. No, he could not go inside. He planned to wait for them to leave, then follow the woman. What ever happened inside could be easily learned tomorrow. Gossip of this nature would spread fast.

When they left, he saw Ricardo pause, then kiss the woman by her ear. This really raised his interest. It wasn't a kiss meant to brush off a woman, nor did it look merely friendly. It was intimate, but he also didn't kiss her on the lips. When he was younger, his step-sister had gushed about a kiss she received from Ricardo. He would never expect Ricardo not to take advantage. Her expression showed she clearly expected to be kissed, she braced for it. He followed her to Trenton. He knew that was' where Ricardo spent most of his time. Interesting, very interesting…

After the lights inside her apartment turned off, he crept onto the fire escape to get a better look. She was different from his other specimens. Mama would never approve of her. No, he could not use her, she just isn't right.

Climbing back down, he heard her call out in her sleep. 'Raaanger.' That was defiantly a call of passion. She even dreamed of him. Is this woman why no one heard about Ricardo seeing anyone? He had to find out about her, if the rumors were true, and Rangeman was going to be contacted by the FBI about him, then she could be very helpful indeed.

He smiled as he went to find a place to stay in Trenton. He hadn't found a new beauty, but, maybe, today wasn't a total waste.

When I woke up the next morning, I still felt confused. Ranger had been so different last night. He had asked me not to look for his grandmother. That's the second time that he has said he doesn't want me to meet her. Is it possible she's grandma Bella scary or something? He also seemed really relaxed while we were at Los Fornos. There were people watching him, mostly women, but he didn't pay them any attention. He must have been there before, he knew the location of the restrooms.

I looked over at the clock, it was ten already. Better get to the office, the last few months have been slow, the cold weather keeps people inside. With the weather warming up, business should pick up soon. People don't want to be locked up when they can be out before it gets too hot.

I made a quick stop at the Tasty Pastry, and strolled into the office at 10:45.

"Hello Connie"

I looked around, and noticed that Lula wasn't here. She's usually late, but not this late.

"Good morning Steph, Lula isn't here. She went out get something for Tank's birthday." Connie said as she grabbed the box of donuts from my hands.

"Do you have any files for me today?"

"Got three for you, Mooner, Clarence Sampson, and Gregorio Lopez." I took the files. I could always count on Mooner to come easily. I wondered what TV marathon I'd have to watch with him this time. Clarence Sampson was my first successful apprehension. Vinnie bonds him out often. I haven't had to pick him up in a while though. Last time I tricked him. Maybe it would work again. If not, then I could always get Lula to help me. I looked at the last file. Gregorio Lopez was only nineteen and he was up for a 100,000 bond. His charges listed Grand theft auto, robbery, kidnapping, and resisting arrest. Wow… Why did he go to me? I looked at Connie questioningly.

"I bonded him out, it's not as bad as the file makes it sound . His mother put up her house for the bond. She will probably be helpful. She was yelling at him the whole time I was doing paperwork."

I read the address. His mom lived in Newark. He was worth ten grand for me, that would really help pay the bills until people start skipping again. If Connie says he's not so bad, I would take a look. "Do you know when Lula will be back?"

"Probably not today, she wants to find something to surprise Tank. , She also mentioned practice for The What."

"Ok. Well I am going to lure Simpson, and chauffeur Mooner."

After that, I would go to go to Newark to talk to Gregorio's mother. See if she has any ideas on where to find her wayward son. "I will see you tomorrow."

I grabbed another Boston creme donut and headed to Mooners' house. I was about to knock on the door when Mooner flung it open and gave me his goofy smile.

Mooner and I went to high school together. Years of doing recreational drugs have pretty much fried his brain. He's harmless, and forgetful like a puppy dog. He was caught smoking pot in the theater, again. "Dude, you're just in time for I love Lucy. They are having a back- to- back marathon today on TV Land. You must be psychic!."

"Hey Mooner, you forgot your court date again. We need to get you scheduled, but I got some time. How 'bout I watch two episodes, then we will pick up lunch on the way to the station?" He nodded his acceptance, and rushed back to the couch so he wouldn't miss anything.

Morelli once called me and Lula 'Cagney and Lacey'. I am glad he never called us 'Lucy and Ethel', at least not to my face. I was watching Lucy try to disguise herself so that Ricky didn't recognize her. It was a little scary how some of our methods were similar. Ranger was right. I needed to work on my techniques.

After the second episode, Mooner and I stopped by Cluck in a Bucket for lunch before going to the station. Afterwards, I dropped Mooner back home and convinced him I didn't have time to hang out right now. Then, motored off toward Stark Street.

Clarence Sampson lived near Stark Street, and was one of the few fat white men in the area. He spent his days pickling his liver. This made him so drunk he would do stupid things. The last time I picked him up, he stole a cop car and ran it into a liquor store, literally. This time, he was arrested for soliciting, and public drunkenness by Officer Pickey. I don't want the details for that one. Could someone be so drunk as to mistakenly hit on Pickey? He was worth a few hundred bucks to me, and I hoped he was drunk and gullible this afternoon.

As I pull up to his house, I noted he wasn't home. His car was missing from the driveway. Being a little after two o'clock, I had two choices. Wait for him to come home or check out a few of the bars he liked to hang out in. Well, I didn't want to go to a bar around here by myself. So, I locked all my doors and waited for Clarence to come home.

About an hour later, he came swerving down the road. I got out and rushed to intercept him before he entered his house. "Clarence, Clarence Simpson is that you?"

He stopped and turned to look at me. "Do I know ya?" Perfect, he didn't recognize me.

He eyes were glazed over and his breath smelt of whiskey and garlic. I tried to breath through my mouth only "Yeah I'm Stephanie, I work for Vinnie, I am here to give you a ride. Don't you remember him telling you I would pick you up?" I crossed my fingers and hoped he fell for it.

His brows scrunched together while he tried hard to remember. "The judge did say I wasn supposed show up driving and drinking to my DUI hearin. But I don't remember talking to Vinnie.. "

"Well he did send me out, you ready to go?" I added another smile.

"Sure, just let me get my nice coat. Can't visit the judge like this. He wasn't happy when I came wearing nothing last time."

I didn't doubt that for a minute.

I followed Clarence to the living room. Cans of beer and empty liquor bottles were everywhere. Someone could get drunk on the fumes alone. My eyes watered from the stench of old beer. He stumbled out wearing his a pair of surf shorts, a green button-down shirt with a orange tie. He put on a Black suit jacket to complete his look. "Is my tie straiten? My lawyer said to wear it when I go to see the judge."

I felt a quick stab of guilt about tricking him, but most likely he wouldn't remember it tomorrow anyway.

"Yeah it looks good" I told him even though it was really crooked. I was afraid he would need help to straighten it.

A few block away from the station he passed out, just like last time. He wasn't a bad person, he just spent way to much time drinking.

With two body receipts, I stopped by the office retrieved my checks before I headed out to Newark again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part Four**

I pulled up to the address listed on the bond agreement. It was a small home but maintained with lots of care. The grass was precisely cut, the windows were clean, and flowers lined the porch.

I got out of my car and walked up to the door. Inside, I could hear lots of commotion. Children could be clearly heard, and the TV was blared. As I reached to knock on the door, it was opened by a young child. She looked up at me curiously.

"Is your mother home?" I asked.

"¿Marisa donde está usted? ¿SeZora joven, qué le dije sobre abrir la puerta en los extranjeros? ¿Usted desea conseguir secuestrado?"

_Marisa where are you? Young lady, what did I tell you about opening_

_the door to strangers? Do you want to get kidnapped?_

I wasn't sure exactly what was said, but you could tell that the child was being scolded. Anyone could recognize that mom tone. "Hello, my name is Stephanie Plum, I am looking to talk to Juanita Lopez. Is she home?"

The young lady eyed me suspiciously. "Why do you want to talk to her?

_Thank god, she speaks English. _"I work for Vincent Plum bail bonds, and I need to speak to her about locating her son, Gregorio. He missed his court date, and it's my job to find him and get it rescheduled." I thought it best not mention the part about dragging him back to jail

"madre, una seZora está aquí sobre Gregorio. ¿Usted desea hablarellos con?" She yelled. Wow that was impressive. From inside I heard a woman answering in Spanish.

The young lady gestured me inside and led me to the kitchen. It smelt wonderful, similar to Los Fornos.

In the kitchen, a short Hispanic woman with grey hair stood in front of the stove. When we entered she glanced at me while she stirred the food.

"Ms Lopez, my name is Stephanie, and I am trying to find Gregorio." She watched me, but then looked at the young lady expectantly.

"She doesn't speak English. I will translate for both of you. My name is Athalia. I am Gregorio's older sister." She translated what I said for her mother. Her mother looked at me again, then replied to her daughter.

"She wants to know what you're going to do when you find Gregorio, before she helps you in any way." Athalia said.

"That will depend on Gregorio. I hope that I can find him, and he will willingly go with me to reschedule his court date. If I don't find him, your mother's house can be taken to settle the bond."

She again translated this back to her mother. Ms Lopez looked very angry at that last part, but it's the truth. I don't like to threaten people's homes, but sometimes that's the only way someone will give up their loved ones. Ms. Lopez let out a large sigh, and returned to stirring her pan.

"Does she not wish to help? I promise that I will not hurt Gregorio". I mentally crossed my fingers, I will do my best. I don't like to shoot or hurt people, but if they make me, I do whatever it takes. Including acquiring Ranger's help.

After Athalia translated once again, her mother started spoke rapid Spanish, and nodded to the door. Great she wanted me out.

I was surprised, when Athalia said "She is not a hundred percent sure, but she thinks he is staying here in town with his amigo, Alejandro. His family lives a few blocks way. They have been friends for a long time. The family would let him stay there. If you hurry you can probably catch them before they sit down for dinner."

With directions in hand, I thanked both of them and was out the door. I was very close to ten grand.

I walked up to another nice house. This one was considerably larger than the Lopez home. I knocked on the door, and it was opened by a woman a few years older than me. She looked familiar, but I couldn't figure out why.

"Hi, my name is Stephanie, I am looking for Gregorio. His mother said he was here visiting his friend Alejandro." I smiled yet again today.

"He is not here right now." she said. She watched me with eagle-like eyes.

"Do you know where he went? Or when he will be back?" Wonder if she will answer me. She glared at me untrustingly.

"Why do you need to see him? My understanding is that he is not … she paused to choose her words carefully.. On good terms with his mother. Why should I believe what you're saying?" she countered.

Boy, she is really untrusting. Its not like I'm asking for a young kid, he's nineteen. "You can call her, I just left her house."

One of the girls inside the house came to the door. "What's going on?" When she saw me she said "You're that bounty hunter".

The lady who answered the door, gave me a death glare that rivaled my mothers. Uh- oh, that was not a happy look.

"OK, I am a bounty hunter, but I just need to take Gregorio to get rebooked. What I said about his mother is true. She told me that he was staying here."

The women started talking Spanish to one another. I wondered why things could never be easy. I sat on the stoop and watched the exchange. I needed to learn Spanish. It would be helpful.

"Cece, ella no lastimará Gregorio. Debemos dejar su toma él adentro para ahora."

_(Cece, she wont hurt Gregorio. We should let her take him in for now.)_

"¿Cómo usted sabe?

_(How do you know?)_

"Ella es la que él estaba en el restaurante con. I también visto la en el hospital varias veces, y cuando pedí, Tanque, Lester y Bobby todo dijo que ella era dulce, y que podría ser confiada en. Ella no es nada como ese otro cazador de la generosidad."

_(She is the one he was at the restaurant with. I also saw her at the hospital several times, and when I asked, Tank, Lester and bobby all said she was sweet, and could be trusted. She's nothing like that other bounty hunter)_

"Muy bien, pero si su incorrecto…"

_(Fine, but if you're wrong….)_

I thought only Italians waived their hands a lot. These two seemed to emphasize each word with a waive of the arm or hand.

When they stopped, the older of the two looked at me, and said, " He doesn't deserve to go to jail over this. He was just trying to get his child, and take care of her. That woman, should be in jail for neglect".

"What do you mean his child? Sometimes I just can't stop my mouth. She looked at me, then cast a glance at the other woman. "What I mean, is that my papers said he was arrested for grand theft auto, robbery, kidnapping, and resisting arrest, how does his child fit into that?"

"My name is Camila." the younger one said.

Her smile said she knew something I didn't. Huh. Camila was probably in her early twenties. She had flawless skin, a little darker than Rangers. Her eyes were green, but they may be from contacts. They look emerald. She was wore a pair of crop pants, a tank top with really cute sandals.

"What my sister says is true. He went to his ex-girlfriends house to bring their child to stay with him. She has been using excessive amounts of drugs, and he wanted his daughter, Lana, away from all that. He packed up the Lana's stuff, and got her out of the house. He used his keys to the car to drive over his mom's. When his ex came down the next day, she called the police and said he stole the car, kidnapped their daughter, and stole things from the house. He didn't want them to take his daughter back to her, and was refusing to get in the car so they also tacked on resisting arrest."

"I don't understand why he doesn't have custody? Couldn't he have gotten their daughter removed or something since she was using drugs."

"He could have, but it would have taken several months for him to get awarded custody. He also doesn't have a job right now, so getting custody was questionable," the older one added.

"Do you think he is would come with me? I can call my cousin and have him rebonded right away so he won't have to stay long." I said. Then, I looked at my watch, its almost five thirty now, by the time I drove back the courts would be closed. Dang, I just didn't know if I should wait. He would probably run if I didn't get him now.

The older one was watching me the whole time during our conversation. "You would do that for him?" Why did she question everything I say?

"That's what I said, plus if what you say is true, then I can understand why he took his daughter."

As we were talking I saw a several people get out of a car and approach the porch.

There was a boy about seven in age wearing a yellow shirt, and black shorts. Next to him was a young male, about the same age as Gregorio, but he definitely was related to the women I was speaking too. When he smiled I was taken aback. Wow, that was almost as bright as Rangers''. My FTA noticed me, and his steps faltered. He looked like he might run, until the older of the women told him go inside and wait. Both older boys were carrying a bag of groceries with the logo of the store I camped out at yesterday.

The elderly woman stopped next to me and started speaking Spanish to both Camila and the other one. Man I really wished I knew what is being said. My guess was that the older lady wanted to talk to me or wanted to know what was going on. It appeared as if Camila and her sister were trying to get her to go inside. With a parting glance my way, she went inside.

"Don't worry about Abuela, she is just worried." This was from Camila.

"Its ok, I understand. I wish it wasn't so late. I don't want to make Gregorio stay overnight till he can reappear in front of the Judge, but I think its best that he comes with me tonight."

"What you mean is you don't trust that he will run off and disappear" spat the older sister.

"I wish I could say no, but if I believed half the stuff my FTAs or their friends and family told me, then I would never capture anyone. You act as if I cannot be trusted, but why should I trust you?" I shot back. She got on my last nerve.

Camila face broke out with the biggest smile and her sister looked taken back. Maybe I crossed the line.

After a few tense moments, she spoke again. "Gregorio has school tomorrow morning at eight, at the community collage. Then he has a job interview at ten. He can't miss either one. Missing classes will be turned around by his ex, and not getting a job will really hurt him and his daughter." The older sister explained.

"Let me talk to Gregorio, and if I think he is trustworthy, I will come back to get him around lunch time tomorrow."

"Why wont you take my word?" Again with questioning my actions. I am trying to be nice here.

"Because even if you promise he will be here, he may have other ideas and take off anyway."

"Gregorio viene hacia fuera aquí satisface" she yelled. _(gregorio come out here please)_

Moments later Gregorio came out on the porch. He was five eleven, kind of thin. His skin was closer to a milk chocolate color. He must come from a mixed background. His mother was not that dark. He eyed me warningly.

Camila excused herself. Said she needed to help their grandmother prepare dinner.

"Yeah" he stuttered out.

"This is Stephanie, she works for your bail bonds man. She want to talk to you about getting rescheduled with the courts." the older one explained. His eyes went wide, and he looked really panicked.

"I understand that you have classes and a job interview tomorrow?" I started out.

He looked confused, but answered "Yeah, class starts at eight, and I have an interview in Trenton at ten. Its at a body shop for this guy Sal. Its only part time, but its at least something."

"I have heard of Sal's." _He's known to rip people off. But a job is a job. I started doing this when I got fired. _"Why are you not looking for work around here?" I probed.

"I want to work as a diesel mechanic, but they don't have any specialized schools here. In Trenton, I can apply to the New Jersey Auto Institute. Get all my training and have a job that I can raise my daughter on. Then I will be able to move back here if I want."

Wow this guy has his life planned. Why don't I ? I am like ten years older than him? I am such a loser.

"Who is going to take care of your daughter while your at work and school?" If was going to be around here, his mother or sister could.

"My girl lives there. She knows about Lana, and she won't mind helping me." _Ok he has everything planned out. I might have even been jealous._

"If I don't drag you back, will you come with me willingly tomorrow?" I offered. He seemed nice, and my instincts told me he could be trusted not to run.

His eyes got really big again. "You would do that for me? I figured you were going to drag me to jail and everything would be ruined? I have no problem, I can even meet you in Trenton if ya want so you wont have to drive all this way again."

I watch him, I really want to help him out, its good karma or something right? "Ok, I will meet you tomorrow at twelve sharp at this address." _I gave him my mothers address. I promised to come over for lunch._ "If you are running late call me. My cell number is listed on the card. If you skip out on me, I won't be nice the next time I find you." I gave him the glare. Strictly for effect.

He nodded his agreement. Took my card and as I was leaving the other sister approached me. _What now?_

"I am Celia Poljasik. Thanks for understanding. We will make sure he shows up tomorrow. Have a good night." I shook her outstretched hand and left them to have dinner. I swung through McDonald's drive through on my way home since I missed dinner at my parents.

_**Meanwhile inside the kitchen …**_

"Abuela let me help you with that, sit and rest for a few minutes."

" Camila who that woman on the porch?"

"She's the Bombshell Bounty Hunter, Stephanie Plum. Ricardo knows her. She's here to pick up Gregorio."

"Why is she here to pick him up?"

"Well from what I was able to piece together, Gregorio missed his court date. His mother must have given him up. Celia is going to rip Gregorio apart for missing court."

"Yes, well he should have gone, but why were you talking to her? Why not just tell her he's not here? We could have called Ricardo to take him in."

"Abuela, she was really nice. She was even going to arrange so he wouldn't have to spend the night in jail. You should have seen when she stood up to Cece. I never thought anyone would do that, well except Ricardo, but mostly he just avoids CeCe."

"Why do you speak of her this way? What do you know about her?"

"Well, I know she works with Ricardo sometimes. She visited him in the hospital a few times. His men say she is sweet. I also got Lester to admit that they all think of her as Ricardo's woman."

"Isn't she the one seeing the cop? Ricardo said the woman at the hospital was seeing a cop when his mother asked about her."

"Well yes, I heard that too, but she was at Fornos last night with Ricardo. He never had a work emergency. He took her to dinner last night. I watched them the whole time."

Walking in the kitchen, hearing them last part, Celia interjects "Are you two gossiping again?"

"Camila says Ricardo took that bounty hunter to dinner last night. She's just stringing Ricardo along. "

"You don't know that for sure."

"Well I am going to find out what is going on when I take Gregorio to Trenton tomorrow. Ricardo has some explaining to do, first he lies to his family, then he lets her be sent after Gregorio. She was exceptionally nice to Goyo, she could have tried to take him in. I was surprised she let him stay. I heard several stories about him being at the restaurant last night. One minute it was as if they were flirting, then she practically yelled at him." Celia explained.

"I watched with my own eyes. The yelling part was just "what" after he sat there just staring at her instead of talking. She was more or less talking loud not yelling."

Both older women made a disgusted sound. Celia says " The one time I am not there…What did you see at the restaurant?"

"Do you want the cliff notes, or the tableside blow by blow?"

"I want to know everything you saw" Abuela demanded.

"I was sitting in the first booth, where I could see everything in the restaurant, they were two booths over. She immediately went to the restroom after Karmela came to their table pulling her usual crap. I swear she talked to herself all the way to the bathroom. I couldn't hear what she was saying though. When Karmela started flirting with him, he brushed her off. Simply asked for drinks and literally watched for Stephanie's return. She returned seeing Karmela shoved her breasts into Ricardo's face again. Like it would work this time. Steph got a really pissed look about that. It was sweet when he offered to order. She even stipulated that she wouldn't eat tofu or sprouts. He teased her a bit too. During dinner they were mostly quiet, but I have never seen a woman enjoy food that much. She must know him well cause she was shocked that he ordered Flan last night. He took a few bites, then sat there staring at her. That's when she kinda yelled what at him. They started talking really quiet after that, but he seemed to be questioning her. She looked a little off balance. But I have never seen Ricardo so unaware. I don't think he ever realized I was there. He is never unaware, but he just seemed so enthralled with her. You can see they love one another."

"Ok, next time I will only ask for the cliff notes. What did you record the whole thing?" Celia asked in awe.

" I think you have read to many stories. If Ricardo was in love, he would bring her to meet the family." Grandma Abuela stated factually.

"Abuela, you have to at least admit that your Ricardo likes to keep himself hidden. He is always saying that they are just friends. Maybe he really believes that's all they can be?"

"No, I seen him with her at the hospital. He called her Babe. He was calling out to her in his sleep." Celia said.

"and when he was caught and questioned by mama he insisted that he wasn't in love, and he didn't want any relationship. I would bet money he has told her the same. She was always sad when she left his room" Camila added.

"I will find out the truth for myself, Ricardo deserves to be happy"

"Don't worry about it Abuela, I will take care of it when I talk to him tomorrow. You behave yourself. Plus, your leaving for your senior trip day after tomorrow." Celia warned.

"Well on that note, I have to get going, I have classes early tomorrow. Good luck with Ricardo tomorrow Celia. Abuela have fun on your trip give mom and dad my love when you go home."

Once Camila was safely in her car, she made another call. Since there wasn't an answer she left a message:

_I figured I would give you a warning big brother. CeCe is going to come visit you. She knows about you being at Los Fornos last night. I met Steph when she stopped by CeCe's House. Call me when you get a chance. Later._


	5. Chapter 5

**Part five**

The person who invented that awful noise alarm clocks make should be shot, then forced to listen to it for a full week, non stop. I set the alarm for nine o'clock, earlier than I would have liked,. but I wanted to get a few things done before I had to meet up with Gregorio and deal with my mother. I got up, started some coffee and looked in the 'fridge to see if the food fairy had visited. Sadly, I was disappointed once again. When I turned toward the living room I shrieked. Ranger was sitting in my living room. Why didn't he come into my room like always?

"Ranger, are you trying to scare me to death?"

No response. Not even telling me I should be aware of my surroundings. That worried me. My mind started racing, was something wrong, did someone get hurt? Oh no…

"Ranger is everything ok? Did someone get hurt?" I started to ramble as fear took my mind down a horrific path.

Looking out the window, he responded "I thought we were friends, you lied right to my face and went behind my back." His voice was hard.

What is he talking about? Behind his back? Since I didn't respond yet, he turned back to face me. His blank face didn't hide the anger.

My confusion must have shown because then he said, "I got a message from my sister that you were in Newark again. You went to my sisters house."

Yeah that cleared it all up…not.

"Ranger I do not know what you're talking about. I only went hunting an FTA yesterday. I promised not to butt into your private life, and I meant it."

He sat on the couch and watched me. I tried to figure out what he could be talking about, but my brain didn't have any coffee yet. Nothing clicked into place. I didn't want Ranger to think I went behind his back and broke my promise. I could show him I told the truth, then, I would declare war. I walked over to the dining room table, and dug into my bag. I retrieved my apprehension papers for Gregorio Lopez, and stomped back to Ranger who had never moved from the couch..

"Here. See for yourself. His mom used her house for the bond, and she lives in Newark. I went to talk to her, she told me where to find my FTA and I went to see him at his friend's house."

Once he took the papers from me he replied "You didn't bring anyone in, was he there or not?"

His eyes narrowed while he looked at the papers. Oh uh, I forgot how bad Gregorio looked on paper. "Ranger, I know he looks bad, but I didn't need backup. Connie said he wasn't dangerous. He's just a kid. In fact, he is meeting me at noon for me to turn him in."

He handed the papers back, " Why didn't you bring him in yesterday?"

The coffee pot made its gurgle noise. I ignored his question and started fixing a cup. I was beginning to fume.

"Well, he was there, but I decided to not bring him in. He had to go to classes and he has a job interview here in Trenton, so he agreed to meet me instead of getting locked up over night. Since he is my FTA, I figured it was ok." I spat out.

"Babe"

After I took a few sips, I looked at him again. His lips were tilted up. Once again he thinks I am his entertainment. He won't even see it coming.

"When and where are you meeting Lopez so you can turn him in?"

I took another sip of my coffee then answered him. "He is meeting me at my parent's house at noon. I promised my mother I would stop by for lunch. When I called Connie, she agreed to meet us at the station at one so he will not be held in lock up. Vinnie apparently has a noon appointment with a goat. Lula saw it on his calendar." I rolled my eyes, Lula probably wrote that on his calendar, but with Vinnie you never know.

"Things still slow at the bonds office?"

"Yeah, but Lopez is worth ten grand, so that will catch me up and help with bills for a little while."

"Why didn't you tell me it was that slow?"

"I can manage", well most of the time. I just have to eat with my parents a bit more than normal that's all.

I had enough. Did he think he could come in here, scare the crap out of me, and call me a liar without repercussion? With my coffee finished, it was time to declare war.

"What do you mean your sister called and told you I was at her house?"

With my brain functional, everything clicked. I know my eyes must have bugged out as hit me. Celia Poljasik, Ranger has a sister named Celia. "Celia, and Camila are your sisters?"

Ranger just nodded.

"Honestly, I didn't realize that. I thought she looked familiar but I couldn't figure out why. I was just excited about finally having a skip, finding him, and when it looked like I wouldn't end up rolling in garbage, I was really happy. When you asked me not to go looking for your grandmother, I accepted that you don't want me to meet any of your family. I don't understand it, but decided to accept it. Like so many other things. I feel this guilt about prying into your life, but obviously you don't return that courtesy."

He tried to speak, but I already reached full rhino mode.

"You know everything in my life, and more importantly, I don't try to hide it from you. Just now, I answered your questions, when I didn't have to. I always assume that you are concerned about my safety, and you are my friend. You have met my family, and while I know that they can be difficult, I still at least introduced you. When we first met, you told me that you didn't want me telling people that you were helping me. That it would ruin your reputation. Is that what this is about? Are you ashamed of being my friend? Never mind, don't answer that. I think that I have proven my loyalty, friendship and trustworthiness. Yet, you still feel the need to pull the 'man of mystery' crap. It got old a long time ago. I hate to admit this, but Joe was right. I let you get away with things he would never get away with."

"You let me get away with things, How about how Joe treats you?"

Looked like I hit a nerve, but he wasn't going to change the subject.

"Yeah, Yeah, I know. It's an unhealthy pattern of behavior. This conversation isn't about my relationship with Joe. It's about me and you. But, if you want to bring that up, it can't be that bad, since your always telling me he is good for me and you sent me back to him!" I screeched that last part. "How dare you? You have made your feelings fucking clear." I took a deep breath, and tried to calm down a bit. I glared at him. He was giving me a dirty look and his hands were clenched into fists.

I had to continue. I have held this inside too long. "Your one of my best friends, but you won't even let me in on that level. How do you think that makes me feel? It took two years for you to even tell me when your birthday was, but could you give me the date, no just an estimate. What would it fucking hurt to tell me that? You just feed me crumbs about yourself, do you think I don't notice?" By now, my nose ran, and tears streamed down my cheeks. I started to hiccup.

While I attempted to get some control, Ranger started talking. His voice was back to flat, and hard.

"Yes, I have made my feelings clear, but obviously you don't get it. The things you want to know don't have anything to do with our working relationship. What is your reason for wanting to know where I live, or my birthday? Why would you want to know about me?" he spat venomously. He was breathing deep, and his control was about to snap.

"Didn't you listen to a word I said, YOU'RE MY FRIEND, and I CARE about you. You're an asshole. You should know by now you can trust me. You act like I am going to sell you out. And, you have to admit we have more than just a working relationship. I don't know what it is, but its there. If you cannot admit at least that, you're better at denial than I am. The things I want to know are normal things to share with people you trust and care about. I have known Mary Lou all my life, but even she doesn't understand me like you seem to. You're my best friend. That's right, Best Friend. I wanted to know about my best friend. Is that to much to ask for? I guess it is. Just go, please, I cannot take any more of this right now." This last part was barely a whisper. I finally ran out of steam. I was on the verge of a full brake down and. I wanted him gone before that happened.

Somewhere during that last tirade, Ranger's hands unclenched. His blank face was firmly in place, but his voice was softer.

"Babe, I apologize for jumping to conclusions about my sister. Its not that I didn't want you to meet them someday, I just didn't think now was a good time. I guess that's over with. Watch out for Abuela. She is feisty like your grandmother. Now she has seen you, she may try something." with that he turned and left.

I sat on the floor and let the emotions out. I cried harder than I ever remember before. Why did this have to come to a fight?. When the tears stopped, a new thought popped in my mind.

Did he just call my grandmother feisty? Usually he calls her scary. "What did he mean by try something?" Well at least she didn't seem grandma Bella scary.

I went to refill my coffee cup and noticed it was already after ten. I needed to hurry. I skipped the coffee, deciding to pick some up later, with my donuts. When I fed Rex, he stood on his back paws and gave me squinty eyes. "_you need to clean my home" _he was saying. I gave him a marshmallow to make peace, and promised it would be done later tonight. He dashed over to his dish, accepting my peace offering and went back into his can. His little butt was sticking out, and it wiggled happily. If only everyone else in my life was that easy to please.

After setting Jersey records in getting showered and dressed, I repaired the crying damage. Then, motored off to the office. Thoughts of Ranger's grandmother were still scaring me a bit, but I needed to check for some new skips. I also had wanted to stop by and see Joe's mechanic and maybe even Al. I got to thinking that maybe if Gregorio found a full time job, he could get his daughter back faster. It made my stomach churn as I thought about how worried he must be for his daughter. I figured either they need someone, or not. Couldn't hurt right? Since the fight with Ranger was unplanned, I wouldn't have time until after lunch and rebooking Gregorio. I had to stop that train of thought before I cried again.

After a quick stop for coffee and donuts for the girls, I barreled into the office. I hoped the food would distract them.

As I was getting ready to greet the girls, I looked up and the sight that greeted me stopped me in my tracks. The day couldn't possibly get worse, or so I had thought.

Sitting in the chair next to Connie was none other than Ranger's sister Celia. I think I made a squeaking noise, cause they all looked my way.

I needed to play this cool. Ranger wouldn't want this to get out, and I was still unsure how to get back our relationship, whatever it was, after this mornings fight. "Good morning everyone. I brought donuts" I added a big smile hoping to distract them from my reaction. Like clockwork, Lula grabbed the donuts, offered some to Connie and Celia before taking the box to the couch.

"Stephanie, so nice to see you again. I will be dropping Gregorio off as discussed, but I will be busy so I needed to make arrangements for his bond to be secured by myself and not his mother. How are you this morning?"

Snatching a donut from the box, I decided to play along. "I am ok, trying to get my errands done before this afternoon. Connie, any new files for me?"

She gave me a sharp look that clearly said she hadn't missed my reaction, but just answered "nothing new yet, but it's still early you should check back later this afternoon"

Yeah so she could grill me later.

"Well I just figured I would stop by and check. I have to run, things to do."

Before I could escape, Celia spoke up "Can you wait a minute, I wish to speak to you about Gregorio?"

Shit, shit, shit.. Now what?. She knew who I was, she called Ranger already after meeting me yesterday. I didn't want to add anymore fuel to the fire, but couldn't think of an escape.

"Sure, I can wait a minute or two, I need to run across the street to the deli for my mother, meet me outside? Best not to have ears around when this goes down.

"That's fine, I will be out in a minute. We're almost done."

I quickly cross the street, and got some fresh rolls as a cover. Mom can always use fresh rolls. I left the deli and waited next to my car for Celia to leave the office.

A few minutes later, Celia came out of the office, by the horrified look on her face, I guessed she had met Vinnie. Just like her younger sister, she had flawless skin. It was the same shade as Rangers. Brown eyes, and long silky black hair. Celia definitely had the Manoso genes.

I must have had an apprehensive look, because when she stopped next to me she said "I just wanted to thank you for helping Goyo. He really is a good kid."

"It's not a problem. I like Gregorio, he seemed to have his priorities together. I am not sure what you heard about me, but most of its not my fault. I like it when things are easy."

Celia smiled. She obviously heard the stories. Wonder who told her?

"We think so too. He was always a great kid, and I think he will be a great father."

"Why do you call him Goyo? Sorry, I didn't mean to ask that, it just slipped out."

"Its ok, it's a nickname. Like you would call someone named James, Jim. I have called him that since he was very little. Well, I have to get going, I have a few errands to attend to while I am here in town. I will drop him off at twelve, then pick him up at one thirty or so, at the station. Will that be ok?"

"Yeah, that's fine. I better get the rest of mine done too. See you later"

Well that went well, I thought. She didn't even mention Ranger at all. I turned and gave the office one last look. Connie, Lula, and even Vinnie had their faces pressed onto the glass watching. I gave them a finger wave, and jumped into my CRV.

When I was stopped at a light, my cell phone rang. I looked at the caller id. My mother, well it would be good to let her know I was bringing company.

"Hello."

"Stephanie, this is your mother" Like I wouldn't know that. "I was just calling to remind you about lunch."

"I didn't forget, in fact, I picked up some fresh rolls from the deli. I will be there soon. I also wanted to let you know some company will be with me."

"Who are you bringing, is Joseph back?"

"No mom, Joe is still out of town. I am bringing a nice boy named Gregorio. He is going to meet me so I didn't have to break my promise to come."

"Is he one of your dangerous criminals?

"No mom, he is not dangerous." And he wasn't. He was a criminal by some standards, but I wasn't being picky. " He is a nice boy, I promise. I got to go, I'm driving. I will see you soon." I disconnected the call.

When I pulled up to the curb, my mother and grandma Mazur were waiting at the door. I noticed a dark van coming down the street. It stopped, and Gregorio got out and approached me. My ten grand just arrived. I flashed my first real smile of the day.

"How are you doing Gregorio? Did the interview go well?"

"Yeah, I got the job, but I am not sure I will like it. I will keep looking for something else, but it will look good for the judge."

"I imagine. I might have a few suggestions you can check out. Are you hungry?" I glanced back to my mother, who was still in the doorway with grandma. " The food is always good."

He smiled. "I could eat."

We walked up and met my mother and grandma Mazur at the door.

"Hi mom, grandma, this is Gregorio. Gregorio, my mother and grandma Mazur."

"Nice to meet you Gregorio" always the perfect burg hostess.

"Well aren't you a nice young hottie. Are you a negro? Cause your dark like that bounty hunter, but Steph says he's not a negro. I always wanted to eat with a negro." We didn't even make it inside before she embarrassed me. I glanced at Gregorio, and he looked shocked, but answered her.

"I am half African-American, and half Cuban."

"Wait till I tell the girls at the Clip n Curl!"

"Mother, behave yourself."

We went inside, and headed strait to the table. I noticed my father was not here, he must be out with the cab. My mother went into the kitchen to get lunch and dragged grandma with her.

"Sorry about that, she is hard to control. She didn't mean anything by it. I am also going to apologize for anything else that may come out of her mouth during lunch. I wish we could leave, but my mother made me promise to come today. I will get us out of here as fast as I can."

"Don't worry about it, she is funny. Is she really going to tell the girls at the Clip n Curl?"

"Most likely, but on the good side, you'll probably morph into an older even bigger hottie." Then, I winked at him.

He started laughing. My mom and grandma returned and we sat down and ate.

During lunch, I also told him about the other mechanic shops. He already knew about Al, but he was going to check with Joe's mechanic, and the shop that Kenny Mancuso worked at.

Other than her greeting, grandma Mazur was pretty tame. Mom must have given her a lecture in the kitchen. She even told us how excited she was about her upcoming senior trip.

We met Connie at the bonds office, I got the receipt for turning in Gregorio, and turned it over to Connie, who happily wrote me a check. That was the easiest ten grand I ever made. After Celia picked up Gregorio, I left the station with a smile on my face.

If I knew what would happen next, I would have just straight home to my bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: All the Plum Characters belong to Janet Evanovich. This is for amusement only, and I am not trying to make money.

**Part Six**

Since Connie brought my check to me, she made me promise to come back to the office. I still hadn't seen Lula, so I reluctantly agreed. I didn't have anything better to do anyway.

When I pulled up in front of the bonds office, I noticed Rangers' BMW. The urge to keep driving came over me. For there to be any hope of keeping our friendship, I couldn't avoid him. That voice chose this moment to remind me I would miss him too. If I acted like everything was fine, maybe it would be, eventually.

I entered the bonds office. Lula was filing her nails, but looked up at me.

"Where has your ass been, haven't seen you round here?"

"I was just turning in a FTA, and I promised my mom that I would come to lunch today. You were gone yesterday. Is Ranger talking to Vinnie?"

"Yeah, he' s talking to the rat. Haven't seen Ranger's fine ass around here lately, If Tank wasn't such a fine man…"

I cut her off, trying to distract her. Did you find a birthday gift for Tank?"

Connie entered the office through the back door.

"Yeah, I got his gift, and we sure are gonna have fun wit it. I went to Victoria' Secret, but they didn't have nothing special. I found the perfect outfit at Treasure Pleasures. I got edible body dust and some nice oils too." Her smile was huge, and predatory.

Lula has never been subtle, but even that was more information than usual. She must have been really excited.

"Don't think we are going to let you not tell us what was wrong this morning." Connie interjected.

"What do you mean? I was just startled about seeing the person who was helping my FTA hide."

"Yeah, we seen that, but we want to know what happened before you got to the office." Lula said

Connie jumped in again "We could tell that you had been crying, and Joe is still out of town."

I thought my makeup hid all evidence of my breakdown. They were like a pack of vultures, a tag-team interrogation.

"Look, I just had a bad morning." No way they would get the truth.

Connie watched me, trying to figure out my secret.

"Girl, it must have been real bad to make you cry." continued Lula. "Is it that time of the month, sometimes I get all emotional 'cause of PMS."

Inside Vinnie's Office…

I stood across from the most disgusting man I had ever known. He called me this morning, right after Celia left. She spent a good portion of my morning ranting about me skipping the family dinner and grilling me about Steph. After the fight with my Babe, my day rapidly went in the toilet. Now, I have to deal with the rat.

"You know I don't have time to skip trace. You should be happy that I take the ones I do." I only took the cases that were too dangerous for Stephanie. She doesn't know that I threatened Vinnie about putting her in danger. She would be spitting mad, even though she knows they are out of her league. She just doesn't like to be told what to do. Neither do I, for that matter. That was another reason why I skipped dinner with the family. Next week, I'm sure I will be lectured about it. My mother knows everything, and I have been told my presence is required.

" I know, I actually have a message from my father-in-law. He wants to hire you for a job. He would appreciate you meeting him tonight, at his club."

Just as I was about to respond, the ladies started talking. Both of us paused to listen. His habit of leaving bugs on Connie's desk was sometimes beneficial.

Now I knew why Tank asked for the whole weekend off this year. I was happy for him and Lula. I wondered if Steph blushed. During the Scrog mess, she kept going to the Treasure Pleasures trying to catch an FTA. I would've really enjoyed using some of her cherry flavored oil.

Fuck, I knew why she was crying. Connie and Lula are digging in. I decided to intervene. It was the least I could do.

"Tell Harry I will meet him around Nine." I turned and left his office.

When Vinnie's door opened, I didn't know if I should be relieved, or turn and run away. Ranger emerged from Vinnie's office, but he didn't have any files. I wondered why he was here. He rarely did skip tracing anymore. He has dedicated Rangeman to the security side of his business, and whatever else he does.

As predicted, the Lula and Connie inquisition came to a halt while they ogled Ranger.

Ranger nodded toward them, "Ladies., Babe, I need to talk to you outside."

I took a deep breath. I was not ready to be alone with Ranger, but if I avoided him, Connie and Lula would really swarm.

I nodded my acceptance, and followed him outside into the alley. Normally, I would stand near the wall. Today, I stood in the middle of the alley. I couldn't handle any Ranger kisses. After he noted that I was keeping my space, I could've sworn I heard him sigh. I must have imagined that, Ranger never sighs.

"Babe, I don't bite."

"I know, its just..…" I couldn't finish the sentence. I didn't want to tell him that I was still upset and hurt. I needed some physical space right now. The last time I was hurt by him, he left town for a while. By the time he came back, I was able to pretend everything was fine. I had shoved the hurt and disappointment deep inside. I had been quite for too long. He watched me the whole time I reviewed my feelings. I hope his ESP didn't pick up on everything. He reached over and tucked a stray curl behind my ear.

" I understand Babe", he flashed me a smile, but it didn't reach his eyes.

He always knew what I needed. That thought caused pain to shoot through my chest, somewhere near my heart. I gave him a wobbly but grateful smile back.

"I won't apply pressure", he paused, gave his almost smile and said "for now. Just wanted to make sure you were ok."", His eyes flashed with what looked like concern. "And, ask what Celia said to you."

I felt relieved, I knew we would be ok again. We could get past the fight this morning.

"I'm fine", well I wasn't yet, but it would be ok, eventually. "How did you know that Celia talked to me, did she call you again?"

"She never called me, Babe. Camila was the one who called me. She came to visit me this morning, and mentioned speaking to you."

I had assumed that it was Celia that called Ranger. Huh, the way he said visit made me think her visit wasn't friendly. "She said she just wanted to thank me for being nice to Gregorio. She never mentioned anything else. Why do you ask?"

"Just wanted to make sure she didn't grill you." My eyes went wide, was he concerned I would talk to her about him?

"Ranger I would never talk your sister about us or to anyone. Especially since I don't even understand us. I don't even tell Mary Lou most things. I know you value your privacy." I felt hurt that once again he didn't trust me.

"Babe, its not that I don't trust you. Celia just doesn't respect my privacy at all. I just didn't want her to make you uncomfortable."

"Oh, ok then." I didn't know if I bought that. I opened my mouth to ask about his fear that his grandmother would trying something, when his phone buzzed. Always on call.

Maybe that's why he doesn't think his life lends itself to relationships? I had to halt my thoughts right there. What is wrong with me lately? That little voice tried to talk again, but I told it to shut up. Ranger raised his eyebrow at me. I hope I didn't say any of that out loud.

He said a few ok's then said "I'll check it out" then hung up.

After he hung up, he smirked, then said " We have been out here for a while, they are going to try to interrogate you. Want me to escort inside to get your bag, so you can make a fast exit?"

I beamed at him. That's exactly what I needed.

Too bad it didn't work that way. When we entered the office again, Joe was sitting on the couch, and he looked pissed.

"Where have you been?" he asked, his jaw clenched when Ranger entered behind me.

"Just talking outside, Joe."

Joe examined me very carefully. I started to squirm when he looked at Ranger and narrowed his eyes. "I already gave you a warning Manoso. I meant what I said about moving in on me."

Ranger kept his face blank, but picked up my left hand and examined it. Then, he looked at Joe again and raised his eyebrow. Ohmygod, I cannot believe Ranger baited Joe. I needed to stop this. This whole triangle was out of control. I had no control. Time to get a little.

"Joe, I already said we were talking. What did you want? I am guessing you didn't come to start a fight?"

Then, I shot Ranger a look implying 'please don't'. He gave his almost nod, said "Ladies, Babe" turned and left. Testosterone must make men nuts.

"Cupcake I just came to let you know I was back, since you weren't answering your phone." Handed me my purse. My phone made a chirping noise that indicated I missed a call.

I glanced at Connie and Lula. They both were wide eyed, and shocked. Best to leave before it wears off. I took my bag and motioned toward the door at Joe.

He stood up, walked over to me, and kissed me lightly on the lips. "Lets talk outside, Cupcake."

I said goodbye quickly and retreated outside with Joe. Once we reached my CRV, Joe spoke up.

"I wanted to ask you over for pizza. Bob misses you."

That was Joe's way of saying he wanted me to come over and spend the night. Thinking back to what he said inside, and the control issue. I replied " Sure, pizza sounds good, but I need to talk to you. How does six thirty sound I'll bring the beer?"

He must have seen something on my face, since he just said "that sounds good. I'll order pizza."

I watched him go around back. That was why I didn't see his vehicle when Ranger and I came back inside. Then, it dawned on me, from the back, he must have been able to see us standing in the middle of the alley.

It was a little after three now. That gave me three hours before dinner with Joe. I decided to head home, take care of Rex , and try to clear my mind before dinner.


	7. Chapter 7

**Part Seven**

After saying good-bye, well my usual good-bye, I left the bonds office. It was probably best, too much paperwork involved when you assault an officer. And, I hate paperworkI heard Steph suck in a breath when she realized what I was doing. Too bad she was unaware of exactly why I did it. I pushed back this time. I wasn't in the mood for Morelli's behavior.

I just got pissed when he treated her like a possession, and lost my control. Had she not intervened, it could have been bad. Steph thought I had this unshakable control, if she only knew. Half of the time, when I touched or kissed her, I dido it without thinking. My heart, or another part of my anatomy, would commit mutiny and assume control of my body. Then there were times when I was consciously aware of my actions. She calmed and soothed me. I guess we were able to save one another today. I saved her from the inquisition, and she saved me from hurting Morelli and going to jail.

I decided to drive for a while to calm myself. I needed time to think. My actions today further proved that I needed to examine things, and decide what I want and need before I screw up anymore. I hit the freeway. I think better flying down the freeway.

Things had became strained after Scrog. It changed all of us. Things were just returning to normal before the fight. Well, I guess the fight proves that wrong. Steph wasn't the only person living in denial. Denial wasn't working for any of us anymore.

Morelli was in denial that Steph wants to be his burg housewife. No doubt that one day she will want the whole package, but I don't see her ever becoming the perfect Burg housewife. He kept telling himself that her work as a bounty hunter was the cause of their problems. Well, her work, and my presence in her life. He couldn't handle her being in trouble, and instead of trying to persuade her to get better, he demandeds she quit. Telling her to quit would never work, but he seemed to think one day she would go along with it. Of course, if she quit, then she wouldn't need my help, and he could get me out of the picture too. Morelli's dream is his Cupcake, staying at home, and me completely out of the picture.

Steph's avoided fear and hurt by living in denial, it's her coping mechanism. If it's not voiced, it simply doesn't exist. Not always healthy, but for her, its effective most of the time. At least until she is able to move on, or is forced to deal.

I heard that she told Morelli she loved him. I wondered how she felt about me.

I saw the love expressed on her face the day she visited me after I was released from the hospital. It had been shocking, I was used to seeing lust. I knew she cared about me, but I never before saw love written on her face. She wouldn't admit it to me though. Twice I have tried to get her to admit it. When I caught her in Newark, and again during our fight. That's mostly my fault. I applied pressure to keep myself in the picture, but pulled back and cut her off whenever she mentioned anything deeper between us. She pushed everything inside and kept it hidden. That's why she broke down yesterday.

The words she yelled at me in our fight hit home. She was right, I denied things too.

I constantly denied my feelings for her, to everyone. On a couple occasions, she asked me about my feelings for her. I have always avoided answering the question completely. I would give her a partial answer, or phrased my answer as a joke.

If I denied we had a relationship, I could tell myself I had no responsibility for her happiness. If she was his, I didn't have to worry about fucking up. I was also in denial that I could push her away, and not hurt her. The fight proved that wrong too.

Nearly dying put things in perspective for me as well. I don't fear death, and never will, but now I fear not living life to the fullest. I once told her it's not the quantity it's the quality. I should have taken my own advice, and not just about diet and exercise. She has become just as critical to my health.

I wasn't only promising Steph someday, I was telling myself that too. I have a feeling someday better come soon, or it would slip through my hands. That wasn't an option. Having her in my life isn't optional anymore.

I hope this meeting with Harry the Hammer doesn't require out of town travel, or a long commitment. I owe him for helping me find early investors. I will do almost anything he needs. It just isn't a good time to have to be away from my Babe. I smiled, time to take action.

My phone buzzed. At least I'd had a few minutes to myself to think. I hit the answer button, and waited for him to speak.

"Better?"

I did feel better. No way for him to track me though. I turned all my tracking off. "Who"

"Lula called me, said you almost killed the cop. Figured you needed time."

He knows me well. "Problems?"

"No, wondered if I should assign bombshell duty." This was his way of asking why I was at Vinnie's.

"No. Message delivery. Clear the men for a nine pm meeting at the club."

"Affirmative. Your four o'clock meeting is being delayed. ETA 40 minutes. A Porsche flying down Route One caused a rubberneck accident." The bastard was smirking, I was sure of it.

"See you in twenty." I disconnected and focused my mind on driving.

After a quick trip to the store to pick up beer and ice cream, I drove home. The beer was for dinner with Joe, the ice cream for thinking about my life.

After parking the CRV next to the dumpster, I went upstairs. I had to take the stairs, since the elevator was broken, again. I put the beer and ice cream away. I promised Rex I would clean his cage. Procrastinating, who me? I transferred Rex into a large bowl, and he was not happy. Like mother, like hamster-son. He didn't appreciate his sleep being interrupted. Some snacks bought my forgiveness once again. He sat in the bowl and munched on the goodies I gave him.

No wonder he was mad, his cage was a mess. I apologized and made kissy noises.

"Rex, how did my life end up like this?"

He paused, blinked, and stuffed another piece of carrot into his cheeks. I took that to mean, "_how would I know". _

" I love two men. Two very different men. I do not know how to choose. What am I going to do? Things are getting more stressful."

He blinked at me and twitched his nose. That usually meant "_what did you expect?"_

I transferred him back into his cage, and dropped the remaining peace offerings into his dish. He scurried around and noticed all his treasures were gone. After stuffing his cheeks with peanuts, he retreated to his new soup can. He wasn't much of a conversationalist. After washing the bowl. I started eating ice cream. I needed a plan before dinner with Joe, but nothing came to mind.

I glanced at the answering machine. Ranger had bought it during the Scrog mess. It was blinking faster than a strobe light. I could listen to the messages, but I rather not. My finger slipped and hit the delete all button. Oops.

As I began watching Ghostbusters, Mary Lou's voice came out of the answering machine. I had turned off the ringer a long time ago.

"Stephanie Plum, answer this phone. I know you're home, I need to talk to you."

Her voice made me jump. "What's wrong Mary Lou?" I was breathy since had I dashed to reach the phone in time.

"Why are you breathing hard? Did I interrupt something? Who is he?"

I cut her off, "Just had to run to catch the phone in time. Is something wrong?"

"Are you home?, I need to talk." I could tell something was going on, but couldn't figure out what.

"Yeah, I am home. Are you going to come over, or should I come to your house?"

"No I will come to your apartment. What flavor of ice cream do you want?" It must be bad. I looked down, "I have one and a half pints of Karmel Sutra. Get whatever you want."

"I can make it over in twenty minutes. See you then." I heard her yell to Lenny to watch the boys as she hung up the phone.

Nineteen minutes later, there was a knock at my door. I opened it, and Mary Lou rushed inside and went straight to the kitchen for a spoon. She was carrying two bags of ice cream.

She emerged with a pint of Phish Food, already digging in. This was bad. The last time this happened, she was pregnant with Mickey. My eyes flew to hers, she looked at me and broke out into tears.

"I can't do this again. Steph, this would make four children. I'll be raising them till I' m fifty!." she bawled.

Her problems made my dilemma fade for the moment. I tried to comfort her. I have never been good with emotions, but this fear I could sympathize with. "Are you sure? It's not another false alarm?"

" I am sure of it. I have all the symptoms. I feel sick to my stomach in the morning, my breast are sore, I am all emotional, and my pants are tight." she wailed. Pretty convincing, but she has been tricked before.

"So you haven't taken a test? Maybe you're worrying over nothing. Let's start by finding out first. I'll buy a test, but we will have to leave Trenton."

She had calmed down during my spiel. She pulled two tests from her purse. "I already did that this afternoon." Whew… I didn't want to have to buy her a test, as a best friend I would have. But, with my luck, someone would recognize me and it would fly through the grapevine that I was pregnant. My mother's hopes would soar, and Ranger and Morelli would go all protective… I put the breaks on right there. I needed to help Mary Lou right now.

She drank two glasses of water, and went to the bathroom. I set the timer, and resumed eating ice cream and watching Ghostbusters. She joined me, both of us happy to forget everything for a little while. Five minutes, later the timer beeped.

"Do you want me to come with?" I asked. Moral support was important.

"No, wish me luck though."

It seemed like forever till she re-emerged. It was probably only two minutes though. I have never been patient. She returned wearing a smile.

"So am I gonna be Auntie Steph again?" I tried to break the tension. She knew I hated being called Auntie Steph by her kids.

"No, False alarm." She flopped on the couch with me.

"That's good right?"

"God, yes!" she replied, then, a wistful look flashed on her face.

She was quiet for a few minutes. I didn't know what to say, so I waited.

"Why were you eating ice cream when I arrived?" Figures, she would have to ask.

I asked her why she didn't know about the bonds office today. She then reminded me that she had to go get the tests. She had driven all the way to Point Pleasant.

I thought about my problem for a minute. I needed someone to talk to, someone on my side who could give me insight. Plus, Mary Lou would keep my secrets. She had since elementary school. I told her everything. Well, everything except the deal part of me and Ranger's encounter. I was still kind of embarrassed about that. Its not that I regret it, but most people would not understand the reason I accepted. I wanted Ranger, who wouldn't right? I was just a little bit afraid of him still. Funny how after that night, even after he hurt me, I was still friends with him. When I mentioned this to Mary Lou, she gave me a weird look, and told me I needed to think about why I was. Really think about it. She pointed out that if it had been anyone else, I would have gone into full rhino mode, and sought revenge. I started to protest, but she was right.

"Mary Lou, how can I possible decide? I love them both."

"Well, I think you need to figure out how you love them, I think its more important you figure out what you need to be happy, Steph. Once you have that, you can figure out who you're compatible with." She had this weird look on her face.

I started to ask her who she thought I was more compatible with, when she said she better get back and rescue Lenny. I went to pack up the ice cream, but she refused to take it, said if she wasn't pregnant, then she was getting fat. . It was too much of a temptation to take the ice cream. We hugged, and she left. I still had a hour and a half before I needed to meet Joe.

She was right, I needed to start thinking about those things, and make a decision before this triangle got any more explosive. I would tell Joe and Ranger, separately of course, that I needed physical space till I figured my life out. I had my new shower massager, and space would keep me from falling back into unhealthy patterns.

I went into the kitchen and saw that she had bought ten pints of ice cream! All of them a different flavor. Well, better get them into the freezer before they really liquefied.

I had to play Jenga with the ice cream and frozen dinner containers. Trying to stack everything so it would fit into my small freezer and drink my diet coke at the same time.

Since mom was in nursing school four nights a week, she spent one day each week pre-making dinners for the Monday through Saturday. She bought a vacuum sealer and made nightly frozen dinners. Her reasoning was that her family wouldn't suffer, and it was easier while she was in class. I think she was worried about the scandal of giving her family food that wasn't freshly prepared. I enjoyed the comfort of mom's cooking without having to deal with the family each night. We were only having family dinners on Sundays now. I was just about done when someone touched my shoulder.

I jumped and tossed the cup of soda right into Rangers face.

"What the hell, do you enjoy scaring the crap out of me?" My hand was on my heart. It was trying to break through my chest. That was, until I noticed the dripping.

His face was dripping coke, but he replied, "I tried to get your attention, but you appeared to be talking to your ice cream. Babe, you just dumped your drink on me."

"It was an accident, I swear."

He looked into my freezer. The corners of his eyes crinkled, and his lips turned up slightly into an almost smile. " I've never seen so many tubs of ice cream outside the store".

"Ha, ha Ranger. Did you need something? Or just checking on me again?"

"Wanted to talk to you about a job, but can I clean up first, before I get really sticky?"

I smiled, served him right for always sneaking up on me. Maybe I could carry cups of soda with me at all times. "Sure, towels are in the bathroom."

He slipped down the hall, and I turned back to my juggling. Just as I placed the last dinner, Ranger cleared his throat. "Are you craving ice cream, or did you freak out over this?"

I closed the door confused, when I saw a pregnancy test box. Just my luck. "Neither, all of it was from Mary Lou. She thought she was pregnant again and freaked. She bought all but two pints of ice cream. She came over to take the tests so she didn't have to tell Lenny if it wasn't positive. Since the tests showed negative, she said she had to be fat and wouldn't take the ice cream home." I sputtered out.

"Babe, I hope you don't plan on eating all that. That stuff will kill you." his smile told me he knew my answer.

"I am not going to eat it all at once, I just won't have to make any emergency trips for a while. Don't laugh, Ranger."

He had started shaking with silent laughter during my explanation. I glared, but it had no effect on Ranger. He was immune. "So did you want to tell me about the job, or are you going to keep laughing at me."

He calmed down finally. "Are things still slow at the office?"

"Yeah."

"Good, I need you to come to Pennsylvania with me."


	8. Chapter 8

**Part Eight**

OHMYGOD was my first thought. My mind raced with questions of why. I was so nervous I started spouting questions. "Did you just say Pennsylvania?" " For a Job? When would we leave? " Why do we have to go to Pennsylvania? "How do I need to dress?" Ranger interrupted my tirade with a kiss on my lips. There was no tongue, just sensual. The kiss stopped my rambling, but my hormones revved up.

He pulled back from the kiss and answered a few of the questions I spewed during my tirade. "Yes. We would leave on Friday night, and be back Sunday morning. I need a female to accompany me on this trip. Clothing will be provided."

"Where will be staying overnight?"

"Hotel"

I had never turned down a job with Ranger. This was an out of town job, which meant it must be important to him. I wondered how many of us would be doing this job. If there were several of the merry men, I might not have to worry about jumping Ranger's bones.

"How many of your men are going?"

"None."

The trip would be just us. Uh oh. Could I control myself at the hotel alone with Ranger?

He saw my hesitation. His face lost all emotion, but not before I saw something flash in his eyes. It happened so fast, I didn't have a chance to figure out what it was.

"Remember, nothing non consensual. I' m not going to jump you."

Shit, he thinks my hesitation was about the pressure. "Ranger, that's not what worried me. I believed you when you promised no pressure for a while." Nothing could make me tell him the real reason I was worried. I did that when I went off sugar as a pact with my mother. He warned me not to tell him beneficial information. So, I went with something plausible. It also helped that something deep in my brain reminded me about it.

"I was just worried about my mother. I missed last week's dinner, when I went to find Gregorio. She is going to want to know where I'm going and why. She'll start in on my job and how other daughters are home on weekends." I rolled my eyes, and not just for effect. I would hear about all that, and also a comments about marring Joe.

His eyes were watching me. He was probably trying to use his ESP to detect my lie. His blank face slowly faded into something softer.

"Just tell her you're busy. We should be home in time for you to go to Sundays dinner. If you can't do it, I will just ask someone else."

Ask someone else? Probably Jeanne Ellen. I despise her almost as much as I hate Joyce. She took my car once. That voice said it was because of the rumors about her and Ranger. I told the voice it wasn't true, and to shut up.

"Ok, I will do it. When do we have to leave on Friday?"

" I'll pick you up at five. I'll drop off your dress for the job later. I know how you like to accessorize. Just pack what ever else you'll need for the stay." he smiled again.

"See you later tonight." And, he was gone.

I never got a chance to tell Ranger about needing space. I figured I would tell Joe at dinner as planned. Then, tell ranger when he dropped off the dress. I had to go get ready if I wasn't going to be late. As I was refreshing my make up, a thought occurred to me. Every time Ranger offered to provide me clothes, he had his housekeeper Ella do the shopping. Now, that may not seem like a big problem, but usually Ella bought clothes that were too small. Her idea of a t-shirt for me was closer to a belly shirt. The leather pants she bought me made my ass crack show. I decided to shelve that thought and just hope for the best.

I fed Rex on the way out the door. Not that I was planning on spending the night.

I parked in front of Joe's row house. I took a deep breath, and tried to brace myself. This had the possibility of getting really ugly.

As I got to the porch, Joe opened the door. He pulled me into his arms, and kissed me deeply. It spoke of forgetting pizza and beer, and going straight to the hot, sweaty, gorilla sex.

After we pulled back, I had to catch my breath. "Hi Joe". We went inside, where Bob was eyeing the pizza on the fridge. So that's how he kept it safe.

I looked at Joe, and he was watching me with dark chocolate eyes. "Do you really want that pizza right now?" he asked. " I missed you while I was gone."

"It would get cold. Plus, I'm hungry." Not to mention, it would make things more difficult. I had to be careful. It has been a long time since I had a Morelli induced orgasm. My hormones had been protesting my decision, but my stomach chose to speak up releasing a loud grumble.

"Well I guess we should eat then." Joe said and grabbed the pizza. I carried two bottles beer into the living room to watch the game.

We sat on the couch, and ate our pizza. The Rangers were winning, overall it was a great game. I looked at Joe and he was not eating, but watching me. His face didn't give anything away. I needed to learn a blank face. I tried to figure out how to start.

"Do I want to know what's wrong?" Joe broke the silence.

"What do you mean?"

"I have been out of town for two months, and you wanted the pizza. You've spent the last half hour engrossed in the game. I said your name twice, but you didn't even hear me."

"Sorry, I was just watching the game. Guess I have a lot on my mind." And I did. I knew I needed time to figure things out. All this tension was too much. It would have to be me to make a choice. I guess that's what Ranger meant when he said I had all the power.

"You haven't done anything illegal have you?"

"No!" I replied instantly. "Things have been slow lately." I blushed bright red. I was such a big dope. "That didn't come out right".

"Did you get your flowers on Valentines day? I wish I could have called, but I was undercover. It wasn't possible."

I smiled. I did get his flowers, they confused me a bit. Joe had never sent me flowers before, and those were yellow. "Yeah, I got the flowers. They were sweet, thank you. They came to my parent's house. How did you know I was going to be there?.

"Just a guess. I set it up for two possible delivery addresses. If you weren't there, they would deliver them to your apartment."

My eyes began to burn with tears. I started blinking.

Joe smiled, and grabbed my hand. "Since things are slow, why don't we go away this weekend?. I have some down time since I just got back, I thought we could take a short vacation. Just the two of us."

He wanted to take a vacation together? Well, it had to be brought up sometime tonight. I had to tell him I couldn't go.

"That sounds really great, but I can't go this weekend."

"Why not?"

"I'm working." My muscles instinctively tensed waiting for the explosion.

"How is that? You just said things were slow."

"Ranger needs my help this weekend on a job. I'll be gone till Sunday afternoon."

"Gone, where are you going with Ranger?"

"Pennsylvania, but it's just for a job."

"What's the job?"

I hesitated. I realized Ranger never told me why we had to go to Pennsylvania.

"You don't even no what the job is? You shouldn't go, Ranger has always been bad news. He's a psycho."

There he goes telling me how bad Ranger is. I know that Ranger doesn't always stay with what most people consider legal. He does have a strong moral code though. I remembered talking to Melvin about it.

"Well, I don't know what it is. He stopped by to ask me right before I had to leave to come here, and I forgot to ask. He will probably tell me later when he drops off the dress." I accidentally blurted out the last part.

"You agreed to do the job without knowing what it is? You know he kills people. What dress? You letting him buy you a fucking dress?. The last time he dressed you, your ass was hanging out. Not to mention every time you work with him you get hurt. Cupcake, why do you trust him so completely?" He jumped up off the couch and started to pace the living room.

"Because he has never given me a reason not to." I shot back. "besides, I told you, Ella picked out those pants. If I don't like the dress, I will have time to buy something else before we leave."

"Where are you going to stay?"

" At a hotel."

"This just keeps getting better and better. Let me guess, when you get there, all the rooms but one will magically be booked. Can't you see what he is doing?"

Now, I was beyond pissed. I jumped off the couch and put my hands on my hips. "It's not the first time. We stayed at a hotel when we rescued Mooner and Dougie. We had separate rooms then, and will now too. I never cheated on you then, and wouldn't now. Plus, have you looked at him, he can get any woman he wants. He wouldn't have to trick someone into sleeping with him. Nothing would happen unless I wanted it to. He would never do anything non consensual." Joe's face was bright red after that last part. Guess you should never tell your sort-of boyfriend how sexy another man is. Oh well, I had hit full rhino mode again today.

"As far as him killing people, you don't have any evidence that he does. And if he did, it would have only been to keep me safe. He always keeps me safe. How many times do I have to tell you that he is my friend?" I screamed. I had started crying again. I started taking deep breaths to calm down. Joe started yelling too.

"That's not what I've heard and seen. I heard all about him kissing you in the bakery. Then, there are rumors about you kissing him in your parking lot or in cars."

Ohmygod, Joe wasright. He wasn't paying attention to my reaction though, he just continued.

"Did you know that when they dusted your apartment after Soder's body was left on your couch, his fingerprints were all over your apartment. Then, today in the alley you both looked really cozy. "

I was horrified. They had dusted my whole apartment? Why didn't Joe say anything?

He continued his ranting. "My girlfriend is constantly covered in food, or garbage, or blowing up things. You are not trained to do this job, you need to leave it to the professionals. If it wasn't for all of your friends you couldn't catch anyone."

Once again he is telling me I suck at my job. Why can't he just support me? Tears were flowing down my face.

Joe still wasn't finished. " I constantly have to hear jokes about your bungling mishaps. I risk my job helping you when you do crazy stunts. Then, there are the times I have to cover for Ranger's illegal activities. I do all of that to keep you out of trouble. I am the laughing stock of the TPD. Not to mention everyone in town knows about those kisses. Rumors always go around the Burg."

The first part made my anger flare again. How dare he say that me doing my job makes him a laughing stock. Then, I felt guilty about the kisses.

My actions were not only making me feel guilty, but they were hurting Joe. They may even be hurting Ranger if my instincts were correct about the things he has done and said lately. I tried to calm things down. I had to do what I came over for. No time like the present. I started out in a calm voice. Joe looked like he was trying to get control of himself again too. My voice was tight with tears as I began explaining.

"Joe, that's why I came over today. Why I didn't want to go upstairs. It would have been to hard to spend time with you, then have to do this. I know you saw us in the alley today. But, you also saw that we were only talking. I will admit Ranger has kissed me before. I just didn't think about it. I have never slept with him while we were together." Joe's jaw clenched. I continued though. I had to make him understand.

"I love you, I really do. I also have strong feelings for Ranger, too. I don't know how this happened. My life would much easier if it hadn't. I have tried to ignore all of those feelings, but they won't disappear. You and I constantly go back and fourth. We have never been able to go six months without breaking up or having a huge fight. For a long time, I have been standing on edge. I felt that way before the mess with Stiva." I glanced at him, and I could see that he had calmed down, he jaw wasn't clenched and he looked concerned."

"I"m so confused right now. I came over to tell you that I need time to figure my life out. I need to figure out what I want to do with my life, sort out all of these confusing feelings. It was never my intention to hurt you, though I see that I have. I' m so sorry Please forgive me?" My voice cracked. Tears blinded my vision. I felt like my heart had been ripped out. The thought of how it must have hurt Joe to hear about me kissing Ranger. I remember how much it hurt when I caught Dickie with Joyce.

Joe reached out and hugged me, and led me to back to the couch. I was crying very hard at that last thought. He wiped my cheeks, Joe began speaking again. His voice was solemn, but softer than I have heard in a long time.

"I saw your reaction when he was shot. I knew how he looked at you, but I didn't think you had any feelings for him. When you were missing, he was frantic. You have been kidnapped, and threatened more times than anyone I know. You were almost killed so many times, I' 'm drinking Maalox by the case. Through all of that, you never broke down like you did when you watched him get shot. You fell apart. I started to wonder whether you would have reacted the same way, if it had been me."

My eyes looked into Joe's so he could see the truth to my answer. " Yes. I would have."

"While I was taped to the chair, before Ranger came in, I was thinking that either one of you could walk through the door. That's when I realized I had feelings for both of you. I can't imagine either of you not being in my life. I don't want to. I am still sitting on that ledge looking over darkness, Joe. I need to get control of my life, find a way off the ledge. I talked to Mary Lou tonight. She told me that I need to find what will I want and what will make me happy. Find myself again, before I try to sort out my feelings for you both. You know, I avoid my feelings, but I have to do this. I'll understand if you can't wait, but will you at least be my friend?" I sniffled. I needed to blow my nose really bad. Joe handed me a pizza napkin.

"Cupcake, I won't wait forever, but I agree with what Mary Lou said. I just hope you pick me.. I love you."

"I love you too Joe, Thank- you for understanding. I'm going to go now. Can I call you if I have questions about us?"

"Sure, call me anyways so I know you're alright."

I left after giving Joe a hug and soft kiss. I had to do this one more time tonight. I hoped since we already fought, the talk with Ranger would go more smoothly than things with Joe did.

I knew the neighbors heard our fight. We were really loud. My mother would call soon. I decided to turn off my phone, and take a few days for myself to start working on what I need and want in life.

He has been watching her since Sunday. He followed her most of yesterday and today. She went to Ricardo's sister's house. They talked on the porch. If she had been a friend, they would have gone inside. He found out she was a bounty hunter. "The bombshell bounty hunter." He followed her when she went to lunch with a doped out man. After she returned home, he decided to try to find out more about her. He went to a local pizza joint, and was surprised how much people would tell him about her. He knew almost every detail of her day. All about her family, friends and places she frequented. It was too easy. He returned to watch her apartment shortly before midnight. The older people spoke of her getting nightly visits from a dark, scary man. He guessed they were speaking of Ricardo.

He watched as Ricardo entered her bedroom in the middle of the night. No lights ever came on, and the curtains were closed by Ricardo. Bingo. Just the proof he needed. The next morning he watched as they fought in the living room. Lovers quarrel, perhaps.

She went to the office, where she talked to Ricardo's sister again. She then went to lunch with her family, but was joined by Gregorio. He started to consider her knowing many people from the neighborhood. When she took Gregorio to the station, he remembered that he was arrested last month. Yesterday, she watched TV with the doper, then took him to lunch. Today, she took her criminal to her parents for lunch. How odd. He wasn't sure what to think of her working habits. After going back to the office, he saw Ricardo and her go into the alley. They were talking, and Ricardo once again touched her tenderly, placing her hair behind the ear. When they went inside, a fight almost broke out with another man.? He would have to find out who that was. After stopping at a store for beer, she went home again. A woman came to visit, and stayed for about an hour and a half. After the visitor left, Ricardo showed up a third time today to see her. Defiantly there was something between them. He saw a kiss shared between them. They talked for a short time, and Ricardo left. He was just about to call it a day when she left again. She was carrying some of the beer. He followed her to a home not far from her parent's. As she approached the steps, the man from the office today kissed her deeply. They spend several moments devouring one another. She was seeing both men? He wondered if Ricardo knew. He didn't picture Ricardo sharing. The couple went inside where he could see them eating pizza and watching TV. Not what he expected after that kiss. He noticed them begin to fight. He could hear some of the argument from his car parked on the opposite side of the street, two houses down. They were arguing about her job, and Ricardo. Well, this other man knew about them kissing. He would have to find out more about this man. Could he be the cop everyone talks about? As the argument continued to get louder, he started to get worried when the neighbors began looking out their windows. He wanted to see if she stayed the night, but could not risk being caught. Especially if this man was a cop.

He drove away slowly, so he wouldn't bring attention to the car. Once he got closer to his hotel room, he decided that he would find someone new. He now knew that Stephanie Plum was important to Ricardo. She knew his sister, and Gregorio. Ricardo visited her and spent the night at her apartment. She was still involved with the other man, but clearly she was still important to Ricardo. She would suit his purpose if need be.

He cruised down a street where many hookers worked. He had to find one suitable for his collection, one working alone. He turned the corner where he saw her walking. He slowed pulled up along side her.

"Looking for a good time?" she asked. Good, she was a working girl. He examined her. She was petite. Definitely a drug user, but she still looked healthy. She would be acceptable, and she was small enough to over power.

"Yes, how much fun can this bring me?" He flashed a hundred dollar bill next to his leg. It always worked to lure his prey. He unlocked the doors.

She smiled at the money, said "Lots of fun" as she opened the door to get in.

He waited for her to put on a seat belt, then, locked the doors. "I have a room at the Motel Six. Will that be ok… he trailed off and gave her a look that implied he wanted her name.

"Yeah, the Motel Six is good. They be quite about having visitors. My name is Christina, what do I call you?"

"Well Christina you can call me Mio." he said as he drove away. She would be perfect.


	9. Chapter 9

**Part Nine**

I parked my CRV next to the dumpster. It might as well be my personal spot. All of my neighbors took the good spots because they got home early. The elevator was fixed, and Mrs. Bestler was playing elevator operator again.

"Good evening dear, what floor?"

"Two please."

"Good choice dear." She pressed the button. When the doors opened she sang out "Designer Dresses and Sexy Shoes. "

Huh, that was different from her normal choice. I unlocked my door and found Ranger watching Rex running on his wheel. Must be comparing exercise routines. He smiled at me, but it faded when he saw the tear stains.

"Babe, what's wrong?"

I sighed. Here we go again. "I talked to Joe tonight."

Ranger's mood went from concerned to pissed in one second flat. I watched the change and it was shocking. I hoped he was never mad at me like that. "Did he give you a hard time because of what happened at the office?" he practically growled.

Shit, he was pissed at Joe. I needed to stop that. I didn't want them to fight.

"No, we talked about us, and you a little bit, but it was really wasn't about what happened in the office. It was about me. Please don't do anything. My crying was more of my doing than anything else. Can we go into the living room?."

He nodded and went to the couch.

I noticed the dress bag hanging on the chair. Maybe we should talk about the job first. No, he may change his mind about me going, after what I have to tell him. I took a deep cleansing breath. He watched me as I sat on the other end and turned to face him. I picked up a throw pillow and held it in my lap. I needed something to keep my hands busy while I did this. I started fingering the fringe.

"Whenever you're ready Babe." he said. He must have seen my apprehension and nervousness.

"I don't know how to start except to explain things from the beginning. Do you remember during the whole Slayers mess when you told me I looked like I was on a ledge?"

He nodded.

"Well you were right. I have been on a ledge looking down, about to fall, for a long time. I haven't been able to find a way off that ledge. My life has been out of control for years, and I realized that I need to get control of it before I fall off the ledge." I took a deep breath again. I knew Ranger would wait for me to be able to continue. A few moments later, I was able to talk again.

"When I quit during the Stiva thing, I was trying to get some control. It didn't work, because I never looked at why I felt the way I did. I have always jumped first, and it was pointed out to me by Mary Lou that I need to find out what makes me happy. When she said that, my first thought was that I am happy. But, after thinking about it for a while, I knew she was right. I am constantly trying to please everyone around me. It's been so long since I pursued what I want, that I don't even know what it is anymore." I glanced at Ranger, and he was still just watching me.

"Tonight, Joe confronted me about our relationship. He said he was tired of sharing me. We had a huge screaming match, but it made me realized how I was hurting him. I think I may have hurt you too, but since you don't share anything with me, I'm only guessing about that. Joe knows that we have kissed. I'm hurting him by being that way with you." I started crying again, and Ranger pulled me onto his lap and started to rub my back while I calmed down again.

"Babe, I am sorry. I won't pressure you anymore."

"Ranger, that's not what I am trying to tell you." I finally got out. I grabbed some tissues and blew my nose." I tucked my head down, so he couldn't see my face while I admitted this.

"Joe said he realized I had feelings for you when I broke down, after watching you get shot by Scrog. He didn't think I would react that way if he was shot. But, I would have." I explained.

" I had to sit here and wait for one of the men I love to come through the door, to be shot."

Ranger tensed when I said that, but I had to continue, no matter what. " There wasn't anything I could do, but watch, or Julie would have been hurt. I didn't want to lose either one of you. I can't picture my life without either one of you. I' m in love with you both, and I' m confused and my life is a mess." I bawled.

"My nineteen year old skip had his life planned out, and knew what he wanted out of life. I' m a thirty year old women who is afraid of what her mother will say when bad things happen. I don't know how this happened to me, but I have to fix it."

"Babe, you know what I …." Ranger said, trying to interrupt.

I put my finger on his lips to stop him. Right now, I didn't need to hear anything about what he will and won't do. "Ranger, I didn't tell you all of that to discuss us. I just need you to understand why I'm going to make my request. I need to find myself again, before I even think about you or Joe. I also haven't forgotten what you have said to me about your own position on relationships. I just can't keep doing all of this." I blew my nose again. Where does all the snot come from when you start crying?

"Like I said before, I don't want to lose you, or Joe, but tonight I decided that Joe and I had to stop seeing one another till I figure things out. I also want you to keep your promise not to pressure me. I need time to work on me, without any other distractions. Joe said he understood, and will give me time, and still be my friend. Can you do that too?" I pleaded. My heart would break if he said no.

I felt Ranger take a deep breath, because I was still on his lap, leaning against his chest.

He pulled my face away from his shoulder with a hand cupped on my chin. When we were looking at one another, he responded. " I'll always be there for you, and I already agreed to back off . Promise me one thing. When you are ready to start thinking about our weird triangle, let me finish what I was going to say a few moments ago before you make any decisions. Deal?"

My heart ached when he said he would always be there for me. I was still silently crying, but the deal made me pause. I almost asked him to tell me what he was going to say, but figured it could wait. I smiled at him, I knew I was red and blotchy. He wiped the tears from my cheeks with his thumb. "Deal. Do you still want my help with the job? I'll understand if you change your mind."

"No, Babe, I still want your help. As long as you're ok with going, I am too. We will have to talk about the job though. You may change your mind."

"Your dress is in the bag. I was originally going to have us set up as a couple to get into the party. We have to attend a party to make contact with a mafia leader's' girlfriend. The daughter of my client got involved with him before she realized who he was. She has told her uncle, my client, who is also a very powerful man that she wants out. The mafia leader will not want her to walk away alive. He has never let a girlfriend live before. They all have died in horrific so-called accidentsWe are going to attend a benefit party to make contact and set up a way to bring her back to her uncle. I can't take any extra men, it would look too obvious. If you're uncomfortable with that cover, then we can try get in with me being your bodyguard, but they may not allow me to enter the party. You may have to go in alone. If you change your mind, that's ok too."

I sat there, stunned, for a minute or two. I have never heard Ranger talk so much.

When my brain got over the shock, I started to think about what he said. This wasn't something I had known Ranger did. I was happy he trusted me enough to include me, but could I go in alone? I don't think I could handle that, but the alternative would be pretending to be Ranger's girlfriend. It would only have to be while we were at the party. The girlfriend wanted to leave, and her alternate to getting out would be death.

"Can you guarantee us both getting in if we are posing as a couple?"

He nodded.

"Ok, we will do the couple plan. I wouldn't want to be alone inside. That seems to be the easiest way to help her. Tell me about the benefit, what's the cause. I need to make sure I don't blow our cover."

"It's not really that important. We'll just go and meet her while circulating the party. She knows we're coming. She had us put on the guest list."

"Ranger, the cause is important. For example, what if it's a benefit to protect animals like PETA. If I showed up wearing leather pumps, they'll want to hang us." I rolled my eyes. For such a detail oriented person, he was still a man. I could think of several accessories that may be in conflict with one cause or another.

Ranger burst out laughing. Apparently, he thought them hanging us over my shoes was funny. I climbed out of his lap, and sat down on the end of the couch again. I was trying to give him the glare. It still doesn't work. I need to find out what scares Ranger, other than being around my grandmother. Maybe I can ask his sisters?

"Babe, shoes are in the box next to the dress. Ella knows about the benefit, so my guess is she made sure they won't hang you over them."

"We need to be able to mingle while we wait for her. Tell me what party benefits Ranger." I demanded.

"The local public library. The Mafia Don's mother wants it named after her."

"Oh, I hope they don't spend the night talking about books." I don't read anymore, unless it printed on the cereal box, or fast food menu.

"I've seen you in action. Don't worry about it Babe, you can bluff with the best of them"

"Is this formal?" He nodded again.

"Ok, I will have to go polished with the hair and makeup." I said out loud. I would need to find jewelry to go with whatever Ella picked out.

Ranger's ESP was working "Taken care of, its in the box too. Like I said, all you will have to bring is your normal stuff for before and after the party."

That made me want to open the box and look, but I decided to wait till Ranger left. Tomorrow, I would go to Victoria Secrets to pick out under garments too. But, I didn't want to say that to Ranger. That's another example of giving him beneficial information. Plus, I didn't want to tempt my hormones, or his, more than necessary.

We talked for a few minutes more. He gave me a file to read over and memorize the details before the party. It contained our undercover names and stuff. Then, his phone buzzed and he had to go. It was already getting late. I decided to take my shower to clean up the blotchiness and watch Ghostbusters. Around eleven, I climbed in bed.

The next day, my phone rang all day. My mother called at least thirty times demanding that I call her. I thought about it, but decided it could wait. I would have to hear about going away and my fight with Joe. I figured might as well get it all over with at once on Sunday.

Since it was Wednesday, I still had two days before I had to leave. I figured I would just hide until then. Time to think, without being asked a million questions. I went inside my hall closet, and dug out all of my old diaries. I figured reviewing my past would be a start to finding myself again. Most of my diary was babble about boys and my "stupid family". I also read several passages about the evil things Joyce did to me. I think I may have to take Bob for a walk again sometime soon. I also read numerous passages about being an intergalactic princess, and being like Wonder Woman. That made me think about my job. The economy had picked up, I could rejoin the business workforce, but did I really want to? I got out paper and started listing the things I like and dislike about being a bounty hunter.

**Why I love my job**

**Why I hate my job**

Flexible hours

Garbage and food on my clothes all the time

Wear whatever I want to- No panty hose required

My cars getting blown up

Exciting- never dull

Attracting psychos

Closest thing to being Wonder Woman I have found

Having to argue about keeping my job

Brought Joe, Ranger, Lula, Connie, Sally and everyone else into my life

Finding dead bodies

Doing community a service.

I looked over my list. The good out- weighed the bad. I also noticed that except attracting psychos and dead bodies, all of the things I hate are because I suck at my job. If I was better, those things wouldn't happen all the time. Maybe the psychos will think twice about terrorizing me and my FTA's blowing up my cars too. Ok, I have decided one thing in my life. I am going to continue bounty hunting for now, but I will get better at my job. How should I do that?. I really don't want to carry a gun. I don't think I will ever want to carry a lethal weapon at all times. I should look into non lethal weapons. I also need to get some self defense training. I could ask Ranger, he would help me, but I want to do this on my own, if I can. I started to think about who I could ask for help, Joe came to mind, but I vetoed that for the same reason I did Ranger.

I got on my laptop, and Googled Self defense classes. I found multiple classes being offered for women, but none of them seemed to be what I needed. They were how to fend off an attacker. While that could be helpful, I also needed capture/takedown techniques. I decided to shelve that question, and move on to the weapons. I remembered a stun gun my grandmother found online. It looked just like a cell phone. She knocked out my father, so it could work on many of my FTA's. They also may not notice it right away like they do my other model. Yeah, that would work as one option. But I felt like I needed something stronger too. I decided to call someone for suggestions. After careful consideration, I went with Eddie. When I first started this job, he took me to the gun range and helped me. He has always been a friend too. Since I wouldn't answer any gossip questions I had to bargain for the information. He wanted a babysitter, but I didn't want to lose any hair. In the end I agreed to pay for a babysitter. We both got what we wanted. He could take Shirley out, and I wouldn't have to watch his demons.

He recommended getting a small pepper gun. Eddie explained that while my can of spray was effective, I still had to be relatively close to my target. A gun, on the other hand, could have a range of up to 60 feet. He gave me the name of a local supplier where I can even test the items. I will go tomorrow. He asked me why I wanted to know, and I told him after he promised to keep it a secret. He also recommended me getting self defense. I told him I was looking into it. I wanted to get better at my job. While we were talking, it reminded me that I forgot the betting everyone at the TPD did on my life. Hopefully that would stop too.

The rest of the day I tried to concentrate on what I want in my life. I came up with a few basic answers. I wanted to be accepted for who I am. I wanted to be loved unconditionally. Almost everyone I knew made me feel abnormal. They told me the things I wanted to do weren't normal. The only people who accept all sides of my personality are Dad, Grandma, and Ranger. Joe accepts most things, except my job and Ranger. I understand part of the reasons he dislikes Ranger now. But, even before Ranger ever kissed me he said negative things about Ranger. Joe always calleds him a loose cannon or crazy. While Ranger was definitely quirky, he was not crazy. I have met several men who were certifiably crazy. Ranger has never struck me that way. When it comes to my job, maybe after I am better, Joe would not hate it so much. It could happen right?

I finally went to sleep, happy that I started to learn to fly off that stupid ledge.

Thursday, I spent shopping. I was still avoiding everyone. I wasn't ready to face them yet. I needed more answers before I could do that. I realized that I never looked at the dress. It was still draped over the chair. I grabbed it and the box that had my shoes.

The dress bag was labeled Armani! Holy cow, this dress must have cost more than I make in a year. It was midnight blue . The dress had a corset built in. Above the corset was halter style with embroidered sheer fabric leading to a diamond and sapphire choker. The diamonds and sapphires were embroidered down the dress an intricate starry design that got farther and farther spaced as you went down. On the left side there was a slit that would end about seven inches from hip bone. The back was low cut and would end without showing any ass, thankfully. This dress was fabulous. I know I started to drool. I opened the box, and inside was two smaller boxes and a bag from Victoria's Secret. I looked inside the shoe box first. They were a pair of jeweled FMP's with a three inch heel. They would compliment the dress without taking away from it. There was a long thin jJewelry box from Tiffany's. Inside were two items. The first was a pair of small sapphire earrings, and a diamond and sapphire tennis bracelet. Finally, I dared look into the Victoria's Secret bag. There was a v-string to wear with the dress. There was no way to wear pantyhose due the slit, and a bra wasn't needed since the dress had a built in corset. Ranger was right, everything was here. Ella was a genius, but this must have cost a fortune. I had to call Ranger.

He answered on the first ring. "Yo, Babe"

"Yo, yourself. Are you busy right now?"

"Babe" I rolled my eyes. He was the master of one word sentences.

"Did you look at the stuff Ella bought?"

"No, is there something wrong with it."

"No., Yes., I don't know. Everything is beautiful, but it must have cost a fortune."

"Babe, don't worry about that. It's needed for our cover. As long as your ass doesn't hang out like the pants, everything will be fine." He hung up on me after that.

I could tell he was smiling again. It wasn't my fault I had to wear those pants, I told him they were too small. Well, I did my part. I had warned him about the cost of this outfit. Definitely needed to talk to his sisters about getting ammo on him. Maybe that's why he hadn't wanted me to meet them?

With that done, I headed out to buy new weapons. I had to go outside Trenton, but the store had every type of non lethal weapon imaginable. After a long talk with the salesman, I went with three new gadgets. I bought one of those cell phone stun guns, a air powered taser, and pepper gun. The pepper gun was a semi automatic hand gun. It held ten rounds. I got holsters for the gun, and taser. The cell phone came with a leather case, and had a built in panic alarm. Eighteen hundred dollars and two hours practice later, I was fully armed to incapacitate my FTA's in any situation, but wouldn't have to seriously hurt them. For long range, I could use the pepper gun. If I was in a situation where I couldn't risk fumes hitting me I could use the taser. If the person was within my personal space, I had two options, the stun gun or my normal pepper spray. I felt ready to make my new start.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anyone except the psycho, whose name has not been revealed yet, except Mio. Everyone else belongs to Janet Evanovich, I am not trying to make money. Just having fun.

**Spoilers: **All Plum Books. Some foul language. Consider yourself warned.

**Part Ten**

I spent Thursday night eating take out Chinese and studying for the job with Ranger. I wondered who picked out the alias names because I loved them. I was going to be Elizabeth Holloway. That was the partial name of one of the creators of Wonder Woman. Ranger was going to be Roberto Bastó n. I looked at the last name. Could it be Spanish? I went online and found a translation. Bastó n was Spanish for cane. Roberto Cane? Bob Kane, was a creator of Batman. It was too perfect. I wondered if Ranger knew. I couldn't see Ranger picking out the names. I will have to ask him who came up with them.

Around nine o'clock there was a knock at my door. I wasn't expecting anyone, and people who came without being invited almost never knocked. I was surprised to find my grandmother standing in my doorway. I quickly glanced around, looking for her suitcase, and felt relief wash over me as I confirmed she hadn't brought one.

"Don't you worry, I didn't bring your mother with me. Mable dropped me and is waiting downstairs. We are on our way to the club, I mean Bingo."

She corrected herself almost immediately, but I had to laugh as I let her in. I hadn't been looking for my mother, but should have. She continued talking as she entered my apartment and began looking around. I wondered what she was up to.

"We can just keep the club thing between us girls. Your mother doesn't understand the need for fun. She's a stick in the mud."

"Sure, grandma I won't tell. Is something wrong? " I asked.

"Na, I just wanted to see my favorite grandchild. I haven't seen you in a while, and plus, your mother was driving me nuts with all the ironing."

"How much ironing are we talking about?" I asked cautiously.

"This morning, I found her doing the drapes from your sister's house. She ran out of things at our house already. But let's forget about that. I wanted to see you."

I was all for the plan to forget about moms ironing, but her motivations had me worried. Maybe I could distract her. "So how was your trip?"

She gave me a mischievous smile, I wonder what that was about. Things were getting very scary.

"The the trip was a blast. In fact, I met some real interesting ladies." There was that glint in her eyes again. "We're going to take a trip to the zoo with our grandchildren. I think I'll take Mary Alice. My new friend is bringing her grandson. We figured it would be good for both of them. Besides, all that neighing is getting old, maybe she will find a new animal to be."

" I know you broke up with Joe, and everyone is saying it was for that Ranger fellow. Does that mean you're going to spend more time with the bounty hunter and his fine package?" she inquired.

"Yeah, I broke up with Joe, but I am not seeing Ranger either." So that's what the rumors have been saying. My mother is going to kill me. I can just hear her now.

"By the way, a woman came to the house looking for you. You remember the lady with the rash on Valentines Day, it was her. She said to expect a visit. She needs to talk to you."

Annie Hart? Wonder what she needs. "Ok, well thanks for letting me know. Was there something else you needed?"

"I was hoping you were hiding out in your apartment with Ranger. It a shame you young people don't know how to have fun. Well, Mabel and I should get going so we can get good seats." she cackled.

I took a deep breath. I guess I should have listened to the messages from the last few days before I deleted them all. I flopped on my bed in my thinking position. I sat there trying to come up with a plan to stop the gossip. Then, there was a loud popping noise. Don't tell me I have to deal with him too.

I stomped out to the living room expecting to chase Diesel away, but I only found Annie Hart talking to Rex. "Annie, how did you get inside? Never mind, I remember now. Did you need my help again?"

"No, I came to help you. You're finally ready. Its time we start working on those relationships of yours."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You have spent the last two days comparing them both, and you're still not closer to any of your answers, are you?"

"No." I admitted. It was the frustrating truth.

"Well, that's your problem. You can't compare apples and oranges. You need to find what you need, what will make you happy in a relationship. Not chose between what they are offering. Don't you think its time you get what you want and deserve?"

"How do you expect me to accomplish this.? You act like I should know." I bit out. Ok, so I was being defensive, but this whole mess seemed impossible to me.

"You do know, but you might need help breaking it into pieces to examine. How about I ask you questions that will help you find your way to love.?" I nodded ok, what did I have to lose. Plus, she is like cupid right?

"What do you want from someone who loves you? What does your heart say you need? Don't think about what you have been told to want, what does Stephanie Plum need and want?"

I thought about that. " I guess, I need acceptance, honesty, faithfulness, equality, being able to share my life with that person, and great sex." I blushed after I blurted out that last part.

" That's a very good description of true love. Its interesting that you called it sex. When you are with the right person, it should feel like love. Sex is great, but in a long term relationships, you'll feel like there is something missing."

Wow, wonder if that was my problem?

"Let's move on." She said and patted my knee. "So we know now how you want to be loved. Now all you need to figure out is if the men in your life are capable of loving you that way, and if you want the same things in life."

"I have been thinking about what I want for the last two days, and honestly I' m lost. I think I know what I' m supposed to want, but I' m not sure I do. My mom wants me to get married, but I don't know if I want to. Being married doesn't change how you treat one another. Look at Dickie and me. Look at how that ended."

"Don't let that the horse's ass influence your future." she scolded me. " I wish I had been able to stop that, but you needed to learn some strength. You have to move beyond your past. Leave that luggage at the airport and fly. Do you want to be married now?

"No." I answered immediately. I don't want to get married, but maybe someday I will want to. I wanted it to be a possible option. I explained this to her. She smiled, and said "There you go, it's not as hard as you thought is it. You just need someone who understands to talk to."

We spent the next two hours discussing things. I explained to her about my choice to remain a bounty hunter but get training. When I was telling her about my problem in finding self defense training she scolded me again. She said "Why would you not want to ask Ranger for help, when he's always offered to help you?." When I tried to explain wanting to do it on my own, she said that I would be. I already made the choice to get training, and I would be doing all the hard work. So what if he helped me find a place to get that training. She said "Don't let your pride and independence prevent you from getting the best training. You can find a place to learn self defense, but they can't teach you how to be a badass bounty hunter unless they have experience." She was right. We talked about all those things I was struggling with. She never told me what I should want or do, just asked me questions until I figured out answers on my own.

About half way through our talk, another knock on my door revealed my father. Needless to say he was surprised I had company. He said he was just worried and wanted to check on me while he was out. He gave me a kiss and reminded me he was still there for me too. I never thought about how hiding out looked to my friends and family.

Now that I knew what I wanted in a relationship I had one last thing to examine. Figuring if I my desires are compatible with either Ranger or Joe. I remembered that she almost told me who I should be with at Valentines, but she refused to tell me. I needed to look at both the men in my life, and decide based on how compatible we are. I was to talk to both men, and tell them what I required in a relationship. When I pointed out how impossible that could be, she offered me one last tool. She gave me a link to her internet compatibility analyzer. We all would fill out the test separately, and it would compare me with each of them individually. She would email me the results after the three of us took the test.

I immediately took my test before going to bed. After I was finished, it gave me the option to have the test sent to four people. Wow, I guess I am not as confused as some people. That made me feel a little bit better. I had one sent to Ranger, and Joe. This was set up so they would not know the other was taking the test. It also let me type a letter asking them to simply complete the test honestly since I wouldn't get to see their answers only the results of how we matched up. That made me frown. I really wished I got their individual answers.

Feeling as if a weight had been lifted off my shoulders, I turned in since it was already after one am.

I woke up around ten the next morning. After sharing a Pop Tart with Rex, I decided I had to start taking care of things. I packed enough clothes for four days. Then, I called Mary Lou to ask her to watch Rex while I was out of town. She, of course, immediately came over to pick him up, and talk.

We spent two hours talking about my decisions so far. When I told her about my talk with Annie she smiled. Why do I keep getting the feeling everyone knows something I don't?

Since I havn't been in the office for a few days, and I had to leave town, I figured I should stop by. It was lunch time. I called the girls and told them I would bring lunch. I ordered two buckets of extra crispy chicken with biscuits. I walked into the office at twelve thirty.

"Hey guys, how is it going?"

"Bout damned time you showed up white girl. You owe us big time." Lula said. Today she was wearing all fire orange. Poor Melvin looked scared. I smiled at him.

"How could you not tell us that you were hooking up with Ranger? We should have known." Connie accused.

Here we go, at least they could spread the truth to everyone Mary Lou would miss.

" I'm not seeing Ranger. I didn't dump Joe to be with him. I decided to get serious about my life."

"Sure, don't tell us, we're only your friends." Lula huffed, then picked up a chicken leg.

That's how the hour went. They would grill me about the rumors circulating, I would deny everything. Come to think about it, that was a pretty typical lunch with them.

I finally decided that I should tell Connie I would be gone all weekend.

"Have any files come in yet?"

"Nothing yet, still really slow. Vinnie did bond out ten people yesterday, so maybe some of them will skip out."

"Well, I am going to take the rest of the weekend off. Will you hold the files till Monday for me?"

"Why are you taking more time off?" she asked.

"I'm working on becoming serious about my job. I am getting new weapons to carry at all times. I also agreed to help Ranger with a job. I can use the money. I also want to look into self defense classes." Ok, so I already did those things, but it would be easier than telling them I was leaving town with Ranger. Mary Lou already promised to keep it a secret.

"Girl you sure do know how to make things boring." Lula honestly looked disappointed.

When she went to say something else, her phone rang. She looked upset by the time she hung up.

"Is everything ok Lula?" She looked worried and pale.

"I gotta go find someone. Can't believe that ho done disappeared again."

"Do you need help?" Lula always helped me, and I had some time before I had to meet Ranger.

"Yeah, maybe your crazy luck will be helpful." She replied.

On the way to check Stark Street, Lula explained. Her friend Christina disappeared on Tuesday. She went out to work, and never returned. We decided it would be best to canvas the area trying to see if anyone has seen her. I also decided to check the local hospitals. Just to make sure.

We pulled up to a run down apartment complex. The building was brown, and the paint was chipping. I got a chill down my spine. I looked around, but nothing screamed pay attention to me. I pushed the feeling away. Must just be the fear of being near Comstock Street again.

We went to Christina's apartment, and Lula used her key to get us inside. Lula went to talk to the neighbors, she felt they would more likely talk to her. The place was neat and completely empty. It looked like she hadn't been here for days. I checked the fridge, it had a pizza. The receipt taped to the top, was marked Tuesday. Lula came back, and confirmed what my gut said. No one has seen her since Tuesday.

"Lula, there is nothing here. She ordered a pizza on Tuesday, and most of its still there. Maybe we should go to her corner and ask around."

Lula nodded her acceptance, and we locked up. We drove over to Stark Street.

I parked my car, and said a silent prayer no one tagged it. It was around three now, some of the girls were on the corner. We got out, and went to talk to them. They greeted Lula. It made me think about the first time I met Lula. She had been working on Stark Street. When she helped me, Ramirez attacked her. He left her for dead on my fire escape. Thinking about it, made me start to get teary. I was so glad she survived. Lula noticed my blinking.

"It's ok. I got myself a better life now. If you hadn't shown up bother Jackie and me, I would still be out here like everyone else" she whispered to me. I smiled at her and got control of myself.

"What your problem, you ain't some church lady are you? Cause, we're fine." one of the ladies said.

Lula responded, "No, this is my bounty hunter partner. We trying to find that stupid ho, Chris disappeared. Have ya seen her?"

"Not since Tuesday. She was out here, but it was slow. Seen her walking home. "

"She got picked up" another one chimed in. "I was leaving my apartment, and she got in a silver car. It had one of those green letter E's. He looked like a business man. Latino I think."

We got much of the same response. Only the one person had seen her last john. Silver car with a green E. That screamed rental. So, he was a business man, in a rental. Probably Latino. That didn't really help us very much. I stepped away from the crowd to call Joe. Since Joe was working in Homicide, he might have heard if they had found any bodies.

"Hey Cupcake. I got your email from last night. Do you really want me to take this silly test?"

I rolled my eyes. I had almost forgotten about the test. "Yeah, I do. But that's not why I was calling. Lula's friend disappeared on Tuesday from Stark Street. Do you know if any bodies have been found?'

"Working girl?"

"Yeah."

"What does she look like?" Huh, no comments, wonder what Joe is up to? Usually I hear how I should leave things to the professionals.

"Let me get Lula to describe her for you. She knows her better."

It took some convincing but Lula got on the phone and gave Joe a description of Christina. She was five foot two inches tall, about one hundred and five pounds. Latino, Brown hair, brown eyes. Lula passed back the phone, my spidey sense was tingling again.

"Joe what's up? You didn't give me any flack about helping."

"Nothing cupcake, just trying to be your friend like you asked."

I felt guilty at accusing Joe. It's just we always hold information back from one another.

"Sorry Joe, Let me know if you hear anything please?"

"Sure Cupcake, take care and be safe on your trip with Ranger." I could tell by his tone, he still wasn't happy with me going, but he would just have to accept it. I thanked him and joined the others again. They were talking about me calling the police.

"Why did she even bother, they don't care. Chris makes three girls now."

That bastard. My anger flared up. He was holding out on me. I convinced them that I would be looking and to call if they heard from Christina, or if anyone else came up missing.

It was already four, and I needed to drop Lula off and meet Ranger.

I had to tell Lula, I would be out of town. She wanted to look tomorrow, but I convinced her to wait for me. Always take backup. I told her Ranger taught me that. She bought it.

I dropped her off, we would look again on Sunday when I returned.

He had gone back to Stark Street to confirm no one seen his vehicle. He dressed to blend. Around three, he was feeling confident that he was in the clear. That changed when she showed up with the large black woman. They began talking to all the women on the street. They were asking about Christina. Fuck, how did she find out? Well he would just have to get her to back off. She would ruin all of his plans. He walked to his car and left.

He then made a stop at a Kinko's and made a photo copy of the picture of Christina's body. He was careful not to touch copy edges. When he got home, he would trim the picture and be able to wear gloves. He typed out the letter.

_It is my preference not to have to kill you. I may need you to influence him. Stay out of my way or I will change my plans._

He stuffed everything into a plain yellow mailing envelope. He would slip it under her door tonight.


	11. Chapter 11

**Part Eleven **

I made it home at a quarter till five. Ranger was sitting on my couch with his laptop open, looking amused.

He glanced at me and gave me the full smile. I approached him slowly. I couldn't remember anything I'd done lately that would be amusing. When I was close enough, I noticed he was taking the test. I tried to read his answers, but he caught me and closed the laptop.

"Don't you need to pack?" he asked, clearly amused at my attempt to read his answers.

I flushed with embarrassment. "No, I'm all ready to go, my bag is packed I just have to throw in my toiletries." I quickly shuffled out of the room to grab my bag. After briefly considering everything, I packed my new toys too.

When I returned with my duffle bag. Ranger took my bag in one hand, while he held his laptop case in the other. "Have you eaten dinner yet?"

"No, but I had a late lunch with the girls. What about you?"

"I'm fine. We can stop when you get hungry."

With that, I locked the door, and we loaded up in the Cayenne. Ranger immediately slipped into his zone, and I was thinking about Joe holding out on me again. We've never been honest with one another. We both constantly stake out our side, and defend it to the death. I thought back to my talk with Annie last night.

We had been talking about being stuck making a choice. I yelled out in frustration

"How did I come to love two men?'

"I can see why you have fallen for them both." Annie replied. " On one hand, Joe is open with most of his life, you both enjoy the same food, he is liked by your family. Having them approve gives you that feeling of acceptance you are always seeking. You know what life with him would be like. Then on the other hand you have Ranger. He supports you, is there when you need him. He gives you a sense of adventure. He is the unknown. If you think back to what you told me you need in a relationship, both of these men are meeting your needs."

When she called herself a relationship expert, she wasn't kidding. She asked me a question that I had been unable to answer.

"When you talk about a relationship you keep saying the word 'settle'. You don't describe the relationship in ways like being together, being happy, equality in marriage. You say you want to settle down. Do you equate being in a committed relationship, to having to accept less than what you deserve or want?"

That question stumped me. It was still stumping me. I wanted to say no, but after thinking about my relationship with Dickie, and how my relationship with Joe has been, I wasn't sure. She recommended me reading a book. It was called "Do I Have To Give Up Me, To Be Loved By You?." She explained about how common it is for people to lose themselves in an attempt to make a relationship work. Yesterday, when I had been out shopping, I picked up an audio copy, and transferred it to my I-pod. I decided this drive would be a good chance to finish listening to it. I pulled out my I-pod.

When Ranger and I stopped for dinner, we went to a little restaurant called "Remember When ". The place was all 50's themed. The waitresses all wore pastel colored poodle skirts, a white button up shirt, and hair pulled back into a pony tail. The interior décor was black, and white with splashes of red. Each little booth had a mini quarter-operated Jukebox.

Our waitress greeted us with a big smile, and fake perkiness. She handed us menus, and left to fill our drink orders. I opened up the menu, and my mouth started to water. Everything was rich in carbs, gravy, butter, fat and cholesterol. I was in heaven. I looked at Ranger. He might not find anything to eat here.

"Is there anything for you on the menu?" I would wait till we found something else.

He looked up from his menu with a pained expression. It softened a little bit when he looked at me.

"We probably can find somewhere else to eat." I felt bad for him. I was easy to please, but Ranger's tastes were different from the general population's idea of food.

"Don't worry Babe, I can manage. Had to eat worse." then he smiled at me.

I briefly wondered when the worse happened, but figured I would let it go. I smiled back, then returned to the hard decision of picking out a meal.

Ranger ordered a plain baked potato, steak, with the vegetable of the day. I had to shake my head, only Ranger would choose the most blah food on the menu. I decided on the country fried steak dinner. It came with homemade sausage gravy. I got steak fries substituted for the baked potato. When the waitress asked if I wanted extra gravy on the fries, I had to smile. Ranger's look implied horror, and a touch of amusement.

While we ate, I spent the time contemplating the book. I was shocked at how close it described my approach to relationships. Before we stopped, the book had begun discussing better approaches. The drive to Philly would only take about an hour, so I hoped to finish it before we arrived. I remembered earlier questions I had for Ranger about the job.

"Ranger, who picked out our names?" His eyes darted around the room, and it hit me that maybe I should wait till we were back in the car.

I whispered, "Its ok, I was just curious."

He spoke in a soft voice that I could only hear. "Lester. Why?"

I lowered my voice and tried to speak softly too. "Well… how could I explain without sounding like a big dope. " See, Elizabeth Holloway was one of Wonder Woman's creators. Roberto Bastó n, or Robert Cane is just like Bob Kane, who was the creator for Batman." I flashed him a smile as my skin began to flush. I still claim it was warm in the restaurant.

During my explanation, Rangers face went from a smirk, to less amused . My guess was that Lester would hear about his name selections. I was fairly sure Lester wouldn't be shipped off to a third world country though.

"Babe, you know I'm not really Batman right?"

I gave him the I'm not stupid look and sighed. "It's been that way since you helped me break into Joe's apartment. I watched you roll out of the lot, I immediately thought, there he goes like Batman. This was after you used a key to open the door. I know that I have asked you really weird things, like are you human but you have to remember that I was drunk at the time. I know you're a man, but no matter how hard you try, you'll always be like Batman to me. " I gave him the just accept it look. "Its like that nickname you get in school that everyone will always call you. Just be happy you got Batman, it could be worse."

"What was your nickname in school?" He smirked at me.

I definitely turned bright red with embarrassment. Well that was evidence he doesn't know everything about me. I would never tell that to someone voluntarily. "Its one of those I could tell you, but I'd have to kill you things. I may be tempted to trade for the location of the Batcave." I smirked back. He would never give that up. Perfect deflection move. I felt proud, I out maneuvered Batman.

"Deal, when I take you to the Batcave, you can tell me."

Oh shit. Maybe I wasn't as good as I thought. Does that mean he has plans to take me to the Batcave? Before I could contemplate that statement anymore, he asked if I was ready to go. I had already finished my apple pie, so we continued our trip.

Once we were back on the road, Ranger slipped into his zone, and I returned to my book.

Shortly after seven, we arrived at the Omni Hotel. I know my eyes had to be huge. Ranger approached the front desk and checked in. He had to practically drag me to the elevator. I had never been in such a lavish hotel, and my eyes were glued to taking in the décor. I remained silent while we were in the elevator. The Doorman was nice, but he wasn't as entertaining as Mrs. Bestler. Sometimes she would say something embarrassing, but she always greeted you with a genuine smile. The doorman looked less than enthused to be there. I noticed he took us to the penthouse floor.

The hotel was designed so it had four penthouse suites. When we arrived at ours, the doorman escorted us to our suite, and unlocked the door. He then carried our bags inside, and I noticed Ranger gave him a tip. He flashed a genuine smile after that, and left closing the door behind him.

I glanced around the suite. It was very large. Standing in the main room, to my left there was a dining area, on the right side was a living room with was a seating around a large plasma TV. In the far corner next to the balcony doors, sat a wet bar. Off the living room there was a small hallway. I assumed it lead to the bedrooms. When he said we would stay in a hotel, I never imagined anything like this. The shock must have been all over my face, that or the fact that Ranger had to close my mouth.

"Like it Babe?"

Like was an understatement. This place was fantastic. "Yeah, it's really nice, which room is mine?" I was trying to play it cool. I picked up my bag, and started toward the bedrooms.

"Doesn't matter, pick one." Ranger called out to my retreating form.

I opened the door on the left, it was a room decorated in navy blue. The bed was huge, and there was a small desk inside the room. I decided to check out the other room. Inside this room, it was decorated in a dark plum color. I figured I would leave the blue room for Ranger. I had been unpacking when I felt the hair on my neck stand. I turned around to find Ranger watching me from the doorway.

"Hope you don't mind, but the rooms use a connected master bath."

The comment Joe made flashed through my mind, but I dismissed it quickly. Ranger wouldn't set things. At least I don't think he would. "Well I hope you don't mind sharing with me." I answered with a smile, my arms were full of all my makeup and bathroom supplies.

"Never" He replied, then walked over to me, took half my stuff, and walked to the bathroom. I was shocked yet again by his statement. I must be reading his actions wrong.

After recovering from the shock and deciding to ignore my confusion, I followed Ranger's path to the bathroom.

Master didn't begin to describe this bathroom. It was larger than my living room and kitchen combined completely done in light tan marble. The room had splashes of color to accent both bedrooms. My eyes locked on the whirlpool tub and large walk in shower. There was a built in bench seat. All of the lavish surrounding weren't what caused me once again to freeze though. Ranger had carefully arranged all of my stuff around the bathroom. He placed my curlers and makeup in front of the vanity seat, and opened the shower to place my shampoo and conditioner on the self. That little voice said maybe I wasn't wrong.

"Thanks" I must have been in my stupor for longer than I thought. I walked over to the toothbrush holder, and placed mine next to Ranger's. I noticed Ranger's razor and things had already been put away. Must have been the reason he knew about the bathroom.

The huge tub once again had my attention. I jumped when Ranger placed his hand on my shoulder. "Go ahead babe, we can plan things when you're finished."

"I think I will take a bath, but did you want to shower or anything before I take over the bathroom? I could be a while."

He just shook his head and left.

I turned on the water to fill the tub, sprinkled some of the vanilla scented salt, and went back to my room to retrieved my night clothes. Ranger had left his door open, I contemplated leaving it open, but I remembered Ranger said he would act on partial consent, so my nerves won. I closed the door.

I wasn't nervous that he would come in. What made me nervous was the excitement I felt when I thought about him coming in here. I decided to shelve those thoughts and enjoy my bath. I slipped into the tub. Two people could easily fit in here. My brain flashed with thoughts of a certain Cuban hard body. I shook my head to clear it.

The jets hit all the right spots, I felt myself slowly become limp. A girl could really get used to this. To bad one wouldn't fit into my apartment.

"Babe" Ranger barked.

I jumped, and slipped from my propped position inside the huge tub. I slid down into the water and sputtered and coughed. I looked at the door to find it still closed, both of them were.

"Babe, if you don't answer I am coming in!"

That's when my body registered how cold the water was. I had fallen asleep in the tub.

"Ranger, I will be out soon, I am just going to wash my hair."

"Ok" He answered.

I quickly got out, I went to the shower to wash my hair and warm myself. I hurried and did all my crucial business. When I emerged from my room, I found Ranger lounging in the living room, idly flipping through channels.

"Hey." I greeted him.

"Babe, you had me worried. Why didn't you answer me?"

"I uh., fell asleep." I answered lamely. How embarrassing. I flopped down next to Ranger.

"Do you do that often?"

"No." I answered. My tub wouldn't be comfortable to fall asleep in.

Ranger burst out laughing. I must have said that last part out loud too. When he stopped laughing, he said "Babe, I will have to keep an eye on you. Can't have you drowning in the tub." He reached out and pulled me next to him. I was going to lash out when I looked at his face. He seemed really relaxed, but held me like he needed to reassure himself that I was ok. I realized he must have been really worried to yell at me that loud. Just as I was going to apologize for worrying him, he kissed my hairline and asked me if I was ready to discuss the plan. Well, if he was going to forget about it, I would to.

We spent the rest of the night discussing our stories so they would match. It was agreed that we would act like a new couple that was new to the area. I would claim to be an office worker if asked. Ranger advised me to be elusive as to where I worked. Divert the conversation elsewhere, he said. Something tried to click in my thoughts, but I ignored it and asked what Ranger's cover would be. He said he was going to be a Real Estate mogul. That made it possible for us to attend the party, without having to reveal anything about his work. He explained people in real estate always hid what properties they were working on. You never want to give away what you're working on to any potential competition. No one would bat an eye that he was elusive about which properties he owned or was buying. When I inquired about where this benefit was being held, he confirmed what I was afraid of. We had to go to the Mafia house.

Ranger showed me a picture of the Mafia boyfriend. He was actually quite handsome. Not in the same category as Ranger or even Joe, but he wasn't ugly. He came from an Italian family, and was gifted with a dark Mediterranean look. Ranger advised me to avoid direct contact with him if at all possible. We would mingle till we were able to pass the note containing the rendezvous point to the client's niece. Melissa was pretty. She had a great body, and blond hair. The plan was to meet Melissa at the pick up location at three am. We then would take her to the uncle. We would then return to the hotel, and check out the next morning and return to Trenton.

Ranger gave me a copy of the escape plan to hide in my purse. Its directions were written on the inside of an embroidered napkin. It also had a little pocket sewn in. I noticed a little capsule and a package of something. When I questioned Ranger about this, he explained that the capsule was a sleeping pill to slip her boyfriend or guard, and the tissue wrapped package was a small smoke screen device for emergencies. Every detail was planned out, now we only had to pull it off. I felt nervous, but Ranger gave me a reassuring squeeze. Shortly after midnight we headed to bed, each to our own.. When I walked into my room, I climbed into bed. These sheets were more comfortable than mine, but not quite as soft as Rangers.

A few moments later, I noticed a light flick on under the bathroom door. Then the shower turned on. A flash of heat ran through me. Images of Ranger in the shower flashed through my mind. Water cascading over all that creamy mocha skin. His hair hanging over his shoulders. Lathering himself in Bulgari bubbles. I flipped my back to the door, and took a breath to calm down my hormones. Thankfully Ranger always takes short showers. Just as my hormones were tempting me to join him, the water turned off. That night I had wonderful dreams of Naked Ranger.

The next morning I was awakened by Ranger's soft voice coaxing me to wake up. Not the way I dream of having him wake me, but better than an alarm clock. I opened my eyes and noticed it was only eight o'clock. I tried to roll over to go back to sleep, but Ranger took my covers. I expressed my unhappiness, but it fell on deaf ears.

Ranger ordered room service. I had Belgium waffles, Ranger had a bagel and grapefruit. Well, to each their own. I noticed once again he didn't say anything about my eating habits. Usually he at least gives me a that will kill you. He was still acting all weird. He had some work to complete, but asked me if I wanted to do anything today. Our benefit wasn't until ten tonight, so we had all day to kill. I had never been to Philadelphia, but knew I would go stir crazy trying to stay in the hotel room. I said whatever he wanted to do was ok. He gave me a weird look, saying he would be ready in about an hour. I rushed back to my room to get ready, an hour wasn't very long to tame my hair.

I dressed in a pair of medium rise jeans and light blue sweater. I finished off the outfit with nice healed boots. I wasn't sure what we would do, but this was nice enough for almost anywhere, but still comfortable. It was still a little chilly out too. I put on three coats of mascara for courage. What was I thinking? I just offered to let Ranger pick our activities.

We left the hotel shortly after ten. Ranger said he had several plans for the day. He wanted to show me a few things. Our first stop for the day was the Philadelphia Art Museum. Inside I cringed, I wasn't the museum type really. I thought we would be taking a tour or something, but Ranger just shook his head when I suggested joining the eleven o'clock tour. He grabbed my hand and led me away towards the exhibits. We spent two hours just walking around the museum. Ranger pointed out several pieces he liked a lot. He spent the time explaining things and telling me about the artists. It was hands down the best trip to a museum I had ever taken. All those times I was dragged during school sucked. The tour Ranger gave was actually interesting, and I got to see another side of Ranger. He pointed out this particular painting. It was a mixture of scenes from all around the world combined. There were animals, places, and people. The boarder looked like outer space with a satellite in the lower right corner. Ranger explained the painting always reminded him were all in this world together. We should be working to make it a better place.

I pretended to need to use the restroom. Ranger agreed to wait next to the dinosaurs. I actually snuck off toward the gift shop. I asked about prints of that painting. They had a huge print. I ordered it, and arranged for it to be delivered to my parents house. It would be a perfect gift for Rangers birthday, now I had an idea of when it was. On my way back, I actually had to stop and pee before I rejoined Ranger.

After our tour of the art museum, we stopped for lunch. We stopped at a little bistro styled café. I actually ate the cobb salad. I figured I would shock him once today.

He may have caught on to my intentions. When I placed my order, his lips curved into an almost smile.

When we left the café, I asked what our next stop was. He just smiled and drove toward the freeway. He slipped into his zone and I turned on my book again after muttering about stupid secrets, even though, I like surprises. I finished my book about an hour and a half into our drive. I still had no clue where we were headed. When I asked again, Ranger refused to say. Told me it was a secret again. Ten minutes later I saw a sign for Hershey Park. I think I may have squealed. Ranger was taking me to an amusement park!

By the time we arrived at the park and got through the gate, we would have three and a half hours before we would have to return to the hotel to get ready. I grabbed a map and took charge of the tour here. I had to go through the candy tour, though we were surrounded by parents and their children. Thankfully, Ranger wasn't in SWAT mode today. He was still dressed in all black, but the slacks and sweater were less intimidating than his usual attire. After the tour, where I got to taste all kinds of sweets,. I insisted we create custom candy bars. Ranger reluctantly made one too. Then, I hauled Ranger to the theme rides.

After making a deal to alternate choices, I gave Ranger first pick. I knew exactly which one I would drag him on. We went on several roller coasters that were considered mild. Then, Ranger picked one called "The Comet". It was an all wooden roller coaster, built in 1946. I was apprehensive. It was labeled 'intensive thrill ride' in my booklet. Uh oh. I knew I screamed exceptionally loud on that one because the wood made creaking noises. Ranger wore this mischievous smirk. He was trying to out- do me on the coasters. I looked over the booklet, and picked my choice. Great Bear. It was a steel inverted coaster, labeled 'aggressive'. It had a top speed of 61 miles per hour, and a drop of one hundred twenty four feet. Perfect. I gave him my mischievous grin.

The ride was great, I was too busy screaming myself to watch Ranger, but I think I heard him yelling too. Unfortunately, I didn't plan my retribution well enough. Since the Great Bear was such an aggressive ride, the line was shorter. We would have time for one more before we had to leave and it was Rangers turn to pick. He took the booklet again. After several minutes an evil grin crossed his face, and we were off.

We went on the "Roller Soaker". It was also an aggressive ride. You rode along an inverted track. There were spraying water geysers along the track. As a rider you had four gallons of water to drop on spectators whenever you wanted. What I didn't read in the booklet was that spectators had high powered water guns to spray the riders with. We must have passed every snot nosed teenager in the park. I was happy when I bombed a large group of boys who I swear tried to soak my shirt and crotch. By the time we finished the ride, I was soaked and my hair was getting very scary. Ranger was soaked too, but he didn't look as uncomfortable as I was. Another reason to go commando, no wet underwear sticking to you. I wish I had time to retaliate for that ride, but we had to leave.

Ranger bought us towels to sit on for the ride home. He also gave me one to cover my hair. I scowled, it wasn't that bad yet, but took the towel.

We were almost back to the hotel when my anger over the ride dissipated. It had been really fun, and I have never seen Ranger relax like he did today.

I turned to face him "Thanks for today, it was fun".

"Your welcome, I enjoyed it too. Didn't plan on that many people squirting riders though. I noticed him try to pull his pants away from his crotch discreetly. So he was uncomfortable too. I had been so mad, I didn't notice how clingy his slacks were until now. I decided to lighten the mood further.

"At least you don't have your panties and jeans clinging to you. " I shot him a smile.

"You could always go commando, Babe." Then he reached over and turned the heater to high. I was confused by that till he glanced at my chest. The little soldiers were standing proud. I crossed my arms over my chest, in embarrassment. Then decided that the new Stephanie had to remember not to let him always win.

"Yeah, the water was cold. I noticed your problem with it too. But on the bright side, it prevented you from scaring any children." Take that Batman.

"Babe, didn't you notice the mothers tripping over their children?" he calmly replied.

I scowled. Smug bastard. I had noticed the other women. His clothes were plastered everywhere. Making that tight ass and washboard abs even more noticeable. While I looked like a drowned poodle. One day I am going to have to learn taking on Ranger is like playing with fire. I need better ammunition. I need to find Ranger's kryptonite, so to speak. I was giving serious consideration to letting Grandma into Rangeman and setting her loose when he pulled up in front of the hotel.

It was just before eight when we got back. I let Ranger shower first, simply because he would take less time. I pulled out everything Ella bought for tonight. When Ranger hollered the bathroom was mine, I jumped in the shower. I shaved all the important bits. Giving careful attention to my legs since the slit in the dress showed so much. I got out and towel dried my hair. I pulled out the expensive gel and frizz control products. With so much money around, I needed to look my best. I set my hair with hot rollers and applied my makeup. I even added a few false eyelashes at the corner of my eyes. I pulled out all the stops. When I was finished, my hair fell in soft luscious curls, and my makeup was flawless. I highlighted my eyes with a smoky look. After deciding I looked hot, but had the effect of not trying hard I went to dress. I pulled on the v-string and dress. It fit perfect. After putting on my shoes, and the jewelry, I went to meet Ranger.

I stopped in my tracks. Ranger was wearing a tux. It had to be custom tailored for him. It molded to his body without looking tight. His hair was pulled back, and his diamond studs sparkled from each ear. While I had been scanning Ranger from head to toe, he did the same to me.

"I need to give Ella a raise. You look stunning Babe." He approached me and took my hand.

"You look great yourself. I've never seen you in formal wear. Women are really going to be tripping tonight." And I meant it. The wet, clinging clothes had nothing on this look.

He gave me a soft wrap to wear and we left the hotel in a limo for the party. I double checked my purse. I brought a small clutch that complimented the dress. I had the napkin message, lip gloss, and my cell phone stun gun inside.

The party was full of socialites and powerful men. Everyone was either dancing or talking in small groups. Ranger had been shot so many predatory looks, I was about to drag him to the floor and stake my claim. Then, I remembered again, he wasn't mine. Until I remembered our cover, he was mine tonight. We made our way to the dance floor. A soft instrumental played. Ranger pulled me into his arms and we swayed with the music. I was lost in how wonderful being in his arms felt. I never noticed our targets arrive. Ranger kissed my neck to cover whispering in my ear. He forgot how that shorts out my brain though.

"What?" I finally replied after returning from my lustful fog.

"Melissa and Anthony have arrived." He repeated. "They are making rounds together. Soon, the men will separate to talk shop and the women will gather. Try to get her alone and pass the message."

"Ok" I replied. I was sad the dancing would end. I had been enjoying it.

Sure enough, two songs later, the men took to the corner near the bar. Ranger slipped off to join them saying he needed to blend in.

I slowly made my way to the group of women. One of the women who had been alone was talking about Ranger. I saw red.

"Well, I don't care who he is. I will have him, I always get what I want. Before tonight ends, I will have him eating out of my hands."

"He wouldn't give you the time of day" I snapped out. The bitch thought she could steal my man. Ha, she has never battled with a burg girl.

"We'll see" she just smiled and excused herself to the bathroom. Where she conveniently had to pass the men. Skank.

"Don't worry about her. Desiree has always been like that. I'm Melissa, I don't think we've met."

I calmed down, and remembered my job. "Elizabeth, Elizabeth Holloway. And you're right. I'm new in town."

We began making small talk. I used all my experience with Dickie and his lawyer functions. Eventually, all the women began asking me questions about myself and Ranger. I thanked all the preparation Ranger had done with me. They asked me what I have seen lately, and thanks to Ranger again, I was able to talk about the art museum. A couple of the women were on a fundraising board for that too, and asked me to a function for it. I made a non committal answer. Simply saying I would have to check my calendar and will get back to them.

After about an hour, the men left their group and couples began dancing again. I looked for Ranger, but didn't see him anywhere. I also noticed Desiree was missing. I briefly wondered if they were together, but pushed that thought out of my mind. Ranger wouldn't endanger our job right now, even if he liked her.

I had made my way to the bar to get a glass of champagne when I spotted Harry the Hammer. He was practically family. His son waved at me. Well shit, I have been recognized. I made my way over to them trying to figure out a way to not blow our cover.

"Well Stephanie, I am surprised to see you" Harry greeted me. I glanced around the room to make sure no one was within earshot. Whew… no one was near us. I guess that's one good thing about being in the mob. Everyone gives you privacy.

"Hi. I am surprised too, but it's important for you to play along." I pleaded. "I am here working, and can't blow my cover." I gave Harry a worried look.

"Ah, I understand. No worries. Glad to meet you…" he trailed off as someone approached us.

"Elizabeth Holloway." I responded. I noticed one of the men who stood close to our targets all night approaching. He must be the equivalent of a mafia bodyguard.

After making small talk for a few minutes I excused myself saying I needed to locate my boyfriend.

I went to the restroom and was happy to see Melissa was there. I glanced at the stalls quickly to see if we were alone. When I didn't see any feet, I approached Melissa.

"I know you don't know me, but we need to talk, Melissa. I have an important message for you from your uncle."

"My uncle, what are you talking about?" she looked concerned. I thought Ranger said she knew we were coming.

"Here read this, but be careful with the contents" I handed her the napkin hoping she would realize why I was cornering her in the restroom.

Her eyes went wide as she read. "Oh, I was so worried that no one was coming. He said he would help me escape, but just asked for me to arrange two tickets for the benefit. I had no idea who would be coming."

"That's ok." we both paused as we heard a noise outside the door. I went and checked. I didn't see anyone. "We better get out of here. Just continue following the story from earlier. We will meet later tonight. Ok?."

She gave me a smile and nodded. Her eyes were watery. I hoped she didn't start crying, that would be hard to explain to her guests. I spent a few minutes calming her down. She said she was going to fake illness and get ready to leave by three.

I returned to the main ballroom, but didn't find Ranger. I snuck off to find him. I finally found him in an office looking at a computer.

"I have been trying to find you. What are you doing? " He was holding several CDs.

"Gathering information". Yeah, that answered my questions. I rolled my eyes. He closed the computer and tucked the discs into his inner pocket. He walked over to me and we were getting ready to leave when Ranger grabbed and pushed me against the wall. Next thing I know, he had his tongue down my throat. After a second I started kissing him back. Our hands were everywhere, when the door opened.

"What the hell?" The body guard had walked in the office. I turned bright red because he caught us. He grinned at our obvious state. That only made my face redder.

"No one is allowed in here. Get out." he said.

We both nodded and left the office. Now the embarrassment had worn off, I realized Ranger had kissed me as a cover. I think I was disappointed again. Once we were alone I turned to him.

"I don't know what you've been up to, but I passed the message to Melissa. She will be ready at three."

"Good job Babe. We better make an exit. It's almost time. I will get our escape vehicle ready. Meet me outside where we talked about. Earlier when we arrived we picked an escape route. Ranger explained the Limo was from the hotel, and provided great cover. We would be leaving in a different vehicle when we collected Melissa. As I was returning to collect my wrap, I passed another room where I heard someone cry out in pain. My eyes went wide when I heard them say Melissa's name.

I crept up to the door and peeked into the key hole. Inside the guard was beating Melissa. Oh shit, she was discovered. I burst inside the door to save her.

"Huh, are you ok Melissa?" I asked, pretending to be surprised by what I saw.

"Bitch, what are you doing here? Just mind your business and return to the party."

By this time I had already walked up to Melissa. I took the stun gun out of my purse and pretended to dial. "I am just going to call an ambulance. Her face is bleeding."

He lunged for my phone, and when he grabbed the top, I set off the charge. He crumpled to the floor. Wow, this is going to be my favorite new weapon. That worked better than I planned.

I grabbed Melissa and pulled her up. "We have to leave. They found out didn't they?"

"Yeah, when I left the bathroom, Desiree was talking to Alex here. She heard us in the bathroom. Alex told Anthony about my plan to leave. He was going to kill me." She began to get hysterical.

"Come on, we have to leave now. Before anyone finds him." I dragged her down the hallway.

"We can't leave together from the ballroom. How can we get to the left side of this place and get outside fast?"

"Anthony's office is on that side. It has a balcony, but there aren't any doors on that side of the building."

" The balcony will have to do." We ran to his office. It was the same office I found Ranger in. From the balcony, I was able to make out Rangers form by the hidden car. I hoped his Bat Radar picked us up. This would be a long drop. I took off my shoes and threw them over the balcony. I told Melissa to do the same. Better not to try landing in heels.

I leaned over the edge as far as I could and suddenly Ranger was below me.

"Babe, I'll catch you let go" I did as he instructed. Ranger wouldn't let me down.

He set me down and went to catch Melissa but she wasn't following me.

"I can't do this" she sobbed.

"Melissa, you have to. That stun gun only knocks someone out for a few minutes or so. They will be looking for us soon, if someone hasn't found his unconscious body already. Please, just do lean over like I did. Ranger will catch you." I pleaded with her. We didn't have time for this.

Finally, we coaxed her over the edge when a man's silhouette appeared in my view of the balcony door. Anthony was looking out, he must have seen Melissa's hands before she let go. He walked out on the balcony and pulled a gun. I screamed as he raised it and pointed toward us.

Shots rang out as we scrambled toward the car. I felt a burning sensation in my leg, but kept running. We piled into the running car, and Ranger peeled out .

I began frantically searching Ranger for wounds. I think I was talking, but don't remember what I said. I just was worried about him being hurt.

When he was sure no one was following us, he pulled over to check us out. He asked Melissa if she was hit. She wasn't shot, but the cut on her head was still bleeding a bit. He got some paper towels out of the trunk for her to apply to her wound.

He grabbed me and rubbed my back. Reassuring me he wasn't hit. He was fine. Then he noticed my leg. Blood had ran down my leg to my foot. The burning sensation had been a bullet grazing my calf muscle. It wasn't deep, but with my frantic state caused even more bleeding. Once he calmed us both down, he made a call.

"Problems, Target was acquired"

"Not sure yet"

"Minimal Damage"

" Will deliver one hour before scheduled time"

That was his whole conversation. After we were on the road again, Melissa had fallen asleep. Ranger said she didn't have a concussion and it would be ok.

"Babe, tell me what happened."

"Well, I was going down the hallway, to leave when I passed a room and heard a woman cry out in pain. I peeked into the keyhole, and saw that bodyguard beating on Melissa. I just couldn't leave her, I figured something was wrong. I entered the room and pretended to call the ambulance for Melissa and stunned the guard. I knew we wouldn't have much time, and couldn't go out the front. Then we went to the balcony to escape, and you know the rest. Sorry, I know things got messed up."

"Don't apologize, proud of you Babe. Not many people would have been able to get her out of there. Things were not quite as planned, but it worked out. How is the leg feeling?"

It never ceased to amaze me how those four little words made me feel. He made me feel better. My leg was achy but I said that I just needed a band aid.

Ranger smiled at me.

"What were you doing in Anthony's office tonight? Why did you need information?. As far as I can tell, it wasn't needed to help Melissa."

He glanced at me, and for a minute I didn't think he would answer me. Just when I was going to give up, he replied "Anthony is under investigation in connection to several missing women in several cities including Trenton.. The assailant targets working girls. With Anthony's history, and the fact that he has been in town each time the victims have disappeared, he is under investigation by the FBI. I was trying to find evidence to connect him to the case. He used to keep photos of his work."

"Did you find anything?"

"Not connected to that case, but information I am going to pass along anyway. It could help lock him up if the FBI needs to hold him."

"Do you know if he was in town on Tuesday last week? Lula's friend Christina disappeared. She worked on Stark Street."

"What does she look like?" Ranger asked. Huh, Joe did the same thing.

"Petite, latino, five foot two inches tall. Brown hair, brown eyes. Why do you ask?" Maybe he will tell me. He seems to be in a talkative mood again.

"She fit's the profile, but Anthony was in Pennsylvania on Tuesday. You're sure that's when she disappeared?"

"Yeah, Lula and I found a witness who saw her picked up by her last john. We think It was the last time she was seen. She described his car as a silver rental. She didn't know the make. She thought he was a business man. That's how the witness described the person who picked up Christina. She also thought he looked Latino, but she didn't seem positive. Do you think it was actually Anthony?. Maybe his darker skin could make her think he was Latino. It's not that different from Lester's coloring if you see him from a distance."

"Could be a possibility. The girl may have been under the influence too. I'll have it checked out. You may want to tell Morelli, he is working on a few of the local cases. "

We both lapsed back into silence as we continued to drive. I was thinking about what Ranger revealed to me.

We came upon a super Wal-Mart off the freeway, and Ranger pulled into the lot. He went inside and got medical supplies. He returned in a few minutes with gauze, peroxide, Neosporin, and pain killers. He bandaged and cleaned up both me and Melissa's injuries. Then, we went to the hotel. He had us wait in the car. Ranger retrieved our things, and checked out. We would be returning to Trenton tonight.

We pulled up to a large home in Ewing. We escorted Melissa to the house, a large guard opened the door. Inside and elderly woman led Melissa to her room to rest. She had been expecting Melissa.

Fifteen minutes later, Ranger entered my parking lot. I pulled my taser from my bag. Rangers face didn't hide his shock. It was already late, and he looked tired. He still had to drive home. I convinced him I was ok to head up alone. After his car was out of sight, I went up to my apartment.

What I found inside had my blood running cold.

I hit speed dial number one. When he answered my voice trembled, but I managed to say

"She's dead".

* * *

A/N: Thanks to everyone for all their wonderful reviews. You keep me happily typing away each night. Hope you like this chapter.

This is a real book, but I cannot remember the authors name. This diner is modeled after a real place here in Phoenix called "The Five & Diner"

Paraphrased statement from One for the Money. My books are packed, so I cannot give exact references except it was after they checked out his apartment and before she took Joe's Jeep.


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: Wonderful Janet Evanovich owns all the characters but the psycho killer. He's mine. No money is being made, just for fun. Diane, you're a life saver. Thanks for the help._

**Part Twelve**

I couldn't get the pictures image out of my mind. Who ever did that was beyond sick. I felt like puking and began taking deep breaths. My vision was dotted with black spots. In the background I knew Ranger was speaking, but I couldn't focus. I lost the battle and darkness took me.

My brain was fuzzy and Ranger was cradling me. I heard him barking orders to someone, but everything was still too fuzzy for me to understand. Why was Ranger holding me? Then it came back to me… trip, getting shot, envelope. I had fainted from looking at that picture. Well I guess some things will never change.

I stirred to let Ranger know I was awake. That's when I heard Joe.

"What the fuck is going on?"

I opened my eyes and found myself inches from Ranger's own eyes. I blinked a few times and gave him a shy smile. The concern I saw in his eyes lessened.

"Is anyone going to answer me?" Joe said, clearly annoyed.

"I fainted, Joe" I finally turned away from Ranger's gaze, and looked at Joe. He was studying me. It was then I realized I was still wearing the dress, and my leg was bandaged. Apparently, Ranger never made it home, because he was still in the tux. There was some blood on his shirt cuff. Must have been from catching Melissa, or bandaging me, who knows. But it was a sight that was clearly making Joe's blood pressure rise rapidly.

Here we go again.

"Why did I get a call that terrorists were swarming your apartment? And, what the hell happened to your leg Cupcake?" Joe was clearly trying to calm down, taking a few deep breaths.

"I don't know anything about people swarming. I passed out, remember?." I bit out. "My leg is fine, just a scratch."

"It can't be just a scratch if it caused you to pass out." he shot back.

"That's not what made me pass out." Shit, maybe I should have kept that to myself.

"Then Ranger can definitely put you down, now."

Ranger simply said, "When Stephanie says so." Then whispered to me " Babe are you feeling better?" . Ranger never raised his voice, but I could tell he wasn't happy.

I sat there, thinking about just staying in Rangers arms. Ranger said it was ok and I was still a little disturbed from the picture, but Joe wouldn't let it be. I sighed, then motioned for Ranger to let me stand up. I knew after Joe read the letter and saw the picture, we would fight and I argue better standing up. Ranger didn't let me go, he simply raised us both, . his hands coming to rest on my hips. He then cupped my chin, and made me look at him. Duh, I never answered him. I whispered back, "I'm ok now, thanks." And gave him a little smile. He nodded and let go of me. We both turned toward Joe.

The whole time Joe had watched us, his hands were on his hips now. He stood in an aggressive stance. "Are you going to tell me what made you faint, or should I guess?."

"I got a package tonight." I simply said.

That's when Joe noticed Lester in the kitchen doorway holding the envelope and picture with gloved hands. Tank was standing next to him holding the letter. I hadn't even noticed they were here. I gave them a small finger wave. They both nodded back, in sync.

Joe's eyes narrowed, and he motioned to see the letter. Both of the Merry Men waited until Ranger gave a nod of approval. I noticed Joe's jaw clench at that. He took a pair of gloves, and began reading the letter first. His face turned red when he saw the photograph.

"Do you know who this is Cupcake?"

"I think it might be Christina, Lula's friend." Oh no, I had to call Lula. I started to get teary again. Lula would be devastated. I felt Ranger's hand settle on my shoulder, and noticed Tank walk over to me.

"I'll tell Lula." Tank simply said.

I gave him a grateful smile, but said "I have to be the one to tell her. I need to be there. She will be happy you're there too though." She was my friend, and I wanted to be there for her.

Apparently, being ignored again was the last straw for Joe.

"How in the hell do you always get yourself into this shit? Why can't I have a normal girlfriend?." he yelled. Ranger made a move towards Joe, but I grabbed his arm. He glanced at me and stepped behind me. I turned narrowed eyes on Joe.

"It's not my fault Joe. I didn't do anything. All I did was help Lula look for Christina." I practically yelled back. I took a deep breath to calm down. Why do I keep fighting with the men in my life? " And we're not together remember, there was a huge fight, and we separated." I managed to say in a normal voice.

"You need to find a normal job, then things wouldn't just happen." he spat.

"Tried it, don't you remember anything?" I replied in a sweet voice. I stood feet slightly separated, with my hands on my hips. This was war.

"Don't start Stephanie. You somehow managed to get in the middle of shit, and I am left to dig you out. I am tired of it. Look at how you're dressed. Look at you, ever time you work with him you get hurt. Although, with the way you're dressed, I am not sure what kind of work he has you doing. "

My blood boiled. No way I would let him deflect this conversation. But, I didn't really want to fight with him again, especially not in front of Ranger and his men. Oh well.

"I didn't want to do this again, but since you would rather fight, so be it. Let's start with how you withheld information from me again. And when I called you on it, you had the fucking nerve to make me feel bad about accusing you? By now I was standing directly in front of him, and had jabbed him in the chest.

"It was part of a police investigation…"he began, but I interrupted him.

"I was actually going to call you in the morning to give you information about your case on the missing girls and Anthony. Even after you pulled that bullshit, I was trying to be your friend. You ever think for the sake of my safety you could've told me there was a killer on the loose? Fucking no, you give me all this bullshit about your Job. Half the time when you withhold shit on me, it puts me in more danger. I am not stupid, if you were to let me know these things, I could take precautions." I shrieked. I took a few deep breaths trying to calm down again.

He began yelling back "I can't share information with you. You know that. You're not qualified to do this job and you never take any precautions. You just jump right in. You need to grow up…"

I took another breath and cut him off again. I wasn't finished.

" I am tired of you always telling me how shitty I am at my job, and what I should be like. You come here, find me passed out and never even asked if I was ok? How do you think that makes me feel? As far as what job I was doing tonight, how dare you imply anything? Tell me what your job has you appear to be doing with Terry Gilman? Jumping out of her bedroom with her half dressed? Does that ring a bell? I trusted you why couldn't you trust me?

"Cupcake, it isn't the same and you know it." Joe shot back.

Still didn't show me any concern, all about his job and what he wants me to do. That book was right. I will not stop being me to please anyone anymore. Joe must have taken my silence as something other than me thinking, because he made a move to grab me.

I blocked his arms. I was getting hysterical at this point. Tears were flowing down my cheeks, and I had to blow my nose. I yelled at him "Forget this shit. It's not worth it. Get someone from the station to come and take my statement. I have to see my friend, and you need to get the fuck out of my apartment." I screamed the last part of this so loud, I am sure I woke up all my neighbors.

"You're throwing us away because I didn't tell you about my case?"

"No Joe, I am throwing us away because there is no US. Answer this, Why do I have to make all the changes for our relationship? Why can't you just accept me for who I am?

And don't you dare tell me I need to grow up, or change jobs. This is who I am. Accept me as Stephanie, or forget it.

"You know I was only joking when I said that. Plus, it was a long time ago. If you would only listen…" Joe had calmed down, but he just wasn't listening to me.

"I was going to sit down and talk with you about your idea of our future, but I don't see the point. I'm done Joe. Things will never change, you want me to be something I'm not and I don't want to change. Please, just leave, I can't do this anymore." I started sobbing. I loved Joe, but it would never work. His idea of our future wouldn't have room for _me_ in it.

Ranger, Tank and Lester moved so swiftly to stand between me and Joe, I never even had time to react when Joe stepped toward me.

Joe simply said he would call it in. He stomped into the kitchen and used the phone. His jaw was tightly clenched. His eyes were black, emotionless and his cop face was firmly in place. All five of us stood in silence until Lester broke it by saying " I wonder who she is supposed to be used against?" We all were still thinking about that when Carl and Big Dog arrived. Joe called out that he would talk to me later and left.

I wasn't sure what he thought we needed to talk about.

Carl and Big Dog looked lost. No doubt this would be all over the burg in no time flat. Tomorrow's family dinner would be hell. How did this day go from good to shitty so fast?

I spent the next hour making my statement. I also told Carl about the witness we talked to. I didn't have her name, but I was able to give them the details of what she said. Carl said he would pass it to the investigating officer. I knew that was Joe. Carl was trying to be nice. While Carl and Big Dog started talking to Ranger and his men, I got my cell phone and called to Lula. I wasn't sure if that was Christina, but my gut said it was.

Lula was mad that I woke her, but I told her I needed to tell her something important. She must have picked up on my state. I tried to sound calm, but my close friends can tell when something is wrong with me. Lula said she would be waiting.

When Big Dog and Carl left, Tank drove Ranger and I to Lula's apartment. I felt horrible. How do you tell a friend that someone they care about is probably dead? I had more respect for police officers. I knew they had to do this all the time. I paused at Lula's door. Tank took over and knocked. Lula came to the door. She smiled when she saw Tank, but it faded when she saw Ranger and I.

We went into the living room. I tried hard to find a way to explain things. Finally, Ranger just hugged me and Tank explained things to Lula. I had never seen Lula cry. She was heart broken that Chris could be gone. Some of the things Lula said while Tank tried to calm her made me realize how hard it must be for Lula to still have friends on the street. She knew first hand how bad it could be, now it looks like she lost another friend. When Tank went to get Lula some water, I moved to her side. I just sat there with my arm around her back. I told her I was sorry. She gave me an appreciative smile.

We were all quiet for a few moments. Ranger asked Lula if she would be able to identify her friend from the photos. My stomach turned at the thought. Tank returned and sat on Lula's other side. Lula immediately leaned into him seeking comfort. She agreed to look at the photos. I had never thought of Lula as frail, but sitting next to Tank she looked small and all of her bravado was missing today.

Tank calmed Lula down and was going to stay the night. I told Lula to call me if she needed anything, then Ranger and I left. I was emotionally and physically exhausted.

Ranger put the car in drive, and I was out cold. Next thing I knew, Ranger was caring me and we were going up. My brain assumed he was taking me to my apartment but that was not where I woke up the next morning.


	13. Interlude: Grandmas at the Zoo

_Sunday Morning, at the Trenton Zoo …_

I was waiting for my new friend to arrive. When Edna and I met, I didn't like her at first. She was loud, and spoke crudely. The next morning at breakfast she was boasting about how good of a bounty hunter her granddaughter was. Of course, no one is as good as my Ricardo, so I had to set her straight. When she hit me in the face with a bear claw, I threw my poached eggs at her. We were both taken to the office and had to sit there together for most of the day. Finally we began trying to talk after a while. When she showed me a picture of her granddaughter, it was Stephanie. I had to show her a picture of Ricardo. She kept talking about his fine package which disturbed me.

Later, when we were released I found out she was a blast. She would do the most outrageous things. We couldn't talk much, since she didn't speak Spanish. No one knows it, but I can speak a few words of English. Edna didn't mind my broken English. She just did her thing. Like I said, outrageous. Today, Paco, Celia's son was here to help translate. We had things to plan.

I had been pushed into attending that senior trip to Atlantic City. My friends had all passed on, and my family felt it was good for me to meet new ones. I know that they are wanting me to stay out of their business. But, it is my duty to see to my family's happiness. If I do not do it, who will? Especially when it comes to my Ricardo. Most of the family doesn't understand him, but I do. He is special. He works hard, but needs to live a little. He needs a woman who will accept his chosen way of life, till he is ready to settle down. This Stephanie may be the right one. We shall see.

After I got home I needed to get information about Stephanie. My grandson Alejandro went online, since she was famous. What he found was disturbing. All of her cars blow up. I also found information from the town she lives in. I made a day trip with the children. They went to the mall to shop, I went to overhear things. Most people ignore you if you only speak in Spanish. I suggested going to Pino's for lunch. It was very informative. It seems that she is from a good family, even if Edna is wild. She worked as a bounty hunter, she even worked with my Ricardo too. She could fit into his world, and she seemed to already accept him as a friend. She was also in a fight with her cop boyfriend recently and they broke up. Most people thought she was interested in my Ricardo as more than friends.

Edna arrived at the zoo about twenty minutes late. There was a woman there telling her all the things she shouldn't do. It took a while for her to list them all. I doubt Edna would listen.

"Howdy Rosa, this here is my granddaughter Mary Alice." I smiled at the child, and said "Hello".

She was skipping around making weird noises. She just smiled back, never missing a beat. When she saw Paco next to me, she stopped and asked him "I'm a horse, what animal are you?" He replied " I'm a panther like my Uncle." Oh Lord, today could be a long day.

"Nice see you again Edna. This is my Fransico, we call him Paco. He is my grandson." He gave her Edna a shy smile. He is quiet like his uncle.

'You look a lot like your Uncle, Paco. You're gonna be a stud muffin when you grow up. Mary Alice, you know his uncle. It's Stephanie's bounty hunter friend."

"You mean the black stallion? I like him, He's very nice to me." This child was definitely a weird one. Paco and Mary Alice began arguing over what kind of animal my Ricardo was. It was going to be a very long day.

We walked the children around, while Edna and I shared gossip. I had Paco translate when I needed him to.

Seems that last night, the cop found my Ricardo in Stephanie's apartment. They were dressed up real nice. Edna was sad when she told me they had been working though. I told her Ricardo's sisters are trying to meet with Stephanie again. They want to question her. I told her we need to get them together before they scare Stephanie away. Edna laughed at that, she said nothing scares Stephanie. She even took out a whole gang who had put a contract out to kill her. I would never have guessed she was that brave. Definitely will be able to handle Ricardo's life. I explained how Ricardo turned down a blind date his sister Maria wanted to set him up on. He said he wasn't interested in meeting just any woman. Edna and I agree that he must have one in mind already. I knew he wasn't around any other women except Stephanie. We tried to plan on how we could get them together. They are both stubborn people. Edna told me about finding Ricardo and Stephanie in the living room 'together' a while back. She said her granddaughter's ta tas were pointy and her lips were swollen. They tried to say they were working on fighting techniques. We both had a chuckle at that. I had heard rumors for years about Ricardo's techniques. Hours later, we had a plan. It would be perfect, subtle but effective.

Then, the unthinkable happened. Mary Alice wanted to be a Peacock, but wanted tail feathers. Edna decided she would just go pick her a few off the birds. Claiming they fall out anyway. She climbed over the rails and started chasing the birds. I could not believe my eyes. When she had about five feathers, I tried to get her to stop. She didn't listen and cornered one bird who wasn't going have its feathers plucked. The bird started chasing Edna and trying to peck at her. Edna was flapping her arms and yelling about a crazy killer bird when the zoo officials arrived. Once again, we found ourselves sitting in an office. At least this time, I could honestly say I had nothing to do with it. I only held her feathers so they wouldn't get ruined. My daughter would rant and rave about this. I would call my Ricardo. He wouldn't mind picking us up.


	14. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: I can only wish about making money on this. All the characters in this story except the psycho belong to Janet Evanovich. Thanks to everyone who leave reviews. I appreciate the feedback. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Julia _

**Part Thirteen**

I was floating on a cloud. I snuggled deeply into the bedding. It was silky soft. I don't remember the hotel sheets being this soft. My eyes flew open and I quickly sat up in bed.. I wasn't at the hotel. I was in Ranger's apartment. I looked down, and I realized I wasn't in the dress. I was only wearing one of Rangers T-shirts.

It was then that I noticed Ranger was lying next to me. He was watching me propped up on his side and his lips curved into an almost smile. I knew he had undressed me last night. I Looked away to hide the slight blush, and glanced at the clock. It was eight in the morning. My eyes narrowed. I never wake up on my own at this time of day. Ranger woke me up.

"If you think I am going running, you're crazy."

"Babe, I went running at five." He was trying to suppress a smile. I glared at him. That only made him start laughing again. I didn't get what was so funny. He always ran at five. When he began to calm down, he noticed my confusion.

"Babe, I tried to get you up. You refused, saying you would only go if I ran naked again. Then, you mumbled something about no Flash impersonations." He lost it again.

I remember that dream. We were running and Ranger was completely nude. Only problem was that in my dream he was running too fast for me to keep up. I wasn't able to see him very well. It had been a frustrating dream. I turned bright red. Only I could embarrass myself while sleeping.

"Uh, why am I at your apartment by the way?" Time to get him distracted from laughing at me.

He reduced to chuckles again, and then said because I fell asleep. He did a swift move to get off the bed. "Ella brought you breakfast, it's getting cold" and left the room.

That got my interest, but I didn't have any clothes. Of course, Ranger's ESP kicked in and he called out for me to check the closet. I reluctantly got out of bed, only because when I tried to lie back down, Ranger said he would come to dress me if I went to bed again.

I relieved my bladder, and found things unpacked from the duffle I used on our trip. I brushed my hair, and pulled it into a ponytail. It would have to do for now. Then I joined Ranger in the living room. I wasn't happy.

"What is going on, my things are unpacked?"

"I should have escorted you upstairs last night. It won't happen again. You're staying here, till I can assess the risk level. " Ranger replied as if it was fact.

"Excuse me! Why are the men in my life all turning into cavemen? What gives you the right to dictate how I live my life?" I really wanted him to answer all of my questions.

"I am not dictating your life, I am keeping you safe. I will not let you put yourself in danger because of me again." he growled.

"Exactly, I put myself in danger. If I want to do that, I have every right to. But you will not keep me locked up. I never asked for you to bring me here. Don't take advantage of my trust!"

He paused looking slightly hurt and took a few deep breaths. I stood with my hands on my hips. "Do I have to tell my men to stun you again?" he finally asked.

"Well you can try, but you do remember how that ended don't you?" I batted my eyes at him. I had a taser gun this time too.

"Babe, why do you fight me keeping you safe?" He asked dejected.

"I'm not fighting you keeping me safe. I am fighting you locking me up in your apartment without my permission. Why do you and Joe both think locking me up is a good plan?"

He really didn't like that last part. "I am not like him" he said his voice back to normal.

My voice softened too. "Not usually, but right now, your doing the same things Joe always did to me. You're assuming that I am going to put myself in danger; you are using your influence over me to control my actions. Joe used guilt, you use muscle. Not much difference, both of you are looking for the same thing. To control me, and I won't stand for it anymore."

Ranger walked over to me, and backed me up against the wall, and pinned me.

"We have been here before too." I said. My inner Wonder Woman was chanting you go girl for standing up for myself. Since when did she start sounding like Lula?

Ranger leaned his forehead against mine. His eyes were closed, and he seemed off somewhere. I squirmed after a few minutes. My control was slipping being this close to him.

He let backed up a few inches. "I need you safe. Rangeman is involved with the investigation, and after what happened at the party, that note could be because I involved you. I need to check things out without worrying about your safety."

"I agreed to do the job Ranger. I also burst into that room. I could have gone and got you, but I didn't. Joe was right that sometimes I just jump into things. He was wrong about me not thinking. I just don't always look for alternatives till after I have jumped. For all we know, that picture is Christina, and the killer may be after me because we were looking around."

"If that was the case, why didn't he threaten Lula?"

Ranger had a point with that one. "I'm not sure. I always attract the craziest people. If they visit Trenton, it's only a matter of time till I piss them off somehow." I shrugged. It was a sad fact of my life. "Maybe because I involved the cops by calling Joe. Several of the girls were riled up by that. Maybe the killer was too. My point is you can't be sure this is because of you. For all we know, the killer could want me to not contact Joe again."

"Fine, how about we make a deal?" He stepped back, and resumed standing with his arms crossed.

I was skeptical, but said "What's your offer?" Would he really compromise with me?

"I can have my men tail you, but I would prefer them to accompany you since you won't stay hidden."

"I don't want you to bleed money…" I started to protest, but he put his finger on my lips so he could continue.

"You come back on the payroll and help work this case. I know that nothing I could say will get you to stay away from it. You've already gotten the killers attention too. If you help work the case, then I don't have to add manpower to you. You'll just ride with a partner."

He knew me well. I wanted to get this bastard. Not only did he threaten me, and violated my home, but he killed Lula's friend. "I'm not sure being on the payroll is a good idea. Do you remember how that ended the last time too?" Am I the only one who remembers this stuff?

"Babe"

Ok, so maybe Ranger remembered. Stupid ESP. Things were still slow, so it wouldn't interfere with working at Vinnie's. I could always go back there again. "Can I still pick up my skips for Vinnie?" there weren't many right now, but somebody had to do it.

"Yes"

"Who would be my partner?"

"Depends, I will have to rotate people based on other job requirements right now."

"Can I think about it for a while?"

"Yes, but you don't leave without one of my men to do anything."

Ok. His terms were that I was to be kept safe, and we would try to find the killer as a team. "Fine, I will do it. Might as well." I knew I would end up agreeing to his offer. "Do you know where I could get some training?"

"Does this have anything to do with your new weapons?" How did he find out, I only showed him the taser? "Babe, I unpacked your bag."

"Oh. Yes and no. See I want to get better at my job. When I told you about getting my life together, I also meant my job. I decided I like being a bounty hunter, but don't like my cars exploding, the betting, rolling in stuff, and having food thrown at me. The way I see it, if I was better, it wouldn't happen as often." Even I couldn't deny that things would still happen to me.

Ranger smiled at me.

"As an employee, me and the guys can train you."

I had already thought about that. Problem was his men scare me still a little bit and being that close to Ranger would scramble my brain. Like now, part of me just wants to drag him back to bed. It was taking all my concentration to talk.

"Worried you can't control yourself?"

Yes, but I would never admit that. I narrowed my eyes for effect. Stupid ESP "If I remember correctly, you were the one to kiss me last time I tackled you." and I had enjoyed it way to much. His lips tilted up slightly at the corners.

"Are you serious this time?"

"Of course I am, what makes you think I'm not?"

"There was this call that woke me up in the middle of the night. And a week later, you quit. I have always thought you could use more training, but I won't force you."

Ok, he had me there. I did wake him up asking for help to get in shape. I really hate running though. "That's why I'm not asking for help getting into shape. But I am serious about getting some self defense, and techniques to capture my FTA's would help. It was pointed out to me, that I could take classes anywhere but, getting the right help is more important than trying to do it alone." Annie seemed so sweet and soft spoken until we got to that part of our talk. She transformed into a scolding motherly type real fast. She had a point though. Ranger began studying me again. Well, he would only find out that I was serious.

"How about working with Louis Guzman?"

"Ella's Louis? Are you sure he won't mind?"

Ranger just raised his eyebrow at that. I still wasn't sure. I could be hell on the Merry Men.

"Babe, try it. If it doesn't work I'll help you find something else."

"Ok." I replied. I could do that.

"I have a meeting. I will send Bobby and Louis up. Bobby can accompany you today. Don't try to lose him", and with that he was gone. I wondered if the meeting was about the FBI case, or some security thing. He will always be a man of mystery, very complicated. Oh well, Ella's breakfast is waiting and it's probably cold now. I went into the kitchen and found doughnuts from the Tasty Pastry. Breakfast will get cold my ass.

He tricked me into getting up. I got my cell phone and called him. When he answered I immediately said "Doughnuts don't get cold. You woke me up for nothing."

"No, talking was important. Ella just thought after last night, you needed comfort food." he said.

I wish Ella would adopt me. She even understands a girl's need for comfort food. I heard someone in the background say Boss, your grandmother is calling.

"Babe" I could tell he was smiling. Then, he hung up on me. I scowled. At least I have doughnuts.

I knew she would be mad that I hung up. She constantly surprised me. Who would think that of all the people in my life, the only one to really stand up to me would be Steph?

In the last few days, I've seen more strength in her than I've seen since that day in the café. . Steph has always been strong. It was one of the things that attracted me to her. But, someone has had a new influence in her life. She was serious about getting training, had purchased new weapons for herself, and was working on figuring out her life. I wanted to know who has been influencing her. I gave brief consideration to it being Diesel, but dismissed that. I confirmed he left on Valentines Day.

After being injured, I decided to start letting her in. I didn't want to freak her out, so I have been simply showing her my feelings more. I'm not sure she is ready for that talk yet. With her getting rid of Morelli, sooner than I thought she would, I may have to adjust my plans. Time to get back to work.

I answered the phone call from Abuela Rosa. She was in trouble at the zoo. I rolled my neck. She called me instead of mother or Celia. Sometime it didn't pay to be the favorite grandchild. I never minded picking her up, but to drop her off would mean I had to take her home. I was still avoiding my mother. With the job this weekend, I had a real reason to skip the family dinner. Mama was not pleased. Abuela had Paco with her, so I told her I would be there soon.

I sat there thinking about Ranger's grandma Rosa. I knew that she was the older lady at Celia's house. She didn't seem really scary or anything. When I finished my first Boston Cream someone pounded on the front door.

I opened it up to find Bobby and Louis standing there. They smiled at my doughnut. I hope they don't want me to share, because this was the last one.

Bobby was about six foot tall. He was African-American, but his complexion wasn't as dark as Tank's. We had only met once, but I saw him around the building when I worked here. Louis was about Five foot Ten. He was from Hispanic decent. He was somewhere in his mid to late fifties. He was fit, probably just as buff as the rest of the Merry Men when he was younger. He smiled at me, and I could see how Ella fell for him. His smile was definitely a charmer. I stepped back and let them in.

I spent the next half hour working out a schedule with Louis. We would meet twice a week at 11 o'clock in the morning to train. I trusted him; I just hope I don't get him hurt. When Louis left, Bobby asked me what I wanted to do. I told him I needed to check in with Connie today.

She had two files for me. I told her I would be by soon to pick them up. I could tell she was dying to grill me again. I didn't hear Lula in the background, so I would need to call her today.

I make plans to meet Bobby in the garage in an hour. I jumped into the shower and got ready. I strapped on my new toys. Kick ass Stephanie was on the job. Plus, having Bobby as backup would help too.

I called Lula; she was staying at home, working on contacting Christina's family. I told her to call if she needed me. Hearing the sadness in her voice only furthered my resolve to catch that bastard and make him pay.

I met Bobby downstairs, and we took a shiny SUV to the bonds office. I tried to drive, but he looked at my like I was crazy. I huffed and climbed into the passenger seat. Stupid macho men. It had nothing to do with my car history.

When I arrived, Connie was prepared to grill me about everything. She was reserved since Bobby was with me. She asked me how Lula was doing, and I told her as expected.

Connie gave me the two files. The first one, Brian Anderson was seventy-two years old. He was five foot eight. His picture looked sad. When I looked at his arresting charge it was for bank robbery!

"Connie, this guy tried to rob a bank!" Back up or not, I wasn't sure I wanted him.

"Don't worry, he just wants to go back to jail. His note only asked for two fifty dollar bills. Then the crazy bastard waited to be arrested in front of the bank. He was disappointed that his daughter posted bail." She explained while filing her nails.

He didn't sound too bad. She said he wanted to go back to jail. I glanced over at Bobby to see how he was taking this. He just smiled at me. I forgot Ranger's men are a little crazy.

I opened up the next file. Jacob smith. He was twenty eight years old. Five foot eleven. He weighted 220 pounds. Definitely glad for the extra muscle. I looked at his charges. Smuggling lizards in his pants? I instantly know why he went to Vinnie to be bonded out. Vinnie had a lock on all the criminals who were arrested for perverted or just gross acts.

I handed Bobby the files to look at. I began explaining that I would be working with Ranger too, but would still do my skips here. Vinnie came out of his office yelling that he wasn't running a charity. I said, charity my ass. He should be happy I was willing to work for him. None of his other bounty hunters ever stayed around. I told him this, and he went to yell back, but Bobby stepped into his line of sight, and he retreated to his office mumbling. We all made a face. Vinnie was below pond scum.

Bobby asked who I wanted to catch first, I thought about it, and picked the robber. The other was still making my stomach churn. Why would he put lizards in his pants? Never mind I don't want to know. Bobby said he would follow my lead unless things got rough.

We pulled up to Brian Anderson's house. He lived two streets up from Joe. His house was a slate gray house with white trim. It was nice by burg standards. Clean and well kept.

I got out of the SUV, and we approached the front door. Bobby stood to the left, out of sight. I knocked on the door. No one answered. I motioned for Bobby to follow me around back. We went around back and notice the attached garage door was open. This house had the same floor plan as Joe's. Well, except Joe's garage was exploded a few years ago, and hasn't been replaced yet.

My skip was working on something that looked familiar. But from where?

"Brian Anderson" I called out.

Brian jumped and put his over his heart. "Don't you know better than to sneak up on people? Who are you anyway?"

"Actually sneaking up on people works real well for me. My name is Stephanie Plum. I represent your bondsman. You missed your court date, you have to come with me and my partner to get rescheduled."

He looked hopeful until I said rescheduled. "I don't want to get rescheduled. I know I missed my court date. In my day, the cops would come and arrest you. Now you come and tell me I need to be rescheduled. How hard is it to be sent to jail these days? I robbed a bank, just like last time, and they didn't even keep me behind bars. Well this will get them to take me back"

That's when it clicked. A pipe and wiring were on the table. He was making a pipe bomb. Bobby grabbed me and pushed me out of the way. He drew his gun and trained it on Mr. Anderson. "Step slowly away from the table and come with us."

"No way. If you take me I won't have time to finish before my daughter gets home. Try to take me and I will blow us all up."

"Mr. Anderson, those things are very unstable. I had one blow up before on accident. How about you work with us, I know you want to go back to jail. We can work something out."

"Shit, mixing her and explosive materials is never safe" that came from Bobby. I scowled at him. It's not my fault.

"What do you mean?" Mr. Anderson inquired.

"She is the Bombshell Bounty Hunter, things always explode around her." He said again. I was getting pissed. Bobby just winked at me though. Huh…

"Fuck, I heard about that garbage truck and Porsche while I was in jail. You will help me get arrested for good?" he asked hopefully.

This would only happen to me. Why do I always have the crazy FTAs? Cause Vinnie bonds out anyone that's why.

"I'm sure we can get the cops to hold you. I know lots of them. And I will tell them you resisted coming, and about the bomb. That will definitely convince a judge to lock you away." I said in all seriousness.

He smiled and came over to us. Bobby closed the garage door, and started making phone calls. I raised my eyebrows at him. He mouthed bomb squad. Shit we had to get out of here. No more betting. We loaded Mr. Anderson into the SUV and drove toward the Police Station.

"Mr. Anderson, why do you want to go back to jail so badly?" I was dying to know.

" After twenty five years, it's all I know." he said.

"You were in jail for Twenty-five years?"

"Yep, robbed several banks when I was a younger man."

I still didn't understand, but let it go since we were at the station. Bobby and I escorted Mr. Anderson inside. Eddie Gazzara was at the desk. He asked if I was anywhere on the premises of the bomb location. He had two hundred on it. I asked if I copped to it, would I still have to pay for a baby sitter? He said no, so I admitted I was there. Then, told him about Mr. Anderson. Ha, got out of paying to watch the demons. He would have won anyway. I had promised to tattle on Mr. Anderson so they would hold him.

I arrived at the zoo office to pick up my Abuela and was shocked at who she was with. Sitting in the same room, was Stephanie's Grandma Mazur, and Mary Alice. This wasn't a coincidence. Abuela was at it again. With only a few comments about my package, I was able to withhold my shudders and cringes. Thank God, she didn't try to grope me.

I offered to take them home too, but Ms. Mazur said her daughter was already on the way. One thing went right today. I took Paco and Abuela home, and was able to avoid my mother. She was at the market. Another close call. I smiled. Even after another fight with Stephanie this morning, maybe this day wouldn't be that bad after all.

Then, my phone chirped, and Tank told me the bomb squad was being called to Steph's skips place. He confirmed Steph and Bobby were ok, but had no details yet. I took a deep breath, and rolled my neck again. Maybe I spoke too soon.

_Stephanie's POV_

After handling making my statements and getting my receipt it was lunch time, and I wanted Pino's. Bobby offered to take me to Shorty's instead. After a few minutes of arguing, which consisted of me talking and Bobby standing perfectly still, I finally gave in. We would eat lunch at Shorty's. The food isn't bad, but the crowd is. I was pretty sure Bobby would keep me safe though.

After lunch we went to collect Lizard Boy, also known as Jacob Smith. When I knocked on the door, he ran. I chased him, calling him a sick pervert. He was running around the living room, with me trying to tackle him. Screaming he was just trying to make money. The lizards were rare, and worth two grand each. That made me pause, when I stopped, so did Jacob. Bobby came up behind him, and put cuffs on him. We took him to the station. Two for two today, and I didn't get any food or mud on me. I felt good.

After collecting my checks, Bobby took me back to the Rangeman building.


	15. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: I can only wish about making money on this. All the characters in this story except the psycho belong to Janet Evanovich. Thanks to everyone who leave reviews. I appreciate the feedback. _

Part Fourteen

It was around three o'clock, and Ranger wasn't at the apartment. I went inside and called Mary Lou. She still had Rex. After we talked about all the rumors flying around, she asked me how I was holding up. Ok, I guess. I had been holding on to hope Joe and I would work out, but every time I looked at what I wanted verses what he wants, they were complete opposites. Like I told Annie, it's not that I'm sure I'll never want a family, but not now, or in the foreseeable future. I do want the option to be available with the man in my life. Unlike Ranger, who said he would never do any of those stupid things. I told Mary Lou I was afraid that both of the men I love were wrong for me. She reminded me that Ranger wanted to talk to me before I made any decisions. Part of my heart fluttered with the possibility, but my brain screamed not to get any hopes up.

She also reminded me that I still had the questionnaires results. Maybe it would give me a clue to what Ranger wanted to tell me.

When Mary Lou asked if I was coming to get Rex, I asked her if she could watch him till tomorrow for me. I promised not to leave without one of Ranger's men, and didn't want drag them away from their work to pick him up. I told myself that it had nothing to do with embarrassmentI made plans to pick him up first thing in the morning.

It was just around four thirty now, I still had time before I had to make it to my family dinner. I wasn't looking forward to it. How could I ask the someone to escort me there?

I decided to call Annie and ask about the questionnaires since the results were not in my email. She answered right away, and greeted me by name. The phone didn't even ring once, could her caller id work that fast? I told myself it had to. When I asked about the questionnaire results, she mumbled. When I asked what she meant, she simply said. " I've seen some weird answers, but the men in your life take the cake. Ranger, he answered all the multiple choice questions just fine, but his written answers were only three words max. How am I supposed to analyze that?"

I chuckled, then replied "Now do you see why I am so confused?"

"And Joe, he seemed to not be taking this seriously, at least, I hope he was joking."

"Why do you say that, he asked me if I was serious, and I told him I was."

"Oh dear. Well, it's better you just read the results. I hope this helps you make a choice." she said reluctantly.

"Well, there really isn't a choice between the two now." I replied. Then, let out a big sigh. I told her all about the fight with Joe, and why I ended it. I wanted a man to put me first, not his job. I also want to be myself. I asked her if she gave mother daughter relationship advise. Then, explained some things about my mother and I. Annie explained that the book and personal advice can be applied to any relationship. I just needed to figure out what I needed my mother to do, and what I was willing to do for her. Make my decision and stick to it. Easier said than done, but Annie gives the best pep talks. I thanked her and hung up when I heard a throat being cleared.

"It's not polite to eavesdrop, Ranger." I scolded him. Secretly worried about how long he had been there. Where was my Bat Radar warning?

"Scared?" he replied, and raised an eyebrow.

I gathered all my courage, and said "Yes, you need to take me to dinner at my parents, since I'm not allowed to go _anywhere_ without an escort. You have half an hour to get ready." I smiled sweetly. Maybe I was getting better at playing with fire.

Ranger's blank face quickly overtook. I frowned a bit. Why does he always hide from me?

"Babe, I can't go with you tonight. Have a meeting. I'll get Bobby to accompany you."

I looked down. At least Joe would suffer with me once in a while. "Ranger, you don't have to make an excuse. You can just tell me you won't come" I replied, trying hard to keep the disappointment out of my voice.

I never heard him move, but suddenly he was lifting my chin. "Babe, I wouldn't lie to you. I just don't answer, remember?" He smiled at that. I narrowed my eyes at him. "I got a call about half an hour ago, Melissa's uncle wants to meet again."

That perked my interest. "Do you think it has to do with Anthony?"

He just nodded. Ok, so he really had to work. "Can you make Bobby come inside with me instead of sitting in the truck?" I asked hopefully. If there was company, my mother wouldn't explode on me. Burg hostesses never argue in front of a guest.

Ranger was wearing the almost smile again. He probably knew why I wanted company.

"Bobby is tough, maybe if you keep him away from your scary grandmother he might join you." he was silently chuckling now.

I was so going to find out what he was afraid of from his sisters. "She's not that bad, she's just …." I couldn't even think of anything to defend her with. But she was my grandmother. "Spunky." I finally concluded. Ranger grinned, and pulled out his phone. Probably calling Bobby.

I retreated to the bathroom to check my hair and makeup. I gave my hair a fluff, and called myself done. When I returned to the living room, Bobby was already there.

Ranger called out "Have fun" as he went to into the bathroom.

Once again, Bobby and I piled into his SUV, and headed to my parents.

"Would you like to come inside and eat with us?" I finally got the courage to ask when we entered the burg.

He glanced at me in surprise. Was he really surprised I invited him in? "I promise to protect you from being grabbed by my grandmother."

He pulled up to a red light, and stopped. "Think you need protection?" he asked with a

slight smile appearing.

"Yeah, but not from physical danger." I released a big sigh. No matter how much I tried, I still feared my mother's wrath, and her withholding desserts. Bobby burst out laughing. I blushed because I must have said that part out loud.

"Protect me, and I'll join you. If your grandmother grabs me, I am outta there though." Bobby finally answered as we pulled up. I gave him a grateful smile, and said "I'll also apologize for anything she may say now. She may say things that sound offensive but she is just …" again I was at a loss for words.

Bobby filled the space with "crazy?". I rolled my eyes. And nodded a little bit.

We both got out of the vehicle, and Bobby whispered, partners right? I nodded enthusiastically again. 'Be prepaired' must be a Rangeman motto.

My mother and grandmother were at the door waiting. I saw my mom's lips tighten at the sight of my company. Bobby surveyed the street again, and followed right behind me.

"Hi mom, grandma, this is Bobby. We work together." I smiled brightly. Effectively preventing any boyfriend questions from Grandma.

"Well, look at you. Is it true what they say about black men?" my grandmother asked with a wicked gleam in her eye.

Bobby sought cover behind me. Clearly shocked, he looked lost but opened his mouth to answer. My mother scowled and said "Mother, what did we talk about earlier?" before Bobby found an answer.

My grandma just waived her off with a spotted hand, and motioned for us to enter. My mom thankfully grabbed Grandma Mazur, and Bobby and I were able to enter behind them.

Inside was chaos.. When Mary Alice spotted me she came galloping over.

"Aunt Steph, isn't your friend a Black Stallion? Paco, kept trying to tell me he was a panther and wouldn't listen to me."

"Who is Paco?" I knew she called Ranger Black Stallion, but I had no idea who Paco was. I noticed Bobby paying attention to her answer too. Huh?

He is grandmas' friend's great grandson. We all went to the zoo, I wanted to be a peacock, but they wouldn't let grandma keep the feathers. It's ok, horses are stronger than birds anyway." With that she galloped away, and I still didn't understand. I glanced at Bobby, and he looked just as confused as I did. Well at least I didn't miss something.

My mother called everyone to eat, and I secured two chairs away from my grandmother for me and Bobby. He noticed the mass quantities of food, and raised his eyebrows.

"My mom compensates for serving precooked meals all week by going all out on Sunday." I shrugged. I began filling my plate with chicken and eggplant parmigiana, manicotti, and steamed vegetables. The eggplant and vegetables are my concession to eating heather. The dinner was nice, with minimal interruptions from my grandmother. She kept peppering sexual questions Bobby's way. Finally he winked at her after she asked if was looking for a hot date. I'm not sure if it shocked her, or she was busy thinking about where they would go. Either way she shut up.

Mom served homemade canolli for dessert. I really hoped there would be leftovers. I was stuck living in rabbit food land until risks were 'evaluated'. Whatever that meant. All during dinner my mother kept shooting glares my way. I know she really wanted to grill me. I'd be happy to forget it all, but I was never that lucky.

After dessert, my mother asked me to help with dishes. Here we go. I reluctantly followed to help. As soon as we were alone she started the ranting.

"Stephanie Plum, what am I supposed to tell the neighbors? Why are you doing with your life? One day, Joe is going to move on and get tired of waiting for you to grow up dear. He is your last chance at marriage. You don't want to end up alone do you?

I sat stock still. I was upset, but determined. I could do this, I repeated the advice Annie gave me. My mother must have thought I was upset that I may lose Joe, because she patted me on the back and said… "It's ok. You won't have to be alone, just make up with Joe. He loves you dear, you can settle down and raise a family."

"No, mom, it's not ok. I would rather be alone, than settle for a life that I'm not ready for and don't really want." I looked up at her with tears in my eyes, wishing she would just accept me for once.

"Don't be silly, of course you want to settle down and get married." She replied, completely dismissing what I said.

"Mom, can't you listen for once? Joe may love me, but it's not unconditional love. I want someone who accepts me, supports me. Someone who really wants to be with ME. As for marriage and children, just thinking about them gives me hives. I don't want that right now or anywhere in the immediate future, Joe wants those things now. I won't be pushed into settling. Why shouldn't I get what I deserve in a relationship? I realized at Valentines day that you settled. You wanted to be a nurse. Doesn't part of you regret giving that up? I don't want to regret things. Can't you just love me, and for once ignore the neighbors?" I was crying now. All of my life, my mother has acted like I do nothing but disappoint her. A person can only take so much.

I looked at her and she wasn't saying anything. She just looked back at me with her hand over her mouth. I sighed and gave her a quick hug. "Mom I love you, but I like who I am. Thanks for dinner." With that, I walked into the living room to collect Bobby.

Everyone stopped talking when I entered the living room. Bobby immediately jumped up and thanked my mother, who had followed me, for dinner. We started toward the car. My mother called after me to wait for leftovers, but I just wanted to leave. I silently cried all the way to Rangeman. When we got there, Bobby took me up to the apartment.

"Are you going to be ok?" he asked sounding concerned. I blinked a few times, and replied "Yeah". I was silently wishing Rex was here. He was on my side no matter what.

Bobby gave me a pat on the shoulder. I smiled at his attempt to comfort me. He left, and I went to the bathroom to take a shower. Arguing always sucked out all my energy. After a very long shower I got dressed in one of Rangers t-shirts. I contemplated sleeping on the couch, but decided that I needed the comfort of Ranger's sheets tonight. He wouldn't mind. He always said I could sleep anywhere I wanted.

I got off the elevator on the fifth floor. I wanted to finish up some paperwork before calling it a day. Ok, I really want a report from Bobby about dinner, but I'm sure there will be paperwork to use as a cover.

As I stepped out, I went directly to the Com Room purposely maintaining normal behaviors. Woody and Vince sat at the monitor bank. They both confirmed what I already knew. No activity since the Wilson alarm. I nodded and headed toward my office, and the break room where I saw my men talking.

They must not have noticed my approach because they continued their eating and discussion.

"Why did you get pulled from the office today" Hal asked.

Bobby replied "Bombshell Duty".

"She's in trouble again? What happened today? Maybe one of the bets can be paid out." This was from Lester. They still didn't notice me standing there. Babe would be pissed to know they were betting on her too.

"Naw, no winners today. I came back without any injuries."

"She's still upstairs. Any takers for tomorrow?"

"Who's on duty?"

"Lester" this from Tank. "Fifty bucks, He is unconscious before end of shift." Tank said with a grin.

Several of my men have had that experience after spending time with my Babe.

"One hundred bucks, Ranger beats the crap out of him for hitting on Bombshell by Tuesday morning" Bobby chimed in while leaning back in his chair. He wasn't eating.

"Did you eat at the Plums tonight? Slick asked.

Bobby nodded.

Hal said "Are the rumors about her grandmother true?"

Bobby laughed. "Yeah, man, I've cruised Stark Street and heard less sex talk. She kept asking questions about my dick. And was I sleeping with Bombshell. Food was great though. Now I understand why the Bombshell still goes, even after dealing with her family, the food was worth it."

"That good?" Cal added.

Bobby nodded again. "Apparently her mom has been going all out, cause she doesn't cook anymore, except on Sunday night." He paused then said "Too bad she made her cry."

"Her mom made her cry? What for?" Slick asked.

"She didn't even cry after being stuffed in that cupboard. Must have been bad." Hal added.

Bobby moved his chair and noticed me standing in the hallway. All their heads spun to look at me.

"Boss" they all replied. "Bobby, My Office" I turned and walked to my office. Bobby followed. I didn't stop until I was sitting behind my desk. Bobby took a seat on the couch.

"Report."

Bobby recounted all the details of riding with Steph today. The bomb part had my heart rate tripling. Thank God for her luck. When he told me about the small things he overheard while eating with the Plums, I was pissed. Her mother must be real dense. Why does she want to change Stephanie? My mother only wants me married, and to have children I actually am a father to. Well I guess their kind of similar, but at least mine wants me _happily_ married with children.

I dismissed Bobby, and began the stack of paperwork. I was half way through when I noticed Hal approaching. He looked frightened. I put my pen down. Better to not have a weapon in hand.

"Boss, you have a visitor."

"Tell them to make an appointment."

"She refuses to leave."

"Who?"

"Camila Manoso."

Just what I need. I know my sisters have been trying to see Steph again. They keep hoping she will come back to Newark. They knew about her watching the grocery store, and since she actually came to Celia's they're hoping she will get curious again and return.

"Show her in" I said to Hal. I returned working on my papers to maintain appearances. My sisters don't know about the apartment upstairs. They only know about my house, and I want to keep it that way. Especially knowing who is upstairs right this moment.

"Do you do anything but work Big Brother?" she was smiling at me but something was up.

I just looked at her. She was hoping I would deny it, so she could grill me on what else I do. I wouldn't fall for her trick.

"You really should learn to talk like a normal person. Maybe that's why Stephanie isn't interested in seeing you. I saw the cop once, he isn't bad looking, but he must get the extra points for talking."

She's baiting me. I just raised my eyebrow. I noticed the men were huddled in the Com Room. She noticed the direction I was looking.

"I am sure they can handle whatever emergency it is. I need to talk to you."

"Talk"

She huffed at me. I know my family hates when I don't fall for their tricks. I'm very careful around them, or they would have found out about Stephanie a long time ago.

"I'm thinking of transferring schools, but don't know how to talk to mama and papa about it."

Not what I expected her to talk about. "Why?" I knew she would understand the full question.

"Well, some people have been harassing me on campus. Rutgers just isn't the place for me. Maybe college isn't for me."

That surprised me. Camila has always been the school type. She loved classes. I didn't buy her college isn't for me speech. "Why are you being harassed?" that had to be what's really going on here.

"I won't date this guy from some fraternity, and now they whole damned group is making my life hell." she looked upset. "He thinks he's go great because he's a Sigma Such and Such." I could easily kick all their asses by myself. I glanced at my calendar. Fuck, booked all week. Stupid meetings.

She must have noticed my glances. "You're not going to do that again?"

When I was twenty, I beat the shit out of a guy who tried to hurt her. One of the reasons I ended up joining the army. I was asked to leave college. Best thing that could have happened for me, plus I got the satisfaction of hurting that prick.

"Why not?" I could get away with it now.

"Because, you can't always beat everyone up for me. I really think I should go somewhere else anyway."

"Mom will be upset if you go too far."

"That's another reason to get some space, I love mom, but she can be overbearing. You of all people know that. Soon, I will be joining you in the to get married off boat."

I nodded. It was my mother's favorite topic. Followed by if you worked less, you'd be able to meet a nice woman. I know they mean well, but my family doesn't understand me.

"Do you have a place in mind?"

"Not yet. I've finally accepted that they won't just give up. I tried ignoring them, I've reported it to the Dean. I never have proof it's them so the school won't do anything."

"How can I help?" Whatever she needed, I know I would do.

Before she could answer, Bobby entered carrying Rex. "Boss, can I run the rat up to your apartment. Bombshell missed it earlier."

Then, he noticed Camila sitting on the couch. Shit there goes my plans. Camila's eyes got huge, and she started grinning.

"Set him down, I'll take him up." I replied to Bobby.

"Sorry to interrupt." I just nodded at him. All day has been this way.

Camila smelt blood, and she was off.

"I didn't know you had an apartment here. Bombshell, isn't that what your men call Stephanie Plum? Is that her pet hamster? What's the hamster's name?"

I answered just the last question. "Rex." the grin got bigger. "Well since she has been missing him, we should take him to her." she picked up the cage and waited.

Fuck it all to hell. I had to do something to control the situation.

"Don't even think about trying it. I promise I won't tell. I want to see your apartment. Come on, you can work later." She turned and left the room. She walked straight to my men. Better not let her talk to them. Most of them aren't trained for her kind of tricks.

I walked over to her, and said "Follow me". She had cornered Woody and was asking him about who Rex belonged too. He said Bombshell, before I could stop him.

I briefly thought about taking her to one of the forth floor apartments, but they were all full.

When the doors to the elevator closed, I turned the camera feed off, and turned to her.

"Promise me now, this stays between us. I mean it, Camila, I have worked hard to keep this place a secret, and everything else, is my business. I will tell you Steph is hiding here because someone threatened her. This is the only place I can keep her safe."

"Is she ok?" she asked.

I nodded, then added "She had a rough day, be nice".

"I promise I won't tell the family about this." She offered me her pinky finger. I sighed. She has always loved doing that since she was little. I did my part and hit the button to go to the apartment. I took Rex's cage and braced myself for the questions.

"So how long have you had this place?" she asked, not two seconds later.

"Few years"

"Do you meet women here? Is that why we never hear about them?"

"No" I wish sometimes my family was afraid of me, like the rest of the world.

"That really didn't answer my question." we left the elevator, and I opened up the apartment. Immediately I noticed how quiet the place was. Steph must be sleeping. If she was on the couch, it would be easier to dismiss my sister's questions. I sat Rex down in the living room. Steph's purse was sitting in the chair. I picked it up, and checked its contents. She had the Taser, both stun guns, and the pepper gun. All of them were charged and loaded. I made the decision to add a loaded thirty eight.

"Do you always go through her purse like that?"

"No" I replied.

"Why did you then? A woman's purse is sacred."

"Checking her weapons." I went into my room to get a loaded gun from the safe. I stopped at the sight of Steph. Camila followed me, and gasped.

Stephanie was curled up on the bed hugging my pillow. Wearing one of my t-shirts. I could see tear tracks on her cheeks. She had been crying. I motioned for Camila to be quiet. I went to my closet and Camila followed me like my shadow. I resisted the urge to roll my neck.

I retrieved a thirty eight and began loading it. Camila went into the bathroom. On my way back to the living room I grabbed her to stop the snooping.

"It looks like Stephanie lives here."

"I like her to feel comfortable when she is here."

"So, she stays often?"

"No."

"How many times has she stayed here?"

"Twice, counting this time."

She looked disappointed at that. "Do you both sleep in that bed?"

"Last time, she slept on the couch." she really looked disappointed about that.

"Why is she in your bed now, wearing your shirt?"

"Not sure, I would guess because she was crying. she always sleeps in big shirts. I haven't taken her to get more clothes yet. Been busy." There sounds innocent.

"How do you know what she sleeps in?"

Fuck, I slipped up. How to explain that away?

"Brother, when are you just going to admit something is going on?"

"There is nothing going on, my life doesn't lend itself to relationships."

"That's the biggest bullshit I have ever heard. You didn't tell Stephanie that did you?"

I just looked back at her with my blank face. She was right about it being bullshit, but I would never admit it. Just as I was about to respond, Steph came out of the bedroom.

"Ranger, is that you?"

"Yeah Babe" she had washed her face. The tear stains were gone.

"Oh, I didn't know you had company."

"Its ok Babe, you remember my sister Camila?" I responded before she could retreat and leave me with Camila again.

She had put on sweats, and plastered on a smile. "Hi again."

"Nice to see you Steph." Camila responded.

I left them to use the restroom and get my thoughts.

I watched as Ranger went into the bedroom. I can't believe he just left me there with his sister.

"So, Steph, do you stay here often?" Camila asked. She wore a huge grin.

"No" I answered immediately. "Ranger made me stay here because I have another stalker." I rolled my eyes. It wasn't the first time. We'd have to get a better action plan, cause I figure no matter how good I am, I'll still attract psychos. I refuse to be locked away every time it happens.

Camila burst out laughing. She was practically rolling on the floor. I really need to learn how to keep things to myself one day. This was getting embarrassing.

"So, nothing is happening with my brother?" she finally got out.

I frowned. Why would she ask me that. "No, were just friends, co-workers, he is my tormenter, it's kind of complicated, but we are not in a relationship." she looked disappointed.

"Tormenter?"

I blushed, I didn't mean to add that to the list. "Yeah, your brother likes healthy food and running. I prefer Tastykakes, Ben & jerry's and driving."

"Babe, that stuff will kill you."

"Driving isn't that dangerous." Camila added.

"Stephanie's vehicles tend to go to car heaven within a few months of ownership."

I glared at him. He never made fun of my cars exploding. Why was he now? "It's not my fault" I declared for the millionth time. Ok, so maybe not a millionth time, but It felt like it.

"Babe, I'll let you borrow my cars anytime." Ranger replied. His lips were tilted up at the corner. Ok, so maybe he wasn't making fun of me, but it sure sounded like it.

"How come she can drive your cars, but I can't. I've never exploded a car." Camila asked. I actually wanted to hear this answer.

"Because." typical Ranger answer. That's when I noticed Rex sitting on the table. How did he get here? I went to say hello. He came out of his can and looked at me. His food bowl and water bowl were both empty.

I took the water bottle and went to fill it. I rummaged in the fridge. At least Rex would love Ranger's fresh veggies.

When I returned, Ranger and Camila were still in their stand off. Huh, must be a sibling thing. Valarie and I still have those silent fights. I figured Ranger would be the winner. He has the patience of a stone.

I replaced the water bottle and dropped the goodies into his dish. I apologized for leaving him with Mary Lou's demons. Rex ran over to stuff his face. He took a piece of carrot and shredded almond and scurried back into his soup can. His butt waggled happily. Motherly duties completed, I turned back to Ranger and Camila who were watching me.

"Demons, Babe?"

I put my hands on my hip. "Yeah, Mary Lou's children tend to torture Rex. They dye him weird colors, get him stuck into things, you know, they terrorize him."

"Why not take him somewhere else?" Camila asked. Ranger nodded his agreement.

"Where do you suggest?" I directed toward Ranger.

"My mother would lecture me, Lula doesn't like him. Joe and I aren't on good terms. There isn't anyone else."

Something weird flashed in Rangers eyes. "So what's new?" I asked changing the subject.

Camila started talking to me about her problem. I repeated some of the advice Annie gave me about handling my mother. She thanked me and said she should get going. She had classes in the morning. Ranger escorted her downstairs, and I went back to Rex. I told him about my mother. I apologized for missing out on leftovers tonight. He agreed Rangers food was ok anyway.

The hair on my neck tingled. I turned around to see Ranger entering the living room again. Whew, my radar was back.

"You Ok?" Did he hear me talking to Rex or my tears from earlier? Best to just go with my usual "I'm Fine. How about you? I didn't expect to see Camila here. It won't cause you any problems will it?"

"No" he said. I really had to read those results and soon. I looked at the clock, it was ten o'clock now, and even after my napping earlier, I was tired.

"Do you know if Ella keeps spare sheets up here?" I asked. Figured I would give him the option of having me on the couch.

"No, she doesn't, but I can call her. I don't care where you sleep, but if you climb on me…." He gave me the wolf grin. My hormones surged. I stomped them down.

I thought about it, and I really felt like sleeping in those heavenly sheets. Plus it was late, and it would be rude to wake Ella. Yeah, I'm thinking about her.

With that, I followed Ranger to the bedroom. He went into the bathroom after getting that lone pair of boxers. I took off the sweats and climbed into the bed. I fell asleep again before Ranger finished his shower.


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: All the characters you recognize belong to Janet Evanovich. I'm not trying to make any money. Just having fun.

Warning: Graphic content included in this chapter. To skip that part use the edit feature to find 123456 again on the page. To use this, select Edit in the menu bar, and then select Find. Type 123456 and hit find next till you are taken to the end of the graphic material. You will only miss hints about the killer and his methods.

Part Fifteen

The next morning came fast. I slept like a rock last night. Although, that wasn't anything new. I woke to an alarm clock, instead of Ranger waking me.

I faintly remember Ranger getting up at some ungodly hour. I cracked an eye open as he got out of bed. He didn't even try to wake me.

I looked at the clock it was seven thirty. Why did Ranger set the alarm for seven thirty? He knows I don't consider this morning yet. I tried to go back asleep, but I slept a lot yesterday and couldn't find a comfortable spot. After tossing and turning for about thirty minutes, I gave up and went to the bathroom.

On the mirror Ranger left a note for me. It only said "_Meeting 9am_". I interpreted this to mean I should attend. Thinking about his tendency to conserve words, reminded me to check the results of the compatibility questionnaires. Better get ready first. I jumped into the shower. After scrubbing, and shaving I got out and added gel to my hair. With Jersey girl skills, I had my hair and make-up done quickly. I threw on one of the Rangeman uniforms hanging in the closet for the day. I looked at the clock, but it was already eight forty. When I entered the living room to take care of Rex, I found another note. It was tapped to his cage. "Be dressed for work". One might assume Ranger meant to wear my uniform. I actually knew he also meant carrying a gun. A holster, Sig 9 millimeter, and an ID badge sat next to Rex on the table. I didn't even know where this meeting was so I went to find Ranger.

I stepped off the elevator, and several of the guys smiled at me. I approached Bobby and Lester. They were in the break room.

"Hey guys."

They both just nodded hello. I felt awkward, Bobby seen me cry. Would he tell anyone? Merry Men are known for their brute strength and the ability to communicate without words. Did they talk to one another though? Naturally I then wondered if it would be via ESP.

"Do you know where I can find Ranger, I got a message about a meeting at nine."

"Conference Room" Lester replied. I just gave him a huh look. It made sense that there was a meeting room. Especially with the number of meeting Ranger had all the time. But I still don't know where to go.

They must have sensed my confusion. "Follow us Bombshell" Bobby said.

I followed. I noticed how Bobby and Lester moved as one. It was as if they choreographed all their moves. Bobby grabbed the files. Lester grabbed their drinks. They walked in step together to the elevator. When the doors pinged open, they both swung inside taking opposite sides, each settling into a corner. I stood in the middle. Bobby hit the button for the second floor. When the elevator stopped, they exited in the same choreographed way. I followed behind them taking in the differences I saw.

Upstairs was done in all modular working desks. Here there was plush carpeting along the hallway, Tasteful paintings and scattered potted plants gave even more color. The doors were dark wood, probably oak. Lined with black trim and gold plaques next to each one. All I could think was wow.

We entered the forth door on the right. It was labeled Blue Conference room. Inside the décor reflected the rest of the floor, and like its name, blue accent pieces were spotted around. The room itself had a large glass wall, overlooking Hamilton Avenue. A large rectangular table was centered in the room. Five seats on each side, two end cap seats. The wall next to the door had a dry eraser board, and what was either a map or projector screen above it. A medium sized notebook and pen were placed in front of each seat.

Lester and Bobby took seats on one side. Lester motioned for me to sit next to him, at the end of the table away from the window. I grabbed the pad and paper and began doodling a drawing of the room and chairs. I was bored. I figured this would look semi productive, rather than just doodling anything.

A few moments later, Ranger, Hector and Hal entered. Hal and Hector took the chairs on the opposite side of Bobby. I started to wonder if they were assigned seats or something. I was dying to ask questions, but since no one else was talking I decided to wait to grill Ranger. He looked me over. Ranger glanced at my side to confirm I had the gun. I rolled my eyes at him. Ranger's lips curved up slightly at the corners. I noticed several of the guys watching the interaction. I was busy giving each one of them the glare when Tank entered followed by five men in suits.

The guys stood up, and I did too. I once again found myself following everyone else's direction. Ranger and the oldest of the men shook hands. Ranger took the end seat next to me, Tank sat directly across from me. The man who must be the group leader took the end chair next to the window. I was surprised Ranger didn't sit there. Isn't the boss supposed to sit next to the window? They always did at E.E. Martin. Huh.

I sat there observing all of the men who entered. The leader must have been in his early fifties. He was African American, his temples and beard were spotted with grey hairs. He gave off an authoritative vibe. He had a medium build, match for even the smallest Merry man in the room. He was dressed in a dark grey suit. Ranger began introductions, each man just nodded. I did the same when he said my name. He introduced me as research and field? I would get to work in the field this time? The leader stood and introduced himself as Agent Jackson. He named off the rest of his group. Following the line toward Tank were agents Smith, Fredericks, Johnson. They were all very non-descript looking. Must be FBI agents. I remember the cops always saying they looked alike. I had never believed that before. Sitting across from these men, I realized what they meant by it. They looked different, but acted so indistinguishable you would never remember them. Wonder if that would be helpful to learn?

When he got to the seat right next to Tank, the leader introduced the man as Mr. Allen. He called him an outside consultant. Huh? I kept noting down everything that came to me. The agents, which I nicknamed Agent S, Agent F and Agent J. That made me have to hide my face and bite my lip. Agent J.. He was Will Smith's character in Men in Black. Men in Black, Ranger and the Merry Men. I was close to losing it, when I felt Ranger squeeze my knee. Oops, caught in the act. I looked at him, and he had an amused but questioning look. He didn't know what was funny. Probably never saw the movie, or maybe he didn't take the time to nickname people.

I tried to pay attention as they reviewed protocols for communications. I went back to observing the guys. Mr. Allen was different from the rest. He gave off an air of intelligence, but not genius. More nerdy. Yeah, he seemed nerdy. He wore small framed glasses and was dressed in a dark brown suit. It complimented his olive skin tone. When Ranger asked his specialty he replied preservation techniques. I wrote that down with a big question mark. What would the FBI need with him? When they began reviewing previous suspects and suspected victims I began paying attention.

The FBI profiler called the man intelligent, but possessed a deep hatred for women. Would have felt abandoned by his birth mother. Estimated age twenty five to thirty five. Good or fair looking, able to approach his victims without scaring them. A Social outcast. What psycho wasn't?

They had gone through several suspects. None of them held true. The victims found would always eliminate the suspect. Not a single suspect could have committed all the murders.

All of his victims were in their early twenties. They were between five feet and five foot four inches tall. All of them were single and from Latino heritage. I looked over the pictures that he passed out. All of their pictures were many years older, and depicted girls I would estimate at fourteen to eighteen years old for both California and Washington. Bobby asked if they were runaways. Agent J confirmed yes, but his victims since then have not been. He described them as average single women. Average my butt, most of them were little girls, not women. Several of the merry men snickered. I glanced up and, after seeing the shocked agents' faces, I turned beet red. Ranger cleared his throat and ended my embarrassment.

Graphic Content Below. Skip ahead if you want

Agent Smith went on to talk the rest of the case details. They were not killed at the ages the pictures showed, rather they fit the profile age. Since they had been runaways, no current pictures could be found for most of them. This was the fifth localized killing spree. The first two were on the west coast,. California and Washington State. Two smaller sprees happened in New Mexico and Colorado. It seems he picked a location and stayed till his crimes were picked up. Since he stopped using runaways, they were able to determine estimated disappearance times. Every time they found bodies, though police haven't found any physical evidence. The bodies had been stripped to the bone. The teeth of the victims were methodically removed. The FBI concluded these steps were done to hide the identity of the victim, and throw off police as to when the crime was committed. At first, the bodies were thought to be quite old, due to the bones being clean. Plus, by stripping the bones, determining a cause of death was almost impossible. The bones showed no tool marks, or trauma.

Mr. Allen added that most likely the killer used maceration. The bones were clean, and no evidence of any solvents was found.

This was getting to be too much. I had to take a few deep breaths after all that detail. The picture of Christina's body flashed in my mind. Why was she just dead if he usually cleaned the bones? Could it really be the same man?

"Are you ok miss?" Agent F asked me.

"Yeah, I'll be ok. How do you know this is all the work of the same man?"

"All of the victims fit the same profile. Every single murder has been sequential in how the victims disappear, for those we are able to determine. The body disposal fit's a specific pattern. Each disappearance was worked individually, and hit a wall, till the bodies were discovered."

"Discovered?" I practically stuttered out.

Agent F explained that all the bodies were found on display. In California and Washington, they were found in abandoned warehouses. In New Mexico they were found in abandoned railroad cars. In Colorado they were actually found in a home. The owners had recently died, and when the family came to take care of the belongings, they found the bones". I was sorry I had asked. "We think the unexpected discovery had prevented assembly of the bodies. Each one was carefully kept together though."

"What do you mean displayed?" Hal asked

"They were arranged, many of the bones had been wired together to form a posed skeleton." I really wished I didn't know that detail.

----123456------ End of Graphic Material------

Mr. Allen added "Each new body showed improved techniques for setting up the display. In many early cases, we don't know time of death or even when they had actually gone missing. It's very possible that he has been killing for a decade or more."

I zoned out thinking about what I knew so far. I looked at my list of victim names. Something had to tie them together. Why would he stop using runaways? From what the police said, it made it harder to figure out his crimes. Something easier must have come along. Criminals usually don't do things the hard way. What tied all the victims since Washington together? Why chose them other than appearance. He didn't seem all that picky. His only criteria were age, size and being Latino. That made me think of Christina, and why Ranger brought me in on this. I made a note to see if any of the women had been arrested or suspected of prostitution. They were another group of easy targets. He must not be very strong either. He targets small women. If he was stronger, most men prefer women who are a bit taller than these ones. Unless he is short too. I started tapping my pen.

I felt a hand settle on my shoulder. I jumped and noticed everyone watching me.

Agent Jackson asked me "what were you mumbling about and writing down."

"Uh… Just details I have about the killer." I said lamely.

"What do you mean have?" Agent S inquired.

"Well, I started thinking about his change in victims. I have never met a psycho who didn't like easy targets. So why change from runaways? Easy and vulnerable victims. Gain their trust and bam right? Then, I thought about a few of the suspected victims. Christina worked on Stark Street. If he switched to prostitutes or escorts, then he wouldn't have to gain the victims trust. They were looking for customers; he could just pose as one. Runaways are probably untrusting, especially if they have been on the street for a few years. All these pictures suggest that the victims had been. "

"Do you have experience profiling? What psychos are have you interviewed?" this came from Agent F.

"No, I have been stalked and attacked by many psychos. I attract them like flies to honey. I have already possibly pissed your guy off. He left me a gift. As far as what I think about his methods. It just what my …." I didn't want to explain my spidey sense. That could embarrass Ranger and his guys. I sat there trying to figure out how to explain it when Lester spoke up.

"Bombshell is freaky like that. Sharp instincts and this weird luck lead her to all the clues."

I glared at Lester for calling me a freak, wishing I had my new taser or stun gun. I would zap him.

The room burst out laughing, with the exception of Tank and Ranger. Ranger was smiling, Tank was chuckling. I huffed, and began tapping my pen while I waited for them to calm down.

"I know where I have seen you before, you're the one who blew up the cars and the funeral home." Agent J said. I immediately responded with "It wasn't my fault." And glared at him. I gave him the full burg glare, and since he wasn't immune like the Merry Men, he shut up. I smiled. Maybe the glare gets better as you age. Must be why Grandma Bella's is so scary.

Ranger and Agent Jackson got control of the guys again. I would be responsible for looking at the victims to see if something was picked up by my "spidey senses" as Lester called it. He was so going down. When he was on duty, I would take him to visit my grandmother. The rest of the guys would run down trying to find information about locations for the eventual collection. His victim span was the largest yet, five women so far ranging from New York to Florida along the coast. I was glad Hal got that assignment. I would fall asleep.

I cleared my throat. "I will be looking for Christina today with Lula." I reminded Ranger. I promised to help her today, and wouldn't miss it. We were meeting for lunch then would go searching.

"If you have already attracted his attention, you won't be doing field work." Agent Jackson told me. Hah, he thinks he gets that right! My short temper fuse ignited.

"Excuse me, who do you think you are? I made a promise, and will be looking for Christina today. Don't worry when I find all the clues, I will tell you, so you can catch the bastard before I do." I smiled sweetly at the end. He was an arrogant ass.

"Do you want to be arrested? Because I can have you picked up for interfering with a federal investigation." he replied, showing the anger he felt. It was nothing compared to Ranger's or even Joe's though. This would be a piece of cake.

"You can, but it would be stupid." I again replied very sweetly. "But then again, I have heard that about FBI agents." I added a little jab to see if he could be baited. I glanced at room. Ranger wore his blank face. Oh well, I would deal with him later. He can just get over it. The Merry men were all smiling. The other agents and Mr. Allen looked stunned.

"What can you possible accomplish that my agents can't?" Jackson replied coolly.

He didn't take the bait like Joe would have, oh well. "Well for starters, my continuing to poke around will get us more information, especially if it pisses the killer off. With less than four hours of poking around, he was sending me proof of a murder he committed." I counted it off on my fingers. "In my experience when they get fixated on getting to me, they make mistakes which will lead you to him faster. I have several advantages you don't. I'm the best person to be openly looking for her." I finished, placing my hands at my hips.

"And what do you think he will do to you. I'll admit that you have the advantage of being able to push him, if he sent the picture. But the rest is hogwash" Agent J said. Apparently, he was offended too.

"Do you have relationships which get you in their inner groups? Getting every detail comes down to trust. I don't have to work on getting trust, I already have it. Most of the people you need to talk to won't speak freely with you"

Before Agent J could reply again, Jackson spoke up "Explain this trust you have. How do I know I can count on it."

I took a breath to calm myself. " Well, Vinnie bonds out most of the prostitutes. I work for him as a BEA, and they often come with me to be rescheduled without a fuss. They know me, and would talk to me. For those that I don't know, they know of me, and many will know my friend too. Like I said, they trust me. I already got information they wouldn't give to the police once." I shrugged. This wasn't about not being included, I knew deep down they would talk to me or Lula before they would say anything to these guys.

Agent Jackson frowned. You can't argue with the truth. I had him, and he knew it. "Is she always this difficult?" He asked Ranger. Ranger looked at me, and then back at him and grinned.

Hector said something in Spanish, and Ranger's grin turned into a smile, while Lester began choking on his drink, trying not to laugh. "What did he say?" I asked; I was curious.

"Babe, he said "She wouldn't be the Bombshell if she wasn't difficult, but she does well."

I gave Hector a big smile. He may still scare me, but that was nice of him to say.

"Your safety? What plans do you have?"

"Well, I already promised to take back-up with me whenever I go out. I've seen his work, I'm not interested in being more practice for him. I'll go ask around like I planned, and my partner for the day can shadow me."

"You must wear a tracker and panic button." Ranger added.

I nodded. It was a smart thing to do. The FBI left, agreeing to meet again on Wednesday.

After they had left, I turned to Ranger and the guys. I owed them an apology.

"Guys, I'm sorry about the arguing match. I just knew it would be better if I went out to look." Before I could continue, my cell phone rang. I glanced at the number, but it wasn't one I recognized. Ranger eyebrow shot up. I shrugged and answered.

"Hello."

"Is this Steph?" a soft voice asked.

Ranger moved close to eavesdrop on the call, while Lester followed his instructions to get the agents again. "Yeah, this is Steph. Who is this.?" I put the phone on speaker.

"My name is Sharice, we met the other day. You said to call if anyone went missing."

The agents entered hearing that last part. Ranger motioned for them to remain silent.

"Yes! What happened?" My neck was tingling and not because Ranger was so close.

"Mel, you talked to her too, she hasn't been seen around since Saturday. We thought she was sick or something, but today her pimp came looking for her." she sounded close to crying.

"Are you going to be out today?" I asked. I didn't want to give her up or anything. I didn't trust a few of these FBI guys not to jump the gun.

"Yeah, I always be out. Gotta work." She replied in a 'what are you smoking' tone.

"Well, I'll be around this afternoon. I will start looking for Mel too. Ok?."

"Yeah, I better get back anyway. See you then."

"Yep, and thanks for calling me."

I hung up and gave the agents a smug look. "Doesn't she have to work for anything?" Agent S asked.

"Yes, why do you think they call me Bombshell? I can get people to talk, but I always end up being stalked, wrestling in garbage, or my cars get blown up." I defended myself.

They smiled and left again.

"Babe" Ranger said to get my attention again. I had gone off to la- la land to thinking about the cars.

"Hector will shadow you today. He can easily blend in to protect you without anyone knowing it. Everyone knows their assignment?" He asked the rest, they nodded and left us alone, closing the door behind them.

"How can I work with Hector if he doesn't speak English?" I asked, genuinely concerned. How would he know if I'm in trouble?

Ranger must have seen my panic again. Sometimes the ESP isn't all that bad. "He has learned some. He just doesn't let others know outside of the team. Be careful while you're out. When you're done, I would like you to run the victim names and try to confirm your prostitute and escort theory. Proud of you Babe."

I looked at him smiled. I thought he was going to lecture me about arguing with the agents. "I knew it wouldn't do any good Babe. Hector was right." With that he kissed me and my brain shut down. It still didn't include any tongue action, but my hormones were feeling starved. By the time I came to, I was standing in the room alone.

I need to look at that survey results, but first, Lula and I had work to do.


	17. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: If you recognize them, I don't own them. Still not making any money, its all just for fun. Hope you enjoy. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews I appreciate them._

**Part Sixteen**

I left the conference room to find Hector leaning against the wall. He was all thugged out, his attire screamed gang banger. He smiled at me.

"You ready, Si?"

"Just need my bag from upstairs. I promised lunch to Lula, You ok with eating first?" I was intimidated by him, even more now seeing him dressed like that.

He nodded. "Meet you in the garage, or break room?" he asked.

"Break Room?" I said. He accepted with a nod, we both got in the elevator, he got off on the Fifth floor, and I went upstairs to get my bag.

* * *

I emerged from my office and found most of my men in the break room. I changed the shifts to help cover Steph being on Stark Street. Lester could have fit in, but Hector would be better. They all made bets about what they thought would happen to Hector.

If he made it through the day unharmed he would win the money. They were so busy setting up rules and odds that I finally cleared my throat to announce my presence. They all became stock still. "Put me down for two hundred that Stephanie gets revenge when one of you slips up about this betting pool. One hundred it's Tank who slips up." Tank flipped me off while the guys were looking at me. A couple of the guys bet Hal would be the one to slip up. After the stun gun incident, they have given him a hard time. My men were getting too relaxed; this is the second time I have literally snuck up on them. I made a mental note to schedule a training session soon. I can't afford for the men to lose their edge.

Hector got off the elevator and came walking toward me. He was dressed to blend in on Stark Street.

We picked out a tracker and panic button and mic; he gave me the frequencies. I could pull them up anytime to check on things. I wanted to go out with Stephanie, but I had several meetings today. I had one with the TPD, which Morelli would be involved in. We're both professionals, well most of the time.

Another appointment was with Harry the Hammer. We were finalizing a job's details. I may need Stephanie's help again.

Cal came out of the Monitor room to advise that the TPD had two officers here to speak to Bobby about his statement made yesterday. I advised that they should be taken to the Grey room. It was not one of the lavish meeting rooms. It was styled after an interrogation room. Grey walls, cheap seats and chairs. It was also purposely on the first floor. It's common knowledge we have our office here, but it's not known that the whole building is mine. I like to keep it that way. Stephanie got off the elevator, and came strait toward Hector and me. I was wondering why the police were here about the events of yesterday.

* * *

When I stepped off the elevator to meet Hector, I immediately notice the men were all standing in a group. Hector looked at them and said something, and they all dispersed. Were they talking about me? No, Ranger was right there. He wouldn't let them talk about me.

I walked over to Ranger and Hector. When I stopped in front of them Ranger spoke to me.

"Babe, change of plans. The police are here about yesterday. I'd like you to stay here for a little while till I find out why they need to talk to Bobby."

"Sure, I just need to call Lula to tell her I'll be late." I quickly dialed her. She wasn't happy, but I promised I would pay for lunch since I was going to be late. She told me to hurry up before she wastes away.

The three of us were joined by Bobby, and we all went downstairs. When we entered the room, it was depressing and all grey. Nothing like the other room this morning. I noticed Carl immediately. He stopped smiling when I entered behind the guys. Big dog wasn't with him though. I didn't know this man. Before he could talk, Carl interrupted.

"Steph, please don't tell me you quit working for Vinnie again." he said.

"Why" I narrowed my eyes. I had an idea of why, but wanted to see what he would say.

"Things are slow when you're not on the streets. Plus, what else are we going to bet on?"

"You bet on her?" the new guy said clearly talking to Carl, but I answered anyway.

"Yeah, they all do. I think I need to be paid a cut of all this money." I replied in all seriousness.

Ranger cleared his throat. "What can we do for you, Officers?"

"Miss, is your name Stephanie Plum?"

"Yes" I replied, even though I was confused. He must be really new if he didn't know me. I'd have sworn part of the TPD's training was reviewing all my mishaps. Plus, Ranger said they wanted to talk to Bobby.

"Good. I'm Officer Martin. We'll need to speak to you after discussing things with Mr. Brown." He stated. Before I could even reply, Ranger put his hand on my shoulder to stop me.

"Rangeman's reputation for helping and cooperating the Trenton Police Department is well known. I assumed you just needed to ask a few questions, and delayed my employees to assist you. If this business requires sequestering my employees, maybe we should reschedule this when their lawyer is present." Ranger clearly stated.

"No, we just had a few follow up questions" Carl said. Shooting a glare at the other officer. "Martin is Internal Affairs. Seems after yesterdays call his department got requests to open an investigation against Officer Gazzara."

That had both of my eyebrows joining my hairline. I glanced at Ranger and Bobby they both had one eyebrow raised. Hector didn't look impressed. Then, I remembered Ranger's comment that he pretended not to understand English in public.

"Why would they want to investigate Eddie?" I asked because I was really confused.

"Well Ms. Plum, after your partner's call, and Officer Gazzara's radio conformation, a full bomb squad detail was dispatched to the residence of Brian Anderson. When the squad investigated the garage as both calls said to, they found no components of a bomb inside. It was later reported that Officer Gazzara collected a large pool of money on the false call. After several witnesses overheard the two of you making a deal about not baby sitting. "

"What do you mean there were no bomb components?" Bobby asked jumping in. He pulled out his phone and began flipping through it.

"None of the items you described were present in the garage." Officer Martin said, as if Bobby was stupid.

"I closed the garage door once we talked Mr. Anderson into coming with us. Here is a picture of the evidence on the table. I snapped a shot just in case it blew up and the police needed evidence. I sent a copy of this picture to the investigating office this morning. I was keeping it as my wallpaper for a souvenir." he glanced at me and smiled. He passed the phone to Officer Martin, and Carl glanced over his shoulder and began smiling. "I don't know what happened to those items, but they were inside when we left the scene to take Mr. Anderson to the station while he was cooperating."

Officer Martin gave Bobby's phone back to him. I had added him to the list along with Lester for revenge. "I see. Is that what you remember happening too, Ms. Plum?"

I hit rhino mode. "Isn't that what my statement from yesterday said? Why would I make up something about a bomb? I hate when they bet on me. That's also common knowledge if you had any real investigating skills. I'd never make up something as embarrassing as yesterdays events. My mother is already pissed off. I tryed to keep myself out of the news, by leaving before the bomb squad arrived. It prevents further nagging!" I yelled.

"You wouldn't make it up because your mother gets mad at you?" he asked incredulously.

"You can visit her if you don't understand, but maybe this will help you figure things out." I opened my phone and called my voice mail. I put the phone on speaker. I knew she had been calling since yesterday. I just skipped any messages that were not my mother.

My mothers disapproving voice began. "Stephanie Michelle Plum, what is this I hear about you almost blowing up Marsha Anderson's house and garage? Do you ever hear about anyone else's daughter blowing up garages? First you blew up Morelli's garage, now Ms. Andersons. You better call and explain yourself young lady.

The next message was "Stephanie, It's your mother again. Why are you not answering your phone? The phone has been ringing off the hook. Your father had to leave it was so bad.

The messages when on and on. While the messages played, I wrote down my parents address. As the number of calls increased so did my mother's demands. She went on about my job and settling down with Joe.

She finally pulled out the big guns. "Stephanie Plum if you don't answer the phone this instant I will not serve you dessert for one month." she slammed the phone down after I failed to answer.

The next calls were all about guilt. "Stephanie, do you enjoy making me worry about you. What am I supposed to tell the neighbors? Do you enjoy embarrassing your family? If you would just come to your senses. You could get a nice job. Or better yet you could get married …beep. I had finally run out of space.

"Here, you can go interview her. She will be happy to tell you about all the bad things that really happen. I don't have to make up anything. Just dealing with the things that aren't my fault are enough. I may not like the betting, but _none_ of the officers at the Police Department would make a false call. Most of them have burg mothers, and would understand." I had noticed Carl nod his agreement as I handed Martin the address. Then I left the room.

Outside I took a few deep breaths. I was trying not to get upset about the things my mother had said, IA was investigating Eddie, and to top it off, the bomb was missing. My neck tingled with that news, and that was never a good sign.

After a minute or two, Carl came out and walked over to me.

"Steph, you know we all like you, right? Betting on you just gives us something to take our minds off all the crap in our jobs. We don't mean anything by it." he said.

"Carl, I know you guys like me, but how would you feel if people were betting on how close you came to being hurt?"

"I never really thought about it that way to be honest. Just the ways that things happen around you are so unpredictable it has been perfect to bet on. You would be amazed at the list of possible events." He pulled out a small notebook. Opened it up and gave it to me.

I began reviewing the list. The death of Big Blue was a big pool of money. Seems like everyone bet on that one. I noticed Morelli had a bet that I would destroy the vehicle myself one day. That made me smile. I had already tried to kill it a few times. There was a pool of when Morelli and I would break up for good. Looks like Big Dog won that one. He bet on this month, even though people probably wouldn't realize it for a while. There were bets on when I would actually carry a weapon at all times, and would I try to conceal it. Eddie had a bet placed on that one. He bet next month, non concealed, and two days ago added non lethal too. He would win 100 bucks. I smiled. He had the benefit of inside knowledge on that one.

I flipped the page. The next two were all about when and how my CRV would go to car heaven. The fourth page was about Ranger and his men. Who would have to follow me around next? When Ranger locked me in a safe house. I had seen enough. I looked back at Carl and handed him the notebook...

"Do you really want everyone to stop?" he asked. He looked disappointed. I thought about how he said it made their day better.

"I will make a deal. Option one is they can continue and I get 5 percent of the winning pool, and I am allowed to participate in the car deaths so no one can claim I fixed the results. Or option two if no one wants me to participate, then I get 10 percent of the winnings. Bets about my love life to stop. It's personal; it's bad enough dealing all the rumors about it." It was seriously time I made some cash on this stuff too.

"Come on, those are the more innocent bets. You're never in danger. Everyone likes to bet on those too. They have the second biggest take right behind Big blue's death. Plus your love life is more interesting than most soap operas." Carl actually whined.

"Fine, what ever, No matter what I get 10 percent cut of that. Emotional stress and all." Ha, take that.

He said fine. He would find out which option people wanted and let me know. That's when I noticed everyone else had been watching us. Ranger, Bobby, Hector and even Officer Martin were smiling.

"Are you done negotiating? I still have a few questions for you Ms. Plum." Martin said.

"Do you believe me about yesterday?" I asked back. If he said no, then he could go to the moon for all I care.

"Yeah, I believe you. I tried to reach you at home, but kept getting the message your mailbox was full. You might want to clean it out too." he replied. I could tell he wanted to laugh.

"Go ahead, laugh but if you stay here long enough, you will marry someone from the burg. Just imaging a Burg mother-in-law." Ha, they were worse than a burg mother. At least a mother loves you. I think he turned a little green while thinking about it.

"What did you need to know?"

"I need you to explain the negotiations you and Officer Gazzara had about babysitting."

I explained me needing weapon advice, and since Eddie was practically family, he wanted me to baby sit in return. I had agreed, but since his children are demons I would only pay for someone else to watch them. I got the help I needed, and he got a babysitter. When he offered me getting out of paying for the babysitting, when I would've told the police about seeing the bomb anyway, I took the opportunity. He got conformation so he won the bet he already placed, and I didn't have to pay for the sitter. I shrugged; it was a win-win situation for both of us.

"Based on what I just witnessed, you run the betting. He directed at Carl. "Is it true he placed the bet prior to making this agreement with Ms. Plum and can you give me evidence of this?

Carl pulled out his note book again, and showed Officer Martin when Eddie made his bet.

"When did this betting start?" he asked.

"Shortly after her second or third car blew up. I think. I would have to go back and check my older logs to give you an exact time." Carl replied.

They had begun talking about my mishaps. I began tapping my foot. Finally I had enough and said "are we done here, I have things to do today?" in a very snotty tone.

Martin thanked me, and he and Carl left still telling his stories. I think I should have demanded fifteen percent.

"Babe, be careful today, I'm late for a meeting already." with that Ranger went back upstairs with Bobby.

I followed Hector to the garage. When I asked Hector what food he felt like, he looked shocked. Why do they keep looking at me like that? At least he didn't demand to only go where he wanted like Bobby yesterday. I still felt like Pino's and Hector nodded his ok. Hector parked and said for me to go in, he would be inside in a few minutes. I was confused, but went in to see Lula.

"'bout time you showed up. I'm starving." Lula greeted me with.

"Sorry, the police wanted to know about the bomb yesterday." I replied. I didn't want to tell them about the bets. I asked Lula if the picture was Christina. She said yeah, she was able to see her tattoo. We talked for a few minutes before Connie spoke up.

"We got trouble. There is a gang member coming in."

"It's just Hector. He works for Ranger. I have to keep him with me because of the psycho package." I rolled my eyes. All this explaining was getting old. They demanded to know about yesterday too, so I briefly explained about the bomb and it turning up missing.

"Girl, you shouldn't lie to us. No way is that one of Ranger's men. He got the tattoos and everything." Lula said right before Hector entered.

"He is just disguised to blend in on Stark Street. Ranger doesn't want our guy to know Hector is with us, unless there is trouble." I explained.

Hector said, "Si, no trouble." and nodded. I guess he will only be using Spanish all day today.

When we arrived at Pino's it was empty, thankfully. I didn't want to deal with anyone else today. We placed our orders and then Lula said something I didn't expect.

"If Hector has to be disguised, so do you. No way you blend in dressed like that. After lunch we will go get you proper clothes." Then she took a huge bite of food.

I looked at myself. She wasn't completely wrong. In my Rangeman gear, I definitely didn't blend. My normal clothes weren't so bad. "We have to start looking for another girl. I got a call from a Sharice this morning. I guess Mel has gone missing too. Do you know who she is?

"Yeah, I know Mel. She was the one who seen the man pick up Christina." Lula answered before taking another bite.

I exchanged a look with Hector. This was not good. "You think the killer got her too?" Lula finally asked.

"We better assume so. How did he find out her? "

We all thought about that for the rest of lunch. Me and Lula made idle small talk. When we were driving toward the store Lula wanted to go to, I asked "are you doing ok?" I was worried about her. If all my old friends were suddenly getting killed, I don't know what I would do.

"I'll be ok. Best thing I can do is help find the bastard." she said, anger in her eyes.

I nodded my agreement.

When we entered the store, I felt the urge to blush. Lula immediately began searching for clothes. Everything in the store was shiny, lycra or spandex. Definitely Stark Street attire. Lula found several outfits and pushed me into a changing booth.

I put on the first one. It was hot pink. The color didn't look bad on me, but I felt naked. "I can't do this Lula." I shouldn't have eaten lunch before this. I scarfed down a whole sub. She demanded I let them see. I silently thanked god Hector was gay.

When I came out, Hector shook his head. "See he doesn't like it, and he's a man." I pointed out. Ok, so he was a gay man, but still counts right?

I tried on the rest of the outfits, and Hector thankfully gave the same response to all of them. When I thought I was off the hook, he brought me a dark blue dress. He motioned for me to try it on.

I put it on. The color was fabulous. My eyes looked like the Caribbean ocean next to this dress. It was tight, but didn't cling to the bulges. My ass was practically bare though. If I bent over I would moon someone. I was wearing a black lace thong, because that's what was left from my trip clothing. I needed to pick up clothes soon. Even though I knew Ella took my clothes this morning, I needed a better variety for undergarments. I took a deep breath, and stepped out of the dressing room. Hector nodded yes. I wasn't sure if this was a good thing or not. Lula said "damn that's the one. Now you need shoes. Try these."

They were a pair of three and a half inch platform style shoes. They had an ankle strap. I sat down and tried them on. I looked at them in the mirrors with my back to Lula. Hector had disappeared somewhere.

"You will have to take off your bra with that dress girl."

"Can't we just find a matching colored bra?" I know it was tacky, but I really felt exposed.

"Hos do it all the time. Men don't want to bother if they don't have too." she said.

Shit I wasn't going to win this. Hector reemerged with a medium length bob styled brown wig. He handed it to me. After a huge struggle, we managed to get my hair pinned and under it. I looked at myself. I could fit in, and I didn't look like myself. Good disguise. I went to change back, but Hector just nodded no. He went to the register and used a card to pay for the outfit. We piled into the truck. Hector turned to me before starting the car.

"Me be pimp."

"You're going to pretend to be my pimp?" I wanted to confirm it.

"Yeah, that's good. Then he can come get you if something happens." Lula nodded her head while talking.

I was thinking how weird today has been. I argued with the FBI, Internal Affairs, and now I had a pimp. Maybe my life will never be what people call normal. All of this seemed normal to me.

We parked a block up from Stark Street. I had to walk in my shoes. I wasn't happy but understood. Lula would wait half an hour so if the killer was around, he wouldn't guess it was me.

We saw the girls gathered together. When we got closer, Hector looked around, and led me by my arm. He spoke rapid Spanish, and went across the street to a bar. He took a seat and watched out the window.

"Girl, you need to find your own spot." one of the girls said.

"Uh, I'm not really, I need to talk to Sharice." I finally got out. I kept looking around.

"Dang, I didn't recognize you!" You said you would be around, but I never guessed this.

"Figured it was better if the killer didn't recognize me talking to any of you this time. For safety reasons."

The girls explained that they have all been working in groups. I said I thought that was a good idea right now. I hinted that the law enforcement was actively searching for this guy now. They seemed happy about it this time. A guy drove by and asked for a freebee. We all told him to fuck off. I had a small purse in which I hid the phone stun gun and a can of pepper spray. I was showing the girls the stun gun, when Lula joined us. They liked the stun gun. I told them where I bought it. A couple of the girls said they would get one for themselves. I hung out talking to various girls introducing myself and asking about both Christina and Mel. Lula worked separately today. After a while, my feet began hurting, and went to sit and rest. All of the light posts had several feet of concrete poured around them forming a square concrete blocked base. It made a nice seat under each light pole.

After resting for about ten minutes, I decided we should go check out Mel's apartment. Might be helpful to see if we can find out which day she disappeared exactly. Lula came over to me. She showed me a picture of Christina and in a loud voice asked if I had seen her. I said no. but then mouthed BE. Lula picked it up after three times.

I went to Hector and began whining. He grabbed me and pulled me down the street. After a while he let go of my arm and said "What is plan?"

"Checking out Mel's apartment. No one seen her since Saturday, but she also had the flu or something. So she might have been sick. We need to find out more."

Mel lived in a run down brick apartment. She lived on the first floor, and when we couldn't find the super, Lula and I returned to old tricks. That reminds me, that my Higgins has been slacking on training. Lula's purse was just as good as a lock pick in a pinch. Hector was going to be our lookout, while me and Lula checked things out.

Lula swung the bag over her shoulder, "accidentally" breaking the window. Lula hates when they're dead and she didn't trust that Mel wasn't still inside dead until someone checked. You have one skip die from the flu.

Since Lula wouldn't go first I had to climb into the window still wearing my Stark Street disguise. I heard a few catcalls as my ass filled the window.

I went slow, making sure I didn't cut myself. I called out Hello a few times, just to make sure no one was inside. After letting Lula inside, she became my next line of lookout, but since Lula always missed someone sneaking up on us, I was glad Hector was outside.

In her bathroom she had a vast supply of condoms. All colors sizes and types. She must buy condoms in bulk to have this many. I continued searching from room to room. When I searched the bedroom, I found a plate with weird looking berries on it. Something told me to collect a few of them to show Ranger. I went back to the kitchen and got a plastic baggie to put some in. I made sure I had a few of the black looking berries, the leaves and part of the branch they were on. I wasn't sure if they were supposed to be black, or if they were just old. Just as I tucked them into my purse, my cell began buzzing. The display showed Hector's number. Someone was coming. I grabbed Lula and we had just closed the front when a middle age man came stomping down the hall.

He looked at us, "I don't allow squatters in the hallway. You need to rent a room, or get your asses back outside."

I glanced around the hallway. The carpet was dingy; the lights had no covers on them. Who would want to sleep here? I was getting ready when Lula began talking to the man.

"Like we would want to sleep in this shit hole. I may be a ho, and need a place to stay, but I got standards." She huffed and pulled me toward the stairs.

We went to Hector and decided since it was five in the evening we would return to the corner for a while longer. Make sure we talked to as many of the girls as possible before calling it a day. Lula was sure there would be different people out now it was getting later.

We used the same ploy as last time. Several women were gathered together again, and began protesting when I walked over to them. Sharice was there still, and told them to leave me be, I was with her.

I asked if anything happened after I left. She said, no customers out today, but her eyes told me nothing else happened either. I told her we checked out Mel's apartment. Her eyes lost hope when I told her I wasn't able to find any evidence someone was still there. She asked me if I saw Mel's pink and red bag. I described a small tote bag that was pink and with Red lips on it. It was laying next to the bed.

Sharice eyes got teary "She be dead. Mel never went anywhere without her bag. Her kid made it in sewing class for her. She doesn't get to see her anymore, but she takes the bag with her everywhere no matter what."

I didn't handle emotions well, so I was glad that she didn't begin crying. Sharice told the other girls about Mel. After that everyone was quite except when the odd customer came by. Several men tried to pick me up. Thankfully, the women jumped in and ran interference. I was making notes of the license plates of any cars that were on the street as I walked up and down the sidewalk. After a while, my feet began hurting again so I went to sit on the light again.

I had been resting when I heard the chirp of a police siren. I looked up and noticed all the other women were hidden. I was the only person out in the open.

An officer I didn't recognize got out of a squad car and strutted over to me.

"Identification." he simply said.

Shit, I didn't have that in my bag. It was back in the Rangeman vehicle.

"Officer, I wasn't doing anything but resting." maybe I could get him to forget I existed.

He glanced at me. "Yeah, resting till a new John comes by. Do you have proper ID?"

"No, I don't have it with me. But this isn't what it looks like."

"Sure." he began writing on a citation book. "What's your name? Stephanie Plum. He continued writing." He couldn't be.

"What are you doing" I asked cautiously. I noticed Hector approaching us.

The officer must have sensed him, because he put his hand on the gun, and said "Stay where you are, this doesn't concern you."

"She is with me." He tried to pull something out, but the officer freaked out." It was a small pant pocket. What did he think Hector was trying to get.

I instinctively took a few steps back, which only made the officer freak out more. Next thing I knew he had his gun out, and made me walk over toward Hector. When we were standing side by side, he motioned with the gun to lie on the ground. I gave him a glare, until he started yelling the command again. His voice sounded stressed out, so I did as he said. He cuffed Hector first, then me.

He read us our rights, and he told us our charges. Hector was being arrested on promotion of prostitution, and I was being picked up for prostitution. I tried several times to explain things to him but he just ignored me.

He pulled up to the station's back entrance. Horror spread over me. My mother would hear about this, plus all the guys at the station. That meant Joe and Ranger too. I think I may have begun hyperventilating till Hector began speaking to me.

"Don't worry, Ranger will bail us." he smiled. I think that may have been a common practice for him. "He will be pissed about dress". He kind of stopped and his smile faltered a bit. Guess no one wanted to piss off Ranger. I know I have made him angry, but I don't think I have seen him pissed. It took only a second for me to know I never wanted to either. If Tank, Hector and all the Merry Men feared Ranger, it wasn't for nothing.

I was trying to remember what the ass in the front seat called himself, but hadn't really paid attention.

When we were lead inside, it took Carl, Officer Martin, and Big dog a second to recognize me. I smiled at them shyly. I would have waived, but I was still cuffed. My dress was hiking up to the mother land too. The guys immediately began making Calls. Carl walked over to the Intake Cell.

"Steph, what's going on?" I knew that wasn't what he really wanted to ask.

"That idiot wouldn't believe I wasn't trying to pick up men on Stark Street." then I realized how that sounded, especially considering how I was dressed. I blushed bright red.

Carl unlocked my cuffs so I could fix my dress. I was very thankful. "Well get this taken care of. I'll be back real quick ok." With that he closed the cell again and took off down the hall. He didn't shackle me back to the bench. One of the other ladies decided this wasn't fair.

"What makes you special? You give him service for that treatment?" she asked clearly upset she was still cuffed to the bench.

I was trying to figure out how to explain things, without pissing her off any more. She was a large biker. Wonder what she is here for? Before I came up with anything, I heard a familiar voice.

"She is actually a bounty hunter. Who arrested you?" Eula asked. I haven't seen her for a while. She tends to stay in jail for the winter months.

"Some new guy. I was doing an undercover steak out. He wouldn't believe me though. I rolled my eyes. How have you been Eula?"

She began telling me all about the fight she was in. She had secured a bed at the shelter when she was released yesterday, but someone stole her bed. When she tried to take her stuff back, and leave they claimed her cans were theirs. She was picked up for assault. "Don't worry though, I plan on staying. Wait till it's warmer at night before I bond out."

I never minded picking her up anymore. I considered her easy cash. "It's never a problem. I'm glad you have a warm place to stay, it would be better if it wasn't in jail though." I really meant that too. She nodded her agreement.

The ass reappeared to let me have my phone call. I called Ranger. He picked up on the fourth ring. I wasn't sure if Hector had made a call yet, there were more men waiting to be processed tonight.

"Yo" he answered.

"Uh it's me. I could use your help" I said feeling very embarrassed.

"Babe, what happened to your phone?"

"They took it away when I was booked." I answered. I knew he would understand where I was. It also prevented me from having to say it. I'd probably start to cry.

"Hector?" he didn't sound happy.

"He's here too." I sighed.

"On my way" I knew he would be here soon. I hung up the phone and the ass led me back to my cell. After going through this, I'll never get mad that my FTA's don't want to come back again.

I was wondering what Carl was up to. He said he would help get this fixed, but I haven't seen him since he left. That was almost an hour ago.

I pulled the dress down as far as it would go, and sat back on the bench. These shoes were cute, but killed my feet. I had zoned out when I heard something that told me things were going to get ugly.

"Cupcake?" Joe's disbelieving voice carried from the door. I looked up. He led a short ho into the cell and sat her down before turning back to me.

"Did you change jobs and not tell me?" he said.

"No!" I yelled and jumped up. I didn't need this now.

"Relax, I was just trying to cheer you up. What happened? Are you still waiting for your call or something?"

Shit, here comes trouble. "No" I said while looking him in the eye, as Ranger walked into the room. The women in the cell with me were all watching the events like a reality TV show.

"You called Him instead of ME?" Joe said.

"Yeah, he would just help, and if you notice, hasn't begun yelling at me." I spat back.

That made Joe stop. He took a frustrated breath. His faced showed that he felt bad about the truth in my statement.

Ranger chose this moment to interrupt. "Babe, I know you weren't dressed like that when you left this morning".

I narrowed my eyes at him. Was he trying to bait Joe again? "No, I left the offices in my Rangeman uniform, but Lula said I didn't blend in. I wanted to spend time talking to all the girls, and didn't want the psycho to recognize me." I shrugged. It sounded like a great plan, and had worked well until I got arrested for prostitution.

Both Joe and Ranger let out bark of laughter. Several of the women chuckled.

"Who actually brought you in?" Joe asked when he was finished laughing at my plan. He had both hands in his pockets.

"I can't remember his name. I've been calling him Ass." Joe and Ranger just smiled at that.

Carl, Big Dog, and the Ass entered the room too.

"See you got here finally", Carl said to Joe before he noticed Ranger. Joe just nodded. Carl looked around like he was thinking of just leaving.

"Have you checked on Hector?" I directed at Ranger. He shook his head no. He came to me first? I stopped my brain right there. Now was not the time.

A feeling of awkwardness filled to room. I wasn't the only one to follow that train of thought. I decided to just continue with things.

"Well, is anyone going to get me out of here before my mother shows up to lecture me?"

Carl and Big dog laughed. "Yeah, Samuels here just needs you to make a statement, and we need to talk about those bets." Carl explained.

I didn't understand what made him change his mind about arresting me. It was then that I noticed Joe and Ranger having a silent conversation. Ranger was smirking, and my instincts said he talked to Samuels.

"Babe, I will be back for you in a few minutes. I've got to collect Hector." he turned and left he room after I nodded ok. I said good bye to Eula and the others.

I noticed a flash as I came out of the cell. I groaned. Someone just took my picture. "Don't worry Cupcake, I'll take care of the picture" Joe said as we went to the interrogation rooms. I noticed that the guys all took places around me. I said thanks.

I noticed them getting together my personal stuff, and the Ass went to throw out my berries.

"Don't throw that out. I need to show those to Ranger." I practically screeched. I had been extremely careful not to disturb the crime scene, or leave any prints. No way would I be able to get more. The picture might not be sufficient for him to tell me what they were.

"What the hell is that Stephanie?" Big Dog said.

"I'm not sure. That's why I need Ranger to tell me." I didn't know how to explain it, but I knew those were important.

I grabbed my stuff and we all went inside the room. I noticed that the Internal Affairs officer joined us. I waved hello at him. He looked shocked.

"So tell me what you were doing on Stark Street, Cupcake." Joe began with.

I explained about trying to find Christina. Then the details about the witness Mel, missing now. I left out the FBI agents, and breaking into the apartment. You know, the little insignificant details. When I signed everything, everyone but me and Joe vacated the room.

"Don't you think it would be best to leave working this case to professionals? This sicko has already sent you one warning." Joe said. He clearly wasn't happy I was once again involved with his case, and in trouble.

"Well, that lets him win. I'm tired of letting them push me around Joe." I explained. It was one of the things I was determined to stop. "Plus, it's not like the old days. I had backup, and a plan. I just didn't plan on him. I jerked my finger at Samuels. Who was watching us? I could feel him behind the glass.

The change of subject happened so quickly I almost got left behind. "I stopped by your apartment last night." Joe casually said.

I could tell he wasn't feeling casual about it though. "Sorry, not staying there right now. I agreed to stay somewhere safer until we find out more about the threats against me."

"Where are you staying?"

I looked at Joe. He looked green. This was hard for him. I knew he didn't really want to know where I was sleeping. He wanted to know if I was sleeping alone. I decided to just get to the point.

"Joe, I meant what I said about stepping away from everything to get my life in order. Even though we had that fight, nothing else has changed. Things have been so busy with my job, that I haven't even had time to look at those compatibility test results."

"Is there any chance you'll come back to me?" he seriously asked.

That was something I had been thinking about for a few days now. Only one way for us both to figure this mess out. I looked at the table and began playing with the papers. Neatly stacking them.

"I've been working on getting better. I'm getting self defense and tactical training. I purchased weapons to help keep me safe, that I feel comfortable with using. I agreed to work at Rangeman again for now, to work this case. I plan on continuing skip tracing for Vinnie. Part of my deal with Ranger was agreeing for me to do that. He made me agree to carry a gun at all times. I may stay at Rangeman, I may not. Louis, my trainer also wants me to carry a gun if I do leave Rangeman. I'm not sure about doing that. I don't want to get married anytime soon, and I really don't think I want kids anytime soon either." I looked up at Joe. He was taking all of this in.

"Even without our issues over my job, we aren't in the same places in life. You want the things that give me hives when I think about them." I looked back at the table.

"Did you know I got the results of our test too?" Joe said. My head snapped up. I didn't know Annie sent the results to him. I felt the blood running from my face. Did she send both of the results, or just for Joe and I?

"I read the results, and your right. We are not in the same place. It said what we've known for a while, but didn't want to admit. I just love you, and was waiting for you to join me." his eyes were soft and sad.

"I know Joe, I kept waiting for all those feeling I've been told I should have. I'm thirty and don't want kids. Soon it will be too late. I wouldn't want to be too old to play and run with any children I have." I had a mental picture of pushing a walker chasing a toddler. It made me shiver.

Joe must have seen my thoughts, because he chuckled before he spoke.

"That's how I feel now. I'm want to start my family soon, so I can enjoy my children. Any children I have will already graduate high school around the time I can retire from the force."

I began getting all teary eyed. "I do love you Joe, my love needs a condom or strong birth control right now. _I suddenly realized where that phrase came from. Could that be what he meant by it?. I pressed on though. _

"I'm not ready to be a mom. You'll be a great father. I'm just sorry Grandma Bella's visions weren't true. I don't think we have that forever kind of fit. I don't want you to put your life on hold waiting for me either. There is a chance I'll never want to have a baby. I'd be the reason you missed out. I can't live with that possibility. I want you to be happy, even if it's not with me."

Joe pulled me into a hug. I was fighting tears that wanted out. "You should be happy too. Friends still?"

I nodded yes, because his words made me begin crying. He held me until I was able to get myself to stop. "Where does Ranger fit into all of this." he suddenly asked. I looked at him, where did that come from?

"Cupcake, like I said, I know you have feelings for him."

"Yeah Joe I do, I just don't think we have a forever fit either." it was a depressing thought. Loving not one but two, men who were Mr. Wrong for me.

"I'm not sure about that. You need to read our results. You both might be a better fit than I even want to admit." Right after he said this, I sensed he realized what slipped out.

Suddenly said "This has already crossed into weird and unusual take care, I will see you around. Call if you need me. " he pecked me on the cheek and left me sitting in the room. I really need to read those results.

I sat there trying to figure out what the in results of our test could possibly make him think Ranger and I would be a good match? Was that even possible?

I knock on the door brought me out of La La land.

Ranger stood there after the door swung open. "Ready to leave Babe?"

"Yes." I stood up and went over to him. He handed me one of his large T-shirts. What did he want me to do with that?

"Dress is really short. This will cover more of you." he smiled. I gave him a grateful look and pulled the shirt over my dress. On my way out several of the guys whistled and made offers to me. I knew they were teasing but Ranger must not have. He growled and everyone suddenly had somewhere to be.

We went out to his truck. He lifted me into it so I wouldn't have to flash anyone watching. He asked me if I was ok. Then I remembered I had been crying. I just walked through the police station, puffy faced dressed like a hooker. My mother would surely deny me desserts for the rest of my life after tonight.

Maybe I should learn to bake while I'm doing all this self improvement.

No, that didn't feel right. I'd just buy desserts. At least tonight, I'd get a meal made by Ella. It would be just as good, and if she served a dessert it would be better than moms. Ella doesn't give me guilt trips.


	18. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer: Anyone you recognize I don't own. They would belong to Janet Evanovich. I'm not making any money, it's only for fun._

**Part Seventeen**

I had been setting in a meeting listening to a potential client tell me all about how important security for his establishment was. The way he was carrying on, you would think he owned a jewelry store, not a music studio. They had several break ins, and artists were refusing to book time without having proper security added. He was willing to pay my rate. I don't give a shit who uses his studio. Before this meeting, the security system and protocols were already designed. It doesn't matter to me who will be using them. I set up security based on need and I refuse to coddle stars.

On the outside, he would see an interested business partner. My eyes looked at him; I nodded at the appropriate pauses. My reputation for not speaking is well known. He thought I was paying attention, listening to how important his equipment and clients are.

In reality, I just waited till he stopped speaking. Then paid attention to his face, and gave an appropriate response. I didn't need to hear all this stuff he was babbling. I was thinking about Stephanie. Tomorrow would be her first day of training with Louis. I'm anxious to see what happens. Could she really be serious this time?

I know that I love her, but she has never been ready to live in my world. I frequently piss off people that wouldn't think twice about hurting her.

In the past, I have tried to introduce training. My hopes were that she would get over the physical aspects and see the benefits of being trained. It didn't work. She would stick with things for about a week, and then return to her normal self. The Stephanie I loved, but was afraid to have close to me, in my world.

I could have pushed her, forced the issue. I had several ways of doing that. I contemplated each method several times over the past few years. In the end, manipulating her to change would only make me like Morelli. I accepted who she was, the same way she accepts me, unconditionally. If she wanted to keep her gun in the cookie jar, so be it. I accepted her actions, and did all I could to keep her safe. Her safety was more important than my feelings and desires.

When my phone first buzzed, before I saw the caller id, my pulse raced. That only happened when Stephanie called me. When I looked at the id, it wasn't her number. It wasn't Hectors either. I wanted to have time to listen in today, but was booked with meetings. It kept ringing, and I held my finger above the ignore button, but something told me to answer. I held up a finger to the client and answered.

When Steph's voice came over the phone, my pulse hit record highs.

"_Uh it's me. I could use your help._" Her voice was soft, she sounded embarrassed and upset.

I was wondered where she was, and Why in the hell she was calling from a pay phone. I asked her where her phone was. Hoping she just told me what was going on.

"_They took it away when I was booked." _Fuck. Booked. My blood began boiling. Where in the hell was Hector, he was supposed to look out for her. She sounded close to tears. I asked about him. Maybe he was already dead, and I wouldn't have to kill him.

"_He's here too." _Hector better not be the reason Steph's in jail. I warned him to keep his cool, and look out for her. Hector frequently got into fights and caused shit. He was good enough that I kept him around anyway. I couldn't find a better electronics man at MIT. I told Steph I was coming and disconnected.

I looked back at my client. I smiled "I have an emergency I must personally take care of. Bobby will come and finish your review. I apologize for the interruption."

If he got pissed and didn't want the contract, oh well. I called Bobby in, gave him instructions. When I left, I heard the client ask who Babe and Hector were. I paused to see how Bobby responded. He told the client it was a code. Then he changed the subject right back to the contract. Satisfied, I headed for Tank. I stepped in his office, and he was on the phone. I could hear Lula talking about some stupid ass cop taking Steph away. If Morelli did this, I would kill him too. Cop or not. Tank kept the phone to his ear, but said. "He already knows. We are leaving to get them now." I nodded an acknowledgement. He said he would call her back soon, and hung up.

Once we were in the elevator, I raised my eyebrow to Tank asking for him to explain what Lula told him.

"Lula, Hector, and Bombshell were all hanging around Stark Street trying to talk to all the women who may have seen anything. "A cop arrested Steph when she didn't hear the girls tell her to hide out. Lula couldn't get to her before it happened, she was just going to follow them to the station and get Steph, but she forgot Hector drove them. She is stuck on a block away from Stark with the SUV."

"What charges?" I didn't understand what Steph could have done to get arrested. Why would they want her to hide?

"Prostitution" My head whipped around. Hector would be a dead man. Shit, I needed him around to install three systems later this week. Tank took a step closer to the elevator wall. I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself.

When the doors opened we both went to my truck. "When I Get Hector out, take him to retrieve his vehicle." I just wanted to get Steph. We pulled into the station ten minutes later. I went to see the police chief. He and I had an agreement about my employees. Unless they were into serious shit, they were to be ignored. They all carried a card to prove their employment with me. In return, Rangeman picked up certain criminals, assisted officers on Stark and other bad neighborhoods, and would help out with investigations at a reduced cost to the city.

After giving an apology, the chief called the arresting officer in. I sat quietly trying to regulate my desire to snap him in half. How could this guy think Steph was a prostitute? Even when she tried to look slutty, it was just hot.

My men used to bet how fast Steph would hook them, until the old record times became her average times. Then they bet on how disappointed the skips would be when they fell for a distraction. She had been the best we ever used.

One reason skips don't try anything after she tricks them is because the men just thought they hit a jackpot, not found an easy slut. They were disappointed, but knew she was too good to be that easy. They shouldn't have fallen for her trick, that and I'd be pissed off prevented any backlash.

The chief finished yelling at the dickhead. I stood up and he coward down. Good, he is afraid of me. I like that in a new officer. "You'll drop the charges against them both immediately, and I'll forget your indiscretion this time." I knew I growled. My trip down memory lane hadn't stopped my desire to snap him in half. If he remained patrolling that neighborhood, he would need my help sometime.

The chief dismissed him, and I filled him in on what Steph was doing on Stark. He asked if I could get her to disclose the information to the investigating officer. I knew this was Morelli. I pointed this out. The chief offered to add Carl and the IA officer to be a buffer. I agreed, their presence would keep Morelli from pulling any shit.

I left and went to the female lockup. Fuck, too late. Morelli must have brought in someone and found Steph before we could contain things. He was standing in the middle of the cell; I knew she saw me immediately. I was stunned and aroused at the picture she made. Shit that dress is short. If she waives her hands around anymore, we'll all get a show. When the cop asked why she called me, I kept silent. I wanted to hear this too.

Huh, not what I was hoping for. I decided to let Morelli vent on me. Steph was already upset; she didn't need him to add more to it. She had on her brave face, but I could tell she was upset about being in jail. Thank God the idiot didn't put her in with anyone she caught recently.

I baited him, but Steph jumped instead. I couldn't hold in the laughter when she mumbled about her good plan. She was right, it did sound like a good plan until she got arrested.

I smiled at her nickname for the officer who arrested her. The buffers finally showed up. Real good that had been. Carl talked about Joe finally arriving. He called Joe when Steph showed up, even after he saw her at Rangeman this morning?

When Steph asked about Hector, I just shook my head no. Everyone in the room got real quiet. Steph got uncomfortable with the silence and began talking again. I suppressed my smile at her comment.

Carl spoke up about her making a statement. Joe questioned me about getting the charges dropped. I gave him a slight nod, I already took care of it. I excused myself. I went to the men's lockup to pick up Hector. He was sitting in a cell all by himself. The cops knew him well. I stood outside it, and raised my eyebrow.

He explained the meeting with Lula and Steph's agreement to use a disguise. When he told me about the other clothing options, I had to stomp down my desire to lock Steph up in my bedroom. He explained the dress was the most conservative one in the store. I nodded. He explained about them breaking into the apartment. I knew they used the purse trick often. He also explained about kicking the shit out of a guy who was watching her climb into the window. I got a mental image of her ass climbing into the window, that dress was too short. When they returned to Stark Street, he was watching carefully. They all tried to get Steph's attention, but she seemed to be off somewhere. Knowing her, she was.

He had tried to show his employee card to Samuels. The bastard just flipped out. Steph was right, he is an ass. I decided that I didn't need to kill Hector this time. He did his best, things just happen around Steph. I got Hector released and Tank took him to pick up Lula and the vehicle. Tank had been talking to Lula, while I was getting everyone released. They seem to be getting close. I retrieved a shirt from my truck for Steph.

I went to the interrogation room to get Steph. When I approached, I noticed Carl and Big Dog talking to Officer Martin. Samuels wasn't around, probably good for his health. When I approached, Carl spoke to me.

"Morelli and Steph are inside; you might want to give them a few minutes."

I considered it, and went near to just make sure she was ok, and didn't need me first. When I started toward the interrogation room, I heard Big Dog mumble shit. I briefly considered that they may not be arguing. As I approached the door I heard Steph once again explaining her undercover plan. She was practically yelling again. When I stuck my head into the two way glass room to make sure she didn't need me to deflect things, the first thing I noticed was Samuels watching them. When Joe asked about where she was staying, I drug Samuels out of the room. No one should be listening to them have that conversation.

"What are you doing watching them?" I growled. Several of the other officers gathered around. This man was not getting on my good side.

He began making a fish impression. I looked at Carl Costanza. "Did you know he was listening to their conversation through the two way glass?"

Several of the officer's faces darkened. "No, but let us take care of him. He's new, and apparently needs a refresher course." Big Dog answered.

Morelli came out of the room, he wasn't happy. My heart beat happily that she hadn't made up with him.

"What's going on?" he asked, picking up the tension around our group.

"He was watching you talk to Stephanie." I answered.

Morelli nodded. "She knew he was there. You better watch your back Samuels. She is still only calling you the ass. Once her mother goes off about her getting arrested, she will pick someone to blame. It's going to be you, and she'll get even." he was smirking.

I wouldn't have to deal with him. He was right. She's going to want revenge.

"She wouldn't go after a police officer." Samuels remarked.

Every single man began smiling, myself included. I've been on the receiving end of a pissed off Stephanie. She can be very devious, even if she is afraid of you.

"The badge won't save you from the Bombshell Bounty Hunter. She hit me with a '53 Buick when I pissed her off. If I were you, I would watch my back." With that, Morelli sauntered down the hall.

Samuels looked scared, and he should be. I'd even help her come up with a better plan than siccing a son in law hungry woman on him. I still wanted to shiver when I thought about Mrs. Apusenja wanting me to rent her room. Maybe it wasn't that bad of a revenge plan.

I went into the interrogation observation room. Steph was just sitting there again clearly thinking. I could see mostly confusion on her face. She had been crying. Did Morelli hurt her? No, she'd leave in fury if he hurt her, and cry when no one could see. I let her have her thoughts until it became apparent she wasn't going to move. Her face was showing more and more confusion as the minutes passed. She kept mumbling about compatibility tests. Did she read the results yet? Had she talked with Joe about them? I gave a quick knock and opened the door, asking if she was ready to go. When she came toward me, I offered her the t-shirt. She smiled at me, and pulled it over herself. When she lifted her arms, she practically flashed me. I know her panties were black lace. I'm going to need a cold shower before dinner.

On our way to the car, several of the men commented on how sexy she looked in my shirt, and made a few lewd offers. I know they picked up on my displeasure, I made sure of it. There comments on how she looked weren't helping my state. It was already frighteningly serious.

To prevent any more flashing, I lifted her up into the truck. Even wearing my shirt she would have flashed her ass to anyone watching. Once I had her in the truck, she still hadn't said a word yet, so I asked if she was ok. She just nodded at me, and began mumbling about dessert. Must be thinking about how mad her mother will be.

I text messaged Ella the dessert emergency code on my phone, put the truck in drive and drove to the office.

* * *

When we got back to Rangers apartment I noticed that Ella brought dinner already. The place smelled wonderful. My stomach decided to growl. I briefly considered eating or showering first. I really needed that shower after being in the cell, but dinner would get cold.

Ranger pulled me close, and unpinned the wig. He shook my hair out then said "Babe, go ahead and shower, it'll still be hot when you get out." Ranger said. I blushed.

He knew me well, that or I really smelled bad. I got a whiff of the dress as I pulled it over my head. Whew I did smell bad. I turned the shower heads to full blast, and jumped in. When the smell of the bulgari hit me, I let out a moan. I needed to catch this bastard, and get back to my apartment. While Ranger was freeing my hair, I was busy stomping down my overactive and starved hormones. Without the relationship guilt, I wasn't sure how long I could hold out in Rangers presence. I shaved and got out. I wrapped my hair in a towel. I went into the dressing room to get a clean t-shirt. I noticed all my clothes were neatly hanging in the closet next to Rangers. I closed my eyes. I had to stop the wistful thoughts.

I came out dressed in a t-shirt and sweats. Ranger was waiting at the table. It was set with candles for two.

"Ella" Ranger said when he looked at my face. I also noticed a covered dish setting on the countertop. I smiled, Ella brought me dessert.

Ranger shook his head, put his paper down. We ate dinner in silence. When it was time for dessert, I got really excited. Although the dinner was fabulous, I really needed sugar after the last few days.

I lifted the cover and had a small orgasm. Sitting on a small plate was a single slice of cake. It wasn't just any cake though. I recognized it, but only had it once in my life. Ella made Lemon Raspberry cake. It consisted of three layers of vanilla butter cake. In-between each layer of cake was a different filling. The first filling layer was Lemon mousse, the second was a raspberry mousse, and the third was a lemon and raspberry mixed with white chocolate. The cake was frosted with Italian butter cream. I took my first bite, and let out a low moan. I began taking small bites, completely ignoring Ranger. This cake was so rich and decadent that he didn't even exist right now. He could've begun doing a naked rain dance and I wouldn't care, until the cake was gone anyway.

As I took the last bite, I frowned, and then licked my fork. I looked up and saw Rangers dark, molten eyes. He was looking at me like a starving lion watched a baby antelope. I suddenly realized the noises I had made while enjoying my dessert.

"Babe" Rangers voice was husky and low. "I'm jealous because of a cake."

I felt a zing straight down there. My hormones took over I said "Next time, I can lick the toppings off you." it was out of my mouth before I could stop it. I knew I secretly had dreams about eating off all that mocha skin. I immediately turned dark red and began stuttering.

Ranger had moved from his seat, pulled my body flush with his and began devouring my mouth. My hormones cheered, my body took over and I matched his force. For several long minutes, our tongues dueled and hands roamed everywhere. At the point I was about to climb Ranger like a cat in heat, he pulled back. He still held me close, and we both gasped for air.

"Sorry" Ranger said and released me.

My hormones screamed _NO_, while my mind said sorry for what.

Ranger shook his head. "Did you have time today to look over the victims?" he asked. Apparently the whole scene was forgotten by him. I was definitely disappointed, and very confused. My confusion must have shown.

"Babe, I promised to give you space." Ranger said to explain what he was sorry about.

"Yeah, you did. I shouldn't have baited you though. That just kind of slipped out of my mouth." I blushed again. I cleared my throat. "I didn't have time to research the victims. I'll go downstairs to do that." I needed to get away for a while anyway.

Ranger raised his eyebrow at me. "You're going now? "

I just nodded. No way was I telling the truth. That I was so horny I would probably attack him if I stayed any longer. I needed to give my hormones time to accept defeat and calm down.

Ranger sat watching me, and then just nodded. "Let's talk first. I need your help for another out of town job."

"What about the search?" I didn't want to stop looking yet. Even though my heart knew both women were dead. That made my heart plummet in my chest.

Ranger grabbed me and began rubbing my back. "We're not giving up, but something has come up with Melissa. Her uncle wants us to keep her safe for a few days until he can make arrangements to get her out of the country. My men, the FBI, and the police will continue looking for evidence to help find the killer. "

When he mentioned evidence, it made my brain remember those weird berries. I pulled myself from his arms, which caused his blank face to slam down. I rolled my eyes at him and went looking for my purse. He followed me, and just watched silently. I grabbed the baggie and walked over to him.

"I don't have a problem helping with this new job. But I think I may have found some evidence." I held out the bag for him. Ranger took the bad and examined the contents.

"Why do you think these were evidence?" he asked while still looking at them. His face didn't show much interest.

"I'm not sure. I don't even know what they are. My instincts told me that they were important. I have never seen berries like them. I found them at Mel's apartment." I shrugged. Ok, so maybe I was wrong.

Ranger's eyebrow was raised. "These were in Mel's apartment?" I nodded.

"Where"

"Right next to the bed. A small branch with them were on a plate. The branch looked like someone had plucked berries off of it. Kind of like when you pluck grapes off the vine. It leaves that little bit on the stem. They just didn't look normal."

"Did you leave some behind for the police to find?"

I nodded again. "I was careful not to leave any prints, and to not disturb the evidence. I just plucked those off. "

Ranger smiled. "I'm about ninety percent sure these are choke berries. You can't buy them anywhere. Our killer may have left them."

He pulled out his cell phone and made a call. I heard him ask someone to come upstairs.

I was excited. I found something useful.

A few minutes later, Tank, Lester, and Bobby knocked on the door. Ranger gave handed the bag to Tank. Tank spent a few minutes examining them, and passed them to Lester. Lester then passed them to Bobby who then replied "Why did you pick these?"

"Didn't, Steph found them in Mel's apartment today." Ranger responded. They all began silently communicating. I tried to be patient, but it's never been my forte.

I finally said "When are you going to start explaining what I found to me?"

"Bombshell, your freaky senses hit the jackpot again. Do they work in Vegas?" that was from Lester who got a dark look from Ranger and me. What's with him calling me a freak?

"Think about that question, and what it implies, then ask again." I simply said. If I could use this to make money, would I've ever became a bounty hunter? No.

Bobby slapped Lester against the back of his head and asked "Where did you find these Steph?

"They were on a plate in her bedroom. It looked like someone had eaten them."

"That's not good. Most people would go into immediate anaphylactic shock after eating these."

"So you could kill someone with them?" I wanted to make sure of this.

All four of the men nodded yes. "Babe, when you were at the station making your statement did you tell the police about these?"

I looked at my feet in embarrassment. " No, I didn't want to have to explain about the broken window."

"Broken window?" Lester jumped in with.

This was embarrassing. "Yes, Lula broke the window so I could climb in and look around."

Ranger's men looked at me with a stunned expression. "Why didn't you just use the door?" Bobby finally asked.

I huffed. "Because it was locked." I responded. The word duh evident in my tone of voice.

"Why didn't you just pick the lock?" Lester asked.

I noticed Tank and Ranger had kept quiet. Then I remembered this embarrassment was Rangers fault. He should have taught me to pick a lock by now. "Because someone never taught me how to do that." I tilted my head toward Ranger.

Lester and Bobby burst into laughter. Lester began to say "So she had to c…." his sentence was cut off by Bobby's hand over his mouth. I couldn't make out what he mumbled. Tank help Bobby escort Lester out. When Tank stopped at the door, he said "Lula agreed to help; I'll have an anonymous tip called in to search the apartment."

My first thought was they had people to do anonymous tips! Then I thought about him saying Lula would help. "What's Lula helping with?"

"The job" Ranger replied.

After some prodding, Ranger finally explained the job to me in full sentences. We had to take Melissa and her mother to a cabin in the Pine Barrens. We would have to watch them twenty-four hours for at least two days while the uncle arrange for them to leave the country. Because of the unknown women, and needing twenty four hour watches Ranger was taking three teams of two to work in shifts. The teams would leave tomorrow night to get set up, and return once Melissa and her mother was safely leaving the country.

When I asked why her mother was going with, Ranger simply explained that she was in danger. Anthony has trashed her house looking for Melissa.

"Do you think Anthony is the killer?" With all the new information my guts were telling me no.

Ranger shook his head. "He was eliminated by some of the known victims. Do you still want to work on background checks tonight?"

The sexual tension had passed, but I felt restless and didn't want to have to think about my problems for a while. I nodded yes.

"How about you work in the office up here." Ranger offered.

I thought about it, and agreed. It would be more comfortable, plus I wouldn't have to worry about falling asleep at my desk. Ranger booted up the computer. He explained my passwords hadn't been reset again yet. I took the list of victims and began running their names. It was only eight o'clock and I could get some finished before I went to sleep.

A few hours later, I a small clicking noise made me stir. I lifted my head, and realized the clock said eleven thirty. Ranger woke me when he turned the computer off. He gently got me to stand and led me toward the bedroom. I wasn't awake yet, and just followed his instructions. He led me to the bathroom where I brushed my teeth and got ready for bed. I pulled on a large T-shirt. By the time I left the bathroom, Ranger was already in the bed. He saw me and flipped the covers down. I hesitated until he said "Come on, it's more comfortable than the couch." I climbed into bed. Ranger pulled me into a spooning position and I fell asleep listening to his steady heart beat.


	19. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer: Sadly, Janet owns everyone you recognize. I'm only having fun and not trying to make any money. Language warning applies. Remember all these characters are adults and act and think accordingly. Some sexual content also appears in this chapter. Consider yourself warned._

**Part Eighteen**

_After Lester, Tank, and Bobby leave Ranger's Apartment_

"Lester, your going to get your ass kicked" Bobby shook his head exiting the elevator.

"You guys are the chicken shits, I just said what we were all thinking." Lester replied back still chuckling.

The three guys entered the break room where Cal, Ram and Hal were sitting after finishing their shifts.

"What happened?" Cal asked.

"Stupid fuck here started calling Ranger out about not teaching Steph how to pick locks."

"Why do you think he hasn't gotten around to doing that yet? I've seen her use her purse before." Ram said shaking his head.

Lester's grinned. "Cause if she could open doors all by herself, she wouldn't have to call her Batman." he began laughing along with several of the other guys.

"Louis will make sure she learns all the basics." Tank said.

"Yeah, but will she stick with it?" Lester replied. "Don't get me wrong, I think Steph is great, but she hasn't ever stuck with any of the training before."

"Something is different. I've noticed it while I was helping her. I think it will stick this time. She decided to get training before she even moved back in here. She also bought several new weapons for herself." Hector added entering the room.

That perked Lester's attention. "What weapons are you talking about? Ranger didn't order any for her."

Bobby went to smack him again, but Lester dodged it. "Didn't you listen? He said she bought them."

"Where did she go?" Cal asked, curious because she went by herself.

"Some place just outside Trenton. When we were meeting with the cops this morning, she explained getting the advice from Eddie Gazzara. She got an M18L taser gun, I also noticed her carrying a SA10 Pepper Gun and something I never saw before. It was a stun gun shaped like a cell phone." Bobby said.

"Shit, that pepper gun is nice. Lightweight, has a nice shooting distance too. Sixty feet, the taser is strong enough to drop most of her FTA's. I don't get the Stun gun though. Why would you want it shaped like a cell phone?" Lester eyes had glazed over thinking about Steph's toys.

Tank chuckled. "You're just disappointed. You like it when Ranger gets her stuff so you can test it out. He told me she has already used that cell phone stun gun. She was able to get it right past Anthony's security when they went into the party. She just had it in her purse. Used it to drop the guard and help Melissa escape. I'm proud, know Ranger was too. I'm just worried about her moving on. She seems to be getting serious about getting her life together. Doesn't really leave room for Ranger's stupid shit any more."

The room resounded with answers of "oh fuck". No one liked it when Steph wasn't around to put Ranger in a good mood. Or worse she put him in a bad mood, like when they fight or she was in trouble.

"Do you think she will go back to the cop?" Hal asked.

"No, they had fight at station." Hector added. He reviewed what he heard while in lock up waiting to be released. All the cops were gossiping about how Steph called Ranger to help her.

"I was in monitor room. She was all puffy faced when she returned. Musta been crying. But it didn't look like she was upset with Ranger." Cal added.

"Well, if her swollen lips earlier were any indication they definitely were not arguing again, but he always kisses her." Lester added.

The men nodded. They had all heard about the alley next to Vinnie's.

"We need to get his head outta his ass. Maybe we can get them together." Hal added.

Several of the men looked at him like he had two heads. "And how do you suggest we do that, I, personally, like my face. Getting in Rangers business will only lead to two things, Your ass kicked, and getting fired." Bobby added. He knew that Hal meant well, but it wasn't a good idea to get in Ranger's business.

Tank thought about what Hal said. He knew all about Ranger and Steph's relationship including the infamous deal. He liked Steph and thought she was the one for Ranger. She has proven her loyalty several times over the last few years. It's the reason he never refused to watch her back when Ranger asked. Hell, they all could refuse Bombshell duty, but no one would. She accepted them all, didn't look down on them. Most people in town ran away at the sight of them. There was a time she was afraid of them, they all could see it, but she never looked down on them. She just listened better. Ranger needed a strong woman to stand by his side. "All we can do is hope that our man gets balls and makes his move before she gives up on him. If he doesn't, and she starts seeing someone else, I'm going to quit." Tank added.

A few of the men nodded their agreement. It was bad enough when she was with the cop, but they all knew Ranger didn't see him as a threat. To get the conversation back to lighter topics, Tank asked "Lester, you still on Bombshell duty next?"

"Yeah, you suckers ready to lose your money?" He rubbed his hand together.

"I'm still betting a hundred Ranger kicks your ass within twenty-four hours of you stepping up." Bobby grinned at Lester. He knew his partner well, easy money for him.

"Fifty you get arrested too." Hector added.

They all looked at Hector.

The guys gave Hector shit about getting arrested. It was hard work scaring off other pimps. They didn't believe him when he said he was too busy doing that to prevent her from getting picked up, until he showed them a picture of her in the dress.

"Three hundred she drags you to see her grandmother." Tank added. He saw her look when Lester called her a freak again. Tank won the bets on Hector. He was the only one to bet on spending time in lockup. He didn't expect Steph to be picked up, but he knew Hector would end up getting hauled to the cop shop. Of course he knew about the plan to hang out on Stark Street and the disguise plan. Lula had called him while Steph was in the dressing room yesterday.

Several of the men grinned. She hadn't visited with her mother lately, and they all heard about the calls she left on her voicemail. The grey room was monitored. She was due for a visit.

They continued to lay out bets on possible downfalls for Lester while following Bombshell around. Lester had never been on guard duty, and had given several of the guys shit for what happened to them. They were looking forward to Steph deflating his ego.

* * *

I heard a soft beeping noise, and my comfy heater moved. I scooted toward it, trying to keep warm. When I heard a deep chuckle, I pried my eyes open. Ranger was standing next to the bed laughing at me. He was the heater. I rolled over in an attempt to hide my embarrassment, and fall back to sleep.

"Since you're up, you can go running with me." Ranger said.

I flipped over to face him. My annoyance began to dissipate at the sight of him standing in his boxers. Huh, the front was slightly pitched. I smiled. Ranger had morning wood.

Of course, my watching wasn't subtle. I blame it being in the middle of the night. I was practically asleep.

"Babe." Ranger growled and pounced on me. "Remember what I said about playing with fire?" his voice was low and husky.

I purposely scrunched my face pretending to be thinking. I remembered, but wasn't going to play into his game. I never won.

After a few seconds Ranger kissed me deeply, and I forgot about him trying to make me run. My body began cheering, and I ruined my panties as I felt the evidence of Rangers arousal pressed against me. Rangers' hands slipped under the T-shirt I was wearing and he began to caress my breasts and play with my nipples, never breaking our lip lock. My hands began roaming over his back, I slipped my hands under his boxers and grabbed two handfuls of his ass. My motions only pressed our bodies closer together causing me to let out a low moan. Ranger pulled back to remove the T-shirt. As he began to trace around my nipple with his tongue I moaned and then it happened.

"Ranger, what's taking your ass so long?" Tanks voice boomed out from the living room. OHMYGOD!

I began to frantically try to cover myself because the bedroom door was open. Ranger grabbed my hands and pinned me with his weight.

"Relax Babe, just give me a second. He thinks your sleeping." Ranger whispered in a soft but strained voice into my ear. I looked at him with wide eyes but nodded. Ranger covered me with the blankets, then responded.

"Be out in a minute."

He went into the dressing room. I was curled up in the bed trying to pretend to be asleep just in case Tank came to check on Ranger.

A few seconds later he emerged dressed in his usual running gear and went straight into the living room.

"You're finally ready?" Tank asked from the living room.

"Lets go" I heard Ranger bark

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. Tank had almost walked in on us. I had almost slept with Ranger again. I turned over trying to go back to sleep, but my whole body was calling foul. I thought about Ranger's shower. I could go take care of things, but Ranger would know. I chewed on my lip. While trying to debate on taking things into my own hands so to speak, I fell into a restless asleep again.

* * *

I was doing some deep breathing exercises, but they weren't working. I've never wanted to kill Tank before, but right now, it sounded promising. I glanced at Stephanie in my bed. She was bundled under the covers. Only the top of her head was visible. She was stock still.

I should have controlled myself better. When she was watching me half asleep with those bright eyes, I couldn't think of anything else other than using what she was staring at. Even if I chased Tank away, she wasn't ready to continue what we started anyway. I quickly pulled on some clothes to run. Since I wasn't going to be able to finish what we started, I'd need to run some extra miles to relax myself. It wouldn't take care of the tension, but I'd be able to prevent myself from getting back into bed with Stephanie when I returned. Ten extra miles should do it, and Tank will just have to suffer with me.

* * *

I assumed Ranger was having trouble getting Bombshell out of bed. She didn't come again this morning though. We passed our usual turning point a few miles back. Ranger is running like the damned energizer bunny. Oh fuck, I must have interrupted something this morning. . He only runs around like this when he is frustrated. Ranger never oversleeps, I should have just waited for him to come downstairs.

* * *

I woke up to an alarm this time. When I slapped the button, I noticed it was already eight o'clock. I needed to get ready to head down to work. I wanted to run the rest of the known victim names before we left for the job this evening.

I quickly showered not wanting to spend too much time around the tempting shower. Once I was ready, I grabbed some food for Rex, only to find that someone had already fed him this morning. I spent a few minutes updating him on what has happened since our last heart to heart talk. I explained my confusion over the test results. Rex just went back into his soup can when he noticed I wasn't going to give him any more food. I wonder if Ella will take care of him while were on this trip? I really don't want to explain to Mary Lou what's going on in my life yet. With this case going on, I know I was able to avoid making any more decisions. I already had to let go of Joe, but I wasn't ready to face losing Ranger too.

When I got off on the fifth floor, I went directly to Rangers office. I needed to know if my passwords were set yet, and what they were. I brought the work I finished before passing out last night. I could read it while I was running other names.

I knocked on Ranger's door, and he said enter. When I stepped in, he was wearing a suit. I have only seen Ranger in a suit one other time. He always looks edible, but he is mouth-watering in a suit. I must have been lost in a lustful haze because suddenly I heard Ranger say, "Babe, can you at least close the door?"

I shook my head, and blushed. That's the second time he has caught me ogling him today.

I looked at Ranger and the corners of his lips were turned up slightly. I closed the door and said "Um, I was just checking on my passwords. Are they ready yet?"

Ranger began tapping on his computer. A few seconds later I heard his printer fire up. "Here is a set of temporary passwords. Just pick something you can remember within the proper guidelines." His tone was all business, and I was kind of hurt. Was he mad about this morning?

"No, Babe, I'm not mad, but I think we need to talk soon." Ranger said, using his ESP.

Talking, why do I have a feeling of doom? "Now?" I asked reluctantly. The intercom buzzed and Woody's voice said "Mr. Martin is here to review his tapes, Shall I show him in, or take him to the viewing room?"

"Take him to the viewing room." Ranger answered. When he looked at me, he replied "How about we talk later this evening. Don't forget your eleven o'clock meeting with Louis." He gave me a kiss on the temple and went to meet Mr. Martin.

I decided to push all of this into my emotional hiding box. He said later, so I'd have a reprieve until then. No point in dwelling on it now. I had a psycho to find.

It took me five minutes to figure out a password to use. I liked it better when Ranger picked one for me. I ended up using a combination of Rex's name, the day I was born, Ranger's month since I didn't know his exact birthday, a few special digits. I just hoped I could remember Rex1208!. Otherwise, I would have to wait for them to reset my password. I typed in the next name on the list and let the search run. I was working on newer cases first. I figured the newer victims would help more. Especially since our killer may have been doing this for quite a while.

I reviewed places of employment, but none of the victims worked at the same places. I was sure I would find something in common. When I began looking at the banking records, the hair on my neck stood up. Four of our suspected victims all had deposits from a company called Avond Gezelschap, LLC. They were not small deposits either. Several of the deposits were for three grand. I tried to find that company by name, but couldn't find anything. Maybe they did the deposits in code, and had a different doing business name. I tried to figure it out. Finally I was trying to pronounce it out loud thinking it was a phonetic code, when Slick walked by. He began laughing at me.

"What are you mumbling Bombshell?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. I didn't know him well, but he was going down for laughing at me. "I wasn't mumbling." I declared. "I was trying to read this name, but I don't know what language it is" I gave him the death glare, but it had no effect. If I continue to work here, I may have to bring grandma for a tour one day.

"Why do you think it's in a different language?" he seemed interested now.

"I thought it was a secret code, but even trying to make other words from the letters didn't get me anywhere. Then, I tried to pronounce it phonetically, but it still didn't make sense." I shrugged. I was ready to give up and call Sally. He was really good at decoding things.

I didn't notice Tank and Ranger approaching us, until he was close enough to set off my Bat Radar. "Find something Babe?"

"Yes, but I don't know what it is yet." I told Ranger about the four victims all receiving deposits from this company, but the company name didn't show up in any of the victims states as a business name. I explained that I was trying to solve the puzzle and decided it had to be a foreign language or something, not a coded name.

He took the paper and looked it over. "It's similar to German, but it's not German, or any of the languages I speak." He handed it to Slick, who without a word copied the name and left.

"He is going to have our best language man look at it." Ranger replied to my very confused look. "He should have something for you by the time you're finished with Louis." A Ranger hint.

I looked at the clock on my computer and it was ten forty-five. I had fifteen minutes to change and meet Louis. I had found a workout suit on the bed when I emerged from the shower this morning. I locked my computer and rushed upstairs to change.

I entered the Rangeman gym at one after eleven. I gave a shy smile to Louis, and was relieved when he just smiled back.

"El hermoso, I thought you forgot about me." He greeted me. _(Beautiful One)_

I wasn't sure what he called me, but I decided it probably wasn't a bad thing. "No, I just got wrapped up in a puzzle. Sorry for being late."

"No need to apologize, lets begin shall we." He took me over to a treadmill. I glared at it.

"Don't worry. We're just using it to warm you up. I promised no running, but we need to get you warmed up."

I climbed on the treadmill, and kept up. He had the speed as a brisk walk. After about five minutes, I began to flush, and he let me stop. He handed me some water and led me to the mats to stretch.

"I need to do all this to learn to protect myself?"

"Yes, you should never practice fighting with a cold body. You will hurt yourself by pulling muscles or worse." Louis answered.

I sighed. Well, at least he won't make me go running.

After I was warmed up, he began discussing how I was grabbed most of the time. I explained that usually the attacker grabs my mouth, throat or hair from behind.

"Yes, I can see your hair would make an easy hold." He said while giving my mop of curls an inspection.

"Let's start with how to escape those bear hug type of grabs." He moved behind me quickly and trapped in the bear hug grab. "Now when I try to grab you this way, I get the control. An attacker is able to lift and drag you away, or I can easily throw you. How do you normally try to escape?"

I wiggled and showed him how I tried to escape by twisting and he did exactly what all my attackers do, tightened his hold. "I give up, normally, by now, I'm stuffed into the trunk or whatever."

He nodded as if that was expected. Then he began explaining how I should get out. Using the palm of my hand to push onto his eyebrow. Applying pressure there will cause the attacker to release his grip. I can then use several types of kicks or throws to turn the tables on my attacker to immobilize him and get away. He then began teaching how to properly throw a punch, and to kick with not only my foot but he explained if I'm close to an attacker the shin is just as good as the foot. When he took me over to the large bag, I was starting to wonder about his help.

"I know you do not see why I want you to practice, but it's important to teach your body. If you practice hitting something hard then you will not hurt as you protect yourself. I want you to punch this bag as we just learned while I get my gear."

I felt silly, but started throwing punches at the large bag. It would move, and I spent some time dodging it. When I turned to see who entered the room, it hit me in the back and made me fall to my knees.

Louis was right there to help me back up. I gave a shy wave to Vince and Ram. They just smiled back.

Louis had several weird padded items. He explained they were blocking shields for kicks and punches. They allowed him protection while giving me a live moving target to practice with. We spent about twenty minutes on the punches by hitting the jab pads. When I asked what the pads were for he replied they use them to practice with, but his are mostly used to practice martial arts with the men. That got my attention. Being ninja like would kick ass. He smiled at my reaction and said that after we learned basic defense moves, he would be happy to teach me a form of discipline. He was a master of several different disciplines. He said it would be nice to have another female student. "They are more flexible than men" he said with a wink.

My arms began feeling like jelly and he switched to kicks. When I explained if I have the chance, I use a groin kick, he nodded. "Let me show you something better. It's guaranteed to give you plenty of time to get away." He taught me to kick to dislocate my attacker's knee cap, and about a spot on the outer thigh about a hand with above the knee.

"With a proper kick here, your attacker will be immobilized, by paralyzing that leg. And they will want to throw up." He explained that the leg nerves run down the leg in that spot, and make an excellent attack spot.

"Besides when you take the kicking stance, most men assume your going for the crotch and move to protect it, leaving both those spots unguarded." I smiled. These sneaky tricks made me feel stronger.

Next he took me to the gun range. I groaned when I realized where we were going.

"I know you do not like your gun, but it is a necessity in this business. I'm surprised Ranger has not pushed this issue." Louis replied.

"I know he thinks I should, but why do you think Ranger would push me to carry a gun?"

"We want those we care about to be as safe as possible. Just working here can make you a target. Enemies will see you as a weaker woman, and an easy target against us."

"I'm not some helpless woman." I narrowed my eyes at him.

He just smiled. "Neither is my wife, but she still carries a gun at all times, even while grocery shopping. I've always feared someone will try to hurt her." His eyes got very soft while he was talking about Ella.

"Ella carries a gun all the time?"

Louis just nodded. "She has had the same training I'm giving to you. Training can't stop everything from happening, but having the proper training makes it more likely she will be able to take care of herself, and come home to me. My work has always put her at risk. Even though I retired years ago, my enemies are still out there."

I realized there was more to Mr. and Mrs. Guzman than meets the eye. Apparently, Ella's cooking wasn't the only reason she was hired. Probably just a bonus for Ranger. Everyone that works here is trained except me. His last sentence made me think about when I tried to quit. Stiva still went after me. "I guess my enemies won't just go away either." I sighed. "Ok, show me how to love my gun."

"El hermoso, you don't have to love it, but must be able to use it." _(beautiful one) _

We spent forty minutes evaluating my shooting skills. Then he escorted me up to Ranger's apartment.

"You did good today. Let's talk about what I want to teach you."

He explained that I should do some type of workout. It will only make my training easier and having a higher fitness level will give me the endurance to chase my skips or get away from an attacker without wanting to puke or have a heart attack. "Also when you exercise, it leaves more room for my wife's wonderful goodies." He patted his flat stomach and grinned. I bet he got all kinds of wonderful things being married to the cook. I still wish Ella would adopt me.

When Louis began laughing so hard he almost fell off the stool, I blushed. I need to watch that.

When he calmed down, he said "Hopefully you will be a permanent part of the Rangeman family soon." He then changed the subject, and reviewed his training schedule. We would meet two times a week for two hours. We would spend one hour on physical techniques and one hour on weapon and tactical training. When I asked if he could teach me how to pick locks, he just smiled and said we would learn it during our next session. He said something in Spanish, but I didn't understand what it was. When he left, I jumped into the shower to change again and find out if they know anything about those deposits yet.


	20. Chapter 19

**Part Nineteen**

When I returned to my desk, I found a note saying that Avond Gezelschap was Dutch for Evening companions. I logged back into my computer, and searched for that company name. I found a match in New York. It was an Escort Agency. Bingo. I needed someone to call about their services. Lester, Tank and Bobby walked by my desk, headed toward the break room. Perfect.

"Lester, can you come here for a second. I need your help." I called out. As expected, they all came to find out what was going on.

"Sure Bombshell, what can I do for you?" He answered when arrived at my cubicle.

I wrote down the phone number, and said "You need to find a date. Call this escort agency about getting one." I smiled. I knew he would be offended by me implying he couldn't get a date. I've heard that he is quite the ladies man, but he keeps calling me a freak.

A look of shock crossed his face, before his blank face took over. Tank and Bobby were trying to put theirs in place, but were having trouble. I guess its hard to do while trying to not laughing your ass off.

"I don't have any problems getting a date." Lester growled.

"Sure you do, I've heard that you've never made it to a second date. This way, they will see you again no matter what." I batted my eyes innocently.

By now, several of the other guys were watching also. We had an audience. " If you went out with me you'd know that it would be selfish of me not to share myself." Lester wiggled his eyebrows. Nice try.

I covered a laughing fit with coughing. "Sure, I believe you" I knew my face was red from trying to hold in my laughter, but I couldn't hold it in anymore and began laughing till tears were running down my face. Lester noticed all the guys chuckling, and I began feeling bad for him. Maybe I should have waited to embarrass him when the audience was smaller.

"It's not funny when people laugh at someone's stupid comment about you is it?" I replied completely serious again.

"What are you talking about?" He tried to play stupid.

I narrowed my eyes. "Well you have been calling me a freak; I think you should stop before I really get mad." This wasn't a threat it was a promise.

Lester nodded. I think he was unhappy that all guys heard our little exchange. "I really do need you to call that agency."

"Why me?" Lester asked, suspicious.

"Well, I need someone who sounds nice, and can charm a trained professional out of information. Since Ranger isn't around, you're next on my list."

I could see his ego inflate, so I added "Besides, Lula would get mad if I had Tank call an escort agency." That should help keep his ego in check.

Several of the guys grinned over our exchange. I think Lester understood my motives.

"What do you need from this place? Charming women is one of my god given talents" Lester replied, after puffing out his chest, and smoothing non existent wrinkles from his shirt.

"My gut tells me this is the place making large deposits to several victims accounts. It is an escort agency, and I need to know more about them and their procedures. I have four victims so far, but only one was from New York, where the company is located. Can you pose as a customer and whittle information from them? I don't think they would fall for me calling about needing a female date."

Lester smiled. "Yeah, I'll do it. I may make several calls. It would be less conspicuous that way. If I tried to get all of the information in one go, they may think I'm a cop or something."

I nodded, that made a lot of sense. "Thanks, I appreciate the help. I'm counting on your reputation." I winked at him.

Tank, Lester and Bobby went into the break room. Vince walked over and said "You really shouldn't inflate his ego. The rest of us have to suffer."

"I know, but I felt bad about getting even in front of everyone."

"You shouldn't we all enjoyed that." Vince was smiling as he returned to the Com room.

I rolled my eyes and returned to reviewing the reports that I printed this morning. So far, I have been able to connect almost all of the victims to some form of prostitution or escort work.

When my stomach growled, I realized it was after two and I needed to get lunch. I also needed to retrieve clothes and I should also check in with Connie before I leave town again. Well, there was no way out of it, I needed to run some errands. I went to the break room to talk to Tank, since Ranger was still gone.

I noticed Lester had his head buried in the fridge.

"Hey Bombshell, you need something?" Tank asked. Sometimes their ESP was helpful.

"Yeah, I wanted to get lunch, and I need to take care of a few things before we leave this evening. I promised to keep backup with me. Is someone available now?"

Lester pulled his head out of the fridge. "I'm your man today. You want to get lunch first?"

They must have some schedule planned. My stomach chose this moment to once again voice its desire to be fed. I could see several of the guys lips twitching. I narrowed my eyes and said. "It's after lunch time!"

"Come on" Lester said, wrapping his arm around my shoulder and pulling me to the elevator.

I noticed Bobby smirk as Lester was leading me away. Wonder why? I felt like fried chicken, and Lester said he was ok with that. Maybe they are human after all. I've noticed the Merry Men will eat real food with me. I decided to question Lester about it.

"Is Ranger the only one who doesn't eat real food?"

Lester coughed on his food a bit, then smiled and said "We are human you know. Even Ranger gets cravings. Having a healthy lifestyle doesn't mean you can't have this kind of food. You just shouldn't live on it".

I continued eating and thought back to what Louis said about Ella's goodies. Once, Ranger even mentioned that his body wasn't a temple everyday. Maybe after my life is more stable I'll think about cutting back on comfort food. I shouldn't need as much of it then, right?

After lunch, we swung by the office. Joyce was visiting Vinnie, and I spent a few minutes trying to set the record straight about my arrest. There was one file for me. It was Punky Balog. He was a repeat customer. I crinkled my nose. He was most likely going to be naked and greased up. Last time he used Vaseline, who knows what he will use this time. Maybe Lester's presence will convince him to just come with me. I explained I would be gone for a few days again. Connie promised to hold my files for me. Vinnie came out to bitch, but when Lester cleared his throat he ran back into his office to play barnyard keeper with Joyce.

When we pulled up to Punky's run down house, Lester began checking multiple weapons. When he noticed I wasn't he didn't look happy. "Check your guns." he said giving me a glare.

I smiled. "It'd be hard to since my gun is at my apartment. Plus, Punky's just crazy. He isn't dangerous." Punky opened stepped outside, naked as the day he was born. When he noticed me in the car, he ran back inside. Should I tell Lester he likes to grease himself? Nah, he might decide to just wait in the car since I already said he wasn't dangerous.

"Ok, here is what we will do, I'll take the back and you cover the front with my ankle piece." He pulled out a glock and tried to hand it to me. I just shook my head.

"Not necessary, like I said he isn't dangerous, and he won't run out the back. It's not his thing." I still wasn't going to tell him about the grease part. I didn't want to wrestle him alone.

Lester had a look of utter disbelief. "What do you think we should do?" He finally asked.

"Simple, we'll walk up to his door, enter, because he never locks it, and we'll wrestle the cuffs on him. Try not to hurt him." I shrugged and got out of the SUV and started toward the door. Punky was crazy, but I'd feel bad if he got hurt.

It only took a few seconds, but Lester caught up. It was clear that he didn't approve of my plan, but since he put his weapons away, I'm guessing he has decided to play along.

"What's the layout inside?"

"Standard burg home, but he's upstairs. He'll wait for us to come up to catch him." I pointed to Punky. He was dancing and wiggling from the upstairs bedroom window. When he noticed both of us watching, he turned around and slapped his ass. I had to hold back the vomit. There was nothing attractive about his hairy fat ass. I shivered, better get this over with. Once we were at the stairs, Lester once again tried to use commando stuff.

"I'll take point, you enter right behind me and go to the left when we breach the bedroom door"

I decided to give in on this one. He must not believe that Punky was just waiting for us to wrestle with him, but I knew better. Punky got a kick out of the wrestling. If Lester wanted to be the first in, I was fine with that. Maybe he would scare Punky, but I was seriously doubting it. I nodded my agreement and we climbed the stairs. Lester crept up silently, while I stomped behind him until he glared at me.

When we were outside the closed room where Punky was putting on his show, Lester gave me a finger count down. Man he was serious about this. I wondered how Bobby handled it since they were partners. He didn't seem that intense, come to think of it, he let me take the lead. Maybe he was used to Lester's commando stuff, and went along with him too.

When Lester got to one, he kicked the door wide open, and was promptly slimed with what looked like vegetable oil. Just as we came through the door Punky tossed a bucket of liquid on us. He got both of us with it, but Lester got doused since he was first through the door. I was dripping a bit too since Lester insisted I follow right behind him. Punky cackled with pride at his accomplishment. He began chanting and flapping around.

I took off chasing him and Lester joined in. He was fuming about being covered with oil. Our hand kept slipping when we tried to get a grip on Punky, he was greased with oil and it was even slicker than the Vaseline had been. After about twenty minutes of chasing Punky around the furniture he took off toward another room. I darted to block the stairs, but he simply ran to the next bedroom. Lester followed behind him making grabbing attempts at Punky. When I got there I noticed the room had a linoleum floor. It was very shiny, so I assumed he slicked it up, and Punky had another bucket of something. He was running with it, trying to get a good shot at Lester while evading being captured. I joined in, trying to wrangle the crazy bastard. When Punky slipped on the floor, Lester tackled him. Punky managed to hold onto the bucket and poured more oil over Lester's head before he was flipped onto his back and cuffed. Lester picked up the bucket and threw it across the room.

Lester stood up and swiped at his eyes. He hauled Punky up and began dragging him to the SUV. I yelled for him to wait. Lester stopped and gave me a dark look.

All three of us were covered in oil. I went into Punky's hall closet and retrieved two towels, and a sheet for Punky. I began wiping off as much of the oil as I could and tossed the other towel to Lester. He smiled and began wiping his face and hair off. I felt bad for him, I was used to things like this.

I wrapped Punky up to protect the SUV and we took off to the cop shop. Since Lester was there and his face became very dark, the cops stopped making jokes about our state. We left the cop shop and I went to my apartment to collect more clothes. Lester made the standard sweep before I was allowed to enter. I quickly packed clothes and we drove to Rangeman to clean up.

By the time we got back, it was almost five o'clock. While in the shower, I decided it was a good idea to review those test results before Ranger and I talked tonight. I would go downstairs spend a little more time working on the case and then review those results right after dinner.

When I returned downstairs, I found Ranger waiting sitting at my desk reviewing my notes. He smiled at me, and motioned to the extra chair in my cubicle. He explained that I was right about the company in New York. He had Silvo trace the deposits. I told him about having Lester pose as a customer. He agreed it was a good plan. He said we needed to pass this information to the police. When he asked if I wanted to call Joe, while he called the FBI, I paused.

"Babe, I can pass it on."

I thought about it, and decided I wanted to make the call. If Joe and I were going to remain friends, we'd have to learn to work together some.

"Joe and I agreed to be friends. I'll pass him the information."

Ranger gave my shoulder a squeeze for support, then he left saying he had work to finish up, he would meet me upstairs for dinner. I nodded my agreement.

I took a few deep breaths before I called Joe's cell phone. He answered on the third ring.

"Morelli"

"Hey Joe, it's me."

"Hi ya Cupcake. I heard about you bringing in Balog. " I could tell he was smiling.

"Yeah, crazy bastard tried to grease himself again. One day he'll learn it won't stop me from catching him." I wasn't going to tell how much we chased Punky before we nabbed him. "I have some information to pass along on the case."

"You're actually volunteering information?" Joe replied, slightly shocked.

"Yeah, Joe were friends right?" I replied. We've never really shared before.

"Friends," Joe whispered softly. I felt a stab in the heart, but we both knew it was best this way. "What did you have for me?" Joe said after a pause.

I explained all about the deposits and the company in New York. When Joe asked about our warrant to check the deposits, I simply said, the victims wouldn't mind. Plus I wasn't a police officer. I was getting pissed about him giving me the legal spiel. I knew he isn't above bending the law sometimes too. He must have sensed my building hostility because he apologized. He just doesn't want loop holes to ruin the arrest. I replied that they can just use this as an anonymous tip. Start looking that way and get legal access to the records themselves. I could tell he was amused at my rationalization of breaking laws. He told me he had a friend that worked in New York vice. They worked together a few times on sting operations. He would call to see if he's heard of the company and if he gets anything substantial he would pass it on. We hung up and I felt better. I was sure we could manage to remain friends. Things would be difficult for a while, but we'd make it.

It was five thirty, and I decided to shut down my system. I collected my printed reports. I still hadn't reviewed them, but I may need them to as an escape after the talk with Ranger.

When I arrived upstairs, the apartment was empty. I figured now would be a good time to finally review those results. I opened up my laptop, but realized I had no way to connect online. I knew there was a wireless network in the building but I couldn't connect to it. Ranger would wonder why I wasn't just using an office computer. I didn't want to explain to Ranger why. I also knew that all the office computers were monitored. This stuff was personal, and I didn't want to take a chance someone would see the results.

I finally decided to call the Com room to see if someone could help me. Tank picked up and asked what I needed. When I explained I wanted to check my email on my laptop he paused for a few minutes before walking through connecting me to the network. I thanked Tank, and pulled up my email account. After clearing out all the junk emails about cheap Viagra, porn sites, and international lotteries, I ended up with three new emails. There were two from A. and one from Dieselunmention.gov That was weird, could that be the Diesel?

I decided to start with the results for Joe and I. I opened it up, and after the first paragraph which compared our astrology signs.

_You seem to be soul mates, but you're not. Mysterious Pisces is a seething mass of soul, and Libra you're only temporarily romantic on the surface. You're truly uncomfortable with emotions. After a while, the Pisces feels ignored and you just feel exhausted. This is not considered a favorable match. Caution is given, you will drain one another._

Boy, that was spot on. It then began comparing our life desires and goals. When I got to the question about who your ideal partner was, mine said Indiana Jones, while Joe's said he wanted a stay at home wife and mother, basically. We both wanted that steady person, but just in different ways. I wanted someone to take risks and be willing to fly by the seat of our pants with me. It was quite apparent that we were living on two different planets.

I noticed my answers were the opposite for Joe on ninety-five percent of the compatibility. It did point out that we knew each other very well, but we just didn't have a very good overall match. I kept looking for what Joe was talking about with Ranger, but nothing jumped out at me.

After finally deciding to give up, I opened up the results from Ranger and I. This report also started with an Astrological comparison. It said Ranger was a Leo. I looked up the dates for that online, so his actual date of birth was between July 23rd and August 22nd. I mentally filed that away.

_Libra loves flirting, and Leos love to play games. Leo tends to be more dramatic and even tempered than Libra. These two stimulate and delight one another. Fortune smiles upon this match. You can easily build a lifelong relationship full of love; it will never be boring._

So this said we could be a good match. My heart fluttered, but my brain said, it still requires Ranger to actually want a relationship.

I've never read any astrology, but this seemed to describe Ranger well. I read further into Leo and love relationships.

_Leos are uninhibitedly sexual, romantic, manipulative, loyal, and despite presenting an outward confidence, they desperately want to be loved. They will always want to hold the reigns in a relationship, and can be interfering and controlling. When they do allow someone to win their heart, they want that person around forever. Despite any bad behavior, Leos are so radiant and likeable they get away with everything._

I thought about that, this did describe Ranger very well. I thought about Joe's accusation that I let Ranger get away with everything. I knew there was truth to it, but I could never stay mad at Ranger. I don't think it's just because he is a Leo though. I have a hard time believing that. It's because of the support he consistently gave me. The part about wanting someone around forever, made some of his comments make sense. He has told me that he loves me, but isn't ready for a family life. He also said he wouldn't be anytime soon. The whole my lifestyle comments may be him showing that outward confidence. The parts about him being manipulative, and controlling were right too. On several occasions he has "applied pressure" as he calls it. And Ranger's middle name should be control.

I moved on to the partnership comparison. It also described how well Ranger knew me, but my answers showed Ranger hid himself from me. I didn't need a test to tell me that.

When it talked about what you wanted in a partner, once again it said I was looking for my own "Indiana Jones" adventure to travel with. It said Ranger wanted a good looking partner. That kind of hurt, I knew I wasn't model material, but I'm not bad looking. It also seemed weird that Ranger only wanted someone who looked nice. I wouldn't have guessed him to be so superficial.

Then I noticed a note that the rest of the test was incomparable due to insufficient data. I remembered Annie complaining about Ranger's answers. I wish she would send me the actual answers. I might have been able to get hints from his monosyllable answers.

I felt disappointed. This really didn't give me any clues on how Ranger felt about me. I glanced at the clock and it was ten till six. I closed that message and stared at the message from Dieselunmention.gov . There was a file attached. If it was from Diesel, what could he possibly be sending me? Usually he just popped into my apartment, except I wasn't staying there. I double clicked on the message to open it up. The message read:

_Sweetie Pie, I think you need to have a look at these. You'll understand what Annie couldn't._

_Diesel_

It was from Diesel, I felt a surge of excitement. Could he have possibly sent me Ranger's answers? I quickly felt guilty since Annie wanted them to be private, but Diesel may be right. I quickly opened the attachment. Before my eyes, Ranger's test popped up.

I noticed all the personal information, like Rangers birth date, wasn't included. It just had the answers to the questions the results said were insufficient to compare.

* * *

Client: Stephanie Plum Client Number:5465461222 

Suitor to compare: Carlos Manoso

Status: Complete - Results Sent to both parties.

Answers given on questionnaire by Suitor: Carlos Manoso

**Yes, No, Not sure questions - used to determine how well parties know one another and level of relationship**

**1. Ranger, do you think Stephanie is attractive? **Yes

**2. Do you feel you know Stephanie? **Yes

**3. Does Stephanie know you? **Yes

**4. Do you know her friends? **Yes

**5. Have you ever sent her a letter? **No

**6. Have****you given a present to her? **Yes

**7. Has she ever given you a present? **Yes

That made me pause, I couldn't remember ever giving Ranger a present. I continued reading. It also made me feel kind of bad.

**11. Have you brought her home already? **No

**12. Have you hugged her already? **Yes

**13. Do you know where Stephanie lives? **Yes

**14. Does she know where you live, Ranger? **No

The elusive Batcave. I'll probably never know its location.

**17. Have you ever had a date with Stephanie? **Not Sure

**18. Have you asked her to go out with you? **Not Sure

Both of those answers confused me. How was he not sure?

**20. Have you been alone with Stephanie? **Yes

**22. Have you kissed her already? **Yes

**23. Have you danced with her already? **No

**24. Ranger, do you love her? **Yes

I sucked in a breath, but then I remembered he couldn't add a qualifier, these were 'Yes' or 'No' questions.

**39. Does she have a boyfriend other than you, Ranger? **Yes

**40. Would you have sex with Stephanie? **No

That answer stopped me cold, he doesn't want to have sex with me? What was this morning then?

**Totals: yes: 25 No: 35 Not Sure: 12 **

**Analysis: Suitor knows client well, but hasn't revealed himself beyond some superficial details. Already developed emotional connection, supportive, sexually compatible.**

I looked over the analysis. I already knew that, it's nice to have it confirmed though. I moved on to the essay answer questions.

**Do you have an eye for detail? **Always aware

**How loyal are you? **Deathly

**In a dating relationship that seems to be growing, do you avoid serious discussions about the relationship? **no experience

**Have you had a long term relationship that lasted over 3 years? **Does Babe Count?

**Do you like to sleep on things before acting? **Sometimes

**In a relationship, it's not important for me to share deeply personal information about myself. **Mistake One

**Do you like the idea of being with just one person for the rest of your life? **Babe, Someday

**Do you do things your own way? **Yes

**I am willing to share myself and all my possessions in a relationship? **Cars, hard to

**Do you like to act on a whim? **Never

**When I think about a new partner, I have a long list of qualifications that this person MUST have before I am willing to commit myself for the long term. **Only accept Babe

**Casual sex is okay with me when I'm not in a committed relationship. **Always, before Babe

**I've had my fun being single and now I'm ready to settle down. **Too Dangerous, someday

**I think twice before doing something. **all scenarios first

**My ultimate goal is to get married or have a long term committed relationship with just one person**. Babe

**In past relationships, what level of attachment were you to the partner(s)? **Never Allowed it

**The door is always open when Stephanie craves emotional assistance**. She hides

**No matter how difficult Stephanie can be sometimes, I stick to my relationship. **I'm her backup

**Our relationship is very comfortable. **Not typical

**There is no way I could possibly count on Stephanie in times of need. **False!

**I am very hesitant about my love for my Stephanie**. another mistake

**I do not find Stephanie attractive at all. **- false

**Even when we argue or disagree, I never think about leaving Stephanie**. No Price

**I never receive any emotional support from Stephanie. **Only need hers

**My future plans always include Stephanie. **Never planned before her

**Getting into a relationship with Stephanie was one the worst decisions I ever made**want to

**I get turned on just by looking at Stephanie. **distraction

**I don't trust Stephanie 100. **False

**I can share my most intimate secrets with Stephanie. **trained otherwise, trust her

**I could easily picture myself ending my relationship with Stephanie**. Never!

**I am certain of my love for Stephanie**. Yes

**I am so committed to Stephanie that I wouldn't let anybody or anything come****between us. **Abruzzi

**Life without Stephanie is simply inconceivable. **See above answer

**I do not share extremely personal information about myself with Stephanie. **With No one

**Stephanie can lean on me 100 in times of need. **Always, no price

**I could easily be happier with someone else. **Only Babe

**I will always feel a strong responsibility for Stephanie. **Since Diner

**I would qualify my relationship with Stephanie as a very romantic one. **Define Romantic

**My relationship with Stephanie is what I cherish the most in my life**. Yes

**I do not understand Stephanie at all**. Claims I've got ESP

**In my heart, I know that I don't care as much about Stephanie as I should. **Love my way

**When I watch a romantic movie or read a romantic book, I don't think about Stephanie. **N/A

**Till death do us part describes the relationship with Stephanie very well. **Won't get married

**Stephanie and I communicate very poorly**. Depends

**Stephanie is THE ONE I dreamed of. **think so

**I value Stephanie greatly in my life. **mi luz

**I think about Stephanie very often during the day. **Can't be distracted

**I am very confident that Stephanie understands me extremely well. **Better than she knows

**My relationship with Stephanie is far from ideal. **Can't right now

**Analysis: Fixated on finding a " Babe", Mentions prices multiple times. Possible explanation, too unready to settle down, sees relationship as a distraction or too costly? Unsuccessful in making contact to personally evaluate this suitor. Insufficient data to provide client with full analysis. **

By the time I got to the end, I was feeling so overwhelmed. When I read this section's analysis, I realized Annie must not know Ranger's nickname for me. Otherwise most of his answers would make some sense. He still doesn't say he wants a relationship though.

I began thinking about what I want from a relationship.

* * *

_Meanwhile in his office…_

I had been working on paperwork since I left Steph's desk. I noticed her go upstairs. I'd been thinking about how to explain myself to Steph. I'd read the results of that test while she was out with Lester.

Some things were like a slap in the face. I wasn't sure why the results said there was insufficient data to complete the analysis. I answered every single question. I double checked before submitting my answers while we were in Philly.

I was surprised when I received an email. It was to my private box. . Very few people had that address, only two people in the company even knew it existed. Myself, and Silvo. Not even Tank knew about it. When I was away on a mission, it was procedure that Silvo would check the email for me, and secretly forward any messages to my regular box that would need Tank's attention. I received an email from Dieselunmention.gov. No government agencies had this address. There was a file attached. The subject simply said, "Before you talk to Babe tonight". I had a pretty good idea who sent this, but what it contained, and why he sent it, had me concerned. I only knew Diesel from a distance. We both preferred to keep it that way, until now, apparently.

I finally decided to open the message. The message was short.

_For an intelligent observer, you're missing a lot. Maybe this will help clear your view._

I opened up the attachment and I quickly realized it was Stephanie's answers for the compatibility test.

I had a good idea what I would find. Stephanie has hinted at what she wants over the years several times. I had no fucking clue what Diesel thought he knew, so I began reading her answers.

* * *

Client: Stephanie PlumClient Number:5465461222 

Suitor to compare: Carlos Manoso

Status: Complete - Results Sent to both parties.

Answers given on questionnaire by client: Stephanie Plum

**Yes, No, Not sure questions - used to determine how well parties know one another and level of perceived relationship involvement.**

****

1. Stephanie, do you think Carlos is handsome? Yes

Stephanie, do you think Carlos is handsome? 

2. Does he know you? Yes

5. Stephanie, do you know his parents? No

6. Does Carlos know your parents? Yes

8. Do you know his friends? Not Sure

9. Do you know his last girlfriend? No

10. Has he already sent you a letter? No

11. Has he given a present to you? Yes

12. Have you already been away with Carlos? No

13. Do you know where Carlos lives? No

14. Does he know where you live, Stephanie? Yes

15. Have you already been at his place? No

17. Have you ever had a date with Carlos? No

18. Have you asked him to go out with you? No

19. Have you brought him home already? Not Sure

20. Have you been alone with Carlos? Not Sure

21. Have you hugged him already? Not Sure

22. Have you kissed him already? Not Sure

23. Have you danced with him already? No

25. Are you and Carlos in a relationship? No

26. Does he like football? Not Sure

27. Does he like any special sport? Not Sure

28. Does he smoke? No

29. Is he shy? No

30. Can he be jealous? Not Sure

31. Does he have long hair? Yes

32. Stephanie, would you cry for Carlos? Yes

33. Would you like to see him again? Yes

34. Is Carlos older than you, Stephanie? Yes

38. Does he have blue eyes? No

39. Does he have a girlfriend other than you, Stephanie? Not Sure

40. Would you have sex with Carlos? Would you really, Stephanie? Not Sure

42. Does he mean a lot to you? Yes

43. Stephanie, do you yearn for Carlos? Yes

__

Totals: yes: 15 No: 50 Not Sure: 12

Analysis: Client knows very few personal details. **Already developed emotional connection, supportive elements, sexually attracted to suitor.**

. 

As I went down the list of questions, I noticed how many times Stephanie said 'no'. I would have guessed some of these would be 'yes'. Maybe she doesn't count the times we have gone away on work as 'away'. I noticed that the questions about love were missing from this attachment. He cut out the personal information, and those answers. Her answers to questions twenty, twenty-one, and twenty-two had me completely stumped. How could she possibly not be sure we have kissed, hugged, or been alone in a room?

I continued to the rest of the Questionnaire in hopes it would help me understand more. So far this has been more confusing then helpful.

**Do you have an eye for detail?** Depends really. Can I tell you what shoes someone is wearing, or if a skip has been in their place lately. Most of the time. But, I am NEVER aware of my surroundings. I've tried, but my mind wanders too much.

**How loyal are you?** Very, I stick by my friends and will help those I care about without question.

**In a dating relationship that seems to be growing, do you avoid serious discussions about the relationship?** Guilty, I've never been good with that emotional stuff. I've got season admission to 'Denial land' too.

**I have had a long term relationship that lasted over 3 years?** Not unless you call whatever me and Ranger or Joe and I long term. I don't think Joe qualifies because we were 'Splitsville' much of the time, and Ranger claims we have no relationship.

**Do you like to sleep on things before acting?** I wish I could say yes, but usually I just jump right in.

**In a relationship, it's not important for me to share deeply personal information about myself.** I disagree. Ranger never shares, and it makes me feel like I don't really know him. Most of my questions above were no's because you asked if I knew whatever about Carlos, but I'm not sure I've really met him except a few brief moments. And Ranger doesn't like sharing personal information either.

Well shit. This keeps getting better and better. I should have just deleted this damned email, but I might as well see what else she feels.

**Do you like the idea of being with just one person for the rest of your life?** Yes, but I'm still working on how I want to be with that person, and who. Hopefully these tests will help with my confusion.

**Do you like to do things your own way?** Much to the dismay of my family; entertainment of Ranger and his Merry Men

**I am willing to share myself and all my possessions in a relationship.** Yeah, what little I have. Hopefully my decision to get better at my job will help with that.

**Do you like to act on a whim?** Way too often, it usually gets me in troubleWhen I think about a new partner, I have a long list of qualifications that this person MUST have before I am willing to commit myself on the long term. Not really, I just want to be accepted the way I am, loved unconditionally, and for that person to share their life with me. It sounds kinda simple to me

.**Casual sex is okay with me when I'm not in a committed relationship.** I can't do casual sex. I blame it on my catholic upbringing and my mother's lectures about milk. Things would be much simpler if this wasn't the case.

**I've had my fun being single and now I'm ready to settle down.** I'm definitely not ready to get married, or have children. I can barely take care Rex and I. Much to the dismay of my mother. Notice a trend here? On the few occasions where I have been faced with commitment on that level, it caused hives. I'm just not ready, and I may never be.

**Do you think twice before doing something?** I wish

**My ultimate goal is to get married or have a long term committed relationship with just one person.** Long Term commitment, yes, marriage who knows?

**In past relationships, my partner(s) were more attached to me than I was to them.** Not really. Dickie didn't care about me and I'm not sure the few guys I've dated did either. Ranger would probably call it an unhealthy behavior pattern, and he would be right.

**The door is always open when Carlos craves for emotional assistance.** Ranger told me no price, emotional or financial. I've only needed to give Carlos support once, when Julie was missing. He's welcome to stop by anytime.

**No matter how difficult Carlos can be sometimes, I stick to my relationship.** He has hurt me, but his support means the world to me. I just can't tell him that. It's emotional territory. It almost killed me when he was shot. I'll take my pressure applying, food nagging, controlling, mystery man and keep him thank you.

**My relationship is very comfortable.** Not sure how to explain this. There isn't a comfort level that I know him, but I do trust him 100. I know that when he does answer me it's always the truth, and we help each other. I know I can sleep next to him, and he won't try anything funny. Would you call that comfortable?

**There is no way I could possibly count on Carlos in times of need.** He is always there for me, no matter what.

**I am very hesitant about my love for Carlos.** Not in being, I've accepted that since he was shot. But telling him about it is a whole other story. I'm afraid it will scare him away. He always tells me he doesn't want a relationship, so I'm pretty sure telling him I love him would be way beyond that line. Mine doesn't come with qualifiers like his does, and my heart won't let me falsely add one.

**I do not find Carlos attractive at all. If only.** My life wouldn't be so complicated if he was a toad like Vinnie.

. 

**Even when we argue or disagree, I never think about leaving Carlos. **Except when he is trying to lock me in a safe house. Then, I run as fast as I can.

. 

**I never receive any emotional support from Carlos.** Sort of, he will comfort me when I'm crying, and always has supported my job choice. But I'm not sure that's what you mean.My future plans always include Carlos. No matter what, I want him in my life forever. Even if it's only as friends.

**I don't trust Carlos 100.** I trust Ranger 100 with everything but my heart. It won't survive another morning after.

. 

**I can share my most intimate secrets with Carlos** I already told him about Zorro

**I could easily picture myself ending my relationship with Carlos. **Only in my dreams, I'm afraid.

**I am certain of my love for Carlos.** Not sure, I'm certain about my love for Ranger. If they turn out to be the same man, then yes.I have the utmost faith in the stability of my relationship with Carlos. I know he will always be my backup for work, beyond that I try not to get my hopes up.

**Life without Carlos is simply inconceivable.** Fucking A.

**Carlos can lean on me 100 in times of need.** Always, anytime, anything

**I am extremely responsive to Carlos's well being and comfort. I try to be.**

**My relationship with Carlos is what I cherish the most in my life.** You can't replace Batman, and who would want to. He supports me, and says he loves me, but I'm not sure what his love means.

**I do not understand Carlos at all.** Like I said earlier, I'm not sure I know Carlos, I do have a fair understanding of Ranger. I wish I knew more.

. 

**Till death do us part describes the relationship with Carlos very well.** Not at all, Till death do us part, would imply marriage or at least a committed relationship. Ranger has called that stupid.I don't view my current relationship as permanent. Friendship and Work Absolutely. Any romantic relationship is my heart playing tricks with my head. I think I misunderstand when he says things to me.Carlos and I communicate very poorly. Well Ranger hardly says anything, but I've slowly learned to figure some things out.I don't make any effort to improve my relationship with Carlos. Goes back to being afraid of pushing too far

**Carlos is THE ONE I dreamt of.** Sometimes i think so.

**I value Carlos greatly in my life.** I never want to lose him. I'd miss him too much.

. 

**I am very confident that Carlos understands me extremely well.** He knows everything about me, except how much I love him.

**My relationship with Carlos is far from ideal.** Well what can I say, except for a few minor details like him saying one doesn't exist, it has been one of the healthiest according to you and those books. It is far from a fairy tale, but even I don't believe in that anymore. I meant what I said about only needing the man in my life to be…

The rest of it was cut off. I had to take a few calming breaths. This was definitely eye opening, but I'm not sure Steph is ready for my lifestyle, and I'm not ready to retire yet. It would kill me if something happened to her. Time for us to have a talk.

* * *

I heard Ranger drop his keys into the tray. He entered the room wearing his blank face. I noticed Ella was entering behind him. I smiled at her as she left dinner. 

"Do you want to talk during dinner? Or after?" Ranger asked.

I thought back to his answers, it made me feel braver. Time to get some of this out in the open. My reprieve was over.


	21. Chapter 20

_Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but the psycho. Everyone else belongs to Janet Evanovich. Lucky her. There is graphic material in this chapter. You can simply stop reading when that part comes up. You will not miss much, and absolutely nothing plot related. Just a little more about my crazy dude. J _

**Part Twenty**

I sat there watching her think about my question. Or rather, think about if she wanted to talk. Maybe I shouldn't have stormed in. I'm seeing lots of hesitation. When the fear crossed her face, I wanted to swear, but I held it in.

"How does talking after dinner sound?"

She nodded, and I could see the relief in her eyes.

* * *

Was I ready to do this? Not at all. Things would be very tense after this conversation I'm sure. I took a deep breath, my stomach was spinning. I could do this, just state my needs, and discuss potential compromises. Yeah, I could do this … right after I vomit.

When Ranger asked about after dinner, I felt so relieved. I needed time to figure out how to deal with what I just read.

We ate dinner in silence. He sat there watching me all during dinner and it was a little unnerving. See, when I had this talk with Joe, I could escape seeing him if I had to. Since Melissa and her mother have to leave the country, I'm pretty sure the risk level hasn't changed. I'd still have to be around Ranger after laying my cards down.

When I was finished with a slice of chocolate cake, I had nothing left to avoid talking with Ranger.

"Babe, we're only talking."

Easy for him to say. "Yeah and look how well our last two attempts at this subject went." It came out more sarcastic than intended. Ranger didn't look happy.

"You want to avoid talking to me, but Joe is ok?" His blank face was firmly in place. His eyes were void of all emotion. I sighed.

"Talking with Joe was different." I said to try to explain why I was so hesitant right now. All Ranger did was raise his eyebrow and cross his arms over his chest. See how wonderful it's going already.

I don't know if I said that out loud, or if Ranger was using his ESP. But I felt frustration and a little bit of anger begin to emit from him.

I quickly tried to explain, I couldn't handle arguing with him again. "It's not that I don't want to talk to you. Every time we get within ten feet of each other and these questions, we end up in a fight lately. I promised to stay until you could "evaluate the risk", which you still haven't explained, but I'll still have to stay here with you no matter what happens during this conversation."

"I'll have an apartment cleared for you immediately." Ranger just said back.

He didn't understand. I took a few breaths to calm down. A girl can only argue with the men she loves so many times in a week.

"If that's what you want, ok. But remember it was your choice, as always." I used his words against him. He just decided to push me away again. I walked over to the couch and sat down, and stared at the ceiling and bit my lip to avoid crying.

A few minutes later, Ranger walked in, and began just staring at me again. I was trying to make him speak up, but as always, my impatience got the best of me. Still not meeting his gaze I responded.

"Need something?" I tried to keep my response short because my throat was tight from tears.

"This isn't how it was supposed to go." Ranger just said.

That caught me off guard and I looked up at him. When he saw my face, I pretty sure what he said in Spanish were curses. Who he was cursing, I'm not sure.

"You had a plan for our conversation?" I asked, thinking about the results.

Ranger just gave me his almost nod. I huffed a bit. "What was your plan? Pretend to want to talk, where I have to spill my guts, while you just sit there. Then you can feed me some more crumbs?" I stood up and crossed my arms too.

Ranger's face flashed with some emotion before he once again resumed the blank look. "No." Ranger said.

I waived at him to continue. He just began staring at something over my head.

Range was still staring off into space. I decided to get this moving, I still had to pack and stuff. "Ranger, I'm not trying to avoid talking about whatever you want to call us, but all we do is fight, I'm not sure now is a good time to try this."

He looked at me. "Because you can't escape afterwards?"

I just nodded. Tears began stinging my eyes again.

"Babe." He must have moved because he was pulling me into his arms. I took a ragged breath.

"My nerves can't take anymore fighting. Between us, and Joe, and my mother, all I have been doing is these emotional fights."

"I should've called him earlier." Ranger

Huh, where did that come from? I pulled back a bit. Then it dawned on me, Ranger thought I fought with Joe again earlier.

"Things were tense at first, but we didn't fight. I'm talking about this last week. Do you realize I've been in five fights in as many days?" I began thinking about Ranger's answers. Then I began feeling guilty about reading them. They only made me more confused, and my face must have shown it.

"In the beginning that was true. It's not easy." He said, as if that explained things.

Did he know I was thinking about his answers? Then I realized what he was trying to say. He was talking about not sharing, my accusation of him giving me crumbs. Not the compatibility test.

I decided that I should confess. Maybe if I did, he would be willing to explain some of those answers. "Nice to know it's not intentional. I've got to confess something though."

I pulled all the way back, and sat on the couch again. Ranger sat down too.

It took a few minutes to gather my courage. He may get mad about me reading them. "When I checked my email earlier I was sent something, I wasn't supposed to have."

I glanced at him, and his eyes were once again void of any emotions. I decided to continue anyway. "Remember Diesel? Well, he sent me some of your answers to the compatibility test."

Ranger didn't look happy. "Show me what you were sent."

I logged into my email and passed him the laptop. He began reading.

* * *

When she handed me the laptop, I went to open the email from Diesel, when I decided to read the compatibility results first. I wasn't sure if we both got the same results, or if we were each given an individual analysis.

I quickly glanced over her analysis, when I got to one part it kind of pissed me off. She said I was interested in a good looking partner. How in the hell did she get that from my answers? I never said anything about physical looks. These tests were really fucking useless. I said I only wanted Babe.

I moved on to read what Diesel sent to her. His comment about Annie and her understanding made me want to see what was attached. I opened the file, and noticed he did remove my personal information too. Not sure if I'm happy about that. If he would have left it, then I wouldn't have to struggle to tell her. Knowing Diesel, he did that on purpose. Fucker.

I skimmed over my answers, I know what I submitted. Some of the questions were missing here too. When I got to her analysis, I wanted to laugh, but kept it to a smirk. Diesel was right, this Annie didn't get it.

Could this be the person who was helping Steph with the changes in her life? Then I noticed the comment about her trying to make contact with me. A got a few messages from some dating service company, which I promptly deleted. Is this Annie person from this place? Was Steph thinking about using their service?

I closed the email, and handed the laptop back. I noticed that it was connected to our network. Who helped her do that?

I examined her face. She looked nervous. Probably thought I would be mad. I guess Diesel's comment to me was true too. I went into my office to print out what he sent me. Since she confessed, I would too. Plus, I'd get to make her explain the damned answers.

* * *

After he handed me back the laptop, he just got up and left the room. I felt a few tears slip out. He didn't even say anything to me.

I was just sitting there, when I heard him say "Babe?" I swiped at my tears and began to apologize. "I know I should've deleted it, but …."

He sat down next to me, and pulled me into his lap and gave me a soft kiss to interrupt my apology. As he pulled back, he held out papers to me. I took them, and quickly realized that it was my test answers. I felt the blood drain from my face. I had been completely honest, since no one was supposed to read them.

I quickly began reading; hoping Diesel took out where I admitted I loved Ranger. If not, I would kill him, no matter how difficult it is.

* * *

I walked back into the room, and found Stephanie crying. Fuck, I'll never get this relationship shit down. Hell, we aren't even in one, and look how much pain I'm causing her. Maybe I should just let her move on. She should be happy, and I'm not helping with that.

When she began to apologize I kissed her to stop it. She didn't owe me one, I owe her several more. I handed her the results, and when she realized what it was, the blood drained from her face. I also saw a flicker of anger, but was happy when she mumbled about killing him no matter how hard it would be. She was pissed at Diesel. Maybe we can work together.

* * *

I skimmed the multiple answer questions looking for the love answers, and thankfully they were not there. I took a deep breath, and went to my analysis answers. Maybe Annie had misunderstood things like she did on Ranger's test. Ok, so it was wishful thinking.

When I finished the test, I felt very panicky. That dickhead had my essay questions there. Several of them talked about loving Ranger. Time to find out what Ranger thinks about all of this.

"What do you think he meant about eye opening?" I had to ask. Maybe he didn't read all of these questions. I could only hope.

"Babe."

"Ranger, that isn't an answer. Please explain all that 'only Babe' stuff. I need to know." I know it sounded pathetic, but I really did need to know. I felt like I've been sucker punched. He has spent the last few years toying with me. At least I think so.

"I'm not toying with you. I do love you. Why did you end things with Joe?"

"This doesn't involve Joe, this is about us." Why does he always want to push me back to Joe?

"Why did you end things with him?" Ranger asked again.

I tried to figure out what he was up to. His face gave didn't give away anything. Maybe if I answer he will get to his point. If not I'll beat it out of him. Throw pillows can be deadly right?

"I ended things with him because he was putting his life on hold." It was the truth. I loved Joe and hell, maybe we could've eventually found the same page, but all that marriage and kid stuff was the truth. I'd hate for him to miss out. He deserved those things, and someone who wanted to share them.

Ranger must have used his ESP to follow my train of though because he simply replied.

"Exactly, I'm still not any closer to being family material; won't be anytime soon."

I thought about what I think he was implying. Ranger didn't want me to put my life on hold for him.

"When I decided to work on my life, I realized that I needed to stand up for myself. It took some time, but I've made some decisions about what I want in my life, and I won't accept anything less. I deserve to be happy."

Ranger just nodded.

"Did you completely erase that e-mail?"

Ranger nodded again. I opened up my laptop, and did the same. Ranger watched me and raised his eyebrow.

"You're not really sharing, and we're not getting anywhere. I have one more thing, and I'm done with this conversation for now. I don't want you to reply, just think about it, and if you want, we can talk again later. But you need to participate. I'm willing to talk, but if we're doing that job, I've still got to pack, and I don't want things to be tense."

When Ranger nodded his agreement, I continued. I looked down and played with the throw pillow.

"Annie came and talked to me after I spent days giving myself a headache trying to pick what was best for me. She suggested some books for me to read. When I talked to Annie about everything, she made me think for myself for the first time in a few years. She was someone who would listen, but not suggest any answers, it really helped. I'd already decided to keep my job, I like being a bounty hunter most of the time. The only time when I didn't was caused because I lacked training. She was the one who pointed out that getting proper training was important" I rolled my eyes.

"We talked about what would make me happy. I've been trying to please people for a very long time." I paused, trying to not get emotional. I glanced at Ranger he was just listening. He picked up my hand which had a death grip on the pillow. He squeezed my hand, in silent support.

I gave a small smile, and finished.

"Annie made me figure out what would make me happy, and what I wanted and needed in a relationship. The reason these test have been eye opening isn't just because of the answers. When I read mine and Joe's test, it confirmed what my heart had been telling me. You've consistently pushed me away because of some plan or reasons that only you know. I completely ended our romantic relationship after asking Joe what he needed from me, what he wanted in our relationship. He said he'd wait if there was a chance I'd join him, but I know deep down, that's not fair to him, because he wants a stay at home wife. That's just not what I'm ever going to want be. I agree with Diesel, these tests were eye opening. I don't think you've gotten his hint though. You compared what you do, with why I ended it Joe. It's not the same. You've never asked me what I want or need. I'm not sure how, but you tend to know everything. But, I didn't even know until recently, so you couldn't have possible known." I took a deep breath, and finally met Ranger's gaze.

He went to say something, but I just held up my hand. "Please just think about that. I meant what I said earlier about not accepting anything less. For the first time I know what I want and need. I deserve those things. If you want to talk later about that, I will as long as you participate." I narrowed my eyes for effect.

Ranger nodded, and then said. "Deal, if you agree to think over something for me till we talk again."

"Sure." I replied. Always with the deals.

"When I read your answers, you said you're not sure you know me. Do you honestly think I'm a different man with other people? Knowing details like my birthday doesn't mean you don't know me."

I blushed. He had read all my answers.

His lips tilt up at the corners "Maintain our previous agreement about space?"

I nodded. I'd needed that space till we finished all this mess. "Go pack, Babe. We need to get on the road soon."

I scrambled into the bedroom, while Ranger went into his office. As I was packing my hair supplies, something finally clicked. I finally understood what Joe was talking about in our test. I smiled, he was right. I didn't know if things would actually work out between us yet. We're both pretty stubborn people.

After I packed enough clothes for a week like Ranger said, I returned to the living room. I dug into the fridge and pulled out some goodies for Rex.

"Ranger, do you think Ella would be willing to take care of Rex? I don't want to have to be grilled by Mary Lou while dropping him off."

"I'm sure she won't mind." He just replied. I noticed amusement in his eyes, but couldn't figure out if it was something about Ella, or my comment about Mary Lou. Oh well, I've done enough thinking for today.

He called Ella, after I insisted, who agreed to take care of Rex. We went downstairs and I noticed Rangers men were ready to go. Tank, Hal, Hector loaded up into one SUV. They would pick up Lula and some supplies on the way. Ranger and I were going straight to the location to secure it and make the initial contact with Melissa's uncle.

We loaded up Ranger's truck, and we headed south on route 206, toward the Pine Barren State Forrest.

When we arrived, we were greeted by AK-47's and very scary men. Ranger didn't even flinch. We were escorted inside, and Ranger began talking to the men.

"There were problems; we won't be making delivery till tomorrow late morning." Scary Man One said.

"Should I make pickup arrangements instead?" Ranger asked.

"No, Boss is certain tomorrow's delivery will be uninterrupted." Scary guy answered again.

I left the room. I noticed that there were four bedrooms in this place. Each room had a two twin beds set up. It was a nice size house, but nothing extravagant. The place was decorated very rustically. All the furniture looked pine, to match the log house I suppose. The colors were dark greens and reds. I checked the kitchen, and found practically nothing. I hope some of those supplies were food. Who would do the cooking?

"Don't worry; Ella cooked pre-made meals for our stay."

I turned around, and blushed. Stupid ESP.

Ranger said we needed to do a sweep of the place. He retrieved a small metal case from his truck. Inside were electronic gadgets, secured by molded foam. Ranger explained he was looking for hidden cameras, microphones, and other types of bugs. He handed me a one of the items and asked me to go from room to room with it. He explained it would pick up RF signals from certain spy devices. If it beeped, I should stand still, and yell for him.

I began in the bedrooms, and moved from room to room. When I got to the bathroom, the device began chirping. I yelled for Ranger, who used another device and he found a planted microphone. Why they put it into the bathroom confused me, till Ranger explained. Apparently most people try to hide behind the shower or using the bathroom. I thought about it, and it made sense. It was one room where people would want privacy. We found a few other devices, and Ranger made a phone call. He didn't sound happy. Most of the conversation didn't make sense, but I was able to catch the hostility. When I heard him say, we have a problem then, I got real interested. Ranger ended the conversation with "Lucille's Country Cooking, Eleven o'clock."

Ranger said his client claimed that the bugs were not from him. He was willing to trust him, for the most part. He said for me to wait for the rest of the group to arrive, he was going to track down the recording location for the camera we found. I watched as he faded into the forest darkness. Just like smoke, he vanished.

When I noticed the lights flash across the living room, I took my gun to the door. Ranger instructed me to answer it with my gun drawn. That made me want to roll my eyes, but figured Ranger wouldn't appreciate it.

I watched as Tank, Hal, Hector and Lula emerged from their SUV. Tank approached the door, and I decided now would be good to follow instructions. I smirked, I did promise right? You shouldn't break your promises.

I stood to the left of the door, and when Tank did some kind of complicated knock, I unlocked the door, and waited. The door flung open, and I jumped into the doorway gun trained at Tank. I unclicked the safety.

His eyes went wide, and he looked confused for a few seconds. Apparently, all of Ranger's men have super human hearing, because they all drew their weapons.

"Bombshell, you can lower your gun now." Tank said.

"I'm just following instructions. Ranger made me promise to answer the door with my gun." I cocked my head to the side. "He also said not to let strangers inside."

"But you know us" Hal replied. He was about ten feet back from the door, and had his gun out, but not pointed at me.

"Do I? I know your nicknames, but other than that, you're all strangers really." I smiled.

Hector was watching everything, he lowered his gun. I think he was enjoying my show. We all just stood there, guns drawn in a silent stand off.

Lula announced she had to use the bathroom, grabbed her rolling luggage and walked over to me, and I allowed her to enter. Tank gave me a dark look.

"What, I know her?"

"Bombshell, where is Ranger?" Tank barked.

"Tied to the bed, He wasn't playing fair."

That caught them off guard, Hal looked confused, Hector was silently laughing and Tank looked like he wanted to.

"Enough, I've got work to do. Plus, aren't you supposed to be guarding the client?"

"She's not here." I simply replied.

Apparently Tank had enough, because he grabbed me under the arm pits, and flopped me over his shoulder. He took my gun from me, and tossed me onto the couch. I landed with a thud. The wind was knocked out of me.

When I looked at Tank, he was smiling. "Your gun was unloaded?"

I rolled my eyes. "Of course, do you think I would point a loaded gun at you?"

"Babe, I loaded your gun before I left." Ranger said from the doorway.

I felt a slight blush take over my face. "Yeah, well I took them out when I saw Tank step out of the SUV. I still answered it, and didn't let any strangers in, until Tank threw me on the couch." I finished with what I hoped was an innocent looking smile.

"Brat." Tank mumbled.

Ranger shot him a dark look when I mentioned being thrown. I decided to deflect his anger, it wasn't Tank's fault. I was messing with him.

"Do you know that was the closest I've come to flying since I jumped off the roof as a kid?" I said matter of factly.

Several of the guys let out a bark of laughter. Lula entered the room, asking what was funny. I told her Tank threw me. Lula nodded like she understood. Huh, maybe there was a story there.

The guys quickly unloaded the gear, and me and Lula unpacked the food and put it away. Hector quickly set up a security system. If the women tried to sneak out, an alarm would sound, it would also stop someone from sneaking in. Ranger began outlining everyone's duties. There would be three teams. Ranger and Hector, Tank and I, Hal and Lula would be partners.

When Lula tried to protest about not working with Tank, Ranger gave her a dark look. It shut her up, but she was mumbling. I noticed Tank's hand disappear under the table. Ranger examined Lula for a few minutes, and then explained why he picked the teams.

"I've got two unknown and most likely trouble causing women. They don't want to be here. Her mother has already accused the client's staff of inappropriate behavior. I need to protect everyone from this. I need a woman or non sexual person for certain duties each shift. I also want there to be no distractions for the teams." He gave her a pointed look, about what type of distractions he was talking about. The guys smirked at my blush, but I claimed I was hot from still having on my thick sweater.

"Lula, Hector and Steph will be my sexual security. If need be, you will be right next to them to prevent any escapes during baths, and restroom breaks." Ranger added.

Tank and I would work a shift from seven am till three pm. I narrowed my eyes at Ranger over the time, but he ignored it. Lula and Hal will cover three pm, to eleven pm. Ranger and Hector would take the late night shift from eleven pm till seven am. Since they didn't have another female, they would cover the sleeping hours. It also made the bedroom sharing not a problem. Your roommate would be working while you rested.

The clients would have one bedroom, Lula and I got the other, Tank and Ranger were sharing while Hector and Hal had the last room. Since me and Tank had to get up at the crack of dawn to begin our shift, I went to bed.

A few hours later, I woke when the bed moved. After looking into the dark, I realized Range was climbing into my bed.

"What's going on?" I mumbled still half asleep.

"Tank kicked me out to spend time with Lula, and her clothes are all over her bed." Ranger said as a way to explain.

I nodded as he spooned behind me. I fell back to sleep quickly. Seven would come way too early.

* * *

----------------------------------------Graphic Material Below--------------------------------------

He unloaded the body of Mel and dumped her limbs and torso into the cleaning boxes. She wasn't fit for his collection, but dumping her bones in a few days would be easier than trying to dump the body.

She had vomited all over the place. He got pissed off at the extra mess. He didn't have much time before he had to return to work. It took forever trying to clean up her room. He had used the bathroom to dismember her. He wrapped the parts in plastic trash bags and hid them in boxes to carry out. He didn't like having to work in her place, but time didn't allow him anything else. He had kept her in a freezer till he could transport her and his latest piece for the collection to his hideaway.

He worked on a display of a baby blue whale bones at work this week in Maine. He had become quite skilled at his work, and he was able to work freelance now. It allowed him to have a better schedule to make his collection. And traveling was easier.

His thoughts drifted back to Trenton. He noticed Elena too late. She was quite the specimen. He wouldn't be able to get her though. He was pissed off that the girls on Stark Street began working in groups. Maybe the girls would resume working alone in a few months.

When he emerged from the woods, he noticed a large Ford truck driving down the highway. It wasn't unusual, but at this hour, and time of year, mostly the area was deserted. He watched as the truck turned off on the small road that led toward the other house. He was very happy he didn't pick that one. They would have found his display again. His blood boiled thinking about all the specimens he has lost due to the cops. Never again, they were his, he wouldn't give them up.


	22. Interlude: Invading Rangeman

_At the Manoso Home in Newark, NJ_

_(Camila's POV)_

My mother was currently giving me the full drama queen performance. I finally decided to tell them I'm planning on transferring at the end of this semester. Needless to say, my mother doesn't want her baby, to leave the nest. With me being so close to home, she see's me two or three times a week. But, it's not like I'm planning to leave the country.

I tuned out the ranting and began playing with Ricardo's BMW keys. I swiped them when he was dragging me out of the apartment. I had a date tomorrow, and wanted to make an impression. My Honda wouldn't accomplish it like the BMW would.

"Why do you have your brother's keys? He loves that car. He never lets anyone drive it."

Oh fuck, my mother recognized the key ring.

"I stopped by to see him the other day, and picked up the keys." If I learned anything from my big brother, it's to give half answers. Most people let them go.

"He hasn't been at his house for more than two weeks. Don't lie to your mother." my mother leveled the death ray. Too bad she wasn't most people.

"I stopped by his apartment." Shit, Shit, Shit. I can't believe that slipped out. Ricardo is going to kill me.

My grandmother chose this moment to speak up. "Where is this apartment you speak of?'

I tried to figure a way out. I promised to keep Ricardo's secret.

"Don't even think about lying. After six children, my detector is a fine honed tool."

Celia had stopped by, and joined the grilling. After about another twenty minutes, I finally ended up spilling my guts. I was a dead woman when my brother found out.

* * *

_(Mrs. Manoso's POV)_

When I saw those keys, I knew something was up. I watched my youngest as she tried to double talk me. I know she learned that from being around Ricardo. All of his younger siblings looked up to him, but Camila always adored her brother. She is the closest to Ricardo. Even though he keeps distance from us.

Ricardo called again, saying work would keep him away from the family dinner. I heard a female voice in the background. I'm hoping that this "work" is actually seeing someone he's just not ready to have meet the family. But, my heart knows better.

From a young age, he was quiet. He was small for his age, and I know he was picked on a lot. He talked so little, and wouldn't do things that other children loved. I had been concerned, so I forced the school to test him for disabilities. They told me he was fine. Actually he tested quite high on the tests, but they also thought he had antisocial tendencies.

I guess they were right. As the years went by, he displayed more and more of those tendencies. When he became a teenager, he started rebelling against everything. Eventually all the trouble he caused landed him in juvenile detention. His younger brother was beginning to idolize Ricardo. I feared he would follow Ricardo's path, so when he was released from juvie, I made the hardest decision of my life. I sent my boy to live with my mother. She's a strict woman, and she could follow him like a hawk. Keep him out of trouble. She didn't have five other children to keep in line.

When he joined the army, he got his act together. He excelled and went into Special Forces. Worrying about him caused sixty percent of my grey hair.

Over the years, all those years in the military only re-enforced his antisocial tendencies more.

I keep hoping that he will show up with a woman to the family dinner. As the years go by, I'm watching him distance himself from us more and more. He hardly visits, and when he does, he just sits there. During a whole dinner I may be able to coax three or four words out of him.

When Camila mentioned his apartment, several things made sense. There was times when he wasn't spotted at his home for weeks. I always wondered where he stayed; I had suspected he was staying with a woman.

Celia stopped by, and joined Rosa and I in grilling Camila. None of the children except Ricardo can withstand the Manoso Inquisition. It is a well tuned drill; we all have our roles, and break the suspect. In this case, Camila was keeping a secret for Ricardo.

She told us all about his hidden apartment above his offices. She said he told her, he had it built so when he worked late, he could have a place to crash without driving home tired. Her eyes kept darting to the left, looking around the room. There was more to this story.

I looked at Rosa and Celia, we all nodded. Ricardo was out of town, so tonight would be a perfect time to inspect this apartment. I took the keys from Camila, under the pretense of keeping her from driving her brother's BMW.

I changed the subject back to her leaving Rutgers, and she made her escape. I'd let it go for now. Tonight, I had another fish to fry. Camila had insisted he didn't use this apartment to meet women, but she was lying about something.

Celia drove mother and me to Trenton. When we arrived at the building, the gates were closed, and no one answered the intercom. We tried the keys on the keychain, but they didn't open the gates. We went back to the car, to figure out how to get inside.

* * *

_(Lester's POV)_

When Ram woke me about unexpected visitors, I assumed it was a client or snitch. When I entered the Com room and saw Ranger's mother, Grandmother, and sister, I about died. What in the hell were they doing here!

I gave instructions to ignore the intercom, maybe they would go away, and return later. Like next week when Ranger was actually here. This is the first time I've been left in charge. Ranger took Tank with him, and I wanted to prove myself.

When they began playing with the keys, I almost shit my pants. How did they get those? Fuck. Should I call Ranger, or just try to turn them away? Mama Manoso was a kind hearted woman, but she was also like Attila the Hun. She wouldn't have come this late at night unless she wanted something.

Several of us have eaten dinner at the Manoso home. In the early days of Rangeman, we ate there often. Ranger's mother was a great cook, and didn't mind the extra company. Since she was Ranger's mother, he got grilled about his life. My mother still lived in Miami, and it was nice to have a good home cooked meal.

We've stopped visiting since Ella was hired. When they finally returned to the car, I took a deep breath. I advised Ram to call me if they returned. I returned to my apartment, and hit the sack. Running this place, took more time than I would've ever have guessed. Ranger always claimed he doesn't have time to see ladies anymore. I never believed him before.

Talking with the escort agency made me want to meet a woman tonight. But, I was needed here. I'd be glad when they returned.

* * *

_(Grandma Rosa's POV)_

I took the keys from my granddaughter. I noticed a weird plastic thing attached to the keys. At the very bottom, I noticed two buttons. I pushed the first one, but nothing happened. Huh, why would the button not do anything? It doesn't make sense.

We needed to get to the top floor and see this apartment. If my Ricardo was hiding a woman here, I needed to know. I agreed to the plan with Edna, but would have to cancel if he was living with someone. At least until I could chase her away if I needed to.

I hit the other button, and the gate began opening up. Celia quickly drove inside and parked the car. I explained the keychain was a garage door opener. I didn't tell them about the buttons. We walked immediately to the door, but it was locked. None of the keys worked on it. That's when Celia noticed the elevator. We piled inside, and notice there wasn't any button for the top floor. I once again wanted the keys, but my granddaughter wouldn't give them to me. We sat inside the closed elevator doors, arguing over the keys. They kept telling me that there wasn't an elevator key on the chain, but I wasn't looking for that. I wanted to try the other button. I just didn't want to tell them. I found the hidden buttons, and I should get to try it.

* * *

_(Lester's POV)_

Just as I was almost asleep, Ram called again. They had gotten inside. I explained to lockdown the doors. They began speaking rapid Spanish. They were about to leave, when Celia noticed the elevator. I couldn't lock it. I sent Ram to call it up to us, but it was at the bottom floor and they got in, and hit the hold button. I quickly told Ram to forget calling the Elevator. No sense in showing we were here. Mama Manoso would be pissed about us ignoring the intercom.

They had already noticed that the buttons didn't go to the top floor. They sat there arguing over what to do. Somehow, they found out about Ranger's apartment. My fucking luck.

First, I had to wrestle with that greased pig. I wanted to shoot his ass, but Bombshell didn't want to hurt him. Shit, all those damned FTA's should realize how nice she is, and just come with her. It beats the hell out of someone like me showing up. Some of her regulars come easily. A few of them we used to intimidate to come. She just flashes her smile, and they follow like ducks. She has that effect on people, that's why the guys haven't been fucking with her about returning covered in oil. I get that joy.

Since Steph and I returned dripping in oil, the guys have been leaving bottles of vegetable oil on my desk every time I turn around. With Ranger gone, I expected the jokes to go to the next level. Now, I finally get left in charge, and this happens.

Grandma Rosa was currently trying to pry the keys out of Celia's hand. She was yelling in Spanish that Celia had no respect for her elders. Grandma Rosa was almost as crazy as Bombshell's Grandma. Heaven help us all if they ever meet.

"Lester man, what should we do?" Cal asked still watching them on the screen. Ram was watching the other monitors.

"Fuck if I know. How in the hell did they get those keys to begin with? Ranger will fucking blow a gasket. Hopefully, they won't figure out how to get the elevator to the top floor. They are arguing about the keys right now." I knew Ram and Cal didn't speak Spanish.

* * *

_(Mrs. Manoso's POV)_

Rosa was up to something. Celia and her were wrestling over they keys. There must be a way to get upstairs in the elevator.

"Let Rosa have the keys, Celia." She must know something, and doesn't want to share it.

She began playing with it. It wasn't until I heard the clicking noise that I realized she found a button. Is that how she opened the gates? Nothing happened. It must only open the gate. How does he get upstairs? I began talking to Celia about having to return when someone was here.

* * *

_(Lester's POV)_

I watched as Mama Manoso told Celia to give Grandma Rosa the keys. They began talking about coming back later, when the camera feeds cut off.

Cal and Ram began trying to get the feed back. I just rubbed my head. What caused the feeds to stop? All the other cameras were working. Shit, nothing is going right. Hector was gone, and to top everything else off, the cameras are fucking up.

Bobby walked in, half asleep. Lucky bastard.

When I told him what was going on, he reminded me Ranger's keys can block the feed to any camera. Just as we were trying to plan what to do, the screen beeped, and the elevator signal indicated a 7th floor destination. Bobby punched my back, and I headed to my room. I needed Tank's keys so I could go kick them out. Then, I would have call Ranger.

* * *

_(Celia's POV) _

I was talking to mom about coming back later. Neither one of us wanted to leave, but we couldn't get up to the top floor where Camila said his apartment was.

"Do you think Camila was lying about it being on the top floor?" I asked.

My mother's lips became a tight line. Suddenly, the elevator began moving. I noticed the smile on my grandmother's face. She handed mom the keys.

"See, I've still got It." she tapped her head. Good lord. You tell her once that she shouldn't be running around town and driving. Now she has to prove herself every chance she gets.

* * *

_(Mrs. Manoso's POV)_

I was thinking about the possibility that my daughter lied to me about this apartment. No one seemed to be here. When the elevator began rising, I looked at Rosa. She was smiling like the cat who at the canary. She handed me the keys, and we all waited for the elevator to stop. A few seconds later, the doors opened and we noticed the single door in front of us. I tried a few keys before, we got the door open. We locked the door behind us, and started snooping.

This place was very tastefully decorated, but it was nothing like Ricardo's house. The furniture was expense, but impersonal. No pictures, on the side table, I found his Porsche keys. The truck wasn't downstairs, so he must have it. I put the keys back, and joined Rosa and Celia in the bedroom. There was only one bedroom, and one bathroom.

Rosa came out of the room off to the left of the bathroom. She was holding a pair of women's shoes, and a dress.

"There are women's clothes in here." she said.

Celia emerged from the bathroom, holding makeup and perfume. I smelt the perfume, and it didn't belong to that bitch Jeanne Ellen. If she was the woman staying here, Ricardo was really going to hear it.

Celia went to examine the clothes, and came out with a huge grin on her face.

"This is definitely Ricardo's place." She showed me Rolex a watch. I took it, and flipped it over. Sure enough, RCM was engraved on the back.

She handed me a badge. It was a picture of Stephanie Plum, with her name below it. Grandma Rosa looked at it and smiled. I took Stephanie's clothes from her, and entered to put them away. The closet was large, with a dressing area. Almost all the clothes were black. There were formal clothes, his everyday black clothes, a few pairs of jeans, workout pants, inside the drawers; I found the usual, until I opened the top middle drawer. Inside was only one pair of boxers. They were nice silk, but only one pair! I made the decision to go purchase him more and bring them by. As I closed the door, I heard Celia greet Lester.

Lester Santos was standing there; clearly he just recently woke up.

I smiled and greeted him "Hello Lester. How are you dear?"

He smiled back, but looked uneasy. "Fine…." he paused.

"What made you stop by this late at night? Did Ricardo want you to check on his apartment?" I gave him another smile, I was going to be subtle but Rosa blew that right out of the water.

"Is Ricardo living in sin with Stephanie?" she asked.

Lester began stuttering, I grabbed his arms and Celia grabbed the other. We would grill him too.

Lester tried to tell us that an alarm was set off, and he came to check it out. I didn't believe that. If he was checking out an alarm in a place as secure as this apartment, he would have brought his gun. This boy loved guns, and several times the others teased him about sleeping with one. Yet, he didn't have one right now. Alarm my ass.

Celia and I began peppering him with constant questions about the apartment, while Rosa threw out questions about Stephanie.

He tried several times to lead us out, to get us to leave, but I wasn't going anywhere till I knew what was going on. Then, Ricardo would have lots of explaining to do.

* * *

_(Lester's POV)_

Shit, those Manoso women were worse than my mother. I tried to keep things a secret, but they were relentless. Even all my military training was useless. The blank stare had no effect, one of them would say something so shocking. How does Ranger stand up to it?

When they finally left, I knew I was in for an ass kicking. They promised not to rat me out, but Ranger would know it was me. I decided to make the call and get it over with.

When his voicemail answered, I said a silent thank you prayer, and left a short message.

"_Boss, everything is under control, but we had unexpected visitors tonight. I got them to leave. Did you give your family a set of your keys?"_


	23. Chapter 21

**Part Twenty One**

_Later that evening…_

"Mother, you have a phone call." Ellen Plum was clearly unhappy about the phone ringing this late. I couldn't wait to tell Edna about what I learned tonight at Ricardo's apartment.

"Hello" Edna answered.

"It's me. I've got news." I said, and explained the evidence I found that Stephanie was staying at Ricardo's secret apartment. I didn't tell her where it was, she kind of has a big mouth sometimes.

"So, that's where she has been hiding. Ellen drug me over to Stephanie's apartment after we heard about her oil wrestling. She wasn't home though."

I confirmed that the rat thing was Stephanie's by asking Edna to describe the cage.

"Yes, he was in the living room. One of Ricardo's employees said she was hiding from a killer."

"Yep, my granddaughter always goes after those sickos. She'll catch him." Edna said with pride. I sighed.

She told me all about the oil wrestling, and it sounded like Lester was the man who helped. She also told me about Stephanie ending things for good with the cop. We talked about moving our plans up right away. We didn't want either of them to get involved with someone else. I told her about Ricardo's sisters plan to set him up on a blind date to prove he was interested in Stephanie. They don't know what they are doing.

This weekend we would perfect our plan. I hung up smiling, till I thought about the other call I had to make. It's for the best. He needs to be happy.

My mind drifted into consciousness, and I slapped the off button to the alarm. I snuggled back into my covers. I wasn't as warm as last night was. My mind replayed being wakened up by Ranger crawling into my bed. Except, now I was alone. Was it just a dream?

I looked over at Lula's bed, and it was empty. No clothes piled on it. But where was Lula?

I heard a sharp knock on the door. Ranger came inside, and smiled at me still snuggled in the bed. He was dressed in running shorts and his chest was bare, slick with sweat from running. I was just staring until I heard his soft chuckle. I snapped my head back up to meet his very amused eyes.

"Get ready Babe, we have to go pick up Melissa, and we'll eat breakfast too." He said then turned and left the room, taking that delicious view with him.

I climbed out of bed, and was gathering my bathroom supplies when I heard a shriek and a loud thud. I ran out of the room, toward the noise.

I entered Ranger and Tank's room, and Tank was scooping Lula off the ground. Tank sat on the bed, cradling Lula and began trying to wake her. Ranger was scowling at Tank. Hector and Hal stormed the room guns drawn.

"Is everything ok?" Hal asked then looked at me and flushed pink but just stared at me.

I looked down at myself, and realized I was standing in the middle of the room in purple lace boy short panties and a tight white tank top, which was almost see through. Since Ranger was within a few feet, still shirtless, my nipples were jutting out. I crossed my arms, turned pink to match Hal, and looked at the door behind them. It was my only escape route. I ran to investigate before putting any clothes on.

"Get ready to go" Ranger simply barked.

Hector had been smiling at the whole situation in front of him. Hal snapped out of his trance and followed Hector out. I glanced at the door, trying to plan how to keep from flashing my ass, because these panties were both tiny and tight.

Ranger was examining me, and his lips were turned up at the corners. Before he could say anything about my choice of clothes, or barging in without clothes, Lula announced her return to consciousness.

"Did Batman just storm in here half dressed?" She looked at Ranger and got a dazed look again. I noticed Tank had his blank face now. I cleared my throat and said "Is that what caused you to scream and pass out?" I was deflecting her from questioning me.

Tank set Lula on her feet, and removed his shirt headed toward the bathroom. He must have gone running with Ranger.

Lula fell back with a thug against the floor when she missed the bed. Tank turned around, and noticed her fanning herself.

He smiled, and went to help her up again. The male ego is a fragile thing.

I was watching all Tanks' muscles move as he lifted her up. All of the Merry Men had hard bodies. It was probably a job requirement.

"Babe"

My eyes snapped away from Tank, and met the dark eyes of Rangers. I was just caught ogling Tank.

I need to get my hormones in control. It was the jelly doughnut effect. Since I couldn't release my hormones, I needed to put them into a sugar induced coma. Yeah, that would do it, I hoped anyway.

Apparently, Ranger's ESP followed my thoughts, because his chest shook with silent laughter. I scowled at him. It's not my fault. Stupid Mazur hormones.

Lula chose this moment to begin her questioning. "Where did you sleep?" She was staring at Ranger. Pieces began clicking into place. Lula was in Tank and Ranger's bedroom, asking Ranger where he slept. It wasn't a dream! But there weren't clothes piled up on Lula's bed.

Ranger just blankly stared back at her. Probably shocked that she questioned him.

She then turned to me. "My man here said we have to get ready for breakfast. I need to refuel. What about you?" She looked at me questioningly.

Connie and she could always tell when I had sex. She got this disappointed look, and trotted out of the room, dragging me behind her. "We'll be ready real quick" she shouted as we left. So much for not flashing my ass cheeks.

To escape the questioning Lula geared up to hit me with, I escaped to the bathroom. I grabbed all the supplies I had dropped on the bed when she yelled.

* * *

Since Tank caused all of this, I claimed the bathroom first. I briefly thought about running out all the hot water, but Steph and Lula would need it. I showered with my usual swiftness and got out. 

We would be going to a diner to pick up Melissa and her mother. Most people would be dressed very casually. I thought about dressing to blend in, but chose to dress normally. I pulled on a black sweater over my t-shirt. I gathered my guns, and when I picked up my phone it indicated I'd missed four calls. I'd check those in the living room. I forgot to take it with me last night.

Since I was separating Tank and Lula, when he asked for time alone with her, I went to stay with Babe. One more night of her cuddling next to me sounded like a good alternative since we wouldn't be mimicking Tank and Lula's actions. When I climbed into bed with her, she didn't protest. She just snuggled next to me.

In the shower my mind was spinning with questions? Why did Ranger crawl into bed with me? Did I dream that part? Maybe he slept somewhere else. It looked like Hector and Hal had been awake all night. Their beds would have been free.

"Girl, hurry up, I need to get ready too" Lula yelled from the other side of the door. I quickly lathered, shaved and washed my hair.

When I got out, Lula claimed the bathroom. I chose a pair of dark jeans, and a light sweater to wear. I finished off my look with my CAT boots. I used my small hand mirror to apply my makeup. I added three swipes of mascara. I'd need the extra courage to deal with Lula's questions.

I decided to go out to the living room to meet everyone else. If I was still in the room when Lula came out, she would continue with the questions. Most likely, Ranger's men wouldn't say anything about seeing me practically naked anyway.

As I emerged from the bedroom, I heard someone speaking rapid Spanish, I think it's Spanish. I found Ranger pacing the living room. He never even noticed me, and was just going off. I took a step back. I'd never seen him like this.

I noticed Tank, Hector, and Hal all literally hiding in the kitchen. Tank waived me over, and I followed.

"Is something wrong?" I whispered. Ranger always kept his cool, and this was un-nerving to see him like that.

"Family shit" Tank just said.

I just nodded. I could see my family making me that mad. Did his family do the same? I also made the decision to never make Ranger angry.

Ranger just kept getting loader and louder from the other room. I stepped closer to the guys. Tanks large hand came to my shoulder and he smirked at my movement. I blushed a bit. To hide my embarrassment, I stepped over to the coffee pot. I needed caffeine.

Comfort food group one, and I was never awake until I had at least two cups of coffee.

I noticed that Tank was watching the hallway. He was probably trying to keep an eye out for Lula. Why didn't they try to keep an eye out for me?

"We did." Hector said while smiling. Hal was looking everywhere but at me.

I rolled my eyes. I had been so curious; I wasn't paying attention to anything else. I returned my attention to my steaming cup of nirvana.

* * *

_Meanwhile in the living room…_

I could think about Stephanie later, I went to the living room. After reviewing duties with Hal and Hector, I decided to get my brain back in the game. I hit the button to check my voicemail box. The first message was from Camila.

"_Shit, uh…"_

Then she hung up. Was she having problems at the college again? I should call her back to check out what's wrong. I erased the message and listed to the next one to see if she called back.

The next message was from Lester.

"_Boss, everything is under control, but we had unexpected visitors tonight. I got them to leave. Did you give your family a set of your keys?"_

My hand gripped the phone so hard I heard a small crunching noise. I called him back, and he explained all about my mother, Celia, and Grandma Rosa storming into Rangeman with my BMW keys, and searching my apartment. How did they get my keys?

Lester explained that they questioned him about Stephanie staying there, and he tried to deny everything. He said Celia had Stephanie's Rangeman badge. I knew that was hanging in the dressing room. My blood was boiling in my veins. They went too fucking far this time.

I knew he was worried about my reaction. I was pissed that they were able to get up to my apartment, but he explained how he locked the doors. They tried to retrieve the elevator but my family had held it.

I told him to verify they left all the keys. He said he did that as he escorted them out. He also checked to see if anything looked missing, but wasn't sure. Lester tried no sense in beating the shit out of him. I'd just have to take it out on my nosey family.

I told him to keep the place locked down until I returned. I also told him to call our elevator company about fixing the lockdown problem.

"Call me back with their options, I want something implemented immediately." I hung up.

I returned to the next message, and it was Celia.

_Well, you have some explaining to do little brother. Mother is very upset. Call me, I'll try to calm her down, but I need to know why you're secretly living with Stephanie. She is with that cop. Do you think that having an affair with her is a smart thing to do?_

I took a few deep breaths. I knew this game. It was all part of the routine. My sister would try to befriend one of us, pretending to help "calm" mama and papa. In reality, she was usually working with them.

I punched in her number. When she answered, I heard her tell my nephew to stop scaring his sister. I didn't say anything, I would wait her out. I knew she had checked the caller ID.

"Well aren't you going to say anything for yourself?" She started out with.

"I was waiting for an apology." I gritted out in Spanish.

"For what?" She asked, clearly confused.

That set me off. I was tired of this shit. "For starters, invading my privacy, and Stephanie's privacy. Stealing my keys, then there is the damned manipulative behavior. Should I continue?" My voice had risen with each fucking thing they did.

"We didn't steal your keys. We just returned them to your secret love hideaway." She responded back.

"You don't know what your talking about and don't try to put this back on me. My apartment is my personal business, Celia. How would you like me to pick your front door, and riffle through your and husbands shit?" I gritted out. "You crossed the line. I'm a fucking adult, and you had no right searching my place. How did you get my keys?"

"Mama took them from Camila. We just wanted to see your place, and why you kept it hidden from your family."

"Camila had my keys?" This was just getting better and better. When she was at the apartment, she wanted to borrow the car, and I told her no.

"Did she also tell you where to find my apartment?" She had promised to keep it a secret.

Celia hesitated. "How Celia?" I yelled, my temper flaring out of control.

"I'm not sure how mom found the keys, but we made Camila tell us where to find the apartment." She answered.

"You will not ever return to my apartment, you are not welcome at my home, either. I'm tired of this shit. Stay out of my life!"

I hung up the phone, and took a few deep breaths. My mother and Grandmother would be getting the same message. I couldn't believe they did this.

I called my voicemail to get the last message. Camila would have some explaining to do too. She broke a promise and stole my car keys.

The last message was not from Camila, but Grandma Rosa.

_I know you will be upset that I was in your apartment. I just wanted to see your offices. You've never invited me, and since you must stay there often, I hoped you were staying with someone there. Out of the eyes of our community. These younger women are money hungry perras. _

_I was the one who looked in the closet. I saw her shoes sticking out. I hope you are happy with Stephanie. Everyone says such nice things about her. It was wrong searching your things, but how else would I know to stop looking? _

Her next sentence made my anger at her dissipate.

_Ella puede ser la que esta' para usted mi nieto. Ella entiende, apenas como. _

_(She may be the one for you, my grandson. She understands, just like I do.)_

Grandma Rose was one of the few people in my life who knew me, and accepted how I chose to be. She knew I would be pissed, and called to apologize the same night. Maybe I won't yell at her, but we will have a talk about acceptable snooping. She always pries into my life, but she usually is more subtle about it.

I decided to call my mother next. When she mentioned my boxers, we ended up in a screaming match. She claimed she was just trying to put Stephanie's clothes away, and found mine by mistake. I wasn't sure if I could believe her.

She refused to admit she was wrong. "It's not the first time I've searched your room. Why are you so upset now?"

I took a deep breath, and my phone made a cracking noise. "I knew you searched my room for drugs when I was younger. Now, I understand why you did that, but I'm not your gang banging child anymore. I'm a fucking adult. I own my own businesses. You crossed the line."

"Why did you hide your apartment from your family?"

"It's just a place to sleep when I'm too busy or tired to drive home. I also need it to be kept a secret. I don't need my enemies knowing the place exists. You would have barged in here and given it away."

My mother made a huffing noise. "You just use it to meet women. If they are respectable, you would bring them home. You're having an affair with an engaged women. You should just bring Stephanie to a family dinner. Isn't she worth it?"

That set me off again. "Don't you dare try that shit either. Since you insist on knowing, I'm hiding Stephanie from a serial killer. I got her involved in my case like I did with Scrog, and now someone is threatening her. So that apartment really needs to be kept secret, and you've probably blown it all, by sitting outside for an hour."

"We did no such thing. I'll make sure Mama Rosa and Celia don't mention it to anyone." She said, as if that would fix things.

"You don't get it. The killer has been watching her, and he knows I'm hiding her. Why would my family hang out after hours at my office?"

I heard my mother take a deep breath. "Well, if you'd just brought her home, we wouldn't be curious."

"The killer didn't target her till she went to Newark. You know it would be all over town once I showed up with her. I'll only bring home someone I'm seeing anyway."

"You sleep together, but aren't seeing one another? What kind of woman is she?"

"Don't go there." I growled "Stephanie is the best person in my life, she's a good person. You don't know her, don't fucking insinuate anything." I gritted out. She was pissing me off. "How many times do I have to tell you we're only friends?"

"Well bring her to dinner on Saturday. I'd like to meet her."

"No, and I won't be coming until you apologize for invading my apartment, and for insulting Stephanie." I hung up the phone. When it immediately began ringing again with her number, I threw it across the room.

* * *

WhenRanger began yelling, I snuck down the hall to check on Lula. She hadn't come out, and Tank thought she might be afraid to come out here. He seemed to know something I didn't, but I went to check on her anyway. 

When I entered our room, and closed the door, you couldn't hear Ranger in the living room. Lula was in the bathroom curling her Blond hair into ringlets.

"Girl, you need to stop running all the time. Batman wants you bad."

I rolled my eyes at Lula. "We're just friends. Tank sent me in to check on you." I changed the subject. I didn't want to talk about last night. I noticed her smile as I said Tank's name.

"Girl you be in denial. But I'll let it go for now. You can tell me where Ranger slept after the guys be gone. I'm hungry." She came out of the bathroom, decked out in black spandex pants, and a mini skirt in bright red over them. She was also wearing a red halter top, in spandex of course. As she approached the door, I followed quickly behind her. When she heard Ranger yelling, she stopped and stepped back a bit, which made her run into me.

"He's yelling on the phone. Tank's waiting for you in the kitchen." I pushed her forward and we snuck into the kitchen.

Tank wrapped her in his arms. Ranger was still going at it with someone, or maybe several people. This was quite a long call, especially for the man of one word sentences.

I heard my name, and turned toward the door. I heard Hector say, "You stay with us."

I looked at him, he wasn't smiling right now. During most of Ranger's tirade, he had been. What was Ranger saying about me? Did do something to piss him off? Since ESP is also a Rangeman skill, Hal spoke up.

"He isn't mad at you."

"Do you all speak Spanish?" I asked, I didn't think so, but I don't really know.

Tank and Hal both shook their heads. I didn't think so. "Then how do you know he isn't mad at me. He keeps yelling and saying my name." I put my hands on my hips.

Tank, Hector, and Hal all just smiled. I narrowed my eyes. "He never gets mad at you. No matter what you do." Hal shrugged.

I was getting pissed off at him. I think that was a jab about stunning him.

"Ranger pissed off at us for not keeping up with you." Hector just added.

My face must have shown my confusion. I glanced at Tank, and Lula was smiling like the Cheshire cat. He nodded and said "They're right. He never gets angry at you. When you act stubborn, Ranger gets pissed and frustrated, but never angry."

"Girl, I told you that man is crazy over you." Lula nodded to herself. Her ringlets bounced all over the place.

I looked at the guys hoping they would set her straight. Tank and Hal were trying to put on a blank face, but looked like they wanted to laugh. Hector was simply smiling. I noticed that he did that around me a lot. Wonder why?

I jumped when something shattered. All the quiet talking stopped and the guy's faces were blank. No one was moving to check on Ranger. This just wasn't like him.

I gathered all my courage and left the kitchen, against the whispered warnings from everyone else.

I stopped in the entryway to the living room. Ranger was staring out the window, his muscles were tight, and I could see his back and shoulders move as he took rapid deep breaths.

"Is everything ok?" I asked timidly. Maybe I should've stayed in the kitchen.

He didn't turn to look at me; he just nodded slightly and continued looking out the window.

I thought about him dismissing me, and at first I was hurt, then I got angry. He made me promise to tell him if I had a problem with him. He should do the same.

I stomped over to him. He didn't acknowledge me, so I stepped in front of him. He looked over my head. That only made me angrier.

"Why are you made at me?" I demanded.

Ranger's eyes snapped to mine, and he looked confused for a second before his blank face took over. He still didn't say anything to me.

I looked I noticed that his phone was shattered by the wall. Well, that's what broke. I was trying to wait for Ranger to talk. It didn't work, and I finally said "Well?" and waived at him to speak.

"I'm not" he just said. He's not what? I just heard him do a lot of talking. These one word answers wouldn't work anymore.

"I'm still waiting for an answer." I glared at him.

"Why do you think I'm mad at you?" He asked.

I scrunched up my nose. They guys said he got angry at them. Was he yelling at Lester because of yesterday? That's the only thing I've done lately.

"Babe, I was talking to my family. Not Lester." His ESP can be annoying too.

"Then why were you mentioning my name?" Why would he be talking about me with his family?

Ranger got quiet, and he just stood there for a while. I wasn't going to let this go. I wanted to know why he was talking to his family about me.

"Babe, Celia, Grandma Rosa, and my mother broke into my apartment and found your clothes."

They broke into his apartment? How is that even possible?

"Camila had my car keys. She must have swiped them when she was visiting."

My eyes got huge. "My being at your apartment caused trouble, huh?" I said sadly.

"No, them snooping in my apartment pissed me off." He said. "They're always butting into my personal life. I just got tired of it."

I was thinking about the snooping. Ranger knew I routinely snooped in his apartment. He usually seemed amused.

"Babe" Ranger said. He must have followed my train of thoughts again. His ESP was definitely annoying. I scowled for effect, and my stomach chose to growl.

"Let's feed the beast." Ranger said, tugging me toward the kitchen. I thought about what Lula said, and the guys admitted. I know Ranger has said he loves me, in his own way. One day I have to figure out what that means. He loves me, but doesn't want a relationship. Men are confusing.

We all left after the alarm was set. Tank, Lula, Hector and Hal all took the SUV. Ranger and I went in his truck. It was eight o'clock when we left the cabin. We drove to a small diner off the highway.

Lucille's Country Cooking was a small but homey diner. Everyone except us was dressed in flannels and jeans with work boots. The food smelled fantastic.

We were watched carefully by the local crowd. I was dressed similar to everyone else, but Ranger and the guys were all decked out in badass gear, and Lula was her resplendent self. I guess we were quite odd compared to everyone else.

We all ordered food, and of course Ranger ordered fruit and a toasted plain bagel. The waitress gave him an odd look. He did put strawberry jam on it, but didn't look like it was up to his normal healthy standards from his grimace. Must have sugar in it.

Lula and Tank both ordered half the menu. After Tank ordered, the waitress had to use a second and third slip. She wrote everything down, and when she started leaving Lula yelled "What about the rest of us?" The clearly shocked waitress returned and I think Tank looked slightly embarrassed. That is, until Lula began placing her order, he watched her and smiled. They were so great for one another. I remembered Ranger telling me most women were scared of his size. Most women would also would think Tank ate a lot. Lula could hold her own with him. Hell, even I could almost give him a run for his money sometimes. He was the size of two large men, and those muscles needed fuel.

Hector ordered an omelet thing. Hal ordered the classic American breakfast with bacon, eggs, hash browns, and waffles. I ordered blueberry pancakes, sausage patties with hash browns. My plate was so full, that I couldn't even finish. As the waitress left our table, I noticed that she didn't look at any of the guys except Ranger. She ogled him, but she was rude to the Merry Men.

As we ate I noticed that Ranger was watching and examining the place. When he finished his so called breakfast, he got up and went towards the back restrooms. I noticed as he walked, all the women watched, but what caught my eyes was the men watching Ranger too. Huh. When Ranger returned, Hector went to the restroom. I watched as everyone looked on with untrusting eyes.

Why was he checking out this place so much? Then, I remembered his call from last night. He said eleven o'clock though. I looked at my phone; the time was only nine thirty. We would have to kill some time. An evil thought popped into my head. When Ranger returned, I casually asked "How about we go shopping till our friends arrive? I'd like to check out the local stores." I gave him a big smile. I picked up on what he was doing, plus I'd be locked into the cabin for days, unless I wanted to go for nature walks. I wasn't the outdoor type. Maybe I could find a book to read or something.

I noticed Lula's shopping grin. We both loved to shop. One day we might have to join a support group. If we ever admit how much we're addicted first. Not likely to happen, unless they take away all my credit cards.

Hal and Tank had a look of horror. Hector just smiled at me again. Why does he keep doing that?

"Babe" Ranger said. I knew it implied "_What could you possible shop for? There isn't a Macy's around_" but I chose to ignore it.

"Ranger" I simply responded. Knowing that he would read my thoughts. I knew we had to wait around for more than an hour for Melissa to arrive. I wasn't sitting in the car doing surveillance. Plus, it would be better cover for us to browse.

I saw the moment he gave up. His eyes began sparkling with amusement. He was probably thinking about some way to get revenge. Oh well, I'd deal with it later, now I wanted to shop.

As we Ranger paid, I noticed all the patrons watching us again. To all the other customers the waitresses said "Come by again" but they didn't to Ranger when he paid. I had enough. I walked over and smiled. I wanted to scratch out all of their eyes. She was rude to the Merry Men, and everyone watched the guys like a thief. What did they expect them to do? Steal the oven?

"Our meal was great. Will you have any lunch specials for today?" To my left was a dry eraser board with breakfast specials written on it. I wanted to hint we would be back.

After the waitress gave a non committed answer, we left. All of the stores had a gift shop feel. Lula and I barged in, looking for stuff. In Buzby's General Store I found a huge selection of 1000 piece jigsaw puzzles, and bought four of them. When I was younger, I used to love putting them together while on family vacations. I could do this while stuck in the cabin.

When I got to the magazine rack, I noticed a large selection of local advertisements. One caught my eye. One was for horseback riding. As I was going to pick it up, Lula yelled for me to hurry up. They were all ready to go. I quickly shuffled out, we wouldn't have time anyway.

When we arrived at a place called the Gold Duster, we all went separate ways. This store was larger than any of the others. There were all kinds of different items. There was carved statues, furniture, and all kinds of nick knack items. I noticed Ranger go back to the portraits section. I smiled and thought about our trip to the art museum. Who would've thought?

I ended up near some duplicated paintings. They looked so real, but since they were here and not at the museum, I knew they were reproductions. I was staring at painting of the dogs playing poker when someone cleared their throat behind me.

I turned and found a younger looking male. He was shorter than most of the guys at only five seven. He was dressed in jeans and a flannel colored shirt. He smiled at me, and I returned it.

"See anything you like?" He asked.

"Not really, I don't usually buy nice things for my apartment. It's less painful that way, when the get destroyed." I replied.

He must have thought I was joking, and began laughing. "Do you know who the artist is?" I had an idea.

He nodded while he chuckled still. "Is there a way to contact him, I may want him to do a painting for me." I said as I scowled at him still laughing. It's not funny. I hate replacing my stuff.

He noticed my scowl and stopped laughing. "I'm the artist. James Scott" he replied.

I returned to smiling and began discussing him doing a reproduction of the art museum picture for me. It would be nicer than the poster. We talked for a while. I'd never been to Ranger's house, so it was hard to decide on a size. I finally decided to go with twenty-four inches by thirty-six inches. It was big, but wouldn't be close to the massive size of the original. James knew which painting I was talking about. I offered him the poster, but he said he wouldn't need it to work from. He offered me a great price of six hundred and fifty dollars including the framing and shipping it to my parents' house.

I put the cost on my visa, and sadly that would end my shopping for the rest of the day. I'm surprised my visa didn't cough smoke as it was swiped. Ranger had already paid me for the job, and I paid my rent before we left, but until skips started actually skipping, I would need to save as much money as I could. The painting took all my extra cash. But it would be worth it. Maybe one day Ranger will show it to me in his house. I smiled and traded cards with James. He would call me when it was done. He offered to send me picture of the paintings progress, but I declined. I didn't think Ranger would see it, but didn't want to take a chance of him catching me with the pictures. James said it should be ready at the end of May. Plenty of time to figure out how to give it to Ranger, and maybe his actual birth date.

I went to find the others, and as I exited James Display area, I noticed two employees following Hector as he browsed the carved statues. I glared. Stupid ignorant people. I marched over to them, and asked "What, have you never seen tattoos before?" in a condescending tone. I made sure they knew I was on to them. Just as I was about to go off on them, Ranger's arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me away.

"Babe, we can't draw any extra attention right now. Hector will be ok."

I looked at Hector, who smiled, nodded at me, and began following the clerks around the store. It made me laugh, because they looked scared. Serves them right.

We arrived back at Lucille's at ten thirty. We asked for a larger table, and the waitress just nodded.

Right before eleven, Scary man one and two entered with Melissa and her mother. They all came over to our table. The men were wearing fedoras, with their hair slicked back; their long black trench coats didn't help. Couldn't they at least make an effort to blend? Why not have Mob lackey tattooed on their foreheads?

Everyone in the place looked away. It was as if we didn't exist. Huh, maybe that's why they dressed like that.

Melissa's mother stopped at the sight of us. She went to say something, but lackey two pushed her forward. I decided to break the ice. I got up, and walked over to Melissa.

"It's been so long since we've seen each other. How have you been? " I wanted it to sound casual. No point in announcing our business.

Melissa caught on, and smiled and gave me a quick hug. "You know me, just staying home and resting. This is my mother, Alice" We went to sit down. I glanced around to see if our diversion worked, and noticed everyone still was purposely not looking our way. Being afraid we were mob affiliated works too.

After a light lunch, because we all just ate breakfast not long ago, we left the Lucille's and Melissa and Alice rode in the back seat of Ranger's truck. Both lackeys returned to their black Lincoln.

We took several weird turns; I assumed Ranger was looking for a tail. We stopped at a small abandoned Ranger Station.. The guys immediately took guard positions and escorted Alice and Melissa inside. We barely made it in the door before Alice decided to finish her statement from earlier.

* * *

A/N: Lucille's, Buzby's, and the Gold Duster, are places that turned up during my research. They are actual places around the Pine Barren forest in NJ. I'm not sure if they are near one another though. Didn't research that much. J 


	24. Chapter 22

**Part Twenty Three**

Alice glared at Melissa and screeched "I will not stay with these… these criminals! You call that man and tell him to make other arrangements. I want the FBI to handle this."

When she called us criminals my Italian temper was ignited. "Excuse me, who are you calling criminals?" I demanded.

Ranger stepped forward and simply replied "No calls." he nodded at Hector and Tank, who stepped closer to the women. They both stepped back, and their eyes widened.

"Bags." Tank said, while Hector reached for the bags.

"You will not steal my stuff." Alice accused.

Hal chose this moment to speak up. "Lady, what could you possibly have that we'd want?"

I noticed all the guys were playing up their bad ass personalities. Hector went through each bag, and removed any electronics. He inspected their cell phones and a laptop. Ranger stepped forward with several scanning devices. Hal and Tank began searching their bags with the devices Ranger used the other night. He handed me and Lula a long flat wands.

"Search them" he commanded. At first, I was going to get pissy about him commanding me, but decided they must be doing all this on purpose. Why, I'd find out later.

I wasn't sure how to use this, and Lula was watching me. I approached Melissa. It looked like those wands they use at the airport, so I decided to just go with it. Ranger could correct me if it was wrong. I began waiving it over her body.

When I got to the bottom of Melissa's shirt, the wand began beeping. Ranger was immediately by our side. "Take her to change into these." It was a huge black shirt and sweat pants.

I followed Melissa to the bathroom. She looked scared.

"What's going on?" she asked.

I decided to comfort her. "I'm not one hundred percent sure, but someone keeps planting bugs. Ranger just wants to make sure no one can follow us. It keeps everyone safer."

She took off her clothes and I ran another sweep over her in the undergarments. Nothing beeped thankfully. I smiled and Melissa changed into the other clothes.

I picked up her clothes, and we exited the bathroom.

I looked over to Lula. Alice kept swatting the wand away from herself.

"This fat ass isn't going to touch me!"

Lula hit rhino mode.

"Who are you calling fat! You listen to me you crazy old bag. Stop swatting this… thing, before I bust a cap in your ass!" Lula pulled a gun out from inside her pants and pointed it at Alice.

Alice's eyes grew wide, and she froze. Lula began waiving the wand over her till her clothes made a beeping sound too. Ranger motioned Lula to escort her to change too.

Alice moved very cautiously down the hall, Lula still pointing a gun at her. All they guys watched with grins on their faces, except Ranger. His lips were tilted up at the corners though.

Once they were in the bathroom, Melissa looked at everyone and said "I know you're all here to help us. Sorry she is difficult." She looked embarrassed.

I patted her back. "Don't worry, Lula will keep her in line." I noticed a small grin cross her face.

I handed Melissa's clothes to Ranger, Who took my wand, and inspected the clothes. He pulled a knife from his boot, and carefully ripped the shirts bottom seam open. He examined a small black object. I could tell he wasn't happy about what he found. I was dying to question him, but figured now wasn't the right time.

Alice came out of the bathroom with Lula. Lula brought the clothes to Ranger, while Alice went to stand next to Melissa.

"See what you got me into? This is all your fault." Alice said to Melissa.

Melissa went to apologize, but Ranger interrupted her. "You can leave anytime. I'll have one of my men return you to your home. Marcucanti will be happy to handle you."

Alice's eyes got huge. "I want to be taken to the FBI." she demanded.

Ranger looked at her, and pulled a picture from his pant pocket. "Sure, but you should see what your daughter is trying to prevent first." He tossed the picture to her, and she looked at it, and ran to the bathroom. We could hear her puking.

I looked at Hector, he removed the batteries from the phones, and he was currently taking the laptop apart. Wonder why? I'd ask Ranger later.

When Alice returned she said "You're some monster. Why did you do that to Agent Marshall?"

I hit rhino mode this time. "He didn't do anything to her. How dare you…"

Ranger grabbed my shoulders and squeezed. I got the message and let my tirade die for now. Inside I was still fuming.

"If the FBI cannot even keep themselves from dying at Anthony Marcucanti's hands, how safe do you think you'd be?"

She looked at Ranger, and turned ghost white. Hector said a few words in Spanish, and I noticed he already reassembled the laptop.

"Let's go, leave this stuff behind." I noticed next to the outfit's the women had been wearing several other items from their bags had been piled up to.

We all loaded up into the vehicles again, and Ranger drove us to the cabin. Alice was quiet all the way there.

When we got to the cabin, Ranger instructed me to wait with Alice and Melissa. Ranger retrieved a few items from that case of bug detectors. Hal took guard position just outside the driver's door. Ranger, Tank, and Hector all did a commando entrance into the cabin.

"Is that really necessary?" Melissa asked.

I wasn't sure, but figured I shouldn't say that. "Yep" I just said.

I looked back to the other vehicle, and noticed that Lula was sitting in the driver seat. Huh, wonder what her job was. A few moments later, the guys emerged from the cabin. Ranger motioned for me to exit the truck. When I nodded at the ladies, he shook his head no. I turned to them and said "Give us just a minute. It's not clear yet ok?"

They both nodded, and looked scared. I jumped out, and walked over to Ranger.

I looked at him questioningly.

"Go with Tank, and Hector. I need you to be lookout."

"Sure" I wanted to ask where we were going, and why, but Tank and Hector began going into the woods. I had to jog to catch up as it was.

After what felt like twenty miles, we finally approached what looked like another Forest Ranger Station. Except this one didn't look abandoned.

"We have to go inside, and adjust a few things. If someone approaches, distract them, and let us know." Tank said in a low voice.

"How am I supposed to do that?" I whispered back. I was honestly confused.

He handed me a panic button, and Hector showed me the receiver. Ok, that took care of how I was supposed to let them know. "And how am I supposed to distract someone?" They were Ranger's men and they would have a plan, right? Wrong.

They both shrugged and slipped into the cabin. I squatted in the bushes trying to hide. At least until my legs began hurting. What could they be doing inside?

I stood up out of the bushes, just as two men came into the clearing. They noticed me, and I froze when they shouted at me. I quickly hit the panic button, and stuffed it into the back pocket on my jeans.

I went to casually step out of the bushes, but my foot got caught, and I tripped over the stupid branches. Fuck. Think fast Stephanie, the guys are depending on you.

I started pretending to cry. The guys kept looking around, and approached me.

"What are you doing here?" the first guy demanded. He was wearing a black suit, which made me really wonder what was going on.

Saying a silent thank you for all the practice as a child, I began sniffling "I'm lost. Sob sob… fake hiccup. I was with my my …..wail…" the guys looked lost.

"Well, you can't be here. You need to go back the way you came." The second one said.

That pissed me off. "I gave him a pissy glare, untangled my foot from the bush, and put my hands on my hips." I sniffled a few times, to keep up my act.

"Didn't you listen, I'm lost. I don't know how to get back!" and that was the truth. I really couldn't find my way back, so I hoped the guys had a plan to get me before they returned.

"Well, just go that way, and you'll eventually find the camp grounds." Suit number two said and tried to go inside. He was an ass.

"Isn't this a Park Station? You're supposed to help me." I screeched.

"Stupid men, with their stupid retreats." I started following him.

"Where are you going?" Number one asked.

I gave him a duh look, and said. "That's a station; you can use your radio thingy to call my boyfriend to rescue me. He has one of those walkie talkies." I started stomping toward the door, only to be stopped when the asshole grabbed my arm.

"Lady, we're not Park Rangers, you need to find your way back to the campgrounds." he said.

"Then why are you in that Station?" It slipped out of my mouth before I could stop it.

Suite one, sighed and said. "Were on official government business, and can't leave our post to help you get back."

"But you just came out of the woods?" I said in an accusing tone. Hurry up guys, I'm running out of things to do.

They both looked at one another.

Out of nowhere, Tank emerged from the woods. "There you are sugar. You had me worried."

His greeting caught me off guard, but I instantly ran to him. He picked me up, hugged me and then approached the others. He reached out his massive arm to shake the agent's hands, but they just looked on suspiciously.

"Thanks for helping my lady."

"But honey, they wouldn't help me find my way back. Can we go home? I'm tired of being out here." I said in a whinny voice.

Tank gave them a sharp look, and for a brief second, the suits eyes widened. "Come on; well just report them on our way home." He put his arm across my shoulders and led me back into the woods. Once we were out of site, we doubled back to meet Hector.

"Did you hear them say they were from the government?" I asked as the three of us were walking.

"You got them to admit they were government workers?" Tank said clearly shocked.

I nodded. "I was pretending to be lost, and demanding that they help me find my way back. When they said they couldn't, I said it was their job, and then they told me they were working on a government operation."

When we finally got back to the cabin, my legs hurt, and I wanted to pass out. In my defense, Tank had long legs, and I had to hurry to keep up.

As we walked in, Alice was tearing into Melissa.

"You have no taste in men. First, you dated a married man, Look where that got you. Then, you get involved with Anthony, and now I have to leave my home because he wants to kill you."

"Mom, how many times do I have to tell you I'm sorry?" Melissa asked. I could tell she was holding back tears.

"Sorry, you're sorry. Well, that fixes everything." Alice stomped down the hall to their room.

I sat down at the dinning room table and looked at Melissa. She looked close to tears. I was already on emotional overload from my own crap. "You shouldn't listen to her. She'll get over it. Plus, when has a mother ever approved of a guy you like? My mother has always told me to stay away from the guys I liked." I said with a small forced smile.

Lula decided to join our conversation. She flopped down in a chair, and said. "Don't listen to relationship advice from her. Crazy white girl passed up Ranger lovin, and dumped Super Cop."

"Super Cop?" Melissa asked curious now. Figures, throw my life on the table, and everyone else can forget their problems.

"He wasn't bad. Nice ass, but used to go all crazy about her job." Lula shook her head with disappointment.

"Hey, I wasn't sleeping with them both. Morelli was my only boyfriend." I defended myself.

"Morelli…" Melissa thought a few minutes. She smiled. "About six feet, dark hair, Italian, brown eyes, and a very nice ass."

I looked at her shocked, don't tell me. I could only nod.

"I met him a few years back. It was a family function. I can see how it would be hard to decide between them though." She glanced at Ranger who was outside talking to someone on his phone. "I think I hate you now." she said turning back to me, but she was smiling.

I blushed. "It isn't like that. Ranger and I are just friends."

"Yeah, friends. Where did you say Ranger slept last night?" Lula said giving me the girlfriend stare.

"I'm not really sure." I said in all honesty. I still hadn't figured out if I dreamt about him climbing into bed with me.

Humph… Lula blew out deep breath, and said "Don't be holding out on me."

"I'm not; when I woke up I was alone." I just might have had a visitor for part of the night though.

"That's disappointing." Lula said.

"Is he why Super Cop didn't like your job?" Melissa said watching Ranger again. I was going to glare, but stopped myself. I sighed and nodded.

"Part of it, but mostly he doesn't think I'm very good at my job. He's worried I'll get killed."

"Really, you were great at the party. I would've never thought to jump off the balcony."

I looked at her in awe. She thought that was great? "Normally I'm a bounty hunter. Plus, I only jumped because Ranger was there to catch me."

Lula and Melissa both smiled at me. I now that smile. They smelt blood, and were going to grill me. I decided to change the subject. I didn't want to talk about my men problems.

"So are you going to miss your Uncle when you leave?" I asked Melissa.

Melissa began giggling. "That's so cliché isn't it? I mean everyone knows he's not really my uncle. Harry and I are just good friends now."

"Huh, Harry who?" I said. I'd never been told anything but him not being her uncle.

"You mean you didn't know! Well Harry and I dated for a while. It upset Lucille, when she found out about us, so we broke things off. It was amicable. He said to call him if I ever needed help." Melissa added.

My brain started clicking. Harry, Lucille. OHMYGOD… Eeeeweee.

"You're not talking about Harry, Harry the Hammer are you? He's older than my father." I said clearly trying to block out old man body thoughts. Shit they got through. I needed brain bleach.

"Duck Boy's father in law. That is a scary thought." Lula added, clearly following my ick thoughts.

"He's not that bad. I know he's older and was married, but he was nice to me. Who's Duck Boy?"

"In my former profession, I have seen some sick shit. But Duck Boy takes the cake." Lula was thinking about something, and then shook her head to clear it. I know about her former profession, and was pretty sure I don't want details, but she also had to listen to Joyce's visits too. Both of them would gross out anyone.

We gave her some details about Vinnie after she promised to never tell Harry. We'd both be jobless if he killed Vinnie. It was common knowledge that Harry would cut off Vinnie's dick if he found out about the duck. Plus, if he was outed, we wouldn't have anything to blackmail him with. Melissa began laughing her ass off about how everyone blackmails Vinnie with the threat of telling Harry.

"Yeah, Lucille's happiness is very important to Harry. That duck thing is …." She shivered. Yep, that was Vinnie. "Are you sure it's not just a nasty rumor?" Clearly she was trying to get admittance to denial land. Lula and I both nodded and said in unison "its true" We all fell into silence, I checked the clock, and my shift was technically over, I also noticed that Hal was sitting in the room with us. I smiled at him, and he nodded back.

"Hey, does anyone want to help me put a puzzle together?" I asked. I had already gotten bored of sitting in silence. Patience wasn't my thing. When they said yes, I went outside to the truck to get my mat and puzzles. Those mats where you could roll the puzzle up were cool. They didn't have that when I was a kid.

I stepped outside, and both Ranger and Tank became quiet. Wonder why? Were they talking about me? I shook that thought out of my head. I was a big insecure mess. I approached Ranger.

"Can I borrow your keys?" I asked smiling

"Babe, we have to stay here." Ranger replied. . I knew he would think I wanted to go somewhere.

"I just need something out of the truck." I said. Ha, I fooled his ESP. Ranger smiled. Did I say that out loud? Tank was smirking, so I must have. I scowled and held out my hand.

Ranger placed the keys into my palm. I felt a jolt of electricity when his hand touched mine. Maybe it was because I watched him retrieve the keys from his pocket. My mind flashed with Commando! I quickly scurried away to get the puzzles. I got the puzzles, and gave Ranger his keys back. He smiled and said they would be inside soon. I just nodded, afraid my voice wouldn't work. Stupid overactive hormones.

As I got back inside, I noticed Hal was blushing.

"So, who are you seeing Lula?" Melissa asked, clearly interested.

"Well, that Hunk out there is mine." Lula licked her lips as she watched Tank through the window. She eyes got glazed and she zoned out.

Melissa and I both laughed at her trip into lust land. Hal just cleared his throat clearly uncomfortable with the subject. I guess girl talk it would be, to bad this was a job, and we couldn't make Drinks.

I let them pick the puzzle, and we began working on it, talking about hunky male actors. Hal kept making noises. Clearly he didn't agree, or like our subject. I finally found something that made the Merry Men uncomfortable, other than grandma Mazur.

A while later, I noticed I hadn't seen Hector since we returned. When I asked Hal about him, he said he was sleeping. He had the night shift with Ranger. I briefly wondered when Ranger would get some sleep, but figured he wouldn't want me questioning him in front of everyone. It could wait till tonight. I had several things to ask him about, including him telling me Melissa's uncle was the client. Melissa was right, calling him her uncle was cliché.


	25. Chapter 23

_Disclaimer: If you recognize the character, I don't own them. This is purely for entertainment purposes. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I appreciate every one. :) _

**Part Twenty Four**

Mabel and I were driving up to Newark to meet Rosa. I needed to pay my deposit for the trip, and Rosa wanted to plan more. Ellen didn't want to let me leave the house after the strip club incident last night. I don't know why she's mad. I was the one who was discriminated against.

It all started when I read all about men who love older women on Angie's computer. She got this email; it was all about wanting to watch sexy older women perform. At the bottom of the email, it had a box about Camelot Cabaret. I didn't know we had a Cabaret show in town. When I clicked on the box it went to the site, and it said they had great floor shows from three till three.

Last night was amateur night at the Camelot Cabaret, and I printed out the application. I was sexy, and I'd learn how to perform. I could already sing, learning how to do sexy dancing wouldn't be hard.

You had to dance in a show. It's all about stage presentation. I learned that when I joined the What. Sally said you needed a good show. Since they wanted it to be sexy too, I'd do a striptease performance. Like Demi Moore did in that movie.

The contest rules only said you had to be over twenty one. Grand prize was fifteen hundred dollars. Who knows, I may like it, and it can be my new career. I always wanted to be a dancer.

On the application, it said I needed a stage name. I picked the name Red Vixen. Men went wild over redheads. I went to the Clip 'N Curl and had my hair dyed flame red.

Mabel took me to Pleasure Treasures to find my stripper outfit. I wanted to use those shoes I bought when I was performing in "The What", but needed a new outfit. We stopped by the movie store and rented the movie. I would learn Demi's moves, and wow them tonight. I spent the afternoon, practicing at Mabel's because Ellen would've had a fit.

Mabel dropped me off at Camelot Cabaret. Inside the place was packed with stud muffins. Men were everywhere. I wasn't having any luck at those senior trips, maybe I would have luck finding one here. I dropped off my application, and paid my twenty dollar entry fee.

When I took the stage, the lights were low. I had my chair and everything. When the lights came on the men went crazy for me. The stupid club owner said I was too old, and dragged me off stage. Of course, he was wrong. The men were screaming and hollering for me. I threatened to call AARP on him, I have rights. He ignored my threat. I'd look into legal action after our trip. I didn't want to have to worry about my court date ruining me and Rosa's plan.

The owner gave me my money back, and called Ellen to pick me up. She, of course, fussed all the way home. Maybe I should buy her some of those instructional movies from the Treasure Pleasure. I had seen one that said "Reignite your Love Life." The back of the movie said it showed six positions to guarantee orgasm after orgasm. Maybe Frank isn't performing so well anymore. Could be why she's so uptight. Yeah, that would help, and I would make a care package before the trip for Stephanie.

* * *

We were all sitting in the dining room eating diner. Alice was just staring at her plate. She didn't like what was being served. Alice stayed in the bedroom until dinner. When she followed me out here, she immediately began complaining about the chicken dish. I didn't think she had anything to complain about, since Ella's precooked meals were even better than my mother's. Of course I would never tell my mom that. I cleared out the messages earlier, and she is almost ready to disown me. I hope Annie's advice is right, otherwise, I'll be eating frozen deserts for the rest of my life.

Ranger ignored Alice's complaining until she began demanding someone make her another dish. Ranger just looked at her and said "No, eat or go hungry". She continued to complain until everyone else was finished. We all left her be, and ignored her. Melissa helped me and Hal with cleanup in the kitchen. When Hal went to take Alice's untouched plate to wash it, Alice realized Ranger was serious. She began eating. I decided to be nice. This would be a very long stay if she kept this up.

"Would you like me to nuke that in the microwave?" I asked.

Alice looked up at me, and she looked sad. "Please?" she simply said.

I took the plate, covered it with a paper towel, and popped it into the microwave. Hal looked at me and smiled. I shrugged.

When the timer went off, the food was sizzling so I figured it would be hot enough. I took the plate and some extra marinara sauce for the pasta to Alice. When I sat everything down, she looked at it for a few minutes.

"It's safe" I gave her a smile and turned to leave.

"Is he always that way? Would he really let me starve?" Alice asked me out of nowhere looking up from the plate.

It took a few seconds, but I realized she was talking about Ranger. I sat across from her while she ate. How do I explain Ranger to her?

I nodded, and then explained. "Ranger doesn't talk much. When he does, he never says something he doesn't mean."

My brain began screaming. _Ranger never says something he doesn't mean, _and it wanted to think about all those things he's told me, but not now.

"This whole job has been weird. Your clothes were bugged, and Anthony isn't a nice guy, but you already know that. While Harry was hiding you, there were several security breaches."

I looked at her, and when she nodded, I continued.

"Ranger is the best you could possible want to protect you. He takes his work very seriously. He will make sure your safe, and make it out of the country. He doesn't talk, and he can be pushy, but he has his reasons. You should trust him."

"Do you trust him?" Alice asked and looked me straight in the eye. Being a mother, she was probably checking to detect if I was lying or not.

"Implicitly" I responded, looking her straight in the eyes. I didn't have to lie. I've always trusted Ranger, and he has never given me a reason not to trust him one hundred percent.

Alice nodded, and returned to her plate of food. "Is there a reason you didn't want to eat the dinner?" I asked.

"I'm a vegan." Alice said.

"You mean you don't eat meat?" I asked, surprised.

"No meat, no animal products."

I noticed she was still pushing the chicken around her plate. "We weren't told that Alice. Do you want me to get you more of the pasta dish and veggies?"

She said she could get it if I had something to do. "Hal will probably like me to help finish the kitchen."

We both walked into the kitchen, and Hal and Melissa became really quiet. I helped Alice find the leftovers and she got some out and popped it into the microwave. She looked really nervous around Hal. I walked over and bumped him with my hip. He scowled at me, because it caused him to splash dishwater all over his front. I giggled, and he threw a wet rag at me. Of course it hit me right in the face. One day, I need to learn to duck.

I began putting away the dishes Hal and Melissa washed and dried. When her food beeped, Alice took her dishes into the dining room, and brought back her other plate. She scrapped the chicken into the trash, and handed Hal the plate. She apologized for accusing him earlier and for being rude. Hal just nodded. I bumped him again, and then looked at Alice.

"You have to excuse Hal; most of the guys only know a few words. That nod meant, apology accepted. It also can mean…. " I dodged the flying rag.

"We can talk, it's just hard to get words in while you're around Bombshell" Hal said. He looked back at Alice and said "Don't worry about it."

Alice took her food, and went to finish eating. I tried to retaliate for the dish rag, but ended up over Hal's shoulder. Of course Ranger chose to see what the noise was at that moment. Hal immediately put me down, and began washing dishes again. I looked at Ranger and said "party pooper". Ranger lips turned upward before he left.

After we finished the kitchen everyone began work on the next puzzle. It was named "Everlasting Cathedrals" but it was actually an outdoor mountain scene. It was really a beautiful scene. There was a lake, trees and mountains in the background.

We had already completed one puzzle before dinner. I guess five adults take significantly less time than a teenager. The only people who didn't join in were Ranger, Tank and Alice. Ranger and Tank were busy doing some paperwork. I guess being Ranger's second hand, also gave you paperwork to do. Alice was just being a bitch before dinner. She smiled and sat next to Hal when we started the second puzzle. A few minutes later Lula chose to voice my concern too.

"We need to buy some more of those puzzles. We only have two left. They ain't going to last very long since there isn't anything else to do here."

Everyone's head swung to look at Ranger. "We have other things to do."

Alice decided to finally speak up again. "Television?"

"No service this far out." Ranger answered without looking up from the laptop he turned on.

How was he getting service out here? I would've brought mine, if I knew there would be service. Maybe he doesn't have service, and is just typing up stuff. I never considered that. Something else to ask him about later.

"What else is there to do?" Melissa asked while sorting a pile of pieces by color.

"Movies, books." Tank answered, setting his paperwork aside.

He left the room, and returned with a large plastic container. It was filled with DVDs. Those could be helpful too.

Around eleven most people decided to go to bed. I wanted to talk to Ranger before I turned in. I had some questions about things.

He went outside to check the perimeter. I looked at Hector and smiled. He nodded at me, and continued sitting still. I stared at him, lost in thought. I was thinking about his tattoos. When he cleared his throat, I blushed and looked away.

"Why you stare at me?" Hector asked.

"Uh, sorry. I was looking at your tattoos." I was really wondering what some of them were.

"Which one?" he asked.

Do all of Ranger's men have ESP? Hector just smiled. I glared. It wasn't fair. I wish I could learn it.

I pointed to the one on his lower arm. It was a simply three large dots in a pyramid shape. I didn't understand why someone would tattoo dots on themselves.

"This means Mi Vida Loca, my crazy life." Not what I expected him to say.

"I think I need that one." I smiled. I don't think many people could claim their life was crazier than mine.

Hector began laughing at my comment. "What do the others mean?" Once again, my mouth takes over. Hector stopped laughing and looked at me.

"You don't have to say, I was just curious." I shrugged.

Hector pulled off his shirt, and I noticed he had tats all over his chest and back, and both arms. He started showing me several others on his body too. I noticed several names, and he explained they were friends who were killed. I looked at him. I'm beginning to think I've lived a sheltered life. Lula and Hector both had hard lives. Wonder if any of the other Merry Men have too?

Hector continued to explain the different symbols woven into his large tattoos. His back was a large picture of clouds and scripture in Spanish. It was surrounded by other pictures. He showed me tombstones with names on his lower back. They were more friends who were killed by a rival gang. When I pointed to one that just had a number on it, and what appeared to be bars behind it. He explained that was for his how long he spent in jail, lost time in his life. There were pictures of women over his heart, which I questioned him about. I knew Hector was gay. He gave me the names of his sisters, mother, and grandmother who faces were on his chest. People didn't know they were family, and he never told. They were only women in his life, but it helped him while in the gang. He got the tattoos because they always supported him.

I noticed two theater masks on his left bicep. I pointed at them, and Hector explained that they meant "Smile now, Cry Later. You get that too" he said smiling.

I smiled, yeah that was me. I never liked people to see me hurting. I would rather show them pissed. The only person who I openly cry around is Rex.

I replied "I would get a tattoo of Rex, the most trustworthy man in my life. He's always there for me too."

Hector gave me a weird look, and then asked who this man was. I laughed and explained Rex was my hamster. Hector lost it.

"Babe, what have you done to Hector?"

I jumped because he did it again. "Make some noise like normal people." I snapped while I waited for my heart to slow.

I looked at Hector, who was sitting there, shirtless, with his pants unbuttoned and the leg rolled up. He has done that to show me all his tattoos. Right below his belt, he has writing going across the small of his back. It was his gang's name. All of the tattoos were beautiful. They looked like pictures. The writing was elaborately done too.

"We were just talking" I instantly said.

Hector pulled his clothes back on. Ranger and Hector began speaking Spanish. Ranger broke out into a full smile.

"Rex?" he looked at me and raised his eyebrow.

"Hector has pictures of the women who have supported him. I could get one for Rex. Hamsters are cute, and Rex is the man in my life." I had stood and put my hands on my hips and was giving Ranger the glare, but he wasn't affected.

"Babe." Ranger shook his head still smiling.

Hector smiled at me, and said "But he looks like rat. Maybe just get his name."

"Maybe I'll just get lips on my ass." I shot back. Rex didn't look like a rat.

Hector lost it again. I gave him a few of my favorite Italian hand gestures. He just smiled and said "Tengo un amigo que pueda hacerlo para usted. Le llevaré él cuando conseguimos caseros." _(I have a friend who can do it for you. I'll take you to him when we get home.)_

I looked at him, I didn't speak Spanish. When he noticed my weird look, he explained in English.

"Thanks, but I'm afraid of needles." I was also scared of who Hector's friend would be.

"Babe, you should get some sleep, you have to be up early tomorrow." Ranger said.

"I wanted to ask you a few questions." Ranger nodded, said a few words to Hector in Spanish, and walked into the kitchen. I followed.

He got a bottle of water, and raised his eyebrow at me. That was my cue to continue.

"Well, let's start with you telling me the client was Melissa's Uncle. Harry is almost family. You could've told me the truth."

"Babe, I was asked to disclose that on a need to know basis. Sort of like a confidentiality agreement. Who paid didn't really matter to the job."

Ok, I had to give him that one. I nodded. He could've trusted me though.

"I do trust you." Ranger simply said.

"One day you need to teach me how to read minds." I scowled, until Ranger used his finger to smooth out the wrinkle in between my eyes. That caused my hormones to begin doing the samba. I stomped them down. I'm going to need more sugar.

"Since you trust me, tell me about those bugs, and what Hector was looking for in the cell phone and laptop." I smiled one point for me.

Rangers lips formed his almost smile, and he explained that the bugs were Government Issue. Hector was making sure no one could track the cell phones location, and the laptop was clean also. They found another camera and bugs when we returned to the cabin. He spent all that time on the phone trying to find out why the cabin was being watched. When I asked him if he found out yet, he simply shook his head, and he didn't look happy about that.

I had just finished explaining Alice's actions at dinner, and her being a vegan when the alarm started blaring. Ranger quickly handed me a gun, he pulled out of who knows where, and asked me to go to check on Alice and Melissa.

Hector was waiting for him at the front door. Tank and Hal emerged from their rooms, and took up positions in the living room and hallway. I quickly went down the hall where the others were. Lula joined me, and had her Glock. When we entered the room, Melissa and Alice were happy to see us, even if their eyes widened at the sight of our guns.

I hollered for Tank, who was in the hallway when I noticed a man's shadow pass outside the window. It didn't look like Ranger or Hector, who I knew were outside now.

Tank entered the room, and had us go into the bathroom. It was a tight fit, but Melissa, Alice, Lula and I all entered the bathroom. Lula took the door, while I stood on the tub and looked out the small window to check on what was happening.

I could make out two men with their hands in the air. Out of the darkness, Hector and Ranger suddenly pushed the men on the ground, and cuffed them

"They have someone; it looks like they are coming inside with them." I said to Lula who was asking what I could see.

A few minutes later, I recognized the voices of the men from that Ranger's station. They were spying on us?

I also heard another man's voice. I opened the door, and whispered to Tank who it was. He said I could go tell Ranger, he would stay and protect everyone. I was surprised he wanted to stay, but noticed him watching Lula in her nightgown. I hid my grin as I left the room.

When I exited the room, I saw one man dressed in all black. A typical burglar getup and next to him were my favorite Park Ranger posers. They, of course, recognized me.

Ranger was questioning them with his gun at his side, while Hector played bad guy and had a gun against agent one's temple.

Ranger must have sensed me, and turned to face me with his eyebrow raised. I waived at him to come to me. He nodded to Hal, who stepped closer and raised his gun to watch the captives.

I quickly explained that I knew two of the guys were those government agents I'd seen earlier.

The bigger ass chose this moment to ask "So honey, where's your boyfriend, huh?"

Tank stepped out of the bedroom, and the guy's eyes widened and Tank returned to the room. If the room wasn't so tension filled, I would've laughed at him.

The guy with the mask began asking what we were doing in this cabin. Ranger asked me to return to the room, and I went, reluctantly. I had a feeling his mag-light technique was going to be demonstrated again.

I smiled at Tank and Lula. She was sitting on his lap. Melissa and Alice looked scared. I smiled and said everything is under control. Thirty minutes later, Hector came and gave the all clear. Everyone said they were going back to sleep.

I noticed Alice still looked whiter than normal, so I asked if she was ok. She nodded, and said. "Your right, he does take it seriously, but thank God for that."

I smiled and went to find out what was going on. I noticed they had un-cuffed the intruders, but Hal and Hector were still holding them a gun point. Ranger was talking to someone on his phone again. I watched his face trying to get hints, but couldn't pick up anything.

Ranger hung up his cell phone, and turned to the men. "You'll leave us alone, and can replant whatever devices you want when we're gone. Call your superior for further information."

He gave Hector and Hal a signal and they lowered their guns. I noticed Ranger was placing another call, and I did have to be up at seven. I walked over to him, and said "Is everything ok, I need to get some sleep?"

"Go to sleep Babe." He began talking on his phone again.

I went down the hall, and joined Lula in our room. She was already falling back to sleep, I brushed my teeth, and slipped into bed.


	26. Chapter 24

_Disclaimer: I do not own anyone you recognize. They all belong to JE, and she is nice enough to not sue when we play with her characters. I'm not making any money, and hopefully you find this entertaining_.

* * *

**Part Twenty Five**

Alice apologized to the other guys at breakfast the next morning. Each day became a pattern of the eight of us trying to pass time. After lunch on the second day we all watched movies. We had finished the last puzzle after breakfast.

Ever try to get seven adults to agree on a movie? The men wanted action, explosions and plenty of guts. I didn't mind that at all, but Melissa, Alice, and Lula all banded together to torture the guys with sappy movies. Ranger never voted, which left me the swing vote, and I of course was stuck in the middle. The ladies said I had to stick with the sisterhood. The guys said they always had my back, so I should have theirs. I tried to get them to switch back and forth. Girls pick, guys pick, but they wanted each video to be voted on. By the third movie only day, I decided to take a lesson from Ranger, and refused to vote anymore. The six of them would have to choose. That is, until I found Tank and Hector trying to bury all the sappy movies out in the woods later that night. They waited until all the women had gone to bed. I only caught them because I got thirsty. I came out wearing my fuzzy slippers, and robe to find Ranger shining a flashlight out the front door. I approached the door to see what was happening. That's when I noticed him holding the light on Tank and Hector while they were digging. Next to them was the clear plastic container filled with the chick movies.

I called Ranger a traitor. He refused to vote, but was going to help the guys hide all chick movies? Ranger claimed he was just checking out the noise he heard. I couldn't tell if he was lying or not.

I stomped out and took the movies back, and declared a foul. It was poor sportsmanship for them to bury the movies. Secretly, I was surprised Lula didn't suggest it. Tomorrow I was going to vote again, and we'd end up watching sappy movies all day. I told the guys it was going to be their punishment.

We spent all day sitting around and watched nothing but tear jerking movies. We watched My Girl, Simon Birch, Rudy, Steal Magnolias, Bambi, and the list went on and on. If the movie made you want to cry, and we had a copy, it was played. I noticed even Tank's eyes looked watery while we watched Terms of Endearment.

I didn't tell the other ladies why I started voting again. After the third tear jerker, Lula kept giving me glances. She knew something was up. I also knew the guys wouldn't rat themselves out, and I didn't want to have to save the action movies tonight. So I kept what I knew to myself. By the time dinner arrived, everyone was all depressed. I'm thinking their punishment was overkill for the rest of us too.

Ranger slipped back to Trenton late that night. He returned with meals prepared for Alice, a second TV, and more puzzles. I'd never seen any as huge as the ones he brought back. Most of them had six to eighteen thousand pieces. Ranger joined the rest of us assembling little cut up pieces of cardboard that night.

It was Sunday night, and my mother called about me coming to dinner. I explained I was away on another job. She asked if that was where I've been. Apparently she stopped by my apartment, and I wasn't home. She called Joe's house, and he said I wasn't staying with him. At first I was going to fib, but then I realized that I shouldn't have to lie. I simply told her I was staying somewhere safe, before I left for the job. She kept demanding to know where I stayed, and I refused to tell her. After a while of her guilt and nagging I finally said "I'm not living in sin. I'm simply keeping myself safe until we find out more about the killer." She had already heard the rumors about my apartment being invaded. I explained it was just Ranger and his men coming to make sure I was ok.

When I finally got her off the phone, I had a headache. Tank brought me a few Excedrin tablets and some water. I gave him a grateful smile.

Until my head stopped pounding, I didn't want to stare at little abstract puzzle pieces. We were all working a puzzle of scenic locations around the world. It looked like overlapped photos of different city structures. It was a total of eighteen thousand pieces. Hopefully it will last a few days. I don't want to have to return to the movie argument.

I wondered off and found Ranger setting on the porch. He was looking at papers he brought back with him from Rangeman. I sat down and bumped him with my shoulder.

"That was nice of you to go get Alice vegan meals."

"I understand eating what you feel is right for your body." he said with a smile.

I knew he was talking about all that rabbit food he liked. He'd been sharing with Alice until he picked up more items for them. Alice was excited to see what she called real food when Ranger brought out his green stuff, including those funky smoothies he likes. Of course the rest of us made faces at their choice of food.

"How much longer do you think we'll be here?" I was starting to get antsy, plus I wanted to continue trying to find the killer.

"I talked with Harry, and they're trying to pick up Melissa and Alice tomorrow. They should be on a plane before midnight."

I bet everyone would be happy, Alice and Melissa would be happy to get on with their new lives, and the rest of us would get to return to ours.

I was going to ask where they would be going, when my cell phone rang. I looked at the caller id, praying it wasn't my mother again. I was surprised to see Joe's name. We hadn't talked since I called him about the escort agency. I hit the answer button.

"Hello Joe." I said. I tried for cheerful, but hoped something hadn't happened while I was here.

"Hey Cupcake. How's the job?"

How did he know? My thinking pause must have given me away, and he simply answered my unspoken question. "Your mom has been looking for you. She just called me again to ask if you were really working." I could tell he wanted to laugh.

I sighed. "What did you tell her?" I was afraid of his answer.

"That you've been working on a case with the FBI. I didn't say that's what you're doing, but made sure she knew you didn't really run to Vegas to marry Manoso."

'What?" I screeched. Where did she get that idea?

"Apparently, your neighbors told everyone you moved in with Ranger and were going to get married in Vegas. Mr. Markowitz has been selling pictures from the night you got the letter. Claiming you had been out celebrating your engagement."

"He took pictures? How?" No wonder my mother kept going on and on. That also explained the messages from Mary Lou.

"Not sure, but they are all in the hallway. You should get copies. You look nice in them. Except for the bandaged leg." Joe said.

"How do you know?" This was starting to sound really bad.

"Well, Big Dog brought a set to the station to prove he won the bet about our breakup. Of course, Carl wouldn't pay him since you said you'd been working with Manoso. There are copies going all over town." Fucking fantastic. I groaned. I needed to call Mary Lou and my mother back.

I glanced at Ranger since I was still setting close enough that he could hear our conversation. He was silently laughing.

I glared at him and said "Don't you dare laugh, Ranger, or I'll have Joe send copies to your grandmother." It was worth a shot. Ranger stopped laughing and gave me a dark look.

Joe lost it, and then added "Speaking of grandmothers, you should watch out for Grandma Bella. She won't listen to me."

Everyone was afraid of Grandma Bella. She could put the eye on you. It was a form of Italian voodoo. I reached up and felt my hair. Visions of Raymond Cone flashed through my mind. "She's your crazy grandmother. You better tell her we both agreed to break up." I began panicking.

"Relax Cupcake. Grandma Bella is harmless. She just uses gossip to curse her victim. I did have something from my friend in New York to tell you though."

That perked my interest, and Rangers too because he leaned closer to me. The heat from his body helped with the night's chilly air. I zoned out a bit when Ranger's mojo made me lose conscious thought.

Joe was talking about getting FBI warrants. "Wait, I missed that what did you say?"

Joe sighed. "Cupcake, I'll talk to Bella again, don't worry ok?" He thought I was zoning out because of Grandma Bella. Joe didn't know Ranger's closeness had caused my haze. I wasn't going to correct him either.

"Thanks Joe. Sorry for not paying attention. Can you repeat what you said?"

Joe explained that when his friend pressured the agency about the missing girls, the owners denied knowing they were missing. They claimed women often just quit and never were heard from again.

That disappointed me, how was that helpful? But before I could ask, Joe continued with the real information. Apparently, one of the receptionists who book the girls, and made the payroll deposit requests, heard what Joe's friend was asking about. She called the detective next day. They've had twelve girls all disappear within the last two months. She didn't think they were quitting, as the owners claimed. She even gave the detective their names and addresses. To my surprise, Joe offered me the names. I went to scramble to get paper, but Ranger simply handed me his pad and pen.

I scribbled down all the information Joe had been given. I promised to call Joe if I turned up any more leads when I ran the names at Rangeman.

When Joe began talking about Bob, I moved away from Ranger. Bob had been eating the trash when Joe left for work. Joe had to get his stomach pumped out. I offered to call Dillon about dog sitting. He never minded watching Bob for me. Joe seemed to be happy to have a dog sitter. I said I'll check with Dillon in the morning. We hung up shortly after that.

I walked back to the chairs where Ranger was doing his paperwork. He looked up at me and raised an eyebrow. I asked if his laptop worked. I would really like to run those names.

Ranger shook his head. It had satellite signal, but Ranger explained it wasn't safe to run the search programs from his laptop. Oh well, after tomorrow we would hopefully be heading home.

I sat down next to ranger and began looking at the stars. The cabin had a nice clearing around it, and you could see millions of stars in the sky. When I shivered, Ranger pulled me close to him, and wrapped his arm around me. I snuggled into his warmth. We sat like that until I began yawning. I said goodnight, and moved to give Ranger a kiss on the cheek, but he pulled me onto his lap, and he kissed me deeply. When we separated, I had to rest a few minutes to catch my breath. I held onto his shoulders for support. I noticed Hector smiling at us from the window. Ranger must have sensed it, and turned around. Hector immediately started working on the puzzle.

I gathered my composure, slid out of Rangers lap, and went inside. I blushed when Hector whistled at me. I'd been caught making out with Ranger. Hector must have sensed my worry because he said "No worry, I keep secret."

I'd never hear the end if Lula found out. I gave him a grateful hug.

I spent my early morning calling Dillon, and my mother. Dillon agreed to watch Bob while Joe was at work. I left a message for Joe to drop him off before work. My mother had been more difficult, but finally accepted I wasn't in Vegas eloping.

Just after breakfast the guys returned from a long run. Or at least that's what Tank, Hal and Ranger claimed. I had my suspicions. Ranger ran no later than six in the morning, and never after breakfast

We decided to be nice, and let the guys use me and Lula's bathroom. Ranger was showering in ours, Hal and Tank went to use their room's showers. Hector was sitting with us girls watching us put on our makeup. We'd all come to use the dining room table, because the lighting in the bathrooms was horrible anyway. No windows and all yellow lights. I looked at Hector from the corner of my eye and noticed he was watching us with lots of interest.

I stopped applying my foundation, and asked him if he had a question. He asked why we all used it. I explained it was used to hide dark spots, zits, and stuff. Basically to make our faces look perfect. He nodded and continued to watch us apply our faces.

The makeup we were using was this new stuff that Mr. Alexander told me about. It was called Cinema Secrets. He told me about it after I showed up black and blue from chasing a skip. I'd slipped on the ice and used my face to break the fall. Thankfully, nothing was broken, but I looked rough for a few days until I saw Mr. Alexander.

This makeup was really great. It was originally designed for burn victims. It blended so well that you could apply it to your whole face, or just a trouble spot and no one would know. It was also practically water proof. It didn't run or rub off easily either. It also wouldn't clog your pores and when applied properly, your face looked like the movie stars. Flawless and very natural looking. My mother and sister thought I quit wearing foundation. They both said my skin looked healthy and glowed. I didn't correct them. If I had, I would have had to explain all the bruising.

Currently, all four of us women were using the makeup. I'd ordered a large sample kit, which included foundation in many common skin tones. I could only use the one that matched my skin tone. I dragged out the kit for a makeover session, since we were all tired of puzzles and movies.

I looked at Hector and asked if he wanted to join us. I was shocked when he agreed. He was intrigued and bored. I picked out a matching foundation, and began applying it to his face. I didn't think it would hide the teardrops tattoos, but wondered if it would make them less noticeable.

I talked to Hector one night when I couldn't sleep. He confided more to me about his tattoos. He was proud of most of them, and didn't want them removed. The only thing that bugged Hector was that they preventing him from working on some of the higher profile jobs Rangeman did. His tattoos made him very distinguishable, and when that wasn't a problem, they scared the clients too much.

As I applied the makeup, it completely hid his tattoos. If Hector was willing to use it, he could hide his tattoos completely. I began doing the ones on his neck too. As Ranger came down the hall, he stopped dead in his track at the site of me sponging on the makeup to Hectors neck. From the hallway he wouldn't be able to see the results, and I hadn't even told Hector how well it worked yet.

"Babe, what are you doing to Hector?" he asked.

"Giving Hector a make over." I simply said, but I couldn't keep the huge smile off my face.

Ranger said something to Hector in Spanish. I really need to learn, I'm tired of them both switching to Spanish to keep me from understanding.

They both laughed at whatever joke was made, and Ranger came to inspect my work. The ladies were all done, and just sat there watching me.

"Babe, what are you using?"

"Makeup." I said, and for effect rolled my eyes. I finished applying the makeup, and selected a yellow based sealing rice powder. I swirled some on a blush brush, and gave my work the final touch. You really couldn't tell he was wearing makeup.

I turned around to get Hector a mirror, and noticed Rangers eyes. They were very interested. I handed Hector the mirror and watched the shock flash on his face, before he hid it. He began talking rapid Spanish. I think it was to meant for me, he jumped out of the chair and hugged me. When Ranger cleared his throat, I noticed Hal and Tank were in the room too.

"Explain." Ranger simply said. I looked back at him. This trip taught me Ranger could speak full sentences. I heard him do it several times. The one word thing wouldn't fly that often anymore.

"Explain what? I told you, I was giving Hector a make over." I said. I made sure I sounded innocent. With just a touch of duh evident in the tone.

"Bombshell, how much of that stuff did you use to cover those tattoos?" Hal said.

He clearly thought I had gunked makeup on for coverage. I showed him the small round quarter ounce jar. I'd barely used any at all. This stuff covers so well you only need a little bit and spread it over like a second skin.

"Babe, can you explain what this stuff is, please"

Damn him. He said please again. He knows how that makes me crumble. I scowled for a few seconds then said "Like I said its, makeup." I handed Ranger one of the small jars. "Mr. Alexander told me about it. It covers bruises really well, so I figured it might hide Hector's tattoos. If he wants to." I smiled at Hector. He came over and kissed my cheek. I gave him the container, and then began explaining how he should apply it. I also gave him the powder that matched his skin.

"Babe, this stuff could have some great uses. Where do you buy it?"

"Online. I'll give you the website, if you agree to attend the Halloween Party this year." Since Joe and I weren't dating, I wouldn't have a guaranteed date. Joe had mentioned the tickets while we were on the phone. The officers always got first dibs on tickets, and Joe wanted to know if I wanted him to get some tickets for me this year. He knows I love going each year. I asked him to get me eight tickets if he could. He said he would try, and let me know how many they were limiting each officer to this year.

Ranger wouldn't be my date, but at least I wouldn't have to attend by myself. I'd tell him anyway, but it couldn't hurt to try. Plus, I wanted to see what kind of deal he would offer. Ranger loved to make deals, I just hoped my plan worked, and didn't backfire on me.

* * *

I came out of the shower and was shocked at the scene before me. When Stephanie told me she was giving Hector a make over, I joked and told Hector he would make an ugly drag queen. 

When I came to inspect the damage, and take a blackmail picture with my phone, I was shocked. The crap she used actually covered his tattoos. The fact that it looked natural, and you'd never guess he was wearing makeup intrigued me. There are several of my men who have tattoos which make it impossible for me to use them for situations where we needed to blend in. Urban camouflage, that's what I'd call it. Everyone but the men here would know the truth, and I would threaten them into silence.

I asked her to explain it, but she played innocent. Then, she turned back to Hector and continued explaining. I wanted to know about this stuff, and was surprised she ignored my question. She's not afraid of me anymore. Well, she did seem timid when she found me in the living room, but she still stood up to me.

I threw out the magic word. She never said no when I said please. I notice Tank and Hal smirk. They were around the last time I used that word with her. Of course half and hour later she was ramming Stiva with the Buick.

So her hairdresser told her about it? Interesting, guess women really do talk about everything with their hairdressers. Wonder if she talks about us? No, Stephanie never talked about me to other people.

I asked her where she purchased the stuff, and she said online. The containers didn't have a name, only a city in California. I could eventually track the company down, but it would be easier to get Stephanie to tell me.

She proposed a deal about Halloween. I overheard her talking about tickets to a party with Joe last night. Must be the same one. I know she goes every year. I also know she just doesn't want to go alone. She asked for eight tickets. My guess is Lula and her date, which would be Tank. Mary Lou and her husband, Connie and a date. That would leave a ticket for Stephanie and her date. Does she want me to be her date? No, she's too shy to just ask someone out. She must not want to go alone. I'd happily take her. I'd do practically anything to make her happy; she just doesn't seem to get that yet. I'm slowly working myself into her boyfriend material category.

I could just agree, but that would make her nervous about why I agreed. Better to make it look more business like for now. My plan is for her to be mine by Thanksgiving, but Halloween works too. I won't tell her, she'll figure it out eventually. Time to make a counter offer.

"Deal, if you agree to give application lessons to my men who will be using the stuff."

She smiles at me then says "Batman, you have a deal. Actually, all of your guys should learn. They make a whole line for Halloween and stage disguises. When you guys do your secret agent, spy stuff, it can be used to alter your appearances."

That impressed me, and I wasn't sure how effective the stuff was. Then again, I glanced at Hector's face and neck. The excitement in her eyes told me she knew all about the stuff. She loves superhero and spy stuff too.

Then she added "I already ordered that kit too. I need to practice my look before Halloween. I got instructions from Mr. Alexander's…. friend. I was going to start using some of the techniques on distraction jobs." Her eyes were sparkling. That was a lot of practice time. Maybe I should include costume restrictions.

"About the costumes…"

"You didn't include that in our negotiations Ranger. Don't worry I'll take care of everything. All you'll have to do go." What did I just get myself into?

* * *

I couldn't believe I finally out maneuvered Ranger. I had the perfect costumes planned. I glanced at Lula. We'd both ordered our costumes at the same time. She was grinning, and gave me a high five for beating Batman at his game. When Ranger let out a small growl, she hid behind Tank. 

I felt proud, and I knew Ranger was proud of me too. He just didn't want to admit it in front of an audience. I learned some new negotiating techniques from watching Pirates of the Caribbean. Captain Barbosa used people's assumptions against them in the movie. All this expanding my horizons was working. Ranger asked me to show him the website, and I followed him to the bedroom. I heard Lula talking as we went down the hallway. Too bad nothing but work would happen. Where did that come from? Stupid hormones, I need more sugar.

* * *

I took Stephanie into my room, and had her show me the website. I began placing orders for all the products, and tools. That is until Stephanie advised me the tools were overpriced. I should just get them from Macys beauty counter. I gave her a sharp look. No way would I go to the beauty counter to purchase makeup tools. 

"Don't worry I can get them for you. Or I'll make a list and Ella can get them when she buys your Bulgari soap." She began blushing. She must have asked Ella about my soap.

* * *

When Ranger began ordering everything on the site I told him to get the tools from Macy's beauty department. They sold the same brushes and tools for twenty percent less. Ranger gave me a dark look, and I offered to pick up them, or give him a list for Ella. 

Never suggest an activity that will question a guy's manhood.

Tank bellowed about lunch being ready. Today was passing fast. I was going for a walk with Hal after lunch. I had been spending time with each of the guys so I can get to know them better. Tank would kind of talk when we were on duty in the morning. We would get breakfast ready. Ok, so he cooked, I got the table set, and make coffee. It was safer for all of us that way. Tank even showed me how to make those smoothies for Ranger and Alice. I'd never drink one, but next time Ranger was hiding in my apartment, I could make that instead of picking up croissants for him.

After lunch, I went for a walk in the woods with Hal. He showed me all kinds of plants. I learned about his childhood. He was close with his mother, but didn't get along with his dad. Hal was an only child. That's why he fell for my innocent act. I apologized for stunning him. He laughed and said, next time, I'd have to help him on cleanup duty. He was stuck cleaning everything Ranger could find for a month. I felt bad, but Hal insisted he shouldn't have fallen for my trick. He had a point, right?

When we came across a bush of those choke berries, my neck tingled. I noticed that they came in black and red. When I asked Hal about his resemblance to Cal, he got real quiet.

I didn't know what I said wrong until Hal said he wonders about it too. He's just afraid that everyone's first thought is correct. He didn't want to think about his father cheating on his mom. I had to sympathize with that. I told him about Dickie and Joyce. It had hurt, but it did make me stronger. Plus, maybe Cal feels the same. I also pointed out that they should find out if they're related. I tried to use the line "wouldn't it be nice to have a brother?" Hal didn't have any brothers or sisters.

Hal countered with "This is Cal were talking about."

I thought about it for a few minutes. He might have a point, but then again, I thought all of the Merry Men were quiet and scary at one time. I told this to Hal. He said he would think about approaching Cal. I noticed we had turned around and were close to the cabin again. I had picked wildflowers and greenery as we walked. Thankfully, Hal was with me, and could prevent me from accidentally picking poison ivy or something.

When we entered the cabin, everyone was watching Black Hawk Down, so we both joined the group. I looked around at the Merry Men, and wondered if they had ever been in a situation like the movie showed. I decided probably, almost all of them had served in the military, some of them in the Special Forces. I also realized this wasn't something I should question them about.

Halfway through dinner, Ranger's phone rang. His whole conversation had been

Yo, Affirmative, nine pm, two days. Wasn't that enlightening? He didn't answer any of the questioning looks from all of us at the table. Eventually everyone but me returned to their food. I was trying to wait him out. He finally looked at me, and raised an eyebrow. Oh well, I tried. Maybe someday, I was still high from my negotiation win anyway.

After dinner, Ranger told Melissa and Alice to pack. It didn't take them long, since they only had one bag each. I asked if the rest of us should pack, but Ranger just shook his head. Wonder why?

We all loaded up in the vehicles again, and drove to a small private airstrip. I would have never guessed it existed. Harry gave Melissa a hug, apologized to Alice. They came to say good-bye to us, and then boarded the plan. It had to leave right away. I hoped Melissa and Alice were happy with their new lives.

When we were back on the road, returning to the cabin, I asked Ranger why we weren't going home. He explained that Anthony found out about us being at the cabin, and sent a search party this way. We would stay for two more days. Make it look like we were all on vacation. We'd gotten Alice and Melissa out of sight just in time. I'm glad Ranger didn't explain at dinner. They would have freaked out.

It was late by the time we got back, and I was beat. I'd been up since six this morning, and it was almost midnight now. The guys did a search, and found two bugs. They destroyed them. Anthony's men had been busy while we were away. I asked Ranger if I could sleep in now, since the Melissa and Alice were gone, and we were supposed to fool Anthony's men to think we were on vacation. He smiled and gave me his almost nod. I hurried to claim the shower first, and wanted to crash. I sighed and snuggled into my covers.

I once again was having that dream about Ranger crawling into bed with me. I snuggled next to him. I wondered why my dreams didn't feature naked Ranger like they did when I was home. Oh well, it was probably best, I might moan in my sleep, and didn't want Lula to hear that. This was nice too.


	27. Chapter 25

_Disclaimer: Everyone you recognize sadly belongs to Janet Evanovich, not me. This is only for entertainment purposes. _

_I also wanted to give a special thanks to Diane for being my beta. Without her help, no one would be able to stand reading this. Thanks for both her and NickiS's words of encouragement too. Thanks Babes. _

* * *

**Part Twenty Six**

When the bedroom door opened, I snapped into awareness. Hector was standing at the door. I nodded to him, and turned off my watch alarm. Hector left, and I slipped away from Stephanie. I watched, mesmerized as she tried to follow me. She couldn't be that cold could she? She didn't stop rolling and I barely caught her before she hit the floor.

She woke up with a scream. It took a few seconds for her to realize where she was. I stared into her confused cerulean blue eyes.

* * *

I felt myself falling, and screamed. After a few seconds I realized someone was holding me. I looked into the blank face of Ranger. It only took a few minutes to realize I was being cradled against his bare chest. Was I screaming, and he came to wake me up? I looked over at Lula's bed hoping her face would give me a clue, but she wasn't there. Her bed was empty, and even I could tell she hadn't slept there last night. Ranger stood still holding me and began to lay me down back on the bed. Lula chose this moment to burst into the room.

"Girl, you better be dying. I was sleeping… Ulk!" She just stopped mid- rant, and was staring at Ranger in his silk boxers. It wasn't until her eyes swung to my dresser that I noticed Rangers clothes sitting in the chair, neatly folded, a pair of running shoes tucked beneath the chair.

It wasn't a dream! OHMYGOD!, Lula just caught Ranger in my bed. Fuck.

"Dammmn!" Lula let out.

The rest of the guys came in, probably to check out the noise. My humiliation was complete, everyone saw me in my boy short panties and lace tank top. Today they were both black. I began to try to cover myself with the sheets, but they were at the bottom of the bed.

Ranger simply said "Out.". It wasn't yelled, barked or even that loud, but suddenly everyone but Lula vanished. She seemed to be stuck. Ranger quickly grabbed his clothes, stalked out the door, and left me alone with Lula!

As soon as the rock hard body of Ranger wasn't there for her to ogle, Lula snapped back to reality and she was in full rhino mode. I cringed at the questions she was inevitability going to ask me.

"You've been holding out on me? You said that you slept alone!" I looked at Lula, I was shocked that was all she said. I felt bad, because Lula looked hurt.

"I told you what I knew." I simply said. I'd never told her about the deal, mostly because I didn't want to talk about it.

"You lied." Lula said, clearly hurt.

"I told you everything I was sure of. You asked if I knew where Ranger slept, I honestly didn't know. I thought I was dreaming. I went to bed alone, and when I woke up I was alone." I looked her strait in the eye while I explained, hoping she would let it go. I wasn't trying to hurt her, but I honestly didn't know at the time.

Lula eyed me for a few minutes then asked a question I hoped to never hear. "Ok, I believe you. I can tell you didn't get any last night. Tell me this, have you ever slept with Ranger? And you know, I don't mean just being in the same bed."

I sucked in a deep breath. I looked at Lula, if any of my friends would understand the deal, it would be Lula, at least I thought so. I could try to fib, but she would know. But, if I talked about it, I wouldn't be able to stuff the hurt away. I didn't regret spending the night with Ranger, but the next morning was hell. I must have been quiet for too long, because Lula said "Well?" and gave me a determined look.

She wasn't going to let me get out of this. I just nodded, and looked away.

"Girl, why are you acting weird? Most women would be happy about getting that man in bed." She began fanning herself.

"Yeah, that part was great. It's the morning after that sucked." I slapped my hand over my mouth. And my eyes were huge. I blame the lack of coffee for what slipped out.

A knock at the door interrupted her next comment, and Tank slipped in the room.

He was dressed for running, and said they were all going this morning. They would set the alarm till they returned. We both nodded ok. I tried to use the distraction to slip into the bathroom, but Lula blocked me. The glare told me she wasn't finished with our talk.

Tank must have sensed the tension, because he stood watching us for a few seconds, but turned and left anyway.

I was trying to think of an escape plan. Too bad I sucked at it. Lula demanded to know what Ranger could possibly have done that sucked. I snorted. I made Lula promise to keep what I was going to tell her a secret. She agreed, and looked excited.

Maybe telling someone would be helpful? They say it helps lessen hurt, right? I told Lula about the deal, and morning after. I was careful to make her understand that I wanted to sleep with Ranger, and didn't regret it.

Without warning Lula asked me if Ranger hurt me. I wanted to knock myself out when I nodded yes. What is wrong with me? Oh yeah, its five in the morning.

I braced myself for the next round of questions. I sat on my bed, holding the pillow in my lap, eyes closed, waiting. After a few minutes Lula was still silent. I realized something was wrong. I looked around, and Lula was gone. The alarm began blaring.

I jumped off the bed and dashed into the hallway. Lula left the front door open, and was marching across the clearing toward the woods. I went to catch her, but ran back to the room to get clothes on. No point in flashing the guys again. I put on the first pair of jeans and shirt I found.

I stuffed my feet into my CAT boots, and took off. The guys must have returned when the alarm went off, because about forty feet from the cabin, Lula was face to face with Ranger. She was yelling at him.

Tank, Hector, and Hal jogged over to the cabin. My feet were still stuck to the porch. As the Merry Men shuffled past me to enter the cabin they all looked uncomfortable. Tank looked back at Lula, then at me. I returned my gaze to Lula . Her arms were waiving all over the place, and she was stomping her foot. I couldn't make out what she was yelling, but her voice echoed in the quiet woods.

Ranger was standing arms at his side. Most people would think that he was calm, and didn't care about what Lula was doing. But, I could see the tension in his shoulder muscles. He was furious. I looked at Tank, hoping he would help me. I needed to stop Lula before Ranger shipped her off to a third world country.

Tank simply shook his head, and went inside. He wasn't going to help? So much for strong army men. They were all chicken shits.

I gathered my courage. I got my feet, and walked toward Ranger and Lula.

* * *

When Lula found me in Stephanie's room I wanted to see what Steph would say. I knew Lula asked her where I slept the first night. She denied knowing, and didn't seem interested in where I slept at all. 

When my men entered the room, Steph began trying to cover herself. She was modest, and looked embarrassed, so I kicked everyone out, grabbed my things, and shut the door. I listened on the other side. Lula accused Stephanie of lying, and Stephanie explained she thought it was just a dream.

I would have continued to listen, but Tank walked out of our room, and smirked at catching me. I glared at him, told him to tell the ladies about the alarm, and went to our room and quickly changed.

I set a quick pace to clear my mind. I'd talked to the FBI late last night, and they found evidence of someone at Stephanie's apartment. One of her neighbors caught someone on the fire escape, and called the police. I wasn't that worried, but I was pissed off.

The getaway vehicle matched Analise's vehicle. My sister would have to explain what she was doing on Stephanie's fire escape. She was the only sibling that lived in Trenton. Most of the time she kept busy working at the private hospital. She was in her final year of medical school. On occasion, she would bandage my wounds when I didn't feel like going to the hospital. I didn't mind her being close, because she worked most of the time, and stayed out of my business for the most part. Mama must be calling in all the troops.

Well they'd learn that I was serious this time. I cursed out loud when Hector's alarm buzzed. The house alarm had been tripped. We all quickly began running back to the cabin. I should've left a man to protect Stephanie and Lula. Anthony's men would pay. I needed someone to take my frustration out on anyway.

As we approached the cabin's clearing, we were greeted by Lula wearing her bright yellow robe stomping toward us. I stopped running, trying to figure out what they hell was going on.

When Lula saw me, she began yelling at me. At first I was surprised, and amused a little bit. She wasn't afraid of me anymore, apparently. When she mentioned a fucking deal, I realized what set her off. Stephanie told Lula about our deal, but apparently Lula thought Stephanie didn't want to sleep with me. Soon, I felt Stephanie watching me, and my men quickly went to take care of the alarm, and were most likely trying to escape my explosion. They probably picked up on my frustration this morning, even if they didn't know what set me off. I took a deep breath, today was already fucking shitty.

After a few minutes, I decided to set Lula straight. "Stephanie agreed to our deal." I knew she wanted to sleep with me too.

Lula snorted then poked me in the chest. I resisted the urge to break her hand. "Of course she agreed, what choice did she have?"

"She could've called someone else." I replied.

"Yeah, who would that be? Super Cop, so he could once again tell her she couldn't do her job? After he gave her that ultimatum? Or the police, so they can spread it all over town, and make bets on her? Who could she call, without having to be picked apart?" She went back to calling me all kinds of names.

She had a point. I'd always told myself Stephanie called me, because she wanted the deal. I never really thought about the implications for her to call someone else. I wanted the deal, so I made myself believe she called me as an excuse. I got to be with her, and she didn't have to damage her relationship with the cop. The deal was a safety net for both of us, or so I wanted to believe. My temper began to flare, I didn't need anyone to point out my mistakes.

I was going to tell her to mind her own business when she said " You could've found a woman to scratch your itch. Hell, if you don't want to take the time to find one, I'll introduce you to friends who wouldn't mind giving it free. No strings attached, just like you want."

I almost laughed out loud. "You really think I can't find someone to sleep with me?"

"Hell, before I knew about this, I would've if I didn't like Tank so much. You know why I call you Batman? It isn't because I think you're a superhero. I don't believe in that shit. I lived in the real world. Most men who look like you, and are successful, treat women like an accessory. I've seen it too many times. I saw how you helped out my girl and thought you were different."

Lula's face had a look of disgust I wasn't comfortable with. From the corner of my eye I noticed Stephanie slowing approaching us. Lula must have noticed it too, because she lowered her voice.

"Stephanie isn't that type of girl. The only reason she slept with you is because she loves you. Anyone can see that. Why do you think she lets you kiss her all the time in the alley? You ever hear of her playing the field before? You gotta be the dumbest piece of shit I ever met. You hurt her, don't do it again!"

With that, she spun around, caught Stephanie's arm and drug her back to the cabin. I turned around and began jogging. I needed to calm down before I do something I will regret. I wanted to go off, but Lula was right about some of the things she said. I could only hope Stephanie loved me. Her hormones took over, and I used the opportunity to kiss her. I wouldn't delude myself to think otherwise. Someday, I hope she returns my love.

* * *

I was almost to where Lula and Ranger were standing. As I approached, I heard Lula tell Ranger he was stupid. Then, she threatened him. I should've just kept my mouth shut. What was Lula thinking? She was yelling and threatening Ranger! 

Lula grabbed my arm, and began pulling me back to the cabin. I watched as Ranger simply turned around and jogged into the woods. I felt tears sting my eyes. He must hate me right now. I heard some of the things Lula called him.

When we got back in the cabin, the guys had already showered and changed again. They were all sitting around our last puzzle, it was almost finished. Hector looked up, and smiled at me. He must think I'm really good entertainment. He is always smiling at me.

Lula acted as if everything was fine. She just announced that she needed to get ready, and went to the room. I heard her humming down the hall. I couldn't believe she did that. She was supposed to keep it a secret.

Tank chose this moment to speak up. "Where is Ranger?" he asked.

I slumped into one of the chairs. "He went jogging." I glanced out the window where he disappeared in the woods. I hope my big mouth didn't ruin our friendship.

Hal and Hector got up, and began running after Ranger. I looked at Tank with surprised eyes. He didn't meet my gaze. Just continued working on the puzzle as he said "It's not safe to let Ranger loose when he's that pissed off."

I was going to argue about that, Ranger was always in control, but I remembered how furious he looked standing next to Lula. A thought occurred to me, and as it just popped out. "If he's so dangerous while mad, why didn't you help me with Lula?"

Tank became silent. I didn't think he was going to answer me. When he did speak again, I was shocked.

"I've known about that deal for a while." Ranger told Tank? Before I could question him, he just continued talking.

"Yeah, he told me after I found him drunk one night in his apartment. And before you even ask, no, I don't know why he was drinking. I was shocked though. Since Ranger got clean, he's avoided drinking, eats super healthy."

I nodded. Ranger treats his body like a temple. Tank's small smile told me he used ESP to follow my thoughts.

"When I first met you, I thought you were trying to get him to do your work. Time proved that wrong." I was going to get huffy until he said that. I continued to listen.

"You're always with the cop, yet you seek out Ranger. You've always seemed a little afraid of Ranger, yet you show absolute trust. I don't get it. Since I found out about the deal, I've never understood why you agreed. I finally just chalked it up as and excuse to sleep with Ranger guilt free." Tank finished.

Lula joined us, fresh out of the shower. I turned to her, I was still upset she broke her promise. "You promised to keep it a secret. I value Ranger's friendship, and you risked hurting that."

Lula looked at me with pity in her eyes. "One day you need to be honest with yourself. Someone needed to stand up for you. It might as well be me until you get a backbone."

I didn't want to face her first statement, so I concentrated on the second. "I've got plenty of backbone." I huffed.

"Avoiding the first part?" Tank asked.

I glared at him, I wasn't sure I liked what he thought about me. I'm not the kind of woman to sleep around, no matter what the guy looks like. I wasn't using Ranger either, and why should I feel guilty? Joe and I were on a break.

"No, I'm honest with myself." I said to defend myself.

"Then what are you really afraid of? Why would you get mad that I told that man off. He hurt you, but you just let it go?" Lula shot back.

"That doesn't mean I'm not honest with myself. I just don't want to lose Ranger. I'd miss him." I looked back out the window. Maybe they will get the hint I don't want to talk about this anymore.

"Because you love him?" Tank asked after a few moments of silence.

My mind was wondering when Ranger would get back. So I answered without thinking.

I nodded yes.

I noticed the full smile on Tank, and Lula looked please. I began panicking. Tank looked at me, shook his head, and said "Don't worry, we won't tell, but you two are hopeless. One day you need to learn how to communicate." Lula nodded her agreement, I hoped she was agreeing to keep this secret, but was afraid to confirm it. I didn't want to talk anymore. I began working on the puzzle.

About an hour later, Hector and Hal returned. Tank raised his eyebrow, but they both shook their head no, and went to shower.

Ranger still wasn't back. I decided to ask what the silent talk was about.

"What did they say no to?"

Tank simply said "They didn't find him".

My heart sank into my stomach. I thought about going back to bed, but quickly realized I wouldn't be able to sleep till I talked to Ranger. I wanted to apologize for telling Lula. No matter what she said, I should've talked to Ranger about hurting me. It wasn't her job to stand up for me.

I started thinking about why I didn't want to. When Dickie hurt me, I blew up. When Joe would hurt me, I stood up for myself. It usually meant we would have a huge argument, but I didn't let things go. With Ranger, I simply shoved it deep inside and ignored it.

After breakfast, Ranger still was gone, and we'd finished the last puzzle. The four of them were trying to pick a movie. My heart and head were elsewhere. I needed to get out of this cabin. I looked at them, they were all trying to find a movie we haven't watched yet. I went to my room, showered and got ready. I put on four coats of mascara. I'd need the extra courage to talk to Ranger. I grabbed the panic button. I turned on the receiver, and slipped out the door. It was better to have a backup plan in case I got lost.

I walked along the path Hal took me the other day. I came upon a huge tree. I didn't know how far I was, and the panic receiver would only work within a three miles radius. I decided to climb the tree. There were two crossed branches that would make a perfect seat, and I could lean against the trunk. And this time, I wouldn't have to worry about tree sap.

* * *

I knew that Hector and Hal were trying to find me. Several times, I hid and watched them go right past me. My men were seriously getting soft from working behind a desk. One of the few good things about the bounty hunting had been keeping our skills sharp. I still did government work, but most of my men didn't. I needed to whip them into shape. I'd already planned on doing some training. As Hal passed me by the fourth time, I made the decision to hold it tomorrow. I could call in a team to cover the monitors, and the rest of my men would come up here and track me. Maybe I'll try to get Stephanie to participate too. She could learn from both sides, helping me evade them, or helping them catch me. I watched my men as they returned to the cabin. I wasn't ready to return yet. 

I'd been pissed after the confrontation with Lula. She was right though, and I knew it deep down. I just didn't want to admit how I manipulated things. I've told Steph I was an opportunist, a mercenary. You just shouldn't use those skills on someone you love. After I was shot, I decided to offer a relationship to Stephanie. Walking up to her apartment that night made me regret holding back. I realized I may not get that perfect someday. I needed to make up for the way I've treated her. She was my Babe, and like I said, only she will do. We'd have to talk, but I still need time to figure out how to say what I've got to. I wasn't worried about Stephanie not wanting to talk later.

Turning back toward the cabin, I was walking when I heard a weird noise. When I trained my gun at the source, it was Stephanie in a tree? I quickly scanned the area to see if my men set a trap for me. Seeing her there made me stop dead in my tracks. After confirming there wasn't a trap, I gave her a close inspection. She had showered I could get a whiff of her shampoo in the breeze. She was simply napping in a tree. Only Stephanie would fall asleep like that. Time to begin operation redemption.

First, I'd have to wake her without her falling out of that tree. "Babe."

* * *

I must have dozed off, because I was awakened by "Babe". I looked down, and Ranger was staring at me. I gave him a shy smile. Next thing I knew, Ranger was climbing the tree to join me. 

He sat on the branch across from me, then asked "Don't tell me you got lost." he said with a smile.

Just to prove him wrong, I pulled the tracker out of my pocket. Ranger's smile grew to the full 200 watts, and he raised his eyebrow with his silent question.

"I turned the receiver on before I snuck out. I didn't want to get lost forever in the woods."

Ranger chuckled silently for a few minutes, then we both lapsed into silence. I decided to just get it over with. "Ranger, I'm sorry for what Lula said to you." Ranger shook his head once at me.

"Don't" is all he said.

"But." I tried to continue, but he gave me a look that made me shut up. I suddenly wished I was on the ground. I can't run away from here.

"Babe, why do you always want to run away?" I went to deny it, but Ranger knew everything.

"It's rude to intrude on someone's thoughts. It's my thing. Avoid and deny makes life easier sometimes." I shrugged. "But I wasn't going to run. I just like to have that option available." I smiled at him. " I'm really sorry about what happened though."

"She's a good friend. Don't apologize, it isn't needed. Let's shelve this with the rest of our talk until we return."

I nodded. I could join that plan. It sounded like a good plan. My stomach made a gurgle noise, and I flushed with embarrassment. I began looking around at the woods.

From in the tree, you could see a few miles distance around us. I noticed a group of people on horseback. I remembered that flyer from the store, I'd like to do it. I've never been horseback riding. We'd need something to do anyway. All the puzzles were complete.

"You interested?" Ranger asked me, nodding at the horses.

I nodded. "I've never been riding before. Have you?"

Ranger's head barely nodded. My stomach growled loudly. It must be lunchtime. Ranger slipped down from the tree with ease, while I struggled a bit. As we approached the cabin, we heard Lula yelling. When we came in the door, everyone turned, and I noticed a few smiles. Lula was currently sitting on Hal's back. He looked stunned. Lula bounced, and the said "Don't be disrespecting the Rock. He's a real athlete." Hal's head began nodding, and Lula got up and sat down next to Tank and picked up her sandwich. She looked at us, and said "We got tired of waiting. You can make your own lunches."

With our lunch in hand, we settled on the couch to watch the movie with the others. The Scorpion King was playing. Lula and I both liked this movie, and it wasn't because of the acting or plot. It was the resemblance between "The Rock" and a certain superhero sitting in the room. A few months back, we watched this movie after too many margaritas at Mary Lou's house. Several ideas were discussed in detail that night. They all involved Ranger, whipped cream, and various story plots we'd like to act out. We kept glancing at one another and giggling, which caused the guys to give us weird looks. I'd die before explaining why we were laughing.

The day wore on, and we all got really bored. Most of the good movies had been played at least once, and we couldn't agree on which ones warranted a second viewing.

Ranger could've been our swing vote, but he was working on paperwork. He always seemed to have something to do. I decided to go check how much longer he would be.

I walked into the master bedroom, where Alice and Melissa had stayed. He was sitting at the desk talking on his cell. Most of the conversation didn't make sense, but I did pick up that someone was coming here tomorrow.

After he disconnected my curiosity took over. "So, who's coming and are they bringing entertainment?"

"My men, yes." was Rangers answer.

"What are they bringing? Movies?"

Ranger just shook his head no. Don't you love his cryptic answers?

"How about we go horseback riding tomorrow?" I asked. That sounded like fun. Plus, I could convince Lula to join us.

Ranger looked up from the paperwork, and said "How about we make another deal."

I sucked in a breath. He wasn't mad about earlier still?

"I'm not mad."

If he's not mad, what kind of deal could he want to make. I wasn't going to back off on the Halloween costumes, or his agreement to go. Well only one way to find out what he's thinking. "What kind of deal are you proposing?"

"I'll go horseback riding, if you participate in the field training I've set up for my men tomorrow night."

I thought about that for a few seconds. Additional training would be good right? "What kind of training?"

Ranger gave me the full 200 watts. "Tracking. It's a team exercise."

"Like a war game?" I wasn't sure about this.

Ranger nodded, then said "You'll be fine. Plus you can be on my team." He was wearing a smug grin.

I really didn't want to stay here all day tomorrow anyway, so I said "Ok".

I tried to whittle more details from Ranger, but he wouldn't tell me anything else about the training. I finally gave up and let him return to his paperwork.

I felt tired, so I decided a nap was in order. I'd been up since five this morning. I changed into one of Ranger's T-shirts and climbed into my bed. It didn't take long before I fell asleep.

I finished my paperwork and went to the living room. A quick glance confirmed that Stephanie wasn't around. Tank must have noticed my glance, because he said "Sleeping Beauty's in her bed." with a smirk.

I went to just check on her. I found her sprawled out on the bed. She was sleeping in one of my t shirts. I sat across from her to watch her. She was snuggled up in the bed, and I momentarily thought about joining her. I shook my head, she had me thinking about taking a nap. Only Stephanie affects me that way. I relaxed in the chair, content to watch her sleep peacefully.

The sleepy haze began lifting, and I immediately realized I wasn't alone. Someone was in the room. I cracked my eye open, trying to pretend I was still asleep and heard his deep chuckle. I quickly checked for drool, and sprung up and gazed at Ranger. He was just watching me. He seemed to do that a lot, one day I might get the courage to ask why.

Until then, I'll fall back on attitude. "Do you enjoy scaring me?"

Ranger just smiled. I narrowed my eyes at him. I kicked Ranger out after a few minutes of silence so I could get dressed. I repaired the damage my nap wreaked on my hair, and went to join the others in the living room.

I remembered going horseback riding. I needed to go into town. I remembered that the flyer said you needed an appointment. I hope the guys' size doesn't prevent them from riding. One last glance in the mirror and I went to find a truck.

A movie was on, but no one was actually watching it. The guys were making quick glances at Ranger. I stood there watching trying to figure out the silent conversation they were having when Lula decided to join in.

"Batman, you be disappointing me. Her lips don't even look swollen this time."

I must have hit a world record for blushing. I couldn't believe they all thought we were doing something. When the wistful thoughts began, I flushed pink again when I noticed Ranger giving me the almost smile. Time to make my escape. I held out my hands for Rangers keys. Knowing he would understand what I wanted. I was still pink, and afraid of what my voice would sound like.

Ranger snagged my hand and hauled me into his lap instead. I had opened my mouth in shock, and Ranger took the opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth. Within seconds, my hormones began cheering, and I fisted my hands in Rangers shirt. We continued ravaging each other till Lula exclaimed "Dammmn! I take it back Batman!"

Ranger made no effort to stop his delicious work, while I dug my hand into Ranger's pocket for his keys. I pulled back, and began catching my breath. I looked at Ranger's face he was giving me the wolf grin. I reversed out of his lap, and dashed toward the door.

Lula called out for me to wait for her. I stopped and looked back at the room. I was expecting everyone to be laughing, but they all were just grinning at me. I felt my face getting hot again when Ranger looked at me. Lula caught up and I realized I couldn't just run. I needed to find out who all would be coming tomorrow.

Falling back on the biggest weapon in my arsenal, I pulled out the Jersey attitude, marched into the room, and asked Ranger how many of his men would be here tomorrow.

Ranger's eyes danced with amusement, when he answered two first thing in the morning, the rest would be here by nightfall. I quickly escaped with Lula in tow.

* * *

When Stephanie took off dragging Lula behind her, I was laughing to myself. It wasn't until my truck fired up and peeled out, that I realized she took my keys. I quickly fired up my laptop, thinking she was leaving us here. Stephanie can be irrational when she embarrassed, mostly because she hides it with anger. I watched the dot drive the opposite direction of Trenton, and felt myself relax. She was going into town. Most likely, shopping. Probably to get more puzzles. I wish she would have taken one of my men. Hector took over duties to watch the truck's tracker.

* * *

As I drove into town using the GPS, Lula tried to get details of the night with Ranger out of me. I refused to tell her any details, other than it was magic. When she asked me position questions, my blushing may have given us away. Finally, she gave up, explaining that after watching us kiss, she knows Batman knows what he's doing. I then swallowed the rest of my leg by saying he's more like Superman. 

After bartering the details of my Superman slip up for the horseback riding, I did explain by telling Lula Ranger's comments about ruining me, and being like Superman. I just shook my head when Lula asked if it was male bragging. Ranger didn't disappoint in any department that night.

We went back to Buzby's General store, and picked up a flyer. I used my cell phone to call the stables to make our reservations. After a confirming we may need up to twelve horses or more, they asked a few questions I didn't know. I had to call Ranger.

* * *

When my phone rang, I confirmed it was Stephanie. She must not know how to get to the stores. I answered with my standard Yo, and she asked me if any of the other guys have been riding. She wasn't shopping. I knew that Hal, myself, Woody, and Ram all could ride. I haven't ridden a horse in years though. I explained this with the minimal words, and smiled when she huffed about it. Then, she asked about the average weight of a Merry Man. When she began mumbling to Lula, I realized she was talking about my men. I gave her an estimated average weight. I was pretty sure we'd all be safe. If the stables were asking about weight, most likely they wouldn't have horses to accommodate our sizes. Stephanie never made it part of the deal that I actually had to go riding, just that I would go. 

I hung up the phone and explained to Tank about the riding. He looked concerned until I told him that the stables wanted our weight.

* * *

After returning the call to Plumstead Stables, I heard the lady say _oh my _about the guys sizes. "Well dear, we can accommodate about eleven at that weight, but the earliest I could have them all available for a long trail ride would be day after tomorrow. I got us an morning reservation, and hung up. Ranger never said it had to be tomorrow. He just agreed to go. 

When I noticed the men in black suits enter the store, me and Lula booked it back to the cabin. In my rush to escape, I'd forgotten all about Anthony's men.

* * *

_A/N: Plumstead Stables is a real stable in NJ. While doing my research on the different types of stables, they came up. They seem to only do formal riding, but I couldn't help myself to use their name. I'm also willing to admit my excitement over the name. I know, I'm hopeless._


	28. Chapter 27

I called Ranger, and he walked me and Lula through watching for a tail. It wasn't that hard since we were on deserted roads, but I didn't want to get lost by making turns not on the GPS. I was disappointed. Our quick escape meant I didn't have a chance to pick up more puzzles or anything for us to do. When I expressed my disappointment to Lula she showed me her purchases.

Lula had bought a game called Scene It. She bought two versions, Disney and a movie version. We were excited because most likely we'd kick the guys' butts. When we got back to the cabin, dinner was ready, and we all sat down and ate. After dinner, we played Disney Scene it trivia. Of course, Lula and I won.

When Ranger brought up going riding, I couldn't keep the smug grin from my face. I watched as all the guys paled slightly when I told Ranger I was able to get a reservation for eleven of his men day after tomorrow.

Hector was smiling again, and it got on my nerves. I asked what was so funny, and he spoke rapid Spanish. I narrowed my eyes until Ranger explained that he was happy to go riding. He always wanted to be a cowboy as a kid. I smiled, and said "Me Too". Well, that is until I learned about intergalactic princesses.

When Tank asked Lula about joining the training, I handed Ranger another flyer I found in the store. It was a Red Devil hunt. It sounded like more fun than what ever Ranger would've planned. Lula and I played our parts, first using the doe eyes. When they failed, we pulled out the "But this way we can participate more. Since we don't have any military training to do war games". I was shocked when Tank said he was up for it. Hal and Hector also both nodded. Ranger finally gave in, saying we'd do both activities. Since the rest of the team wouldn't get here till tomorrow night, the core team would do his training mission and all of us would do the devil hunt that night.

It was better than I expected, so I gave in. After all, I was pretty sure Ranger would help me, and I didn't picture him losing to his men.

I let out a huge yawn, and said goodnight. Even after two naps, I was tired. I noticed Tank and Ranger having a conversation, and guessed I would be getting company again tonight. Well at least someone was getting use of the fake vacation. When Ranger's eyes locked onto mine, and his wolf grin flashed I hurried to bed. Never tempt the lion when you're stuck in its cage.

The next morning I woke up as Ranger was trying to slide out from under me. I'd been clinging to my pillow refusing to get up, only to realize Rangers chest was that pillow. I apologized and buried myself in the bed to hide.

When I woke up several hours later, I found everyone looking at maps at the kitchen table. It quickly became apparent that they were reviewing the war game rules. Ranger locked eyes with me, and I felt my face flush thinking about this morning. He motioned for me to join them.

I waved hello to Bobby and Lester. They nodded back. I stepped into the kitchen to get coffee. No way would I be able to pay attention without it. I went to grab the milk, and found a plate wrapped in foil with my name on it. Tank's chicken scratch writing meant he made breakfast; I pulled up the foil and smiled. While I was warming up the food left for me in the fridge, Lula bounded into the kitchen. She grabbed her food, and began making her coffee too. I went to join the guys, and hoped to find a place to sit and eat. As I approached the table, Hal stood and motioned for me to seat. I gave him a thankful smile. Hal was such a sweetie.

I dug into my food. I must have been making yummy noises over the bacon. Ranger cleared his throat; I noticed all the guys were looking at me. I felt my face flush, and said sorry. I hung my head over my plate, and tried to be quiet, but a few moans may have slipped out over my omelet. It was made with ham and cheese. Tank was a kitchen god.

* * *

_(Lester's pov)_

When Bobby and I arrived this morning, we were told there would be two training events today. Apparently, these boneheads tried to track Ranger and did a poor job. Rangeman was like the army in some ways. If one of us messed up, the whole group paid the price. I wanted to wring Hal's neck. I wouldn't attack Hector though, he fought dirty. Why in the hell didn't Tank go look for Ranger? And what made him take off in the first place? And just like the army, you never questioned your superiors. No matter how stupid their actions were.

When Hal gave me the flyer for our second activity I realized it was a fun event. No way had Ranger planned this. Stephanie came into the room, and when she locked eyes with Ranger, she began blushing. Wonder what that is about?

We began laying out rules and zones, when she returned with a plate of food. I noticed that she looked very happy. When she began practically moaning over her food, I felt my pants tighten. Thankful for the table's concealment. Is this why Ranger always eats with her? We know he doesn't like the same food she does, but damn. If she's that noisy over food, I wonder what sounds she makes in bed?

When I shook my head to clear that thought, I felt a kick from Bobby to my shin. I glared at him, and he smiled and nodded at Ranger. Shit, hope he didn't know what I was thinking about.

When Ranger cleared his throat, I wasn't sure if it was to get her attention or all of us guys. A quick glance around the table confirmed I wasn't the only one wondering about Stephanie.

I had to bit the inside of my lip to keep from talking when she called Tank a kitchen god. Hanging out with Stephanie was priceless. You never knew what was going to happen.

* * *

When Lula said "Damn Skippy" I realized I must have spoken that part out loud. I broke records in turning red, but felt my embarrassment subside a little when I noticed all the guys were smiling.

The guys all decided that we would be broken up into two teams. Ranger and I would be a team, while everyone else was on the other team. I glared at Ranger, but it had no effect. Tank, Lula, Lester, Bobby, Hal, and Hector would be tracking Ranger and me. They laid out the "game zone" a three mile radius around the cabin. They'd have six hours to capture both of us. To be captured meant to be handcuffed. Ranger would only be allowed to rescue me once. I tried to go into rhino mode, but Ranger stopped me by saying that wouldn't be a problem. He gave me a wink, which I of course didn't understand. If they failed to capture us by dinner time, or if we captured all of them, we'd win.

After Lula and I finished breakfast, each team went their own way to make an attack plan. When I noticed how excited all the guys looked, I started to wonder what I'd gotten myself into. I took a break to make the call about tonight's devil hunt. I asked Ranger for a number total, and he said he wasn't sure, but the minimum would be twenty people. When I told this to the reservation agent, she simply offered to make us our own group. That way no matter how many of Rangers men showed, we'd be ok. I scheduled our hunt for ten thirty. Just to make sure it was dark, and it gave the guys the longest time possible to arrive. It was the last available appointment time. I hoped all Rangers' men could get here by then. I found Ranger in the kitchen.

"So exactly how are we going to hide from them?" Ranger knew I wasn't stealthy.

Ranger smiled and said "You'll need to learn how to hide, especially in unfamiliar places, and how to disguise your paths. It will be good training."

I scrunched up my nose, and heaved a huge sigh. "I'm never in the woods, why would I need to learn how to hide? Isn't defending myself better?" I tried to reason with him. Maybe I could talk myself out of this one, and just participate in tonight's hunt.

"Preventing being captured should always be your goal. But Babe, you end up in the weirdest places when your captured." he tucked a stray curl behind my ear. I chose to ignore my raging hormones reaction to the familiar gesture.

Ok, I had to admit he had me there. My psychos are very creative. "Fine, teach me how to skulk in the woods, but don't expect me to know anything. I'm not an outdoors kind of girl. I need a mall, and a Cheesecake Factory."

Ranger grinned with me at the memory. I guess we have shared several amusing banters over my safety during the last few years.

Ranger then told me we had to go; it was time to go set up. I reluctantly followed him into the woods. About an hour later, we were rigging a trap for Hector. Apparently, he often tried to use his electronic abilities to his advantage. Ranger expected him to try to make an infrared device again, and our trap would trick him. It was simply the six volt batteries from our only flashlight. I protested, but Ranger insisted that I wouldn't be allowed to use it anyway. He said something about being easy to detect us, but I didn't listen, I was pouting. It got dark early in the woods at this time of year. How was I going to watch out for creatures without a flashlight?

Ranger rigged it so all I had to do was touch one wire to activate the trap. We dug a huge hole for Tank. Ok, Ranger dug the hole, and I gathered materials to hide it. I didn't think Tank would fall for it, but Ranger explained that I would be the bait. He layered branches over the hole. I could walk or run across them, but someone heavier would fall in it. I was skeptical, but Ranger proved me wrong. Then I had to help him get new branches. I made a mental note to never give Ranger the skeptical face.

After we set traps for the rest of the guys, Ranger and I climbed a tree to watch for their team to leave. I asked how he knew they were still inside, and he explained they were eating lunch. My stomach chose to protest. All this working made me hungry and Ranger pulled out sandwiches from the bag he packed. We munched our lunches and watched them making plans to trap us. I smiled at Ranger's sneaky mind. They were going to try to catch me, and then trap Ranger when he came to save me. I began getting pissed and Ranger laughed. Then, he explained he expected them to use me.

"Why do you think so many of our traps use you as bait? They'll be so determined to get you, they won't think about any traps we'll have going."

We finished lunch and then Ranger explained that I would have to fake losing him. "What if you they use their ESP to see I'm lying?" I didn't think I could fool the Merry Men. Tricking my FTA's was sometimes hard for me.

Ranger then pointed out that his men didn't have ESP. My face often told what I was hiding or thinking. It didn't escape my attention that he didn't include himself in that explanation.

Ranger tried to teach me how to make a blank face, but his constant smiles and grins told me I wasn't successful. I finally narrowed my eyes, and scowled at him.

"The perfect face. Act mad about them thinking you're easy to capture." Ranger said. I think that was his way of giving up on teaching me a blank face. Oh well, I'm all for it too. I don't think I'd ever get it right.

I nodded, I could do that. I leaned against Ranger in an attempt to take a nap, but Ranger pointed out that they were all leaving. We watched as everyone but Lula excited the cabin. When I looked through the binoculars I saw her sitting at the table. It looked like they left her behind to be communications. I showed Ranger, and he smiled and pulled out a small set of receivers. He spent a few minutes adjusting one to find which frequency they were using. He put one in my ear, and we both heard them making plans to separate us and flush me out. Lula was staying behind in case I got pissed and left Ranger in the woods. They didn't think I'd actually stay and participate after a few hours. When Bobby's suggestion to lure me was a doughnut, I began climbing down the tree. I was going to kick his ass.

Ranger quickly caught up to me, and reminded me it may be a trick to catch me. He said I'd have to make his men pay for any insults after we won. I took a calming breath, and we went to our trap for Hal. The men were going to separate, they all said some weird chant about dividing and conquer. I was still fuming about the donut crack. Before that, I really didn't care who won this game. Now, I wanted their blood.

Ranger smiled and gave me a weird hand signal. I think he approved of my resolve. He motioned for me to duck and I did. He slipped into the woods and reemerged with branches stuffed into his pants and belt loops. He looked like a walking tree, and I bit my cheek to muffle my laugh. I must have offended him, because he felt the need to demonstrate his disguise's effectiveness. He wrapped his arms cross his chest and knelt down, and it did hide his body in the branches. When he stood next to some other bushes, you'd never know he was there, but he still looked funny.

We followed behind Hal. Ranger made noises to lead him toward our trap. Eventually I ran and caught Hal's attention when Ranger gave me the signal. I led him toward the trap, and purposely jumped in a bush which Ranger fabricated. Its center was hollowed out so I wouldn't get that scratched up. I waited until I saw Hal and began pretending to be trapped in the bush. I yelled out to Ranger a few times, saying things like "Batman I'm stuck. Ranger Help!" and basically pretending to call for him, but not too loud. I heard Hal confirm sighting me, as he walked over to me. I knew the Ranger Tree was just a few feet away. Hal smiled and offered his hand. I pulled out a stun gun, and just as I predicted Hal jumped back into Ranger's arms. Ranger quickly cuffed Hal, removed his com device and we both ran away into the woods. We figured the others were on their way.

The rules said the Captured Man was considered dead. Dead men can't tell tales, so our escape plan and Ranger's tree disguise would be safe. We watched from a tree as they un-cuffed Hal, and he stalked out of the woods back to the cabin. I felt bad for him. Hal really was sweet.

They began trying to find our tracks away from the scene, and were confused that they couldn't find my footsteps away from the fake bush.

Earlier Ranger showed me how to hide them by dragging a branch behind me as we walked on dirt. In brush areas he tried to show me how to walk, but I don't think I got it. I finally strutted off on my tip toes pretending to be in heals to piss him off, but apparently it was pretty good at hiding my tracks so he told me to do that when we were evading capture. I shrugged and said "I can walk better like that in heals." When he raised his eyebrow, I had to explain what I was intimating. He didn't like the pissing him off part I guess because he scowled a bit. I really didn't mean to say that out loud. I just gave him my innocent smile. And he shook his head. We began following Hector next. Just as Ranger predicted, he began assembling a device. I went to our heat maker, and turned it on. I hid in a tree, stun gun in hand. Ranger took up a position to nab Hector when he tried to cuff me. The fake man in the tree was supposed to be Ranger, since by now they would guess that he was near me. When Hector began sneaking up on our heater, I had to bite hand to stop from laughing out loud. In my defense, it was really funny watching Hector run from tree to tree to sneak up on our fake Ranger.

When Hector pulled back the tree branches, and found the battery he I began climbing down the tree. He was watching for Ranger to jump out and get him. Ranger stepped out of the bushes and I reached down and placed the stun gun at this neck. "Go ahead, make my day." I said doing my best impersonation, which wasn't very good. We cuffed Hector and Ranger helped me out of the tree. Ranger took Hector's Com piece, but left his tracker since he didn't call and notify the others before he tried to capture the fake Ranger.

Two down, and it had only been an hour and a half. Ranger suggested taking out Lester next. I wanted to take out Lula next. I had the perfect plan, before to any more of the guys got back to the cabin. Ranger gave in, and we set out for the cabin. As we approached, I told Ranger to give me the cuffs. He handed me a pair and asked me my plan. I explained that he should take off his shirt and skulk around the cabin like he was checking out the place. Ranger looked skeptical, but he didn't know Lula like I did.

When I pointed out that we could stop their communication center, he gave me a smile of approval. Lula reported when Hal had returned and a few minutes ago we heard her report that Hector had activated his tracking unit. The guys were going to free him.

Ranger followed my plan, and I hid, ready to ambush Lula when she came outside to get Ranger. I knew when she saw him take of his shirt she would pause, that would be my chance to catch her. When Lula spotted Ranger, we heard her call it to the others. They all began telling her to stay put. They wanted her to wait for backup, since Ranger could out maneuver her, but she didn't listen. She came barreling out yelling about Batman was going to face the Lula Booty Bomb when she stopped talking at the sight of Rangers sweaty chest. I had to not watch him take off his shirt for fear I'd get lost in the lust haze too. As Lula began fanning herself I made my move. I leapt off the woodpile, and tackled Lula. She snapped out of her haze and began wrestling with me. Ranger quickly stepped in and helped me cuff her. I apologized, but pointed out the rules said we had to cuff the captured person. Ranger dragged me back into the woods, where we once again climbed a tree to spy on the guys as they emerged to find Lula cuffed on the porch. Tank looked around, and I instinctively tried to duck, which made me slip. I would've fallen out of the tree if Ranger hadn't caught me.

Ranger explained that we would hide from them for about an hour for the sun to start setting. It would fall behind the hills, giving us more cover to take down the others. We eavesdropped as the remaining guys planned their next attacks.

They agreed to separate once again, and I noticed Ranger shaking his head. We climbed out of the tree, and slipped back toward our big hole in the ground. Something hit me, and I asked Ranger about someone else falling into our trap. He explained that two miles around the cabin were private property so no one should be around the trap. We'd only planted it about a mile and a half away from the cabin. I sat in my other fake bush and began waiting for Ranger to lead one of the guys this way. When I saw them, I was supposed to run over the hole and Ranger would then make them agree to surrender. I wasn't sure how he planned on that, but since the rest of his plans worked, and when I questioned the last one, I had to cut down branches, I decided to not ask.

I must have fallen asleep when I heard "Well look what I found." I looked up at Tank's big grin. We agreed that he should be last. I quickly looked for Ranger's tree, but didn't see him. Tank grabbed my wrist and I instinctively wretched my hand out of his grasp. I ran across the hole, but Tank was right behind me, and we both tumbled into the hole. Ranger thought I was silly for filling the bottom of the hole with leaves. I argued that the men should have something to soften their fall. He didn't think it was needed. I'm glad I did it anyway.

After I landed, Tank went to nab me again, and I stunned him. It took me several minutes to flip him over, cuff his huge wrists, and then flip him back. I was afraid if I left him face down he'd suffocate in the dirt.

Tank had come around a few minutes ago, and wasn't happy about being cuffed. Plus, since I stunned Tank, his nose got runny and the dirt stuck to it before I flipped him back over. He wanted me to un-cuff him so he could wipe his face, but he looked mad and I refused. After he began whining, I pointed out Ranger had our only set of keys. I pulled off my flannel shirt, and wiped his face for him. I tossed the shirt aside. Oh well, it was old anyway.

I heard Ranger call me, and I whispered "Down here". Ranger looked down to see me and Tank sitting in the hole. He shot Tank a smug grin, which I didn't quite understand. Before I could question it, I noticed Lester and Bobby getting ready to pounce on Ranger and yelled watch out. Ranger quickly began defending himself, and knocked Bobby into the hole with Tank and I. As he hit the ground I remembered the doughnut comment and quickly stunned him. I took his cuffs and used them on him. Since I'd already zapped Tank, I was sure Bobby wouldn't be out long. Sure enough after a few minutes he woke up. He looked confused until he noticed me waving the stun gun at him.

"I heard the doughnut comment. You should be happy Ranger made me promise to get revenge after the game was finished."

"Why did you stun me then?" Bobby replied, cleary angry about it.

"How else was I going to cuff you?" I asked and smiled innocently. Tank huffed.

A few minutes later, Ranger lowered the rope down, and I climbed out. He checked me over for scratches. I noticed Lester was cuffed on the ground. He looked rough. I guess wrestling with Ranger is hard.

"Is anyone going to help us get the fuck out of this damned hole?" Tank barked.

"Babe?"

"We won, I cuffed Bobby too." I smiled. I was happy. At least Ranger didn't do all the capturing work. I got to be more than bait.

Ranger walked over to the hole and slid down the rope to un-cuff the guys. Tank climbed out first, and when he looked at me I began walking backwards. I tripped over Lester's body in my escape attempt. Before I could get up and run, Tank scooped me up and gave me a hug. I was so shocked; my arms remained at my sides.

Tank noticed my confusion, and said "Not many people get away once I grab them. You did well." I noticed Lester's shocked face. I narrowed my eyes and showed him my dead stun gun.

Lester became very interested in the dirt again. Bobby and Ranger joined the rest of us, and we all began walking back to the cabin.

I was bouncing with energy. We won, two against six, and we won! And I captured two of the guys! Ranger pulled me against him and his arm rested on my shoulder.

"Babe, what happened to your shirt?" I looked down and noticed I was only wearing my tank top. I'd put it under the flannel.

"Tank had to blow his nose. And I was afraid to un-cuff him. I let him use my shirt. Its back in the hole I guess. By the way, who is going to fill in the whole?" I wasn't just trying to change the subject either. I had to carry buckets of dirt a few feet away when we dug the hole. No way was I going to carry all that dirt back.

"The losers." Ranger replied, and the guys groaned.

I smiled, I liked winning.

When we arrived back to the cabin, Hector, Lula and Hal joined the others to fill in the hole. Ranger and I jumped into the showers real quick and then began fixing dinner.

* * *

_In the woods…_

"I can't believe that they beat all of us. Hell, I was the only one who didn't go out without a fight."

"Tank, how in the hell did you get caught by Steph?" Lester asked. Tank was supposed to hang back while Bobby and I flushed Ranger out this time. So much for that plan. All of their plans had been foiled by Ranger and Stephanie. Lester thought to himself in awe.

"I found Steph sleeping in a bush. I think she was sleeping. I'm not sure now. When I tried to grab her, she ran, and then we ended up in that damned hole. She stunned me before I could do anything else. I woke up cuffed." Tank replied. They all took turns explaining how they were captured. Lula refused to talk, but Hal had been watching and told what happened.

"Well now you all can't pick on me because she stunned me anymore." Hal said with a happy grin.

"I told you guys not to dismiss my girl. She is good at wrestling men into cuffs, determined. She does it all the time. Plus, Steph is tricky, and shit." Lula added.

The guys grunted an agreement and began filling the hole. Tank and Lula held flashlights while the others did the physical work.

With the four big guys hauling dirt, the hole was filled quickly. Tank thought how long it must have taken Ranger and Steph to do this by themselves. Must have taken most of the advance time Ranger asked for. Said he needed to teach Stephanie skills. He wasn't sure that time wasn't only used to set traps, yet she didn't leave any tracks tonight for them to follow. Ranger and Stephanie worked well together, seemingly planning their attacks and traps for everyone. Using their knowledge of each opponent to bring them down. He wondered how they had planned to capture everyone if he hadn't stumbled upon Stephanie.

* * *

When the guys returned, Tank, Lester and Bobby all went to shower before they ate. The rest of us sat down and began eating another wonderful Ella meal. I was beginning to figure out a way to bribe Ella into making all of my meals. It had been easy to heat them up while they were here. Shortly after dinner finished, the rest of Ranger's men began arriving. The first to arrive were Woody, Ram, Cal, and Slick. They all carried in huge plastic and metal boxes. For the next two hours, men would show up. Most of them, I didn't know. When the time came to get ready, Lula and I went back to our rooms. I dressed in black jeans, a black tank top. I pulled on my black doc martins and a black sweatshirt. I pulled my hair back into a pony tail. I figured this would be great for doing the devil hunt.

The flyer described hunting down a person dressed as a Red Jersey Devil. I actually had fun today with Ranger. I learnt more than I would have guessed, plus it was cute to see him disguised as a tree. I wish I had a camera to take a picture, but Ranger would've shipped me off to a third world country. Still, it would be nice to have a picture of him. I don't have any picture except the ones I cut out of the paper after the Scrog incident. I have them hidden in a shoe box in my closet. One day I want to be able to show that Ranger was a real person. When I'm all old and alone, I can still tell about my adventures with Ranger. It would be better than making up gossip like grandma Mazur.

I pulled myself out of my revelry and waited for Lula. There was no point in worrying about ending up alone. I hoped my fears would get better with time. Lula was changing too. She came out wearing all black spandex. We both went to the living room and stopped dead at the number of people waiting. There must have been close to forty guys all standing around.

I found Ranger in the sea of badass black and made my way over to him. When he noticed me, his lips curved slightly at the corners. I shrugged; I thought my outfit was cute. Woodsy but still stylish. I was a Jersey girl after all.

Since it would take us time to drive over to the resort, we left at nine thirty five. We looked absolutely ridiculous. We were a single line caravan of black SUV's. Talk about suspicious.

When we arrived at the Blue Claw Resort, I went inside while Ranger assembled his men. I stood at the counter to check in, and Ranger joined me. Ranger pulled out a black Visa card, and paid all our fees. I tried to protest, but he said it was on him. I gave up. I could just pay for my horseback riding anyway. That was my idea. Ranger told me we'd be doing two teams again.

Right at ten thirty a young man dressed in red emerged from the back room. Tamika, our hostess introduced him to me as Davie, our Devil for the night. I was silent from shock for a few minutes. The man was wearing a red devil mask, red jeans, sweater and wings made out of leather as big as him. I finally got my wits again and explained that we would be doing a team exercise and he would be tracked by two separate teams. He nodded but asked what kind of company are we with? I wasn't sure why it mattered but just answered Security. "Cool, then I can really hide and stuff. Most of the time I'm chased by kids and the owners make me sit and wait to be found."

When we stepped outside I couldn't help but laugh. Ranger and his men, along with Lula were all decked out in riot gear. Protective vests and padding. They were all holding weird looking guns.

The Devil pulled off his mask and he was white as a ghost. "I thought you said you did security?" He screeched. The kid started walking back towards the resort mumbling. I heard him say "Hell No, I don't get paid enough to be hunted by crazy people."

"They aren't crazy. They're just are a bunch of old military guys. They want to have fun. The guns aren't real." When I mentioned guns, the receptionist went outside to look, and came back pale too. She calmly explained that their hunt simply consisted of trying to find where Davie hides in the woods.

I argued for a while, but they refused to budge. I really couldn't blame the kid, Ranger and his men looked scary as hell. Finally, they did agree to allow us to use the grounds to do what ever we wanted since they would close. They also refunded Ranger's money.

I went outside and broke the bad news. I noticed that Ranger and Tank had shit eating grins on their faces. I suspected some kind of conspiracy. I should've guessed something was up when they all agreed easily.

Ranger handed me protective gear. There was a mask, vest, neck, and shin and arm guards. He also handed me two guns and bullets. They were little filled round orbs. I realized they were paint balls. One gun was a pistol; it held ten rounds and fired similarly to my pepper gun. The second gun would be my main gun it was long like a rifle. It had a can of CO2 to shoot with, and had a reserve that held fifty rounds. I was given one extra clip for the pistol and two refills for my rifle. Ranger explained the guys would play using paintball.

My eyes got huge, and I began wanting to join Davie. No way did I want to get shot. When Lula shot me and said that I was a chicken shit, I realized the extra padding protected me from felling the shots. I noticed that only Lula and I were that heavily padded. The guys were only wearing masks, vests and neck guards. I also suspected they wore cups as several of them kept adjusting themselves.

I fired my rifle back and pegged Lula twice. When she screamed bloody murder, Tank stepped over to check her out. When she began yelling about her hair, I realized I was in trouble. Ranger and Tank once again each were team leaders. I pulled on the last clothing item Ranger offered me; they were a pair of funny shorts. He explained they were sliding shorts, which I gave him a duh look. "Sliding shorts? Does that mean they fall down?"

I blushed with embarrassment as the guys began laughing. Bobby and Lester shot each other and demonstrated they were designed so the person could slide on the ground. Whatever. Like I'd be doing that.

Ranger's team, which had both Lula and I, was given a five minute head start. Once you were shot in a vital spot three times you were out of the game permanently. Ranger also gave Lula and me a tracking device and panic button. I tucked my safely in my pants pocket and followed Ranger into the woods. I noticed the other guys all taking up positions. Ranger explained to Lula and I they were picking a sniper spot. That gave me an idea, and I quickly went off on my own and found a tree to climb. When the five minute air horn blew, I began pegging any of the guys who ran under me. Hector of course found me, and began firing his whole clip at me. It wasn't too bad, the branches block most of the shots, when Bobby and Tank joined in, and I jumped down and took off running. When I glanced back, Ranger had come to my rescue and was being shot at as he hid behind a tree. I began firing my rifle to give him some cover fire. He smiled at me and slipped away. I got caught by Cal and Ram, and found myself retreating again. We all stopped when Lula was yelling down the forest for Woody shooting her three times. She began chasing him, telling him she'd make sure he never had a woody again. I fell to the floor laughing because several of the guys took the opportunity to shoot Woody and take him out. He tried to go after them, but Lula booty bombed him. Tank finally came to his rescue when she began bouncing on him. I noticed Eric from Las Vegas laughing his ass off against a tree. He noticed me, and began shooting my way. I took off running. Several of the guys tried to yell, but I didn't stop. No way was I going to fall for their tricks. Hector and I began playing a tag game. Every time I tried to climb a tree he appeared out of thin air to shoot at me. He would only hit my arms and legs, but it would prevent me from getting into a tree. I manage to lose him finally and found an abandoned cabin. I noticed all but the front door was boarded up. It would be a perfect hiding space. As my attackers came in the door, I could just shoot them.

I crept inside and found a chair to sit on. I didn't want to turn on a light because I knew Hector wasn't far behind me. I sat waiting. I did notice a faint whiff of stink, but figured it was something moldy wood from this place or something.

I looked around but couldn't find Stephanie anywhere. I ducked behind a tree, and checked my readout. She hadn't set off her panic button. I called out to Ram, and he explained Hector was chasing her, to keep her out of the trees.

Tank's team was getting pissed. She kept hiding in trees and shooting them. She'd taken out ten guys at my last count that way.

I heard a twig snap, and quickly stepped out and began firing shots at Lester. I hit him twice, and got me once before I ducked again. I'm glad Stephanie talked me into this, even if it wasn't what she planned. The guys needed this time to relax a bit.

I signaled Cal and we both began ambushing Tank and Bobby. I took out Bobby, and Tank got me again. They had both taken out Cal. I was by myself and surrounded by Tank's team. I quickly slipped past them to find more of my team members to stage a second attack.

I began tapping my feet. I felt Hector outside. I knew he was waiting for me to get impatient and come out. Then, he could get his last shot off. I was trying hard not to give into my impatience and wait him out. I needed him to come and get me so I could take him out. I'd only gotten him once so far.

When I heard a crunching noise, I reluctantly turned on my pen light. I'd tapped my foot for a good five or six minutes, and hadn't heard any crunches. The first thing I notice was a smushed bug, which was gross, but when I noticed the chair leg, my stomach lurched. I jumped up and shown my light on the chair. It was made out of human bones. I was sitting on someone's bones. I began to quickly back up, as my light hit the rest of the room, I noticed all of the furniture was made from bones. I must have screamed because Hector rushed inside and said something, but I pushed past him. I tried to run to a bathroom to throw up. I stumbled into the kitchen. The sink would work. When I pointed my light to find the sink, the house only got worse. I stared into eyes of Mel. Except her head was in a box with a plastic front. Those bugs were crawling all over her. It looked like they were eating her face.

I reversed and ran out the front door. I began running as fast as I could. I hit my panic button, I wanted Ranger. I stopped because my stomach contents refused to wait any longer and I puked up all my dinner. I began crying. I jumped when someone's hand touched my shoulder to pull my hair back. I looked up at the concerned face of Hector. He began talking softly; the only thing I picked up was Ranger is coming.


	29. Chapter 28

_**Disclaimer:** Janet Evanovich owns all the characters you recognize. I own the psycho, scarry huh. _

_**Warning:** Graphic Content included in this chapter, some people may not like the contents of the pyscho's hideway. Minor Language applies also._ _Consider yourself warned. _

* * *

**Part Twenty Eight**

When Stephanie hit her panic button, everyone froze and the game halted. We all knew what that buzzing noise was from. I immediately barked for Hector, but someone yelled he was with Stephanie. I ran back to my truck. I pulled up the laptop and waited impatiently while it gave me a location on Stephanie. Hector had the handheld receiver. I suspected he was using it to follow Stephanie. Whenever she stopped moving she usually was in a tree. He could then get her out of the tree.

Hector needed to set up a second handheld from now on. My laptop finally gave me a location. She wasn't that far from us, about four miles east of the resort. I quickly tossed the paintball gun in the back of the truck, and retrieved my real guns from the safe built in the floor. When I turned around, I noticed all my men had suited up in real gear too.

Hector's voice came over Tank's communication piece, and he handed it to me. I could hear Stephanie scream, and we all took off running. I asked what was going on, and Hector explained they had found dead bodies. I told Hector we were on the way, to look out for Stephanie.

I relayed what they found to Tank, and advised him to call the police, and then lead them to our location. He nodded, and a few of my men stayed behind to wait with Tank. At the fast pace I set it didn't take long for me to reach Stephanie. When I approached, she seemed very broken. She was crying loudly and her whole body was shaking. Before I could even say anything, her head snapped up and she ran to me. I wrapped her in my arms and she began sobbing again. I let her cry for a while.

As I noticed the local police approaching, I handed her my water bottle. "The police are here. Why don't you rinse your mouth, you'll feel better." I noticed her pull herself together. She smiled shyly at me. She went to rinse her mouth. I noticed Hal give her a piece of gum. I walked over to her again, and asked if she was ok with Hal for a few minutes. When she nodded, I went inside to look around. My men had set up their flashlights in each room.

The whole house was decorated with bones. They were all clearly human. The furniture was meticulously assembled out of those bones. Each one a very intricate design. The archways moving from room to room were lined with skulls and small tibia bones, carefully stacked. If it wasn't made out of a human, I'd call the furniture works of art.

When I went into the kitchen, I changed my mind. I'd been hoping this person was a grave robber. The kitchen was a macabre scene. There were boxes lining the room, each contained body parts. When I recognized one of the victims as the informant Stephanie talked to, I knew we'd found our man's hideout. I made calls to the FBI and TPD. There were more bodies here than we'd anticipated.

Oddly, the room didn't smell of decay. The body parts were fresh. That didn't make sense, due to the time since Mel disappeared on Stark Street. It was almost two weeks ago. When I noticed Bobby leaving another room, and he looked kind of green, I went to inspect. He handed me a pair of gloves, and I found a room full of large freezers. I was thankful Stephanie didn't check in here. This guy was more organized than we thought too.

As I closed the door, the local police chief began yelling at me for contaminating the scene, and being perverse. I raised my gloved hands and eyebrow. When he began trying to get his men to cuff me, I introduced myself.

"I'm Carlos Manoso. These men are my employees. I've already called the FBI whom I'm working with to catch the guy responsible for all these victims. They should be here soon. My men will need to continue to process the scene." With that I left to check on Stephanie. The police chief followed me out.

When the chief noticed Stephanie dressed in gear, and all my men, he asked if she was mine too or another victim. "Mine" I simply said.

One of his officers was grilling Stephanie when she snapped. "Do you think I enjoyed finding those women like that? You're a dumb fuck. I already told you how I found the place three times. I was hiding from Hector so he couldn't shoot me anymore."

"You said this Hector is a coworker, why would he be trying to shoot you?" the officer replied in and I don't believe you voice.

Steph then pulled out her pistol and before I could intervene pop the officer twice in the chest with the gun. "Because we were playing a game!" she screeched. I quickly confiscated the gun, and smiled at her. I pulled her into my arms. After a few moments, the officer finally got his wind back, and he looked pissed.

The chief intervened and said "Now, we don't do things like that around here little lady. Those guns hurt like hell."

Stephanie was clearly sorry; she looked worried about hurting the officer. Her anger over his questions had passed. "Are you ok?" she squeaked. "I'm sorry, but you just kept asking the same stupid questions." Steph began rambling an apology but I hugged her tighter and she stopped.

The officer looked angry but I didn't think they were going to arrest her. Hopefully. The officer said he was ok. He quickly left to join the other officers. The chief kindly asked her to walk him through it one last time. Stephanie probably still felt bad about the officer because she nodded then explained going inside. As she recounted the tale in great detail, I made mental notes. The first thing I noticed was the door opened easily; wasn't locked. I wanted to check the hinges.

By the time she got to finding Mel's head, she was shaking again. The police chief noticed and ended the conversation. I pulled her into my arms, and she tucked her head next to my neck. I began softly rubbing her back, giving her time to calm herself again.

I found a tree away from the scene because the talk didn't help Stephanie calm down any. I sat down and pulled her into my lap. I removed her protective gear, and she snuggled against me. I could hear small sobs, but didn't say anything. I honestly didn't know what to say. When one of the officers mentioned the bombshell bounty hunter, Stephanie's head snapped up and she groaned. She thanked her forehead against my chest, and then apologized. "Babe." I replied. She didn't hurt me. When one of the officers came to ask for her autograph, she refused to even look at him. I gave him a dark look, and he left. I was working hard not to chuckle because Stephanie was mumbling about hurting the weasel reporter.

When I noticed the FBI agents approaching me, I nudged Stephanie a bit. She had fallen asleep on me. I think sleeping was like valium for Stephanie. I shifted her body and stood with her in my arms. It wasn't until I had done all this that I noticed Morelli watching me. He didn't like what he saw, but I couldn't get myself to give a fuck.

* * *

I was bringing back my newest specimen on the quad when I noticed the blue lights. I turned off my headlights. I sat in horror as I watched all the police and FBI invading my hideaway. How could they have found it? I regrettably looked at my latest, and realized I would have to abandon her. She would have been perfect for my newest piece. Who ever caused this would pay. 

I untied the body, and placed it by a tree. Maybe I'd still be able to come back and reclaim her. There was a crowd of people around the scene, I decided to blend in and get a closer look.

* * *

Agent Jackson approached me and opened with "Have you had a chance to look around in there?" 

I nodded. Steph mumbled something incoherent and snuggled closer to me. A big part of me wanted to give Morelli a smug grin, because he was just watching Stephanie sleep in my arms. But I didn't, Stephanie didn't like it when I baited Joe. There was no point in rubbing it in his face. It wasn't like she was mine, yet. But I knew she had ended things with him.

"This is bad; they caught a news crew on the scene. Local news lady wants to make a name for herself. We're guessing someone on the local squad tipped her off." Agent Smith said as he approached our group.

Morelli still hadn't taken his eyes off Stephanie. "Is she ok?" he asked.

"Just napping." I responded and Morelli gave a strained smile.

"Don't you want to put her in the truck or something?" He began looking around for an acceptable vehicle.

"She's fine." I didn't mind holding her. I went back and sat down against the tree again. Jackson wanted to take an official FBI statement, and I knew she'd freak out if I woke her up while carrying her around. Once I had us settled in the same position before she fell asleep, I began waking her up. "Babe".

* * *

I heard Ranger calling me, but I didn't want to get up. When I heard Joe whispering "Maybe we should give her more time" my head snapped up. What was Joe doing at the cabin? 

As I looked around, I realized I wasn't at the cabin. I saw the house of horror, and shuddered. Ranger squeezed me, and I gave him a small smile. I looked at Joe. He had a very weird look on his face. Huh, wonder what that's for.

I noticed the FBI agents were here too. Uh oh, I may be in a bit of trouble with Joe. I never told him about the meeting with them. I carefully omitted them from all the statements I gave Joe.

When I looked at him, Joe seemed to be very amused with me. I felt the heat flare in my cheeks. "Hi ya Joe. What's new?" I opened with. Denial may work. I'd pretend like things were normal, and maybe he'd go along.

"Cupcake, your better than any hound dog." he said.

That made me climb off Ranger's lap. Wait, I'd been sleeping in Ranger's lap in front of Joe? I'll have time to worry about that later.

"Are you calling me a _DOG_ Morelli?" I took my defensive stance, hands on hips, lips pursed together, death glare locked on my target. One Joseph Anthony Morelli.

Joe raised his hands in surrender. I waited to see what he would say. "Not at all. I was simply pointing out that you found this place, faster than all eight of the law enforcement teams did. You and your crazy luck beat all of us."

I noticed that the FBI agents were laughing. Ranger even looked amused. "Well, why didn't you say that?" I replied. "No, you have to be all jerky, and say I'm better than a hound dog. Men need to learn how to say things." I huffed and began stomping away, when Ranger caught me.

"Babe, you need to make a statement to the FBI" I could tell he was very amused. I glared at him, but that only made his almost smile bloom into the full 200 watts.

I turned as Ranger went back to check a few things at the house. I watched him walk up to the door. The Police and FBI crime labs had erected large flood lamps around the place. I watched as Ranger had one of the crime people waive him pass the tape. He walked straight to the door, except he didn't go inside. He began checking the hinges out. Huh, I'll ask him about that later.

"Miss Plum, you ok to make a statement?" Agent F asked me. I smiled at him and said, "Sure, it's not like these were my first dead bodies." I shrugged and began explaining what happened again, to the FBI this time.

Maybe from now on I should carry one of those voice recorders. I could record what happened, and replay it for all the police departments. Save myself from repeating it so many times.

As I was talking, my neck began tingling. I reached up and rubbed it. I noticed Joe's eyes go concerned, but shook my head. I looked around, I knew what that tingle meant, and it wasn't good. Joe noticed me trying to search the area.

"Who are you looking for Cupcake?" Joe replied. I could tell he thought I was looking for Ranger.

I stepped closer to Joe and the FBI agents. I rolled my eyes at Joe's assumption. "He's here." I said as I continued looking for him.

Agent Jackson looked surprised. "Who's here?" as they all began looking around.

"Are you sure?" Joe asked. He came to stand in front of me, so he could inconspicuously survey the area.

I didn't like the idea that the psycho was this close to me again. I nodded to Joe.

"Stay here." He said, and went inside the house. A few seconds later, Joe, Tank, Lester, and Ranger all emerged from the house. They all walked over to me, and I noticed lights in the distance.

"There, Right there, He's getting away!"

Everyone followed my pointing; you could see lights in the distance. Suddenly they disappeared.

The guys quickly gathered lights and equipment.

Both Ranger and Joe looked at me and said "Stay here".

I really didn't want to try to chase the psycho through the woods, but who were they to tell me to stay? It made me feel like a dog. I glared at them and said "Woof" when they both turned back toward me, shocked. I took the opportunity to speak. "Do you really think you can tell me what to do?"

"Does she ever make things easy?" Agent J said. I really don't think I like him. I turned my glare on him. Joe and Ranger had a silent talk and Joe went with the officers toward those weird lights.

"Babe, I don't like how close this guy keeps getting to you. Lester and Hector are going to make sure your safe. Please stay here with them."

Damn, he used please again. I nodded. I'd stay here. I just hate them always telling me what to do. Is it too hard to ask me?

* * *

When I saw her talking to that cop and the FBI, I wanted to go snap her neck. She was the one who found my place. She caused me to lose all my work. They were mine! 

She began looking around the area. That's the second time she's done that when I got near her. The cop went inside, and I noticed Ricardo and his men exit. It was time to leave.

I casually left the group of people, careful not to draw attention to myself. I returned to my quad. After about a quarter of a mile, I turned off my headlights. I finally got back to my vehicle. I loaded up the quad quickly. I needed to make it to Trenton, and then return to New York by morning. I'd have to hurry to get everything done. Stupid work always interrupts me.

As I drove north on highway 206 toward Trenton, I remembered the hamster she had in her apartment. Every morning I watched her, she spent time talking to it. Well, since she took away what was mine, I'd take away what was hers. Then I'd make sure she really paid.

* * *

I knew she wouldn't listen to me. I've noticed that she will on occasion listen to Manoso about her safety. Hopefully he will talk her into listening. 

We divided into two groups to search the woods where we estimated the lights were from. Since we couldn't be sure that our killer had left, teams would be better. No point in having anyone else get hurt.

Each team began doing a grid sweep. All of us were shoulder to shoulder walking through the woods. I was the first to spot the tracks. I radioed it to the other team. They were about a half mile away.

Manoso knelt next to them. "Quad" was all he said. One of the FBI agents began calling the crime techs on the radio. It does explain the white light, and the red lights we noticed though. The tracks could have been from a curious camper.

* * *

Sometimes I hate working with law enforcement. We had to have a whole debate about following the tracks. Stephanie's instincts were correct about these things. The burning in my stomach only fueled my desire to follow the tracks. I offered to investigate the tracks with my men. I didn't give a fuck if they wanted to go back to the house scene. 

I was a bit surprised when Morelli agreed to go with us. I also wondered if he just didn't trust me. After Morelli agreed, several of the other officers agreed too. Figures, now they think its worth checking into. The FBI agents and the other officers think I'm catering to Stephanie. I've heard several of them having whispered conversations about me holding her.

* * *

After some debate, it was decided that Me, Ranger, and a few of his men would follow the tracks, while the others waited for the techs to arrive. We'd signal if we found anything else. The FBI agreed with me, no point in all of us following a curious camper. 

As we got deeper into the woods, you couldn't see tracks anymore. Manoso insisted that he could still tell where the Quad drove. I wasn't positive he could. But after remembering the incident with Scrog's getaway vehicle near Stephanie's apartment, I was willing to follow him for a while longer.

* * *

Morelli wanted to turn back because there were not any visible tracks on the ground. But, I could still tell which way the quad traveled, and pointed this out. Me and my men would continue; he could turn around if he wanted. I noticed him having an internal debate, and decided to wait for him to make a decision. He agreed to keep moving. I followed the indented soft ground and snapped branches. When we came upon the boxes, the only one who still had gloves was Morelli.

* * *

About three quarters of a mile away from the cabin, we found the boxes. I still had my gloves, so I opened the flaps. Fucking wished I'd tossed them like everyone else did. There were three boxes. The long one contained arms and legs. A small square one had a woman's head. The largest box had a torso. Each body part was wrapped in freezer paper and they were all carefully frozen. 

I stepped away to take a few deep breaths. Cupcake was right. The fucking killer was close. Probably watching us the whole time. I used my radio to call the crime techs. Then I peeled my gloves off.

* * *

We all watched as Morelli opened the boxes and carefully revealed the contents. His face paled. I felt just as sick, but was better at hiding any outward signs. He radioed to send another crime scene unit to our location. When he explained we'd found another victim, I heard the local sheriff begin cussing. There goes the small town charm. Nothing like a mass murder scene to ruin the town image. 

I needed to check on Stephanie. The killer was close to her, and I never even picked it up.

I heard Manoso checking on Cupcake. When I heard her voice say she was ok, the burning in my stomach settled a bit. I guess she'd always be giving me an ulcer.

I glanced back at the boxes. I'll happily take the ulcer. I turned and looked back at the glowing house. You could see the flashing lights from here.

* * *

I noticed Morelli glancing at the boxes and rubbing his stomach. I knew what he was thinking. He frequently told Stephanie she caused him ulcers. I can understand the sentiment, but I knew better than to say it to her face. 

The job was done. I wanted to get Stephanie back to my apartment where I could keep her safe. I briefly thought about taking her to my home. Her curiosity would keep her busy for at least a few days, but if I had her there, my family would probably hunt her down. They'd been leaving messages on my cell. My mother still hadn't apologized.

No, my house was out. This wasn't how I wanted her to see my place.

I glanced at the boxes and thought about what our guy did with the victims.

I'd just tie her to my bed if she doesn't agree to stay at the apartment. I'd rather her be mad at me, than end up like that. I can't lose her.

I sent a silent command for Tank, Bobby and Hal to follow the trail further. I wanted to see where they ended.

I knew Tank tracking skills were very close to mine. I was just a bit better, but he'd be able to follow our guy. In these remote woods, the damage done by the quad was easy to follow, if you knew what to look for.

The FBI wanted Morelli and me to return, so we both walked quietly back to the house. I noticed you easily saw the lights from where we were. The killer must have noticed the police lights, and dumped the body. Could he simply have watched Stephanie from here? God, I hope so.

* * *

Lula had finally joined us. At first she had refused to come because of the dead bodies. I'm guessing she got lonely back at the resort. One of Rangers men had been left with her, and brought her to the site. I explained where Tank was. 

I had noticed the FBI crime team leave. A few of Ranger's men were still inside processing the place.

I was impatiently waiting for something to happen. I noticed Agent Jackson talking on his radio again. I heard him ask for Ranger and Joe to return. Sure enough, Joe and Ranger emerged from the woods, and I noticed Lula looking for Tank.

Ranger must have noticed too, because he spoke to her when they joined our group. "He'll be back soon. I have him checking something out."

My curiosity was in overdrive. No one would tell me what they found in the woods, so I asked Ranger. He didn't answer me at first, so I looked at Joe and asked him "What did you guys find?" They both stared at each other. I knew I shouldn't have stayed here. They were cutting me out again. Just like always.

"Cupcake, were not cutting you out. It wasn't pretty. I don't think you want to know."

I glanced at Ranger to see if he agreed. I wasn't one hundred percent sure I could trust Joe. Ranger gave me a very stern nod. "Well, give me the cliff notes. You don't have to give me all the gory details. I don't want them."

"Babe, you finding the place may have interrupted him from dropping a new victim off."

My mind flashed back to the picture of Christina and Mel inside. I was surrounded by a dark tunnel. My body tumbled into unconsciousness.

I smelt something awful, and waived it away. I opened my eyes to see Lula and Lester above me. Lester was the cause of the awful smell. I was going to yell at him, when my memories flooded back into my mind. I heard Joe shouting, and noticed Ranger and him circling each other. Lester noticed my direction and said "they wouldn't listen to us". I got the hint, and offered my hand. Lester helped me up. After a few seconds the world stopped spinning and I marched over to my Neanderthals.

"What the hell are you two doing?" I had my hand on my hips. I noticed everyone was watching them too.

"Cupcake, this is between us."

"No, its not. If either one of you throw a punch, or kick, or any thing to hurt the other person, I'll never talk to you again." and I meant it too. I still cared deeply for both of them.

"But he made you pass out." Joe shot back.

"It wasn't what Ranger said, it was the fact that the killer was so close to me again." I'm not sure where that came from, but they both backed down, and looked concerned for me. Score one for me.

They both walked over, and I could still see the tension. I lowered my voice and said "I know this mess" as I pointed between the two of them "is my fault, but please don't hurt each other. I really would have to stop talking to you. I care about both of you, and don't want to see you guys hurt. Joe, you know Ranger wouldn't do anything to hurt me. Ranger, you know Joe cares about me too. Please, just ignore my fainting. I like sleep, you both know that. It's my only hobby. It recharges me. Sometimes my body wants to recharge at the weirdest moments." I finished with a smile. Hopefully my lame joke about fainting will work.

They both gave me a forced smile. I think the comment about the killer being close wasn't forgotten. Stupid fricking brain. Why couldn't I blurt out that my memories made me faint? That's what I was thinking about before it happened.

The three of us rejoined Agent Jackson, and he asked all of us to join a meeting Thursday morning. Since there were so many departments involved, and the news coverage this house would cause, he was given authority to create a massive man hunt. Ranger and Joe agreed. We noticed Tank, Bobby and Hal emerge from the woods.

They jogged over to Ranger, and explained the tracks ended a couple miles away. There was a park and jog trail. When Ranger asked if there was any track evidence in the park for the crime unit, Tank said no. He then walked over to Lula. She looked very happy to see him. I reflected back on seeing Joe and Ranger come out of the woods and I understood.

Ranger asked if I was ready to go, and I said in one minute. He watched as I went to talk to Joe.

Joe smiled at me. I stopped in front of him. He was standing with his hand in his pockets.

"Are we ok?" I had to know. We'd been doing well with the friendship thing so far.

"Yeah, we are Cupcake. I just worry about you. Are you going back home?"

I realized I wasn't sure, so I said that. "We were supposed to be doing a job. I'm not sure what will happen now." I felt bad. Once again, I had blundered up Ranger's job. Why does he keep asking for my help?

"I'm sure you didn't ruin things that much." Joe said with a small smile. "I'm sure he can spin this to his advantage, he always does."

I gave Joe as small arm punch. "Well, I've had enough excitement for today. Plus, I need to wash this paint out before it ruins my hair. I'll see you Thursday?"

"Yep" Joe said. "Tell Ranger we'll fax him the lab reports if he doesn't want to wait till Thursday."

"Sure. Take care Joe" I said and quickly made my exit before I cried or anything.

As we were leaving, I noticed Ranger's truck was here. His men must have brought it. Once we were in the cab, I gave Ranger Joe's message. He made a phone call, and I heard Joe's voice. Ranger gave him a phone number and they disconnected.

I was surprised when we returned to the cabin. I asked if we needed to pack, and Ranger said he wanted to talk to me. I felt the rock in my stomach, and Ranger must have noticed it too because he actually sighed.

"Babe, it's not that kind of talk" he said with a smile. I narrowed my eyes. Ranger led me to the master bedroom. He motioned for me to sit on the bed.

"How are you?" he asked. I realized he was still concerned about what I said earlier too.

I rolled my eyes. "I just said that to make you both stop fighting. I really fainted because of the body you found." Ranger watched me intently for a few minutes, and then let it go.

"I'd prefer that we returned to Trenton, but our deal included tomorrow's horseback riding. Do you want to stay?" I smiled at him. I knew he really wanted to go. I thought about going home, but it felt like running away. Who knows when I'll get another chance to go riding?

"Babe." Ranger said I couldn't identify the look in his eyes.

"Do you think it's safe? When I thought about going, I forgot all about Anthony's men, and now the killer is out there."

Ranger seemed to be thinking. He slipped into his zone. I waited to see if he would answer me. Finally, he said "Our job is done. Anthony's men returned this morning after Lester's delivered something to his father. We have an agreement. Anthony will be very busy trying to stay out of prison. It's going to take a few days to process the house. As for the killer, I don't think he will be back here. How close do you think he got?"

I wasn't sure of what this agreement was, but I decided it wasn't my business. Do I tell the truth?

"I think he was near the house, but I didn't notice anyone specific who gave off the killer vibe. I just noticed mostly nosey groups of people hanging around. Did you notice that group of women? They came to talk to me and Lula. They were upset that the police didn't tell the public about a woman hunter. I think they were feminists."

Ranger smiled. "You mean the group of women wearing T-shirts that had Burning Bras on the back? Yeah, I noticed them."

My cheeks began burning. Of course Ranger noticed them. They were on a sisterhood survival training camp.

I rolled my eyes. I'd bet I learned more with Ranger in the few hours we spent in the woods then they learned all week long.

I noticed Ranger smirking, and narrowed my eyes. "Stupid ESP" I said to him. I deserved to go, and Ranger said he didn't think the killer was coming back. "Yeah, I want to go riding in the morning. We can leave afterwards." Ranger just nodded.

I noticed that Lester and Bobby were now staying with us. Hector and Bobby both took up guard duties. I noticed that Lula went to bed in our room. Too bad, I wouldn't mind sleeping in Ranger's arms. The thought of the killer showing up creeped me out. I also knew we'd be safe here.


	30. Chapter 29

_Disclaimer: I don't own anyone you recognize, they all belong to JE. No other warnings really. I would like to say a special thanks to Lindsay. Babe, you rock. Thanks for your help. _

* * *

Part Twenty Nine

The next morning, I woke up early because of a loud thump. I rushed into the living room after wrapping myself in a terry robe. I found Bobby and Ranger wrestling. All of the guys had moved the furniture out of the middle of the living room. I assumed to make room for the wrestling. I guess the saying is true, men never do grow up. I went and told Lula what was going on. Then, I sat on the back of the couch, which was now blocking the hallway to watch. Lula didn't join me, which I wondered about, but I wanted to watch the wrestling. What? I'm not stupid. Who would pass up shirtless wrestling between Ranger and his men?

After Ranger pinned Bobby, it was Tank's turn. I watched interested at they both took turns trying to pin one another. I noticed Ranger was more… I wanted to say timid, but that didn't feel right, while wrestling Tank. With Tank he didn't stay within arms reach unless he was making a move. When they both just kept circling one another, Lester finally said "either get balls, or get out. Enough circling."

Ranger gave a nod to Tank, and smiled at me. Ranger walked over to me, whispered good morning before returning to his room. I watched as Lester begin trying to take down Tank. I laughed when Tank got a hold of Lester's leg and Lester was hopping around. Tank eventually yanked Lester's other leg out from under him. Then with a grace that surprised me, he pinned Lester. When Lester began complaining about Tank's weight, I wondered if that was why Ranger kept some distance during their fight.

"I'm better, but he can pin me because of weight sometimes." Ranger whispered in my ear. His breath's light touch made me shiver.

Ranger showered during Lester and Tank's match. The Bulgari aroma was intoxicating to my over active hormones. Ranger yanked me off the back of the couch I'd commandeered to watch the matches. He pulled me into the kitchen, and his lips found mine. In no time, the temperature was intense, and nothing was on the stove.

When we heard Lula say "Shiiit" Ranger pulled away. Why does she always have to interrupt us?

I quickly fixed a cup of coffee and retreated. I needed an orgasm. There wasn't even a massager in the shower here. Pretty soon, I'd spontaneously combust, and it would be all Ranger's fault. He keeps causing my body temperature to rise to critical mass. Wasn't he supposed to be giving me space until our talk? I thought about calling him on it, but then he might withhold those Ranger kisses.

It was Ranger's turn to fix breakfast, and I was surprised when he served scrambled eggs, sausage and potatoes. The potatoes had wonderful spicy seasonings, and were fantastic with the eggs and sausage. I dug in, happily moaning over my food, and I didn't care who watched. This was orgasmic, or as close to an orgasm as I've been in quite a while. Ranger was a kitchen god, a sex god, and Batman all rolled into one. How can one person be so good? I looked around just to make sure I wasn't talking out loud again, and the only one with a smile was Ranger. His eyes were molten chocolate, and he was giving me a slight wolf grin. I became very interested in my food again. Stupid hormones, I need to find some anti-hormone pills. If things didn't work out with Ranger, I wouldn't survive without them. We all began eating our breakfast in mostly silence. Me and Lula were making noises.

I'd offered to make pop tarts one of our first mornings here, but Ranger made a comment about me eating them cold. I guess he was serious about that hot comment he made a while ago. I argued that the box said you could eat them cold. Tank waited until I used up all my good argument points against Ranger to tell me they didn't bring pop tarts. I think he enjoyed watching me argue with Ranger.

After Ranger's delicious breakfast, Hal and I cleaned up. During our time here, I learned he was as bad in the kitchen as I was. That's why we always had cleanup or assisting duties. No one, including us, was willing to eat anything we had cooked. We both made faces when Hal showed me the empty turkey sausage box he found. That sneaky bastard. It didn't matter how good it tasted, he should've warned us he substituted our meat products.

After I was done in the kitchen I went to get ready. Lula had taken her shower before she came out to the kitchen, so I had the room to myself. I took a shower, shaved, moisturized, and took my time getting ready. Most of our time here, I was hurrying to be ready by seven. It was nice to take my time again. By the time I was done, it was time to leave.

Even though it was early, I was bursting with energy. Probably from too much coffee.

After what seemed like forever, we finally pulled up in front of the Plumstead Stables.

The roof and trim was done in a deep plum color. It offset the stark white buildings. After parking, we all entered the check-in area. A middle aged man greeted us warmly, but his smile faltered as Ranger's men entered. Hal was wearing his cowboy hat. Hector wanted to go into town to find one, but we didn't have time. I wanted one too, but I didn't want to miss our reservation time. I walked over and introduced myself. We both smiled at my name and the stables name. We spent a few minutes confirming that we weren't related. Plum wasn't a very common last name, well nothing like Smith anyway.

Too bad, Wilson was a nice man. He would beat Vinnie any day of the week.

Wilson also looked happy that we'd only need most of his heavy weight horses. "I'd hate to make someone wait if they showed up" he said. I nodded, being left behind would suck. Wilson led us to the stable and helped match us with horses. As we got into the barn, I smiled. The barn was constructed entirely out of wood. Large beams supported the roof, and each horse was given a nice sized stall. Outside each stall, the horse's name hung on a piece of wood from brass rings. The name was carved into the wood, with what looked to be a branded horse behind it. I noticed there were metal beams running around each stall, and of course I had to ask about them. Wilson explained it was a pest control system. It kept flies and mosquitoes from bugging and infecting the horses. I was impressed. Even though the stables smelt like you know what, it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. As we entered, the horses all began looking at us.

When I asked what kind of horses we'd ride, Wilson looked surprised. Maybe most casual people didn't care. Of course, I was related to a child who thought she was a horse. Wilson explained because of weight restrictions almost everyone would be getting a Belgian Quarter horse cross. They were strong horses, and can manage the weight of someone like the Merry Men.

Out of the eight of us, only Ranger and Hal had any experience. It turns out Hal grew up near horses. He was the most experienced, and would be put on the youngest horse. Stetson was a sorrel colored horse, which meant he was orangish brown. Stetson mane was long and flowing. It was and a lighter color, a mixture of orange, white, and gold. I noticed Lula eyeing it closely. I had a feeling she was going to be sporting a new look soon. Hal and Wilson spent a few minutes going over Stetson's handling before Wilson turned to Ranger.

Ranger got to pick between two horses. The first one was a mare. Its name was "Tie" She was mostly black, but had a white stripe down her face, that looked like a man's neck tie. I bet she was a nice horse. The other horse was named Lucian. Lucian was larger, and all black. Guess which one Ranger picked? Wilson said Lucian can be stubborn, and Ranger just said that he'd be fine.

Wilson explained since the rest of us didn't have any riding experience, we were going to be matched up with older, well broke horses. I was confused by him calling the horses broke. When I questioned what was broken, he whooped with laughter. After calming down, he explained this meant they had lots of time, experience, and miles. I hoped he also meant they'd be really calm.

Tank was offered to ride a horse called Kaia. Kaia's coloring was called Bay. She was brown, with a black mane and tail. She was very large, and Wilson explained that she was as gentle giant. I noticed Lula' big smile; I had to smile too. Before this trip, I would've described Tank as scary, and quiet. I'd learned different, Kaia and Tank would get along fine.

Lula was matched up with a horse named Champ. My eyes got huge, and I looked at her with concern. Tank and I spent a few seconds watching Lula. Finally she said, "I'm ok. Plus, I'm gonna be in control this time." I gave Lula a smile. Most of our group and Wilson were lost, but it wasn't for me to explain. Champ was a chestnut colored horse.

Lester was matched with a horse called Honey, which Tank, Hector, and Bobby found very funny. Ranger most likely knew why, but he wouldn't tell me anyway. Honey was similar to Stetson's sorrel coloring but she but she also had four white legs, which Wilson said were called socks. I found the coloring names very interesting.

Bobby was matched with Sutur. He was buckskin colored. That meant he had a golden color like a lab. His mane and tail were black. Sutur was beautiful. When I asked about his coloring, Wilson explained that Sutur was not a cross, but instead was a purebred Quarter Horse. He had a big, strong, stout build, and Wilson said he was brought to Plumstead after working on a ranch for retirement as a trail horse. I noticed that he kept trying to nibble on Bobby's shirt when he stood next to him.

Hector was matched up with a horse called Look Twice. His coloring didn't make you want to look twice. He was bay colored just like Kaia. Apparently I wasn't the only curious one, because Lula asked why before I got to. Wilson explained Look Twice was a rescue horse. They rescued him from a kill buyer a few years back. Hector smiled at the horse, said something in Spanish, and went to pet him.

I had to wait till the very last. It almost killed me. Wilson led me to the very last stall in the stable. I noticed the name was Nico. Nico was a nineteen year old horse according to Wilson. He loved to go on the trail, but had to have a lighter rider. I whispered my true weight to Wilson. I'd taken ten pounds, ok fifteen pounds off when I made the reservation. Wilson just chuckled at my confession. "You'll be fine." he said. All the horsed were fitted with reins and saddles. Wilson explained that all the horses were ridden Western; the only ones who knew what he was talking about were Hal and Ranger. Wilson went on to explain to the rest of us that Western riding, In this case, refers to the fact that the saddle used to ride in is a western saddle, with a horn in front. I eyed the horn, and had to smile. I'd have something to hold on to.

Next we were taught how to mount the horse. It was harder than it looked. After that, Wilson spent time explaining how we'd control the horse. A squeeze meant go, pulling on the reins and giving the voice command "WHOA" was stop. Just as we finished our short lesson, a young man walked in. He was dressed in cowboy wear, but he was smaller than me. He was short and slim. He introduced himself as George. He was going to be our guide.

Learning to ride, even for a few hours wasn't something for my little patience. I mistakenly thought I'd jump on a horse and take off. Wrong again, but we finally got on our way. We formed a small group and George explained that his horse was named Tall Order, and was still in training. He wouldn't be too close to us, because he liked to kick. I was happy, but didn't understand why he'd bring him.

"He needs to learn somehow." George replied.

The stables had five hundred acres to ride on. We set out on what George called an easy trail. I noticed the ground was mostly flat. We went through the woods, across open fields. The landscape was beautiful. I thought about the few times I've seen someone riding on the beach at Point Pleasant. It was romantic. I daydreamed about riding with Ranger.

I was slowing swaying with Nico lost in thought, when Ranger approached me on the left. He smiled at me, and I returned it. Riding like this was peaceful, quiet, and relaxing. Nico seemed to know what he was doing. Once we set out, he just followed along. We were all walking a slow pace now. Tank's horse took a crap. She never even stopped walking. That visual interrupted my daydreaming. Oh well, at least the rest of the scenery was beautiful.

Hal got into a deep conversation with George. Something to do with boarding. I wondered if Hal had a horse at home.

After a while, Ranger's horse, Lucian, decided it wanted to stop. It just refused to move any further. George looked on as Ranger struggled to get Lucian to follow commands. Poor Ranger wasn't used to people not listening to him. Lucian didn't seem to care. He just ignored all the commands, verbal and otherwise. I could see Ranger's frustration. I didn't feel to much sympathy though. I bet Tie didn't do things like this. She seemed really nice.

After eating some grass Lucian walked Ranger over to the pond. I guess he needed a drink now. Ranger was still, trying to get him to follow orders. I bet Ranger wished he could give Lucian the glare. I know it worked for FTA and scumbags. Somehow, I don't think it would work on Lucian.

Ranger said something in Spanish, and Lucian pinned one ear back against his head. I watched thinking about the possibility that Lucian understood Spanish. Could he really have understood Ranger? Suddenly Lucian threw his head down and kicked up both back feet high into the air, launching Ranger over his head, right into the water!

I edged Nico over to the pond keeping him away from George's horse. George had come to check on Ranger too. Everyone else watched on from a short distance. I dismounted, and walked to where Ranger stood glaring at Lucian. After climbing out of the pond dripping wet, Ranger's clothes were plastered on, and he still looked sexy as hell. Pissed, but sexy.

"Are you ok" George asked.

Ranger nodded.

I knew that look, Ranger wasn't giving up. That was the look he gave me before he tried to cuff me and drag me to a safe house.

Ranger led Lucian away from the pond with the reins, and remounted him. Dripping wet, I don't think Lucian liked that. I remounted Nico, and George tried to get us to return.

Ranger wasn't having it. He insisted he was fine, and we'd continue. The glare did work on George. A while later, Lucian tried to buck Ranger again, but this time Ranger was ready.

That's how the rest of our trail ride went. All of the other horses contently trotted and walked along. Lucian and Ranger were having an ego battle. I'm not sure who the winner was. Ranger wasn't knocked off again, but he also didn't look as relaxed as we were.

When it became time to return, I was sad. I really enjoyed this. Maybe I'd bring Mary Alice one day. I noticed a few small ponies and the flyer said all ages. I bet she'd like this.

After I got off the Nico, I realized my body was confused. My legs felt weak and shaky. I was afraid they wouldn't support me. I didn't understand it. All I'd done was ride Nico back. He did all the walking and running. After we thanked Wilson and George we all walked to our cars. I noticed I wasn't the only one walking funny.

We agreed to stop and grab lunch before heading to Trenton. We'd already packed up the cabin. Ranger pulled clothes out of his bag, and went inside to change before we left. I noticed several women watching him return to the car. Vultures.

We stopped at the diner again for lunch. This time none of the locals stared, but the cop I shot did ask for a picture and an autograph. I figured I owed him. I signed a napkin and he used a camera to take our picture. When I asked him why he wanted my autograph, he simply said he was going to make money on E-Bay. When I got home I was going to have to check out eBay. Who would buy something of mine? And more importantly who would be selling anything of mine?

After lunch we loaded up again, and I reclined the seat all the way. I fell asleep before we arrived at Rangeman. I knew once we returned, Ranger would be back into work mode. It was nice to see him relaxed for a little bit today. Today's riding was a nice break before we all returned to work and Trenton.


	31. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone you recognize JE does, and I'm not making any money. Sorry for the long wait, more to come very soon. Hope you enjoy. Comments always welcome.

Part Thirty

"Delivery for Santiago" I signed for the delivery, and the courier began unloading pieces for my latest work. This week, I was on contract in New York. I was creating a new dinosaur display for them, and assembling this latest acquisition. They had purchased a humpback whale specimen. They wanted the baby to float in the air above several other items. I tried to convince the director to do something original, but his mind was made up. At least I was given free reign on the dinosaur display. Instead of the usual individual settings, I created a living scene. The dinosaurs were grouped together in scenes. I had Tyrannosaurus Rex, being cornered by Spinosaurus. I recreated the fight scene between Tyrannosaurus and Spinosaurus from the Jurassic Park movie. It would be a great discussion exhibit for the tours. Since this scene was part of a movie, many of the child visitors would recognize the characters. The tour guides then could explain why this was actually impossible for them to fight. They didn't share overlapping territories, and ate different diets. Alas, it makes a great exhibit piece. I was even able to secure a Deinosuccus replica. This was one of my greatest professional displays. As I began laying out the whale bones to clean them, I reflected on her apartment.

I arrived shortly after two in the morning. I was surprised how easily I got inside. I'm still furious. She needed to pay. My plan to kill her pet fell apart when I noticed it wasn't in the apartment. Someone must be watching it for her.

Sadly, I lost it. I decided to destroy everything in her apartment. It only took me a short time to select a knife and destroy her couch. I realized I'd only do her a favor destroying the rest of her furniture. All her furniture was pitiful. Nothing matched, and she didn't have any expensive things to ruin. I finally decided on destroying everything she treasured. I'd ruin the few things she had and used.

I'd already slashed the couch to pieces in blind rage. She had very few dishes. But anything that looked used, I smashed. The cookie jar was full of weird stuff. It wasn't like she never ate junk food. Who would keep a gun and condoms in a damned cookie jar?

I knew she loved watching movies, so I destroyed all her tapes and DVDs. I took special care in ruining all her makeup. Nothing would be salvageable. She never left the house without any on, and she had enough to open a store. I collected all her clothes and shoes for my final surprise. Destroying her things wasn't enough to make her pay, but it helped me feel better. I just hope that I wiped down everything I touched. During my rampage of destruction, I lost track of what I touched. I kept her kitchen knife. I wanted to use it on her.

I was being paged again. That should be my last piece for the dinosaur display. I needed to wrap up this job, and begin making preparations for the Plum woman.

* * *

Ellen nagged all the way to New York. She kept giving me these rules. Her final words were "Mother, please behave yourself. I'll pick you up on Monday." I smothered my smile until her lights faded. I knew that Sunday would be my last day on the cruise ship, I'd never make it back to New York with the others. Our plan would be perfect, but Ellen is gonna have a conniption fit. Oh well, it'd be worth listening to her nagging.

I found Rosa and we checked in. We'd be sharing a cabin, and I was looking forward to living it up till Sunday.

* * *

I woke up to Ranger's alarm clock. It was eight o'clock and I needed to get up. I padded into the bathroom and indulged in a long pulsing shower. My body ached, and I felt really stiff. I guess this is what they call saddle sore. My mind drifted back to last night. After we arrived at Rangeman, We both realized the talk was imminent. Thankfully, Ranger had some emergency, and was called away, telling me not to wait up. I spent the evening making phone calls. Mary Lou squealed so loud, I think she did permanent damage. She loved the dress, and asked if I got to keep it. I told her yeah.

When I mentioned it to Ella, she said I was to keep it. Ranger's orders. She collected it, saying she'd drop it off when it came back from the cleaners. Watching her cart off the dress and Ranger's suit together made my stomach flop.

I spent some time talking to Mary Lou about everything that happened since we talked last. She told me to stop being a chicken shit. It was time to talk to Ranger when I complained about us agreeing to talk when the job was over. I knew she was right, but my brain wouldn't stop with the doom and gloom speeches that made my heart ache. I thought about Ranger's question. I had an answer for him, but I wasn't sure he would like it.

I went to bed before Ranger returned. I faintly remember him leaving this morning. I knew Ranger would want to talk today. I'm surprised he's played along with my avoidance this long. After deciding to shelve the serious topics for later, I finished washing up with Bulgari.

I felt invigorated after my bulgari fix. I glanced at the clock, and it was eight forty five. Shit, I was supposed to be downstairs by nine. I'd never make it. I began frantically getting dressed and dried my hair.

I flopped into my chair at nine twenty. When the shadow blocked my light, I turned to find Tank giving me a stern look. "Sorry I tried to hurry, but I'm all stiff. I think I'm saddle sore."

Tank nodded. He gave me a folder, and asked if I could rush it for him. I just nodded. As he walked away, I noticed he was walking a bit stiffly too.

I quickly fired up the computer and began Tank's search. I realized that I knew this person. Ok, well I didn't know David Anthony Simminoli personally, but he was in the same grade as Valarie. He was a slime ball then, and from the looks of it, he hadn't changed much.

I punched in his name, and giggled at some of the information the results revealed. I felt the need to call Mary Lou, but restrained myself. Ranger wouldn't like me spreading this stuff around. Damn, this was juicy too.

I read the file notes. Cal had been watching his mothers' house, but he wasn't showing up. He had been evicted right before getting picked up, so they didn't know where to find him. He hoped the search showed siblings or a link to track him down. He was an only child, and his mother spoiled him. He was never punished, guess that's why he turned out the way he did. His family was distantly connected, but rumors always circulated that he reconnected. I ran the normal credit card and bank searches, but nothing showed any hints of where he was staying. After hitting the wall on several other searches, I decided to tap the burg. I called Sue Ann, and after giving her the scoop on my recent happenings, she agreed to hint around about David. My stomach protested me missing breakfast, so when I hung up so I went to the break room.

I found some breakfast granola bars and coffee. It wasn't a Boston crème doughnut, but it would have to do. At least it had chocolate. I promised myself to make up for the abuse at lunch. I remembered Rex, and took off running to the seventh floor apartment. I had rushed out so fast, I forgot to check his water and give him food this morning. At dinner last night, I told Ella I'd take care of him now that I was back.

Rex refused to come out of the soup can, and after I poked him to confirm he was still alive, he bit me. My hamster son wasn't pleased. I refreshed his water, and shared the granola bar. It had bits of marshmallow and chocolate. I was careful to avoid giving Rex any of the chocolate but made sure his pieces had marshmallow. During my begging and pleading for forgiveness, a throat clearing startled me. Tank was behind me smiling.

What was he doing here?

"Worried about you running out, but I can see it this is just a domestic dispute." With that he turned and left. I returned my gaze to Rex's cage, only to see he used my moment of distraction to get the goodies and return to the soup can. I decided Rex needed some cooling off time, and bandaged my finger. I dropped a few grapes and almonds in his dish and returned to my desk.

My inbox was full of requests so I was alternating between the sales requests by Rodriguez and the missing women from Evening Companions. Things weren't looking good either. Out of the four I've ran, only one looked to be alive. The other three had no activity in any account. No new bank deposits, nothing to show they were still living.

I was fuming, thinking about how Joe told me the owners were ignoring the disappearances when my phone rang. Sue Ann called back, and told me about David hanging out at a bar not too far from Stark Street. Apparently he has the hots for someone who frequents the bar, and is delusional. It's a gay bar, and he's trying to pick up a woman who goes there? Sue Ann told me all about Carl being called to the scene when a few of the regulars decided to teach David a lesson in manners. I snorted at that. The police had to peel duct tape off David's hairy body to get him down from the flag pole. I thanked Sue Ann, and went to find Tank.

I found Tank in his office, and he smiled at the story about David and his attraction. Tank then asked me if I'd do a distraction job.

"Huh?" how did he think that would work. He wouldn't believe that I was there to pick up a woman. I tried to explain everyone from the burg knew about Morelli and I. He'd never believe I was a lesbian.

"You'll pretend to be bi, and settle for him. Rebounding and all." Tank said, as if it made complete sense. Ok, it made some sense. We were arguing over it when Ranger showed up, and smiled at Tank's suggestion. Ranger got me to agree. How does he talk me into this stuff?

Whoopee, I have a date with dickless David at a gay bar. Only me. This only happens to me. When I heard Tank choke back a laugh, I realized I had been talking to myself out loud. I retreated as my face lit up like the fourth of July. I'm such a big dope.

I sat in my desk with my face buried trying to rationalize myself out of the embarrassment when the Bat signal went off. I refused to look at him, but he pulled my hands away from my face.

"Dickless?" I knew he wanted me to explain my outburst.

I felt my cheeks burn again, and began to rush out an explanation.

"See, David was in the same grade as Valarie, and their junior year, David streaked the home coming game. Everyone saw … well, we saw what he didn't have." Now my face was on fire. After a few moments, Ranger kissed my hand and I looked at him.

"Babe" I could see Ranger was trying to hold in laughter. If he only knew how diabolical the burg is against their own.

Several years ago, I heard that David had implant surgery. Mary Lou told me that Samantha, David's cousin, told her husband about it. Samantha's husband was the janitor at the cop shop. Needless to say, word got around quickly. Nothing stays a secret in the burg.

"Earth to Babe. Who had a surgery?" Ranger looked very confused. Damn, I was mumbling again. It's all his fault. His force field was shorting my brain. That had to be it.

"David." I simply said, and turned back to the computer to hide my flushed face. No way was I going to explain how I knew about David's enhancement surgery. Ranger must have used his ESP powers because he left laughing, which seemed to shock his employees.

I just shrugged at their looks and returned to snooping into the private lives of Rangeman clients.


	32. Chapter 31

Part Thirty One

When my stomach began protesting again, I decided to break for lunch. I wanted to check in with Connie, and my mother made me promise to stop by. I could always use the work excuse to make a fast retreat.

I made a call to Vinnie's and when the girls agreed on Chinese, I picked up food from Chan's Palace. We were all stuffing our face, when Connie dropped the big question.

"So were you ever going to tell us about sleeping with Ranger?" I began chocking on my egg roll. I glared at Lula.

"You promised to keep it a secret!" I knew I should've kept quiet.

"Girl, I just told her that you slept on the same bed, You just gave yourself away." Lula shot back.

I looked at Connie, who seemed pleased with herself. "I knew Lula wasn't giving me all the details of this job."

"Lula's telling the truth about us only sleeping in the same bed."

Connie pointed her perfectly manicured finger at me and said "Don't be holding out on me or I won't give you your files."

"I'm not, I slept with Ranger over a year ago." I immediately responded. "But you have to keep that quiet too. This stays in this office or I'll never spill again." and I meant It too. They often got the goods directly from me, and I'd hold out on them if they spread this around the burg.

Lula raised her hands, which held a drink and egg roll, up in surrender. "I already promised. I won't be telling , nothing."

I gave her a grateful smile, I knew she was talking about the deal and I appreciated her holding out on Connie.

"Fine." Connie said. "But at least tell me how it was. I need details, you both left me with him, ALONE for over a week." she jerked her finger toward Vinnie's office.

All three of us cringed as the weasel himself walked in. After bitching about us not working, only stuffing our faces, he retreated into the office when I pointed my taser at him.

"Ranger is as good as you'd expect." I simply said.

"Tell her about the superman part." Lula jumped in, excited. I groaned, then rushed through a simple explanation. When I was finished, I had about twenty minutes to stop by my parents before my lunch was over. Then, Connie confessed that there were no files after all. She had blackmailed me.

I huffed out of the office, but I knew I wouldn't stay mad at her. I pulled up to my parent's house five minutes later, and rushed in.

My mother was in the kitchen studying. I quickly explained that I had to get back to work before my lunch was over, but she could lecture me on Sunday.

"I wasn't going to lecture you, I want you to bring Ranger with you this time." She calmly answered.

My face must have shown my shock, because she said "I know you're staying with him. Your grandmother's friend told her about you living in his apartment. You could at least tell me so I didn't come looking for you."

I wanted to roll my eyes, but stopped myself. "Mom, I'm not living with Ranger." I began explaining, but was cut off by the door bell.

My mother went to answer it, and when she greeted Joe, then Ranger, I knew something was wrong. She walked them into the kitchen, offering the standard coffee cake and a refreshment. Both of them declined.

I was frozen in place. Why were they both here?

"Babe." "Cupcake." they both greeted me at the same time.

I could tell the news wasn't good. "What's wrong?" I asked, and my voice was weak, my mother quickly came to my side.

Ranger and Joe glanced at one another, then Joe began explaining. "While you were away on the job, someone vandalized your apartment."

"Most likely, the night you discovered the hideout." Ranger added.

"But I haven't been home, how did you find out?" I was curious, and noticed my mother was just watching our exchange.

"TPD got a break-in call when one of your neighbors noticed a smell from your apartment. I responded to the call and used my key to open the place up." Joe answered.

Smell? Black dots danced, and I felt Ranger begin to rub my back. "Just trashed the place Babe."

My mother jumped up, and brought me a glass of water and ushered me into a chair.

"If the place was only trashed, why are you both here?" Something wasn't right. If this was the whole story, they would've just called me.

I noticed Joe sigh, and Ranger's lips turned up. Which I scrunched up my face at.

"Proud of you." he replied. And I couldn't help but smile back. He was proud I figured out they were leaving out details, but my stomach began flipping at what details.

My mother then jumped "Joseph Anthony Morelli, you better tell us what is going on this instant. What is wrong at my daughter's place? And you, why are you proud?"

Ranger's dark look stopped my mom's tirade. " I'm proud that your daughter picked up that we wouldn't have shown up just to tell her about a break in. She reads people well."

"Then, why are you here?" My mother leveled the glare at both of them. I noticed fear flash across Joe's face before the cop face took over. Ranger blank face gave nothing away. He just didn't have a burg mom, and didn't realize the seriousness of the glare.

Ranger knelt in front of me. I knew it was bad. Ranger never sugar coated things for me.

"Babe, you need to go to the apartment and make a statement. It's bad though."

I lifted my chin. "I'll be fine. Did they at least destroy the bathroom this time?" I asked hopefully.

Ranger hit me with a full thousand watt smile, and I heard my mother suck in a breath.

"Sorry Cupcake, the orange and brown tile survived." Joe was grinning at me. He knew I hated that bathroom.

"It will be ok dear, you can stay in your old room. I'll get the bedding out." My mother tried to comfort me.

"Mrs Plum, there's more." Joe said. "The note at the scene indicated that this person wanted revenge against Stephanie. We think the perp destroyed her apartment when he didn't find Rex."

"Oh my…" my mother began. I began sucking in deep breaths.

"It's best if you stay at Rangeman, Babe." Ranger said, and I looked in his eyes. I knew there was more. His eyes flicked to my mother.

"I thought she was already staying in your apartment?" my mother answered still dazed.

I groaned, "Mom, I told you I was staying somewhere safe…"

"Don't lie to your mother." She scolded me.

"Mrs. Plum, Ranger's apartment or home is the safest place for her. No one knows where he lives, and I'm sure it's got better security than the pentagon." Joe said, trying to help me out.

"I'd also like the whole family to go to a secure place till we can catch this guy." Ranger added.

"What do you mean the whole family? No one would come after us." My mother said, dismissing Ranger's concern, till she saw Joe's face.

"It would be best." Joe said.

My father came in, and realized something was wrong. Joe and Ranger asked to speak to him, and they went to the living room.

"Mom, I know you're mad at me, but I'm sorry." I began apologizing.

My mom just handed me a cupcake, and said "He takes care of you doesn't he?"

I was lost, and my mother said "This Ranger, he takes care of you when crazy people are after you."

I nodded, not sure where she was going with this. "Joe must trust him, to agree for his girlfriend to stay with another man." Oh Shit

"Mom, I already told you Joe and I broke up." I didn't like where this was going.

"Is he why you broke up with Joe?"

I sighed. I began explaining how me and Joe wanted different things in life and argue too much to make a marriage work. My mother tried to say we only fight about my job. I explained that my job was only a small reason we don't agree on things. I liked my job and Joe wanted a stay at home wife and mother for his children. When she said "Don't you want that too?" I could only say no. She got up and got a nip from the cabinet.

"Well I guess I knew that, I just hoped you settle down and be safe. No child that jumps off the roof trying to fly would want to be a housewife." she finally said. I gave her a watery smile. "So tell me about this Ranger."

I was saved from answering by the men returning to the kitchen. My mother gave me a look that told me I wasn't off the hook though. My father calmly explained that the family would go to the safe house provided.

My mother didn't look happy, but agreed. She explained that Grandma Mazur was on a senior cruise till Monday. Ranger explained he would make sure she was escorted safely to be with the rest of the family.

"Ranger gave my father his card and explained that he could call with questions anytime."

I felt like I was in the twilight zone as they shook hands, and then Ranger, Joe and I all left to go to my destroyed apartment.

As soon as we pulled away from the curb, I decided I wanted answers.

"What smelled in my apartment, and why are you putting my family in a safe house?"

They both ignored my questions, and ten minutes later we pulled up to my apartment. I jumped out Ranger's SUV and hurried inside. I took the stairs and found Big Dog smiling. He handed me fifty bucks, and I looked at him confused.

"Your cut." he said smiling. I pocketed the money and went inside, Ranger and Joe right behind me. The one time I go shopping and it's used against me. The groceries I bought were everywhere. I noticed the destroyed movies tossed on top of the destroyed couch. I carefully made my way around the depressing destruction. Most of my furniture survived, but the dishes were destroyed. I knelt next to the shards of my broken cookie jar.

"Cupcake, please tell me you have your gun." I shook my head no, I brought the sig and my other items with me on the job.

"Babe, look around, but don't touch things. See if anything else was taken.

I nodded numbly and moved to the other rooms. When I got into my bedroom, I noticed my closet was closed. I never closed it. I opened the door, and saw that all my clothes were gone. I think I let out a sob, and Joe caught me.

I heard Ranger softly say a select few curses. "What am I missing?" Joe said.

"Hello, do you see my closet? I screeched.

"You mean the perp took your clothes? I figured you had them at his place." Joe said.

"When have I ever taken all my clothes somewhere?" I bit my lip and blinked back tears. I went into the bathroom and saw the note. Scribbled on the mirror in black marker was my latest threat.

Your lucky your little friend wasn't here. I wanted to take away something you love. Just like you did to me. I guess I'll have to use the others instead.

I felt the blood drain from my face, and this time Ranger caught me. "It's ok, they'll be safe." I just nodded. My bathroom was total chaos. My makeup was smeared everywhere, broken up. I looked under the sink for my distraction case, and noticed that the perp took my new Halloween kit too. I told this to Ranger. He pulled me out of the room after a few more minutes, so the crime techs could look for fingerprints and stuff.

I sat on the destroyed mattress corner thinking about how I was going to replace everything. Skips were still slow, and I had run up my Visa on the painting for Ranger. I had insurance, but didn't know how long it would take them to cut a check to help with the replacement costs. As I got up, I went to the nightstand to check for my birth control patches only to find them missing. I noticed them stuck to the window. As I was examining the contents of my nightstand, I noticed that the few condoms that I had, all had a hole in the center. I hollered for Joe or Ranger. Joe stepped in the room, and I pointed to the birth control patches and the condoms. I noticed that his jaw was flexing.

"That's not what I was looking for." I hissed.

"Babe, everything ok?" Ranger interrupted. He was doing that often these days.

I turned my attention to him. "Ranger, the keys are gone!" That only got me a lifted eyebrow. I whispered that his duplicate set he'd given me was missing.

Ranger immediately whipped out his cell phone and began making calls. I began sobbing, because I knew this was bad. Ranger reached for me, but Joe pulled me against him first. I began apologizing to Ranger, but he simply said, "not a problem."

I didn't understand how. The psycho had the keys to Rangeman!


	33. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters you recognize, they all belong to Janet. I'm not attempting to make any money just having a bit of fun.

* * *

Part Thirty Two

Carl stepped into my bedroom and asked for Joe to join him. Joe released me, and Ranger immediately pulled me into his arms. I was still sobbing. I knew it was stupid of me to leave those keys out, but I honestly didn't think about it.

When Ranger gave me a shake, it startled me.

"Babe, calm down. It's OK." He was watching me intently.

"But I left them out, now …" I began hysterically arguing with him.

"I can reprogram the system. It's OK" Ranger replied pulling me back into his arms. He began rubbing my back softly. I gulped in air, trying to calm down. Ok, Ranger says he can reprogram the system. It makes sense right?

I heard someone clearing their throat. I turned my head away from Ranger's neck and saw Joe watching us. His jaw was clenched again, but his eyes showed concern. Ranger released me, and whispered he'd be back. I nodded and stepped to the over by the window. Ranger followed Joe out of the room. I could faintly hear people buzzing all around my apartment. This guy was the same kind of crazy as Scrog. He came here to kill Rex. Thank god I didn't ask Dillon to watch him. Now he was after my loved ones, but they'd be hidden away safely too. Shit would hit the fan real soon if this is how he dealt with anger. I couldn't suppress the shivers that morbid thought caused.

From the other room, I heard Joe yell about anyone being able to break into my apartment. My curiosity made me go peek who he was talking to. Glancing into the living room, I noticed several new people had arrived. Several of the FBI agents and their crime techs were in my apartment. Joe, Ranger, Agent Jackson, and Agent S were all huddled. Both Joe and Ranger looked pissed, so I decided against joining them now. I went and looked out the birth control patch covered window. I glanced down at the dumpster and noticed my car was gone. I realized I needed to let the guys know. I noticed a FBI crime tech step up to the window and begin carefully removing my birth control patches. Something about that whole thing was nagging me, but my brain was to overwhelmed to think about it right now.

As I went into the living room to disclose my stolen vehicle, I heard Ranger's deep voice.

"No. I WILL protect her and her family." he growled. His neck was tense. Ranger was beyond pissed.

Before I could stop it, the picture Ranger showed Alice flashed in my mind, and I found myself saying "No way. Ain't going to happen. Just forget it." I crossed my arms across my chest.

Agent S nodded and suddenly a cuff clicked on my wrist. I jerked away, and kicked out hitting the guy right where Louis taught me. The guy froze and bent over, while I stepped away from him, and lunged at Agent S. I was spitting mad, how dare he try to drag me away. Ranger caught me mid flight, and held me in his vice grip as I wiggled and tried to get away. I wanted blood, and was spitting out a string of curses that would make sailors blush.

"Stephanie!" Joe yelled, clearly shocked at my reaction.

I stopped kicking and screaming, and Ranger lowered me so my feet could touch the ground but he didn't loosen his grip on me.

"Don't Stephanie me, that ass was going to cuff me. I'm perfectly safe in Ranger's care, and they will not be responsible for my family either. I DON'T trust them!" I was back to yelling, and everyone was just watching the show.

"We're perfectly capable of protecting you and your family." Agent Jackson said calmly.

That made me snort. "Like you were able to keep your own agent safe from Anthony Marcucanti? I trust Ranger to keep my family safe. And I have no plans to go into hiding." I shot back.

"That was an unfortunate mishap. We have a long history of protecting witnesses and families." Agent S added.

"No!" I said. I was sure of my resolve. No way would I let them be responsible for my family's safety. Not with Ranger available anyway.

"You're willing to accept responsibility and cost?" Jackson responded to Ranger.

I was still pinned against his chest, but I felt Ranger nod. "Fine, but it will go on record that Ms. Plum refused help, and we'll just offer the option to her family. If they refuse, so be it."

I hoped I could convince my family to stay with Ranger's men. I looked at Joe, and he nodded. I knew he would help me convince them.

I wiggled a bit, but Ranger didn't release me. "You going to behave?" he simply said. I could tell he was amused. "For now." I replied.

Ranger let me go. Joe turned to me and said "Nice kick, where'd you learn that?" nodding toward the person who tried to cuff me.

"Part of the training I told you about." Ranger lips were curved and I could tell he was proud too.

I held my hand out to Ranger who promptly pulled out a tool, and removed the cuff dangling from my hands. I rubbed my wrist a bit, then realized I needed to tell them about my car. Right after I explained, Ranger made another call. It was then that I remembered the tracker he placed on my car. A few seconds later, he responded it was showing up still at this address, but it wasn't where I left it parked.

I went into the kitchen to check on my spare key. Crime techs began demanding that I not enter the room, but Agent Jackson told them to just give me gloves. I pulled on the rubber gloves and opened my oven. Safest place to store things next to my cookie jar. I noticed Ranger and Joe both smiling. I carefully pulled out the broiler pan, and frowned when I opened it. My car keys and spare cash were gone. Rotten stealing psycho. That was my money. I was saving it for the Macy's spring sale. Damn it.

"Cupcake, what's missing?"

"Keys, and money" I sighed. I was hoping to use that to buy replacement clothes till the insurance money arrived.

I explained I'd stuffed four hundred dollars and my spare car keys in there. When I went to replace the pan, I noticed the note. I picked it up, and read the message.

Hope you like hunting for your car as much as you like hunting down people. I had a favorite relaxing spot till you ruined it all. This is just the beginning of my plans for you. Till we meet again

Damn this psycho was pissing me off. Till we meet again? Does this mean we've met before?

I passed the note to the crime tech, who put it into a bag and passed it to the guys. I knew the psycho was talking about his house of horrors. Must have been his favorite place to relax. My stomach lurched at the thought of relaxing there. So the psycho knows what I do for a living. Relaxing spot? My brain clicked, and I pulled myself up from my sitting place. All the guys were once again having a discussion about meetings, so I just left the apartment. I grabbed my taser though, just in case.

Sometimes I go to the roof with a beer or two when I want to look at the stars. I perch myself up on the massive metal box. The breeze blows my hair around and I'm able to unwind a bit. I climbed up on the metal unit, and scooted to the edge. From this position you can see completely across to the park a mile or two away. I noticed my car parked a few blocks away. Bingo, ha the psycho isn't as smart as he thinks he is. I smiled then climbed down from my place. And took off toward my car. At least it looked ok from here.

As I approached, I carefully tried to look around like Ranger and the guys do. No tingles and no one I could see watching. I was excited because all my clothes and shoes were stuffed into my car. They didn't even look destroyed. I pulled my keys out of my bag and dropped the taser inside. I heard Ranger and Joe calling my name. I turned and saw them jogging in my direction. I couldn't make out what they were saying, but I figured they could help me carry my things back. Three people would be able to do it faster anyway. I opened the door, and heard a weird clicking noise. Huh, never noticed that before when I opened the back door. I heard a beeping noise and froze. Only the front doors beep when you have the key and the door open. I looked at the ignition, but the keys were not there. Suddenly I was being yanked away from the car, shoes and clothes in hand. Ranger pushed me to the ground and covered me with his body. The explosion was massive, and I felt something bite into the back of my leg.

Ranger lifted me up, and handed me off to Joe. And they backed away from the blazing car as the gas tank blew causing more shrapnel to go fling in all directions. Joe was jerking at my pant legs trying to lift the pants up to look at my leg. Ranger pulled a knife from his boot, and slit my jeans. As he was kneeling in front of me, I noticed the blood oozing from his shirt and freaked. My legs went weak, and I began trying to find something to stop the bleeding. I didn't have anything except some shirts I was holding before Ranger pulled me away from the CRV. I grabbed them and began trying to get Ranger to let me stop the bleeding. When I pressed the shirt against his back, he flinched and I began apologizing.

He was trying to calm me down, Joe was trying to get me to be still. Saying something about blood. I kept telling him the shirts would help. When Ranger grabbed me again, and held me. It was then that I noticed Joe trying to stop the blood running down my own leg. I turned away because when he pressed against the wound, it hurt. My overwhelmed brain registered Ranger telling him to remove the piece of metal so they could apply pressure. Joe grabbed it and pulled which caused me to scream and pass out.

* * *

As I returned to consciousness, the first thing I felt was my sore leg and pounding head. The smell of disinfectant and beeping sounds told me I was in a hospital. I began reviewing recent memories, and the picture of my exploding car flashed. Followed closely by Ranger bleeding and them trying to take care of my leg. I tried to sit up, and felt dizzy. I needed to check on Ranger. 

"Cupcake, settle down everything is ok" I heard Joe's concerned voice. Joe was here, I opened my eyes and confirmed what I felt. Ranger wasn't in the room. I began to panic and Joe grabbed my hand. "Take a deep breath, everything is ok, they just had to fix your leg."

"Ranger?" was all my brain could get out.

I noticed the cop face come down, and Joe's voice changed. "He's ok."

"Ranger!" I repeated, remembering the oozing blood, and getting nauseous.

Joe's face became concerned and he left the room. I heard him hollering for a doctor.

A doctor and nurse rushed to my bedside, asking questions and checking things, but my brain was only concentrating on one thing. "Ranger…" I said again. Where was he? If he was ok, then he'd be here. He was always around when I woke up. I kept repeating my demand, but they weren't listening.

The nurse stuck a needle in my arm and I began feeling drowsy. I tried to fight it, I wanted to know where Ranger was but I couldn't stay awake.

* * *

When I woke up again, my mouth felt dryer than the Sahara Desert. I tried to lick my lips, but my mouth was too dry. As I opened my eyes, I saw him sitting in the chair. I looked around, and no one else was in the room. He looked like he was sleeping. I didn't want to wake him, but needed water so I pushed the nurse call button. Before anyone could say anything that might wake Ranger I simply said "Water Please." 

I sat watching Ranger sleeping in the chair. A young Latino woman entered the room wearing a white doctor's coat. She smiled at me, when I put my finger against my lip and nodded toward Ranger's sleeping form. My attempt didn't work because Ranger snapped awake, assessing the new intruder quickly then turned his attention to me.

"Babe." He said.

"Sorry" I croaked out. He picked up my hand and kissed my knuckles and shook his head.

The lady handed me a glass of water with a straw. "Slow sips, ok?" I nodded and took a few sips. The ice cold liquid was like heaven. My parched throat absorbed all the liquid and I took a few more sips before she moved the cup away.

"How are you feeling?" the lady asked me.

"Fine. Can I go home?" I hated being in hospitals.

"Do you feel nauseous?" she prodded, completely ignoring my question. My stomach felt a bit queasy but I figured if I told her that, they would want to keep me here.

I simply shook my head, and she gave me an assessing stare. Just as I began squirming, I heard Ranger say something in Spanish. The doctor responded, and Ranger growled a bit.

"Just be glad Tank called me instead of Mama." the doctor spat back. My eyes got huge and I coughed a bit. Ranger turned to me, concern written all over his face, but he quickly realized why I was sputtering and coughing.

"Mama?" I asked. She couldn't be?

"Nice to meet you Stephanie. I'm Analise Manoso." Oh shit, another sister. I glanced at Ranger, who was glaring at his sister. "I'm fine. You can leave." he said.

I swung my eyes back to Analise but she just smiled and held her hand out to me. I reluctantly shook her hand.

"Don't worry, big brother is always a horrible patient. Growls and bitches about everything." she picked up my chart, ignoring Ranger's dark look and my utter shock. I'd pee my pants if Ranger looked at me like that.

"Well, it looks like they had to stitch your leg quite a bit. Thirty stitches, you're going to need to take it easy for a while. They had to do internal stitching. You don't want to tear those. Just ask my dear brother." She shot Ranger a smile. "They'll probably release you tomorrow though. You'll need to use crutches to give the leg a break while it heals. You should be back to normal in a few weeks. Well, I need to make a few other stops, it was nice meeting you."

She spouted off Spanish to Ranger and left the room. My brain was still foggy, more so than normal. I remembered the nurse and the needle and scrunched up my face. She must have drugged me.

"You were in shock Babe."

I turned to Ranger, guilt overwhelming me. "Are you ok?" I asked him. I was still worried about the blood.

"Fine, just some stitches. My little sister insisted on them. I just thought a few band aids would work." his lips curved into an almost smile. I knew he was trying to cheer me up, but I wanted to see for myself.

"Lift your shirt." I ordered.

Ranger flashed me a wolf grin, and said "Not in the hospital. The nurses would rat me out to my sister." I rolled my eyes, not falling for his distraction. "Lift your shirt." I demanded again. I tried to give him the glare, but given my doped up state, I'm not sure how well it came out.

Ranger studied me for a few minutes, then lifted his shirt. I noticed his movements were not his normal graceful ease. I was momentarily distracted by the rock hard abs, but forced my brain to focus. "Turn around." I comanded, giving the glare another shot. Ranger turned around, and I got a glimpse of his back. I counted ten stitched closed gouges and there were to many small cuts to count. I gasped, and reached out to touch him, but he turned around and snatched my hand. He began calming me down as I apologized for stupidly opening the car. I was just distracted by all my clothes and shoes looking perfectly fine. It was stupid to open the door though. I told all this to Ranger between sobs.

He simply said "I'm ok, but promise me right now you'll never do anything like that again". Something in his tone caught my attention. I feared he was really pissed at me, but he shook his head.

"I'm not mad, just please don't do that again." He glanced away for a few minutes and his grip tightened on my hand. I wasn't sure what was going on, but just nodded ok. I planned on never doing anything like that again. Ranger protected me with his body, and I'd rather die than see him hurt. But I knew now he'd protect me first. Nope, never going to do something that stupid again. During my mental berating Ranger had been watching me.

"You come first." he simply said, and I knew he had followed my thoughts.

I tried to protest, but he shut me up with a kiss on the lips. When he pulled back, I let out a huge yawn. Stupid meds, I tried to fight to stay awake but Ranger told me to rest, so I did. I'd argue with his macho bull headed stubborn theories tomorrow. Yep, sleep now, argue about him jumping in front of my bullets tomorrow.

The next morning I woke up with Joe by my side. When I glanced around, he quickly told me Ranger stepped out and would be back soon.

"Sorry about yesterday. I just freaked out over the blood" I said lamely. He must have felt horrible watching me freak out over Ranger again.

"Glad you're ok, Cupcake. Have you talked with him yet?" Joe asked shocking me. I shook my head no.

"Don't keep putting it off. It may not turn out like you expect." my eyes snapped to his, he knew something I didn't. He must have sensed the question because he said "Don't go there. You talk to him."

I nodded and asked him if my mother had showed up. "Cupcake, she's in the safe house remember?" Joe looked all concerned again.

I slapped my forehead, "It's all the drugs. I knew that." Damn I didn't get to say good-bye before they left. Maybe Ranger could let me call her. It would be better if I confessed. If she found out about the car and hospital trip via the grapevine she'll disown me, and convince the local stores to cut me off deserts too.

"I'm sure Manoso can arrange that." Joe said grinning. " I'm not sure she has any power over the stores though"

I blushed slightly. Stupid drugs, I needed to get off them, but damn I hate pain. Wonder if Midol would work. I can take Midol without any bad side effects.

Joe began cracking up, and I glared at him, which only made him laugh harder. That's how Lula and Tank found us a few minutes later. Joe having a good laugh at my inability to control my mouth, and me trying to glare at him all doped up.

Shortly after Tank and Lula arrived, Joe got paged and had to leave. Hal showed up with a small bouquet of wildflowers. I smiled and thanked him. During our walks in the woods, I told him about my only girly thing was a love of flowers. I picked them as a kid, and thought mixed bouquets were cheerful. My mother usually brought me one when I was injured and in the hospital. Hal remembered and knew she wasn't here to bring me one, so he did. I blinked back tears. I gave Hal a hug, and a shoulder punch. I blame the drugs for the girly mushy emotions leaking out.

When Hal handed me and envelope, I smiled. He got a card too. Except there was two hundred bucks inside. I gave him a questioning look, and he confessed that it was my ten percent cut of the bet he won. Hal was the winner on my car going boom. That meant he won two grand. The Merry Men bet on me? When Hal noticed my angry face, Tank began laughing saying he just made Bobby a rich man. I began sputtering, and demanded an explanation. Lula joined me, wondering what was going on.

Hal then explained that Bobby bet that he'd be the one to spill the beans about the Bombshell duty bets. Tank stepped in telling Hal to see the doctor about a foot removal. Tank explained the guys bet on themselves, not me per say. Just what would happen while trying to keep up with me. I argued it was the same as betting on me, but he explained some of the bets in place. Some of them pissed me off, like the guys getting concussions and being knocked out, but Bobby's bet on Lester hitting on me cracked me up a bit. Lula listened to all of this with her hand on her hip.

"Well as long as they know they only get hurt cause they messed up, it's ok if they bet on that. Hell, I partner with her all the time and haven't been hurt once." She shook her head, bright orange braids swinging around her face.

Lula was right, she's never gotten hurt helping me. "Fine. I won't get all pissy about their bets." I handed Hal one of the hundred dollar bills back.

"No, you keep it. I won that 'cause Ranger was the one watching you at the time. Everyone laughed when I placed that bet down. They all said I was stupid to put money down because Ranger never had anything go wrong. We started it after you stunned me, and the guys always give me shit about that incident. I'm not allowed to watch your back yet, so this is the only bet I've ever won." Hal was smiling with pride, but everyone else noticed Ranger in the door way.

He cleared his throat and Hal spun and promptly turned white as a ghost. "You cost me a hundred bucks." Ranger said.

That caught me off guard and I gave Ranger a questioning look. "Babe, I only bet on who would slip up and tell you. I guessed Tank would cause you to find out by telling Lula."

I noticed Tank flip Ranger the bird. "You also lost the bet about her wanting revenge for our bets. She said she wouldn't get all pissy." Tank rubbed his hands together.

"Babe?" Ranger looked surprised.

"They aren't betting on me. Like Lula said, she's my partner all the time and doesn't get hurt. If they want to bet on themselves getting knocked out, fine." I shrugged.

"Can I get out of here yet?" I asked changing the subject. Even though I didn't want revenge, didn't mean I didn't feel a little hurt.

Ranger held up some papers, "Just sprung you."

I quickly shooed everyone from the room except Lula. She was going to help me get my pants on since I couldn't put weight on my leg. I set a land speed record for getting dressed and was soon being wheeled down the hall toward the exit.

Ranger drove me back to Rangeman. He explained we had a meeting but he wanted to talk to me about my sleeping arrangements. I was worried till he explained they had a plan and we'd be staying somewhere else but he'd talk about it after the meeting.

"Then, why did you bring it up now?" I asked.

"I already took Rex over there, and didn't want you to freak out when he was missing." Ranger replied as he slid the BMW into his parking place.

"Oh" I was confused and concerned about this other place, but figured I'd let it go for now. I really wanted to hear about this plan.

I hobbled on my crutches to the elevator, Ranger tried to carry me, but I refused. I just hated feeling helpless, and really hated using crutches. Two weeks couldn't pass fast enough.

We entered the meeting room on the second floor again. This room was much larger, and I noticed several new people. Ranger guided me to a chair. He handed me a coke, which I happily took and popped open. Joe took the open seat left by me. Ranger was on the other side of me. We exchanged pleasantries as other people kept showing up. Ranger excused himself to change, and Joe whispered the names and agencies of the new arrivals to me. So far, there were several new FBI agents, and a law enforcement team from each victim's home state.

When Ranger returned, he was wearing a nice black suit, and I had to check for drool. Tank, Lester, Bobby, and Hal entered the room too. They were all dressed nicely, and Joe had to shut my mouth, I was so shocked it was hanging open. I glared at the smirk they gave me. I was positioned next to the overhead projector, and someone handed me a dry erase marker to write the notes down, when I protested that I wasn't the guys damned secretary, Ranger calmed me down and asked me to do it for him. I glared but agreed since I was close and they had moved a stool under the table holding the projector to prop my foot up on.

Tank voice boomed out "Quiet" and everyone snapped to attention. Agent Jackson took the lead, and had everyone begin introductions. I had a pad with me, and was taking notes on who was here just like I did during the last meeting. When he got to me, he simply said I was an abnormal target, and they couldn't figure out why I was being targeted. I snorted, which got me a dark look from Jackson, but I gave him one back. Ranger stepped in before I could get too pissy, and explained I was employed by him, and the psycho began targeting me after I got involved in the investigation. That wasn't quite right though. I jotted down a few nagging questions on my notepad. Targeting me after looked for Christina. Warned me to stay away from Him? Ranger or Joe?

Agent Smith, aka Agent S, brought me several printed sheets for the projector. I noticed they were all labeled with letters. He began reviewing everything they knew so far from prior crimes to bring the new groups up to speed. As he called out a letter, I put the slide on the projector.

* * *

---Graphic Material below use to skip ahead use the edit find feature typing in 987665---

* * *

Agent Smith reviewed what he said about the person trying to conceal the identities and so forth. It didn't feel right to me. I began trying to find the pictures from the other four crime scenes. Joe noticed my searching and asked me what I looking for. I told him, and he said I didn't want to see. I glared, and Ranger handed me a folder. I opened it up, and had to take a few breaths. 

The first thing I saw was another chair, but this one was upholstered, and when I read the notes below the picture, I squelched my eyes shut. The chair was covered with human skin, and a posed skeleton dressed up was posed on it. I heard Agent Smith ask for the next page, and switched the page.

I quickly flipped through the pictures and turned my attention to the lab reports. I noticed that the other places had tubs which he used for mastication to rid the bones of the flesh. My stomach lurched, and I pushed it away. Something was bothering me, and I needed to figure it out. Why were those bugs all over this house? None of the pages mentioned them at any of the prior crime scenes. I also don't remember any of the furniture being upholstered and there were no posed skeletons. Just furniture. I added "why no posed people yet? Time? To my notepad questions.

I finished with the reports, nothing helping the tingle yet. I tuned back into Smith's review and noticed he was reviewing details of the latest crime scene.

"As I stated earlier, the bones found at previous crime scenes were cleaned using the mastication method. At this site, we found him using Dermestid Beetles. Mr. Allen our private curator consultant will fill in about the significance of the beetles."

Mr Allen cleared his throat, and began speaking in a monotone voice.

"This shows significant progress in method. Dermestes Maculatus feeds off of dead carcass meat in the wild. For years taxidermy specialists and museums have used them to clean specimens. They like a warm, moist, dark environment. From egg to adult takes a short forty five days. Two days after emerging from its cocoon as an adult, it begins laying four to five eggs each day food supply is sufficient, until its death. We're talking a total life span of four to five months. That being said, a large; healthy colony can clean a large specimen within a few days. Our suspect had several large healthy colonies eating and producing consistently. By my estimates, our suspect has had the colonies going for quite a while. I would say more than a year. He catered to their needs and they were multiplying rapidly. Based on evidence at the scene, the colonies would be able to clean a body in two days tops."

One of the officers raised his hand, and Mr. Allen motioned for him to ask his question.

"So you're saying that he's been using this location for more than a year? That would overlap the time from Colorado. We're positive about the day our victim disappeared. And the time frame the house was left empty fits perfectly with the disappearances we could track."

"Yes, that's the most interesting part about this location. The bones at this location have a great range of decay. Meaning they've been collected over time. At all the other locations the bones were recent. One body in particular shows that it was once buried. There is evidence of acidity damage common to being buried in soil. This skeleton also didn't fit in with the rest, as it is from a women who died in middle age. My estimate is thirty seven, which is much older than the other victims of nineteen to twenty five."

* * *

---------------------End of Graphic Material 987665----------------------

* * *

Shortly after this shocker, I had to address the group and review the research I'd found on the victims. I explained about the common link that the women were all involved in the sex industry. I specifically mentioned the twelve missing girls, and the other four from Evening Companions. Lester then explained what he found out posing as a customer. 

They did appointment setting over the phone and online. Anyone could set up an account and request companionship. He wasn't able to get them to admit to any acts that would be considered prostitution, but he had a meeting with one of the girls tomorrow night and he was going to see what she offered, then try to flip her on the employer. When one of the officers from California questioned the likelihood of getting warrants for the company's bank records, Ranger explained that through his private sources he was able to get payment information, but it was a dead end. Every missing girl's fee was paid using a falsified prepaid visa available at any number of payday loan stores and some convenience stores. They'd be untraceable without a lucky hit. The officer partnered with Joe mumbled about sending me out to check on it. I glared but wasn't sure if he was being an ass, or giving me a compliment. I figured it was safe to fall back on pissy.

Everyone except the Rangeman and Joe began arguing about how to catch this bastard. The media coverage was like a wildfire. The press dubbed the killer The Barren Butcher. I began reviewing the notes I made during this meeting. I had a question for Mr. Allen. It took me a few minutes to get his attention, but he came to talk to me. I asked about the skin. He explained that the beetles don't eat skin. I was sorry I asked, but now it made sense why he took the skin off. When I asked about Mel, he explained he guessed our killer was in a hurry, so he only made cuts to allow the bugs access. I felt bile rise in my throat, and changed the subject to him. Mr. Allen explained he works at the New Jersey State Museum as a curator. He set up displays and worked to preserve them. The FBI brought him in as a consultant because of his expertise and background in forensic science. When I asked if I could call him with any questions he gave me a business card, and I tucked it away.

Just as my stomach began to voice its opinion about being fed, the meeting ended. Ranger led me upstairs to feed me and talk. Oh boy.


	34. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I don't own them, and I'm not trying to make money. This is just for fun.

I'm reading LMT tonight, but there should me more soon.

* * *

Part Thirty Three

By the time I hobbled to the elevator, Joe was standing there waiting. At first I thought he wanted to talk to me, until Ranger appeared and motioned him to open the doors. Something was up. Joe stepped inside the elevator and held the button so I could take my time getting inside. Ranger followed me in, and used his key fob to head to the seventh floor.

I was shocked that Ranger was taking Joe up to his apartment. I thought Ranger wanted to talk about us, but he wouldn't bring Joe too. _Unless he wants to tell you to repair your relationship with Joe again. _That stupid voice decided to add, but I ignored it. Joe said my talk with Ranger might be different. Plus, Ranger has been acting different lately too. No, this wasn't about us, but they were up to something.

"Earth to Stephanie" Joe said.

I was sitting in the elevator; both of them had already gotten off, and were waiting at the door. I went to get off too, but in my rush to cover my trip into la la land, I didn't notice the elevator doors begin to close. They bumped the crutches before reopening. It was enough to make me lose my balance, before I could hit the floor Ranger caught me.

I could see the amusement crinkling at the corners of Ranger's eyes as he lifted me back up. Joe decided to add his two cents too.

"Cupcake, you should have plenty of practice using crutches by now don't ya think?"

"You're both Jerks." I snarled. I snatched the crutches out of Joe's hands, and huffed my way to the door.

As soon as Ranger opened the door, I pushed inside and went strait to the living room. I plopped myself on the couch, setting the crutches against the end table. Stupid assholes, making fun of the woman on crutches. Bullies, that's what they are.

My anger over them making fun of me helped distract me from worrying about why Joe was here.

Ranger asked me if I wanted anything to drink. When I looked at him, I felt my anger dissipate. I asked for a coke, and Ranger nodded. I knew Ella put some in the fridge the other day. Ranger wouldn't drink them, so my guess is they're still in the door. Ranger left Joe and I in the living room, and I noticed Joe taking everything in.

Before I could fill the uncomfortable silence, Ranger returned with drinks, and excused himself to change.

"You just hate being in a suit." I smiled at him. Ranger shook his head and left the room.

"So this is Manoso's place. Nice." Joe said once Ranger left.

Before I could sensor my mouth, I added "Well it isn't the Batcave. It's just a place he has to crash."

"Batcave?" Joe asked incredulously.

I blushed, wishing Ranger would get his ass out here. I know it doesn't take long for him to change he must be stalling.

"Uh, it's not his home. Just an apartment he keeps to crash at."

"How long have you known about it." Joe asked.

"I found it during the slayers and broke in to hide" I answered. I knew he wondered where I had stayed. He knew Ranger was involved but never asked.

"This only has one bed." Joe snapped out.

I got defensive and said "yeah, and when Ranger came back to town, I slept on the couch." How dare him! Ok, so that first night we slept in the same bed, but nothing happened.

Ranger returned finally, and said Ella would be up with lunch in fifteen minutes.

"Ella?" Joe asked.

"Housekeeper." Ranger added, watching me the whole time. I knew he knew what was going on. It was nice of him to finally show up.

The room got uncomfortably quiet, and I couldn't take it. "What's going on?"

They both looked at me, cop face and blank face. Figures. Neither one answered me, so I said it again. "What's going on?" my eyes narrowed.

"I honestly don't know yet, Cupcake. Manoso said he wanted to talk, so here we are."

I felt my stomach drop. The voice tried speaking, but I told it to shut up. I must have looked pained, because Ranger left the room, and returned with a glass of water and pills.

Figures, the one time his ESP doesn't pick up the real reason. Ok, I could say I wasn't in pain yet, and then have to explain why I looked that way, or I could just take the pills. I gave what I hoped was a grateful smile and took the pills, and drank the whole glass of water. Maybe I could dilute it. Ok, so I'm grabbing at straws.

"Well, I guess this is your party so, what's the plan, Ranger?" He must have something up his sleeve to put me through this.

"How much have you talked about the breakup?" Ranger followed up with.

Both Joe and I were taken back. I tried to talk but was too shocked to get my brain to form words right away.

"I'm outta here." Joe responded. I finally got out why, because I knew Ranger wasn't the type to discuss things like this without a reason.

Ranger explained it was part of his plan. It caused Joe to stop his evacuation and turn back toward Ranger. "What angle are you trying to play?" Joe asked.

Ranger ignored Joe's question, and asked me what I've said about the breakup so far.

Without thinking to much, I explained that I told Mary Lou, and my family. Rumors are going around, but I haven't been dealing with them. I was hoping they'd die off soon.

Joe must have picked up something, because he said he wasn't answering questions either.

Ranger nodded and I saw him slip into his zone. Joe came and sat down next to me. Ranger was looking out his window from the other side of the room.

"I have a plan, but Stephanie has to give it the ok. We know that the killer has keys to this place. He may not know what he took yet."

Ranger tossed his keys to Joe. Joe inspected them, examining the key fob for a few minutes. "Looks like a remote garage door opener or car alarm pad." Joe shrugged, unimpressed.

Ranger nodded. And gave his almost smile. "Discreet, but that pad controls the gate, the elevator and camera system. The set I gave Stephanie can't control the cameras"

"Wait, your thinking about letting the killer actually use the keys?" I was shocked.

Ranger nodded. He motioned for us to follow him. Joe was giving Ranger a look that clearly said he was thinking about calling the county psych ward, but followed.

Ranger booted up his office computer. He made a call to control, and asked Tank to bring him a file. I wasn't sure where he was going with this. Ranger watched the feed and confirmed Tank's exit from the control room. He then called down again, and instructed Woody to lock down the elevator on his command. The three of us watched as Tank stepped onto the elevator, used his key to request the seventh floor. Ranger gave the command and the elevator came to a dead stop. Power was cut, and a red emergency light illuminated Tank's reaction. He spent a few moments cursing, and trying to call command, but his cell wouldn't work. The elevator blocked out my cell phone signal too. I noticed the curve of Ranger's lips and knew he was enjoying himself. Tank began looking into the camera, and Ranger cut the feed.

"Your plan is to lure the killer into your building to trap him?" Joe asked. He was clearly giving the plan deep thought. Ranger just gave a slight nod.

"How do you plan to get him here, if you don't think he even knows what he took by snatching the keys?"

I wanted to know that too. My arm pits were hurting from leaning on the crutches

"That's Lunch." Ranger led us into the dining room. Ella greeted me with a smile, but looked confused at the sight of Joe. She must have guessed the third person was someone else. She placed the food on the table and made a fast exit. Wish I could do that, somehow I didn't think I'd like the rest of Ranger's plan.

We all sat to eat and on my first bite, I let out a large moan. I wish Ella would adopt me. Her cooking is to die for.

I noticed Joe and Ranger both holding in laughter, and guessed the drugs must be causing my thoughts to spill out. I put my head down, and concentrated on the food, hiding my flush cheeks in the process. After we were all finished, Ranger explained the rest of his plan. He wanted to use the burg vine to spread news to our killer.

"How do you know he will hear it?" I didn't think our killer was from the burg.

"He's right, the killer has been around. How else did he find out about your family?" Joe added. Shit, Joe's right. He couldn't have followed me to their house because I was only there that one time, and Bobby drove me. Bobby would've picked up someone tailing us. I reviewed what Ranger said. I looked at Joe but he had the cop face firmly in place. I mentally reviewed the plan outline. This plan is the reason Ranger never added anything during our meeting downstairs. He must be confident it will work.

"So let me get this straight. You want to use the rumors that I ran off with you and dumped Joe to lure this guy here, then trap him."

Ranger nodded.

"She'll take heat." Joe added. It was true, my mother would freak, and I'd be looked down on by most of the burg.

"That's why she needs to Ok it." Ranger said.

"And why am I being included in this scheme. Usually you two take off and don't tell me shit." Joe looked both concerned and pissed.

"He needs you to go along with it." I added. I understood. No matter how much we tried to spread the rumors, Joe by simply denying it, would put doubt out there.

"How will you keep her safe? She's staying here, and injured" Joe asked. I could see the wheels turning.

"She won't actually be staying here." Ranger said. I wasn't? Oh yeah, so that's the new sleeping arrangement he was talking about. He still hasn't told me about them yet. "I've got a secure place for her to stay."

Joe's jaw clenched, and my pulse raced. "What do you say Cupcake?" Joe finally gritted out. I knew this wasn't easy for Joe.

"I'm in, but I have to be able to tell my mother the real plan, or she'd kill me." I said in all honesty. "Not a problem. I've already set up a call for her this evening. I know you wanted to confess." Ranger was back to being amused. I glared at him, smart ass.

"What's the best way to spread rumors?" Ranger finally asked me wearing a shit eating grin. I could tell he had his own idea, but the thought made heat rush south.

"I've got this part." I announced. Halting my hormones cheers.

I went to get up, but Ranger just asked what I needed. I told him my cell phone. He went to retrieve it from my purse, which was still in his car.

Damn him. He left me alone with Joe again.

"How do you really feel about this?" I asked Joe. I knew people would talk about him too.

"I'm only going along with his plan because it may catch this guy before he can come after you again." Joe answered while looking me straight in the eye. I felt myself getting teary eyed, and blinked rapidly. This must be hell for him.

"It's ok Cupcake. We both know its better in the long run." I nodded. Joe pulled me into his lap.

"It's not easy you know." I sniffled a bit.

Joe gave me a smile. "Glad to hear. You calling Mary Lou or Sue Ann?"

"Both." I answered.

Ranger returned and the blank face took over at the sight of me in Joe's lap. He gave me my purse. I slung it over my shoulder, picked up my crutches, and hobbled to the couch again. I dug out my phone, and tried to get the nerve to ruin myself in the eyes of the burg.

Joe sat next to me, while Ranger watched us both. "As soon as we catch the guy, I'll help repair the damage." Joe said to me. I nodded, looked at Ranger and asked "This is the best way right?"

"Minimizes the risks to take him down, plus gives us control." Ranger answered his eyes softening. He moved to my other side. "So what do we want to get out there?" I asked mustering all my courage and drawing in some of their strength. I dialed the first number.

Mary Lou answered the phone and yelled about me not calling, and getting hurt. But squealed and made me promise to come over as soon as I could once I told her the false details to spread around. She had already sworn the oath to keep the truth to herself. I knew she wanted details, and I agreed saying I wasn't sure when it would be.

Next I called Sue Ann. When she offered up more details on David in exchange for the scoop on me and Morelli, I played my part and tried to bargain for something else, then pretended to give in. I'd forgotten all about David, but noticed Ranger shift to hear better. Sue Ann told me all about David's love only visiting the bar once a week. He was at the Marmalade Room every Sunday night from six to close. When she began asking about Morelli, I confirmed we split. She asked about the post talk, and I said I had to meet him at his place later. I tried to add the right amount of anger, hurt, and reluctance to my voice. I got off the phone, and Ranger rubbed my tense back. "Proud of you." he simply said, and then we all got up. The three of us spent a few minutes reviewing the possible scenarios, and what we wanted to spread around town. Ranger had a meeting, and I had to go publicly break it off with Joe.

We all took the elevator, Ranger got off on the fifth floor. Joe and I rode to the garage. Joe helped me get into his SUV, and we motored off. Both of us would be taking hits very soon, and an idea popped into my head. After the fight, I needed to call Mary Lou again. I wanted her to spread one more thing around.

As cover, Joe called and placed a delivery order for meatball sandwiches from Pino's. We never got together without food being involved. I gave him a smile. We went inside and all Joe's neighbors watched. Mary Lou and Sue Ann must have set the phone lines on fire.

We both played the part, watching TV on the couch. Joe pulled me to him, and startled me with a question.

"Is he always like that around you?"

Huh?

"Manoso. I've never seen the man like that. I've seen him over the years. I first met him when I started on the force, but I've never seen him talk, or smile, and definitely not laugh and joke. He's almost human around you."

I couldn't help the giggle. Then I had to explain that I once asked Ranger if he was human after a drink or two. I left out the lap and kissing part, but I could see Joe thought me drunk and questioning Ranger's humanity was funny.

I was thinking about what Joe said, and realized Ranger did let me see his private side. Ranger's just really private. Once he began trusting me, he let me see his more private side. He's got all these rules for himself. I still don't know that much about him though. That thought made me sad.

"You both need to step out of denial land and talk one day." Joe shook his head. The doorbell rang and he went to get the subs. Since we were not actually hungry, it was the signal to break into a huge fight. We yelled, screamed, and made a huge scene. Joe's neighbors watched phones in hand. I placed the planned call to Ranger; he told me he was ten minutes away. Thank god Joe and I had so much practice at this. As Joe gave the signal he saw Ranger coming down the street. I hobbled out to the car. This magnitude of argument called for storming out, but I couldn't storm right now. As I was getting into the car, Joe came on the porch and yelled about me taking off with Ranger. And we were over; he wasn't putting up with my craziness anymore. I fell into the Porsche and my phone immediately began ringing. It was Joe.

"That last line was low Joe." it made my chest hurt.

"Didn't mean it, but I needed to make things believable."

"I'm sorry for some of the things I said too. Once we started past frustrations started pouring out." and I was.

"Me too. Were not at war are we?" Joe asked.

"Nope. Not this time. Friends?" I smiled. When ever we squared off I left declaring war against Joe.

"Friends. I better go Mrs. Stien is watching me from her back yard with binoculars." Joe hung up.

Seconds later, my phone began ringing off the hook. The fire was lit. After a few minutes of driving with the constant ringing, I turned it off.

"You ok?" Ranger asked, glancing at me while we were at a stop light.

I blushed realizing he heard Joe and I talk. "Yeah, things are just going to be ugly. At least my mom is in a safe house and can't call me."

Ranger laughed.

When we were back in his apartment I asked about David. "I think I need to look into the housewife informant." Ranger said.

He explained that he had a man watching but hadn't spotted David once. "How are you going to get him?" the plan was for me to do a distraction job, but with me on crutches for a while, it put kinks into the plan.

"I've got time. Once you're up to it, well nab him. I'll let Hector know, and he'll keep an eye on Dickless David." Ranger was grinning.

"You're not going to let me live that down are you?"

Ranger grin got bigger, and he didn't say anything. I flopped on the couch again. The adrenaline from fighting must have boosted my reaction to the pain killers. I was feeling woozy and numb. Ranger took the seat diagonal from me. He was just staring at me, and I tried to ignore it, but his gaze made me want to squirm and lick him all over at the same time. My good leg ached from doing all the work so I began rubbing it. I never heard him move, but suddenly Ranger was lifting my feet and took over massaging my leg. He did a much better job, or maybe it's because it was Ranger. I closed my eyes and relaxed. With the same efficiency he used to complete everything, he had my leg feeling like mush in no time. He stopped rubbing, and I felt the gaze intensify. I kept my eyes closed, because I knew he'd pick up the heat his stroking my leg caused. Finally I couldn't take it anymore.

"So you want to talk?" I asked

I didn't hear a response so I opened my eyes. Once I was looking at him, he tilted his head ever so slightly. I must have looked apprehensive because he looked dejected. I was so shocked at seeing emotion that by the time I recovered his face was the blank mask.

Fuck, time to suck it up.

"So what should we start with? Us or the new sleeping arrangements?" I asked trying to avoid sounding terrified. I'm pretty sure I failed.

"Your choice, as always." Ranger simply said without any emotion.

He wasn't making this easy. I took a deep breath, then another, and another.

"Babe, you're going to hyperventilate soon."

"No, I'm not." I replied feeling indignant. Just because he could turn off emotion doesn't mean the rest of the world can.

I noticed Rangers shoulders begin showing tension. "Is that what you think?" he asked sounding astonished.

I tried to deny it, but I'd seen him do it. "Ranger I know you can. I've witnessed it first hand. While we were looking for Julie."

Ranger seemed to take that in. " I can push emotions aside, but that doesn't mean I don't have them."

"Oh." was all I could say. My brow furrowed as I took that in. It made sense. I guess I hadn't really thought the whole thing through.

My response seemed to lighten the mood. The tension in Ranger's neck and shoulders had lessened. "How about we start by answering the questions maybe that will get things moving along. Otherwise, the killer will show up before we get anywhere."

Ass. Well it is a nice ass, but he didn't have to be so smug. Ranger's bark of laughter made me realize I'd spoke out loud.

"You've said that to me before when you were drunk. I think I like you being drunk and drugged." Ranger replied his eyes still showing amusement.

I scowled and narrowed my eyes. "You're going to take advantage?"

"I'm an opportunist. You speak more freely under the influence."

"Yeah, yeah, or so you claim. I think you're a lousy opportunist. Or you just don't…" I stopped my diarrhea mouth.

"Or I just what?" Ranger asked completely serious again.

"No way was I going to explain that I guessed he passed up the opportunities to sleep with me because he just doesn't want to. That or he had to be the worst opportunist alive. I needed to get him off what I accidentally blurted out. I'd answer his question, that'll get him to move along. "So how bout we answer questions." smooth I know. "I'll go first."

What Joe said to me, popped into my head.

"You wanted to know if I thought you were a different man around other people. My answer is yes."

Ranger's eyes and face reflected nothing when I glanced at him. Maybe that wasn't the best way to start.

"What I meant is…I'm not sure how to explain, so just listen ok." When Ranger nodded, I continued. "Joe even noticed that you were different earlier than he's ever seen you. You have all these different personas that you show the world. Business tycoon, Badass. I noticed long ago that it seemed to change depending on your motives. Like when we met, you tried to talk all ghetto and scare me, but halfway through our meeting you began changing your body language and speech. I've noticed that you always do that. When people are around, you're one way. When it's just us, you act different. Not completely, but there is a difference. I've always wondered how you act around people you trust more than me. Would that be more like Carlos and less like Ranger?"

Ranger thought about what I said, then responded "Personas?" and I nodded.

"Babe, you picked up more than you give yourself credit. A persona is an assumed identity or role. You've always broke my cover." He shook his head, and I realized it was at himself.

I was trying to get my foggy brain to process what he was trying to tell me. It was telling me that he'd said something important but I didn't get it. I decided to give up and make him explain it to me. After all, I was hurt. He should be nice to me.

"I don't get what you're saying" I finally said. I let out a yawn. Stupid drugs making me tired.

Ranger pulled me into his lap. I snuggled against him tucking my head next to his neck.

* * *

Earlier I noticed when the pain meds kicked in. She began mumbling to herself, talking out loud. She always is more uninhibited when on pain medication or after a little bit of alcohol. I saw an opportunity and took it. Maybe I'd get her to finally admit how she felt about me. I couldn't believe she thought I didn't want to sleep with her. She was right about the opportunities though. I'd passed ups several, but it had nothing to do with not wanting her. I thought it was better to keep my distance. That one night together proved how addictive she was. I was afraid I'd lock her in my Batcave if we went there again while Morelli was still part of the picture. It took all my training to keep the blank face in place as she talked out loud about not wanting to discuss me passing opportunities. She decided to answer my question to distract me. I almost cracked but I didn't want to hurt her feelings or embarrass her. She might stop talking.

I listened to her answer, jumbled as it was, and suppressed a smile. I'd never fooled her. I guess I understood some of her confusion. She just didn't realize how much I trust her.

I tried to explain myself, but it didn't work. I've never been good at expressing myself, but Stephanie usually understood my answers. She told me she didn't understand, and I think most of that was caused by the drugs. The downside to her being under the influence. She let out a huge yawn. She was going to fall asleep before we'd finish this talk. She was so tired, she missed my smile when she talked about being hurt and I should be nice.

I pulled her into my lap. She never resisted me. She actually snuggled into me, and gave my neck a light peck before drifting off. I held her for a while. I'd been thinking about this for a long time. Something clicked the other day when Lula faced off with me. I'd checked it out when we returned too. Stephanie has always allowed me to kiss her when I wanted to, even with Joe in the picture. She had never done that with anyone else. Lula said it was because Stephanie loved me, I hope Stephanie is in love with me. I carried her into the bedroom and laid her down. I had to pack some things, then I'd take her to my new home. I'd been looking at it for a while, and shortly after Scrog shot me, it became available. It was about an hour away from town, but the place would be perfect. I purchased it, and had used it to hide out when I was recovering.

Over the years I'd gotten tired of my place in Newark. Mostly, because my family knew its location and would butt into my life whenever I was there. I'd been living here on Haywood a lot lately, avoiding the issue. That was shot out of the water when Camila took my keys and my family discovered this place. Using the rumors and spreading the location of this apartment made me feel different about this place. It had always been a secret and secure hideaway. At first it was a convenience, then Stephanie broke in, and it turned into something more, but I never told her that. Now its location was compromised. The house was too far away from Stephanie to crash at each night. I resisted the urge to shake my head. Part of my living requirements included a proximity to her. Well, if my plan worked out, we could both go to the new home each night soon. Maybe Tank will want this place then.

I quickly packed my bag and went to see Ella. She had been doing errands for me. I told her that I was taking Stephanie to the house, and she offered to stock it again for me. She was the only person who knew the location, and understood the GPS rules I imposed. She turned her car's signal off when going out there and didn't turn it on until she hit a specific mile marker on the way back. This time I told her it wasn't necessary, if she'd just prepare meals and do some shopping. I collected the coolers first, and then returned for the bags of clothes for Stephanie. When she was handing them to me, I noticed a mischievous glint to her eyes and figured I'd be seeing at least one thing like the dress. She had the same look the evening she brought me Stephanie's dress for our Philly job. I thanked her, loaded the bags into my Cayenne, and went to retrieve Stephanie.

She never woke as I carried her to the elevator. Tank happened to get on the elevator as I was taking her down. He shook his head, and helped me take her crutches to the car. It saved me a trip back to the elevator.

"She can sleep through anything. It's scary" He said noticing she never stirred.

"Usually she wakes slightly, but the pain meds knocked her out." I also agreed with Tank though. Other than my need to be near her, that same fear had me breaking into her apartment sometimes. I'd have a nightmare where my enemies would steal her in the middle of the night. I'd always need to check on her afterward. Since she was working for me again, I should offer her an apartment. I'd sleep better knowing she was secure. I'd happily pay for one of my men to rent somewhere until she was ready to live with me.

After disarming my GPS, I drove us to the house and put Stephanie to bed. There was a slight chance I was wrong about her feelings, but all the signs pointed to her loving me.

Hell, even Joe told me that she did. He told me at the hospital to admit I loved her too, or get out of his way so she'd come back to him. I didn't reply, but I think he got the message that it wasn't part of my plan. Tonight, after dinner, I'd fall on my sword and spill my guts. Maybe if I told her without the qualifiers, she'd say it back.


	35. Chapter 34

Part Thirty Four

Grandma Rosa's POV

Edna really is lively. Some of her enthusiasm has rubbed off on me, but I can't keep up with her all the time. I've decided to be thankful for the spunk I have left in me. Most of the people on this cruise have one foot in the casket. They keep talking about having one last hoorah. Disgusting is what they are.

Edna entered the talent contest our first night and she was removed from the stage. When I asked her where she purchased the scraps of clothes and she showed me her bags. She also had a box she "made" for Stephanie and Ricardo. She called it a care package, and I mistakenly thought it was homemade food or something. When I made care packages, I cooked all day, she shopped at Treasure Pleasures. After seeing some of the items, I had to stop her. I'm not a prude; I know their generation is more liberal. But, I don't want to think about my Ricardo using that stuff. I wondered if Stephanie was the type of girl to enjoy that.

When we docked at Kings Wharf, we spent the day on the island. Edna and I found a wonderful glass vase store. I still didn't get the small tube at the bottom, but Edna told me that a friend of Stephanie's said they were the biggest hit with the younger crowd. I found a black and blue one for Ricardo. It would match his apartment. I'd give it to him as a peace offering. When I asked the Clerk if he had a flower recommendation, he gave me a strange look, but explained grass was best. Why would you want a vase full of grass? I noticed the lovely bouquet on the hall table, so maybe I'll just give him the vase, and let his housekeeper fill it.

Edna and I went into a clothing store, and she disappeared. I finally found her; she purchased a new swim suit. Why, I don't know. Her old one was perfectly fine. She'd been wearing it everyday. We hustled back to the bus stop and caught the pink bus. Edna was calling the Peptomobile. I don't think the driver appreciated it. We got back to the ship just in time.

Today was our last day. We'd docked in St. Thomas this morning. It took some time to convince the ship captain to let Edna leave after yesterdays swim suit incident.

Edna had purchased an adjustable string micro bikini in that store. It was all the colors of the rainbow. She called it 'cheerful'. She said she saw the younger guys checking out the women wearing them, and she still had a decent body.

I was horrified she'd try it on, let alone go out in public, but Edna thought she looked good. Who was I to ruin her fun?

Sadly, she caused havoc on deck. I didn't watch her. I purposely looked any other way. She claimed she had nice legs. I thought they were too bony and she had too much saggy loose skin to wear that. The small two- inch scrap didn't cover what is should have. She had to keep "adjusting" it. I did have to say that the top she picked wasn't as bad. She called it a miracle top. Said it gave her more cleavage. It covered the necessities, but she was still a frightening sight. As we strolled along the deck, I noticed the people's shocked and horrified faces. I saw the employees pointing and one made a call when a man put on an oxygen mask. Edna cackled about knocking them dead. I smothered a smile about the truth to that statement. I don't think we were thinking of the same kind of dead though.

As we passed the shuffleboard deck, going to the hot tubs, two men stumbled back and fell overboard! The ship had to stop, dead in the water, while they were rescued. I slipped away in the commotion to make a call and confirm our sleeping arrangements for the remainder of our trip. I claimed I'd gotten lost when Edna returned later that night. The ship captain confiscated her suit until the end of our trip. She was pissed because she'd never get it back. I heard her planning on finding a replacement online before I went to bed last night.

We took the shuttle busses with the other cruise attendees, toting along our designated escort, per captains orders. Edna suggested visiting the beach to lose our escort. Sure enough, the young man assigned to follow us was distracted by the scantily clad young women in bikinis. We seized the opportunity and slipped off on our own. I was able to make arrangements very cheaply for us to finish the plan. I was even shocked at the price my friend found for us. It seemed too good to be true.

* * *

It was almost five and I needed to prepare dinner. I tried to get work done today, but kept going in and watching Stephanie sleep. After the fourth trip, I called it a victory to prevent myself from joining her in the bed. I couldn't help it, she was sleeping in my bed, and I knew Morelli was out of the picture.

Ella packed a variety of food. There were all of Stephanie's favorites, and things for me too. She made several "special" dinners for us. Ella must have figured out the significance of me bringing Stephanie here. Best save those till after we talk. I selected a chicken, vegetable and rice dish for tonight. I fixed a salad, and pulled out one of the cheesecake slices for Stephanie. This one was swirled with some berry sauce. The label said Mixed Berry. That should satisfy her sugar and fat requirement. Plus, it would make her smile. It was time to wake up sleeping beauty.

* * *

I'm not sure what made me awaken, but I found myself in a strange bedroom. I was in the middle of a California king bed. The sheets and comforter were blue and cream. At the foot of the bed was a small bench. To my left there was a large window seat. Small silver bed lamps sat on each nightstand. I was trying to figure out how I got here, and more importantly where I was. From my position on the bed, I could see French doors leading outside and another door on the right. Mother Nature demanded my attention, so I crawled out of the heavenly soft bed, and went to check out the mystery door. I entered a large master bathroom. I opened the first door on my right, and found women's clothing inside a walk in closet. The closet featured built in dressers and shoe spaces. There were several rods designed to hold various clothing of different lengths. I noticed some of the items were mine. The light caught the gems on the Philly dress. I began investigating, and found all the clothes to be designer, and my size. My Cat boots and Doc martins were both neatly tucked into shoe cubbies. I'd kill for a closet like this. Reluctantly leaving the closet, I found another walk in closet across from this one. I found some sweats, t-shirts, shoes, shorts, hoodies, and cargo pants. Everything in this closet was for a man, and all looked suspiciously like Ranger's. I even found a drawer with a few pairs of black silk boxers. More than one pair. Interesting.

I still hadn't emptied my bladder, and it reminded me what I was supposed to be doing. The next small door I found was linen closed on the same wall as my closet. Where did that come from? A quick feel confirmed my suspicions. The large fluffy blue and cream towels were the same type Ranger had in his apartment. I opened the door next to the linen closet, halleluiah, I found the bathroom!. Tucked away in its own separate room was the toilet. Nice feature. After doing my business, I moved out to the "boomerang" shaped sinks and washed my hands so I could continue snooping. The bathroom had a nice vanity above one sink, while the other sink just had a mirror and medicine cabinet. Because of the shape, two people could easily get ready without bumping into one another. I checked myself out in the mirror, fluffing out my hair. It became matted from sleeping, when I noticed the garden tub. It was sunk in, and had candles and plants surrounding the back wall. I noticed two darkened windows. They let light in, but I suspected no one could see into them. Through yet another small entrance I found a seating place across from a walk in shower. Inside the shower I found my hair products, and a fresh bottle of bulgari soap. That was all the evidence my brain needed. This was Rangers place, but was it the Batcave? Time to snoop some more evidence.

I went back into the bedroom and went out the French doors. I emerged on a covered patio. There was a nice dining table just ahead, and, as I was carefully checking the place out, I got a glimpse of Ranger in the kitchen! He was fixing a salad, which made me scrunch up my nose. I hope he didn't expect me to live off salad. He must have felt me watching, but I plastered myself against the wall. If I wasn't on crutches, I would've hit the floor. When a few minutes passed, I took a peak, and he was doing something else. I hobbled out toward the pool and spa. There was a large lap sized pool, and above it, I could see the spa. It was surrounded by natural looking rocks, and it looked like the spa fed into the pool over the waterfall between them. This place was magnificent, but so far, I still hadn't found anything to confirm that it was the Batcave. I wondered if this is a safe house. Maybe next time I will go when Ranger wants me to. I was startled when I heard him say "Babe".

I instinctively jumped, and almost fell into the pool, but Batman saved me. I didn't thank him, since it was his fault. "Make some noise" was all I said. He'd know the rest.

"Ready to eat?" was his response.

My stomach let out a large rumble, agreeing to be fed. I hobbled behind Ranger toward a different set of doors. After navigating a small hallway, we walked past a living room. There was a fire place and plasma TV surrounded by a custom designed couch and chaise lounge. No way had he found those in a store. They were merry man sized, and fit the shape of the room perfectly. Looking over the low wall, I noticed the kitchen ahead. The island had the stove top built in, and what looked to be storage cabinets below. On the far wall there was the oven and a built in microwave. I guessed the closet doors led to a pantry. I noticed the kitchen also had a hexagon flow, with the island being the center. Dividing the kitchen from a breakfast nook was another counter which held the dishwasher and sinks. The refrigerator was against the back wall next to another door. I noticed Ranger set our food out at the breakfast nook, so I made my way to it. It felt good to plop down, and I tucked the crutches against the wall.

Ranger served our dinner and it was good. Ella must have made this dish to go. The chicken had a lemon herb taste which complimented the other items. I noticed Ranger watching me as we ate. I kept opening my mouth to ask where we were, but closed it again without a sound. If I didn't ask, then I'd be able to think this was the Batcave for a while longer. But my curiosity kept rearing its ugly head. I probably looked like a fish.

After a while, I noticed Ranger's lips curve at the corners. I snapped my mouth shut, and it made an audible clack sound. That made Ranger's eyes dance. "Question?"

Ok, do I burst the bubble, or ask something else. I know, I'll ask about the clothes. Perfect cover for my real question. "Whose clothes are in the closet with my shoes?"

"Yours."

"But all my clothes were fire bombed. I don't have any clothes."

"I asked Ella to pick up some necessities for you."

"Thanks, I'll pay you back." I was shocked, and worried that Ella purchased me clothes again. But, the dress was nice, and it fit this time.

"No need."

"But…"

"No buts. I'm paying because I didn't give you the choice to get your own clothes." Ranger's voice sounded irritated and final.

"Oh" was all I said, but my thoughts were racing. Didn't give me a choice, he knows I hate my choices being taken away from me.

Ranger's "Babe" got my attention again.

I looked at him, and burst the bubble. "Where are we?"

"My house" Ranger said watching me carefully.

"Th… The Batcave?" my voice squeaked.

Ranger shook his head slightly indicating no. It was a safe house, and my heart cracked. I should've preserved the bubble. My mind flashed to last night. I answered Ranger's question, but I don't remember too much. I remember telling Ranger he has too many personas for me to pick the real one.

"Stephanie?" Ranger slightly raised voice snapped me back to the present.

"Sorry, how long will I be held in the safe house?" I was too heartbroken for pissed right now.

"Babe, all my houses are safe." Ranger answered. He told me that before, but it made something click.

"This is your house, but not the Batcave?" I asked directly.

Ranger took a bite of chicken, and chewed it slipping into his zone. I kept watching him. I wanted him to answer me, and I wasn't going to let it go.

"How much do you listen to rumors about me?" Ranger finally said, but it just made me more confused.

I asked why he wanted to know, but he only raised his eyebrow. I felt the need to remind him I've seen him talk, so that won't work anymore. His eyebrow lowered and he let air out of his nose. If it was anyone else, they would've sighed.

"Have you heard the one that I live near the ghetto with my family?" he asked.

I nodded. I'd heard that rumor, but after visiting his sister's house it didn't help me.

"Remember what you had to drive through to get there?" I nodded.

"Well, the place you've referred to as the Batcave isn't to far from my parents home, but I don't live there much anymore. I've been thinking of selling it. This place finally came up for sale, and I bought it with you in mind. You're one of only four people who know this place exists."

My eyes were wide, but I managed to ask who else, mentally creating a list. Trying to pick the other merry men who know about this place, Tank was a given.

"The only people, who know about this place, are myself, you, my lawyer, and Ella. Ella only knows because she had to come help me while I was injured."

My brain was still reeling from his "with you in mind" and list of people. "Is this where you disappeared to when you left Trenton?" Shortly after my visit when he was released from the hospital, he disappeared after telling me Tank would assist me if I needed help. Ranger gave a slight tilt of his head to answer me. I was trying to work up the courage to question him, but I wasn't ready yet for a direct approach on that question. Plus, I wanted to remember.

"Did we finish the talk last night? I feel like I'm missing something here."

"You fell asleep on me again." Ranger eyes danced, and because Ranger has ESP, he added, "just ask me."

I huffed, his ESP was so annoying. "Fine, what did you mean by that statement?" I couldn't bring myself to repeat it out loud, but figured he'd know which statement I was talking about.

"I picked this out with our Someday in mind. I thought you'd be happy here, and I would feel safe."

I tried to eat a bite of chicken but ended up choking on it. Ranger came and gave be a smack on the back, and dislodged the chocking lemon chicken. My eyes were watering and I was gulping in air.

"Babe, you're supposed to chew it." That got him a glare.

"I thought you were just trying to shut me up with those someday comments." I really did. He would throw one out, then back track from me so fast often I felt like checking for skid marks on my ass.

"When have I ever told you something I didn't mean?" Ranger responded looking perfectly calm and collected. I knew the answer to that. Never. But damn what about all those other statements. So I asked about the other ones he hit me with about marriage and children.

"I'm still not family material and I don't want to get married again." He was calm as ever.

I had a few things to say about that, but I wanted my question's answer first. If we talked about it, I don't remember.

"You ready to talk about my question?" I opened with.

"Babe, we didn't finish my question before you fell asleep." Ranger was looking amused again.

I tried to prevent the blood from burning my cheeks, but I was failing. As I got my wits back, Ranger's cell phone rang.

He checked the readout, and passed me the phone. I didn't recognize the number and my confusion must have been evident on my face because Ranger added "Time to confess".

I groaned and answered the phone in what I hoped was a cheerful and innocent voice. I was expecting the lecture and Ranger questions but my mother's frantic voice came over the phone, and I could only make out that it had to do with grandma Mazur. I was trying to get her to calm down, when Ranger's phone cut out, signaling he had an incoming call. I asked my mom to wait a minute, and passed Ranger the phone. The readout said it was his mother. I had a bad feeling.

Ranger's call was short and sweet, he handed me the phone back, and left the kitchen. I noticed him climb a small staircase and he disappeared out of sight.

I flipped back to my mother, and she was yelling "Can you hear me now?" ". She didn't realize I had put her on hold, I said "I can now", and after a few minutes I was able to find out that she received a call from the cruise line my grandmother was on. She never checked back in after a day in St. Thomas. The local police searched but had not found her. The message on my mirror flashed and I told my mom I'd find her and hung up. I quickly became frustrated, stuggling to climb the stairs with my crutches, Ranger returned in full swat mode. He quickly told me something had come up, and was rushing past me when I yelled at him to stop.

"I want to finish this Stephanie, but my Grandmother has turned up missing." Ranger seemed pissed, but I was suddenly far angrier.

"Keep that up, and there won't be a reason to finish talking. I'm trying to tell you Grandma Mazur disappeared from her cruise ship. My mother is hysterical."

Ranger froze, my stomach flipped, and I swayed on the crutches. Ranger caught me, and led me to a couch in the living room. He took his phone from my clutched hand, and began making calls.


	36. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: If you know them, I don't own them. No money is being made, and I'll return the borrowed character's to JE with minimal damage.

* * *

Part Thirty Five

It took a couple minutes for the black dots and nausea to stop.

"What cruise line was she on?" Ranger asked after hanging up his phone.

I flushed pink. My mother hadn't given me that information and I'd forgotten to ask. Ranger punched in a number, and asked me to get my father on the line. I slapped my forehead. Why didn't I think of that before?

My father read me all the information, and I noticed the deep look Ranger was giving the paper I took notes on. My neck was tingling, he knew something I didn't.

I promised to call as soon as we had more information, my father was pushing booze on my mom to help calm her. He ended the call, asking me to thank Ranger for the TV. I relayed the message and I saw the tension in Ranger's face ease for just a second. Then I demanded to be given what he knows about my grandmother's disappearance.

He didn't respond verbally, he just passed me a piece of paper. I read the information, and realized it matched what I wrote down except the passenger number was different. The room, and cruise information matched exactly.

"That's the information for my Abuela's room." Ranger finally said. I could tell he was contemplating something.

"How did your grandmother and my grandmother end up on the same cruise, let alone the same room?" They didn't even know each other, what is the chance of that happening?

"They've met." Ranger said, and my eyes bugged out.

"When?"

"The zoo, maybe before, but I couldn't confirm it."

Mary Alice's comment at dinner flashed into my mind and I couldn't stop the groan. "I should've figured it out."

"What do you think has happened?" Fear was slowly creeping up my spine.

"I think Abuela is up to something." Ranger said.

That caught me off guard, then his comment about her trying something came back to me. "You don't think the psycho has them?" I wanted him to say it, Iit might believe it if Ranger said it.

He shook his head slightly then said "Doesn't feel right". His phone rang, and while he was listening he made a few small notes.

I was trying to push the emotion aside like Ranger does. It took a few minutes but after I contained the fear, I had to agree with Ranger. But I didn't think his Grandma was behind this, I'd put my money on Grandma Mazur.

Ranger helped me back to the kitchen so I could finish eating. He disappeared while I wolfed down my food. Ella's cooking was fabulous, but my mother hen insisted I eat because of the medications I was on. I tried to argue that he needed to eat too, but he ignored me.

When I was finished I attempted the stairs. I hadn't done this since I was very young after the garage attempt. I had just made it to the forth stair when I saw a pair of combat boots in my way. I was lifted up and flipped over Ranger's shoulder. My crutches crashed to the floor, as Ranger hauled me into the bedroom. He gently placed me on the bed, and left. I hit his retreating form with a pillow, and yelled to bring me my crutches. I kept yelling but he never returned. He thought I'd be stuck here forever without the crutches, I just knew it. I scooted to the edge of the bed, and began hopping to retrieve my crutches. And after I gave myself time to catch my breath I had every intention of shoving them up Ranger's ass.

I was breathing heavily when I reached an office at the top of the stairs. I saw the shock register briefly, and waited politely for Ranger to finish his call. I only did that because I realized he was making reservations and I wanted to hear them. When he hung up the phone, I asked "When do we leave?"

"We don't leave, I leave tomorrow night. You're supposed to be taking it easy." He didn't look happy about me not staying on the bed where he put me.

"Fat chance. If you don't take me with you, I'll just follow you." I began reciting the travel information, and Ranger wasn't pleased. He knew I'd follow behind him.

"Babe."

"Ranger, she's my grandmother" a light bulb turned on, and I went with it. "Do you really want to fly her back on that plane alone, without me?" The blank face took over, and it took everything I had not to give into my laughter. I had him.

"Only if the doctor says it's ok. You'll stay in the room while I collect them.

I tied to protest, but Ranger calmly reminded me I was vulnerable on the crutches. And to make sure I caved, he added guilt by repeating "You come first".

"Fine, but you better keep me in the loop." Stupid crutches. I hate being left behind, but I knew he wouldn't let me win this one. I mentally crossed my fingers that the doctor would give me the ok to travel.

Ranger spent his evening making all kinds of calls. I was surprised when he actually kept me in the loop. Early the next morning we went to see my doctor. He gave me the ok to travel, but reminded me that I needed to take it easy. I saw the satisfied look in Ranger's eyes, but when the doctor offered me a walking cast to start working up to, I had the satisfied look. He told me to still use the crutches for now, but by early next week I could start applying light weight using the walking cast and crutches to support myself. It wasn't total freedom, but it was a step forward.

When we began driving toward Newark, I was confused. Ranger explained that he needed to stop by his house and his parents' house before we left for the airport.

"You're taking me to the Batcave?"

Ranger just nodded. Boy I wish we'd finished that talk, but gathering information on the missing chaos twins came first. "But isn't it forever?" I held my breath, and Ranger actually sighed but never answered. My little heart said to leave it alone, but my head and that damned voice wanted an answer.

"We'll finish talking later." Ranger finally said as we pulled up to a small house.

Ranger exited the car, and I followed behind him on crutches. He unlocked the door, and disarmed a very complex looking alarm. He climbed a set of stairs, while I began snooping. I couldn't help myself, It was the Batcave.

I immediately went upstairs to retrieve my passport. I flipped it open, and confirmed I grabbed the right one. Marc Pardo racked up a lot of frequent flyer miles. I didn't like traveling under my own name. The Pardo identity has been very useful over the years. I grabbed another envelope. Inside was documentation using the name Elizabeth Holloway. I had it made after she liked the name when we used it for the Philly operation. She'd proven herself capable of handling undercover jobs, not that it surprised me. I had plans to begin offering her more upscale work if she stuck with the training. She was doing well before the car bomb, hopefully she'll continue when she heals.

As I descended the stairs, I found Stephanie hobbling from room to room taking everything in. Not making a sound I just watched her. She entered the makeshift library room she began trailing her fingers along the shelves of books when she found it. She picked it up and opened the small hidden photo album I kept. She was flipping from page to page, I watched the emotions fly across her face. She hasn't even noticed me enter the room, which is abnormal for her.

Yet more evidence of how I've fucked up hiding so much from her. As she sucked in a breath, I knew she found the most recent picture I'd added. She was shocked, and confused, I guess it's my fault for all the double talk over the years. I still hadn't spilled, but would need to, soon. It became clear at dinner that she wasn't going to push me to spill. I'd been hoping she would. It would have to be my move, and if I'm honest, it should be.

I knew she was looking at a picture I snapped of her sleeping. She was sprawled out on her soft pink bedding, with her hair spread out on the pillow surrounding her face. Early morning light had filled the room, and made her hair appear to glow. The smile on her face had enthralled me. She looked happy and at peace. I kept the picture so I could see her when she was at Morelli's house. She'd been a calming influence on me for a long time now, but I thought she'd be better off with him.

After three minutes and forty eight seconds, I decided to intervene. She seemed frozen in place.

"Babe, I know you have questions, but we have to get going if we're going to make our flight."

I jumped at his voice but caught my own balance this time. I did drop the photo album though, and Ranger picked it up before I could. My mind was reeling because of that last picture. If anyone else had taken that picture, I'm sure I would feel creeped out, but for some reason I didn't with Ranger. I did want an explanation, but he was right about the time. The clock behind him read four thirty already.

I just nodded and turned toward the door. I was afraid if I said anything I wouldn't be able to control the questions from tumbling out.

Ranger followed behind me, and he seemed upset, but I'm not sure because I've never seen him upset before. He had me go outside so he could set the alarm, and I instantly felt hurt so I rushed to the car.

When Ranger got in he did nose air thing again. Letting out a deep breath through his nose. "Babe, I trust you. I wouldn't have brought you here if I didn't. The alarm only gives ten seconds to exit before it sets, and you're slower than that on the crutches."

"Oh, I just thought…"

"Later." Ranger interrupted me.

It was then I noticed the women standing on the porch and realized Ranger had already driven to his parents while I was lost in my hurt.

I nodded, instantly fearing meeting his mother.

Ranger got out, and came to help me out. He handed me the crutches and closed the car door behind me. I noticed his scanning glances as we moved up the walkway. I guess he really is always aware of his surroundings. That made me roll my eyes, which Camila giggled at, but stopped when she caught sight of Ranger's look. Uh oh.

Camila quickly called out bye to everyone and made a fast retreat. If Ranger looked at me that way, I'd have shipped myself off to a third world country to escape.

Everyone waited for me to get inside and then the Spanish yelling began. I noticed as they all stood in a circle. Spanish flew out and I gasped when Celia slapped Ranger in the back of the head. Then, his mother slapped her, and the Spanish began again. I was trying to read their body language, but it became clear I didn't possess those kind of skills. I wonder if those learn to speak Spanish CDs I saw at the book store work?

Analise stepped away from the family argument and joined me.

"How's the leg?" she asked with a smile.

"I hate crutches, but the doctor said I need to use them for a few more days. He did give me permission to start using a walking cast on Tuesday."

She nodded as if that's what she expected. "Do the muscles cramp or anything?"

I just shook my head not taking my eyes off Ranger and his mother. They were still yelling at one another. I could see the fury barely contained, and it was shocking. I'd never seen Ranger that pissed. I wish I knew what they were saying.

"He's yelling about her breaking into his apartment and his house yesterday."

I turned to Analise wide eyed. "She broke into his house?" I didn't mean to ask but my mouth has a mind of its own sometimes. I was just so shocked anyone could break into the Batcave. The alarm and security was impressive.

"Well, technically she had keys and the alarm code but he told her she wasn't welcome until she apologized so he's calling it breaking in."

Her statement confused me, but she changed the subject to my hair. She wanted to know where I got it cut, because she hated having to drive all the way up here from Trenton just for a haircut. I told her about Mr. Alexander and dug his card out of my purse. I had his phone number programmed in my phone as speed dial number five. I frequently had hair emergencies. When Analise asked if my recommendation would get her a faster appointment I told her it might be better not to mention me. I had to tip well so he'd keep seeing me as it was. She asked about the fisher cat picture, and I groaned. I explained that was just one example of why he wasn't always happy to do my hair, but was a phenomenal hair dresser.

"Sorry if I scared you when I checked out your apartment." Analise dropped out of no where. "Huh" was my eloquent response, because I was confused.

"I stopped by, and you didn't answer so I climbed your fire escape to check things out. Mom wanted me to reach you because she wants to talk to you. I tried to refuse, but she threatened to withhold Pudin De Pan and Abuela's homemade Flan."

"Pudding de Huh?" I knew what flan was now, and I liked it. But then again I've never found a dessert I don't like.

"Pudin de Pan, it's a homemade bread pudding. I could eat my weight in it, and mama knows it's the only thing that gets me through my medical exams."

"It's ok, I understand. My mother always threatens to withhold Pineapple upside down cake." Plus, I didn't even know she had gone to my apartment.

"Cool. So do you want to go to lunch sometime? I don't know that many people in Trenton, school keeps me pretty busy."

I looked at her, and she seemed sincere so I agreed. "That would be nice" Maybe I could pump her for information about Ranger's childhood. When Ranger looked directly at me, I froze. I glanced at Analise who wasn't watching me, so I knew I didn't say it out loud. He couldn't know what I was thinking while arguing with his family, could he?

Next thing I knew his mother was talking to me, but Ranger scooped me up and carried me out to his car. I didn't know what she was saying, but even I could pick up on the disapproval in her tone.

Half way to New York, I got the courage to ask what Ranger's mom wanted to talk to me about. I was still working on getting enough courage to ask about us or that picture.

"She was trying to demand I bring you to dinner on Sunday." Ranger said.

Oh, he didn't want to me to eat with his family? "Babe, I'm not going until she apologizes."

"Ranger, I don't get what your so mad about. Analise told me she had keys, why have you banned your own mother from your house? Is it just because she invaded your apartment?"

"That's only part of it. She's crossed the line."

I tried to pry but he wouldn't give in. When we arrived in New York, Ranger and I went to the cruise ship dock. We checked out their room, and I blushed bright red when the captain gave me grandma's bikini back. I didn't think my face would ever be normal again. I said a silent thanks that mom wasn't going to pick her up originally.

I was sitting on the bed next to the window, and noticed a small piece of paper. There was some weird numbers written on it. Something told me it was important, so I stuffed it into my front pocket.

Ranger returned to collect me, and said they would be sending us the phone records. We left and made our way to the airport finally. Before we entered the airport, Ranger gave me a envelope that contained identification and a passport with my picture but the name was the one used on our Philly job. Ranger explained that he didn't want anyone to track us, just in case. I hadn't thought about it, and when I asked if he was using the same name too, he said he'd be using Marc Pardo. We boarded a small jet to fly to St. Thomas since it was the last place our grandmothers had been seen.


	37. Chapter 36

_Disclaimer: Anyone you recognize I do not own. They belong to JE, and will be returned when i'm finished playing._

* * *

**Part Thirty Six**

When the small plane began taxiing down the runway, I held my armrest with white knuckled death grip. I was trying to take deep breaths. When Ranger said we'd be flying I thought we're using a commercial flight, wrong again.

Ranger's connections allowed him to use a private plane. He liked it because he was able to carry all his weapons. I was terrified because while I was ok on a 747, this little hopper plane scared the shit out of me. I swore several times shortly after takeoff that the pilot was doing aerial stunts, but Ranger reassured me it was normal flight moves.

"Ready to talk?"

"No, but anything's better than watching the plane wings and engine out the window" I was terrified they'd fall off.

Ranger peeled my hand from the armrest, and gave it a squeeze. "The pilot is one of the best. You can trust us."

"Us?"

"Babe, I'd never risk you."

He peeled my other hand off, and pulled me into his lap. "Did you like the house?"

"Yeah, it was great." I smiled. It wasn't really anything like the Batcave I imagined, but I loved his house. "You must read a lot. Is that why you don't have time to watch TV?"

"I was talking about the other house." Ranger seemed surprised.

"Why do you look surprised?" I didn't get it, the other place was nice, but it wasn't the Batcave.

"Babe, I'm not really Batman…."

"We've already discussed that. Your stuck with it, move on already." I interrupted Ranger. I'm not stupid, but when you don't know anything about someone, your mind fills in the blanks, and I've pictured so many other different houses, and nothing prepared me for what I found. His house was small, but it felt like him.

"So you wanted to talk?" I was getting pissed off about him constantly telling me how I should see him.

"We are talking. Why do you like it better?" Ranger asked. I glanced at him, and noticed he had the same serious look he wore in Las Fornos.

I thought about how to explain it for a minute or two. I knew Ranger would wait. He was always patient. "It was you. The personas you like to portray, but that house was filled with stuff that means something to Carlos. I liked his tastes." And I did. Everything looked comfy. There of course were plenty of high tech electronics, but the overall feeling was comfortable.

"How can you be so perceptive, yet not get it?" Ranger said and I'm pretty sure he was seriously confused. I was shocked, hurt, and confused too. What was I missing?

"Babe, you keep telling me that I have all these personas, yet you've always been able to see through them. But when I try to show or explain something, you get completely lost." He shook his head, and I pulled myself back into my own chair. I was trying to work up to pissed, and couldn't get close while sitting in his lap.

Ranger reached out, and scooped me up. He walked toward the back of the plane, and opened a door that had a small bedroom in it. My hormones began doing the samba, while the rest of my body was having an internal debate.

I tried to maneuver back to the front, but Ranger pinned me next to him on the bed.

"Calm down, I just wanted to move somewhere more comfortable, because I think this is going to be a long talk." Ranger said, clearly reading all my reactions to him hauling me in here.

"Let's try it this way. What do you think I'm like with people I really trust?" Ranger seemed completely calm, even though he was using his weight to pin me. Of course, having him so close to me was shorting my brain synapses. I wiggled and tried to adjust myself, but I couldn't move.

I finally said "I'll stay, but I need to be able to move" Ranger rolled us over so I was lying next to him and we were facing one another.

"I don't know how to answer your question. I just wonder if I'm missing a side of you. Like, I've seen you talk so much with your family, but the man I know has made an art form of minimal word sentences. Do you ever relax, sit with a beer and be unaware? Chat with friends and joke?" I shrugged, I didn't know how to explain it, I just wasn't sure I knew the real Ranger/Carlos.

I had been staring at Ranger's chest, avoiding looking at him, when he never said anything, I finally looked up. Ranger was smiling at me and when our eyes caught he raised his eyebrow.

"So, let me get this straight, you think that when I'm around other people, I suddenly morph into a talkative, relaxed man?" He seemed to be trying hard to contain laughter.

I scrunched up my nose. "I don't know what to think. You don't let me into your personal life."

That made his laughter die. He tucked a stray curl behind my ear, and I involuntarily curled my toes as heat rushed south. "I'm sorry for that, but old habits die hard. If you asked anyone else about the things you know, you'd see how much more I'm open with you. At the same time, I answer all your questions because I know I can trust you. It's still not easy; I've been this way all my life. My time in the army and job has only made it worse, I think. Made it more critical, gave me a valid reason to keep everyone away. When my mother apologizes, I'll take you to the Manoso family circus and you can hear all the complaints about how I am."

"Your mother complains too?" Ranger just nodded, and laid flat against the bed. I laid down right next to him, flat on my back. I flopped my leg over his. It was throbbing and maybe the slight elevation would help. I thought about what Ranger said. Could I see him joking and laughing with a group of friends or family? I tried to picture it, and began laughing hard. My brain conjured a mental picture of Ranger walking around with girly hair, and talking a lot like Camila. Then, of course, I remembered his comments about being bullied because he looked like a girl and that's what caused me to turn red with laughter. Could Ranger let himself go? I tried to picture Ranger wearing ripped pants or dirty sweats. I knew Joe did that when he didn't have time to do laundry. I tried to picture Ranger's hair messy, without a shave and stained t shirt. That had me biting my lip to stop the laughter. Ranger wouldn't let that happen, he's always impeccable. Ella kept his clothes clean and pressed. Dirt didn't dare hit him. My skips had proven that many times. I'd be covered and he'd be spotless, only to claim he dodged it all. Ha! I think he must have some neat powers. Dirt magically was blocked. Then I tried to think of a name, and when MR Clean popped into my head, complete with the picture of Ranger decked out shiny head and white painted on t-shirt, I lost it.

"Babe." Ranger growled, clearly using his ESP to follow my mental picture.

When I finally calmed down to speak, I said "Ok, I'll take you up on the family circus. It might be nice to have someone else embarrassed for once, anyway."

"Remember, you asked for it." was all Ranger added.

"So, do you want to talk about my thing now? I asked after a few minutes of silence.

Ranger just nodded, all blank faced again. "Is it really that difficult for you to listen?"

I watched as the blank face disappeared but he still looked guarded. "No." was all he said.

"If you don't want to talk about this fine, but then we'll just have to be friends only."

"I just don't want you hurt."

That sentence made pain shoot through me, and I felt my throat begin to tighten, but held my composure. "Are you saying you're not open to anything more?" I was thinking about his last comment about still not being family material and no marriage.

"You confuse me."

"How can I possible confuse you? You're the one who tells me …no relationships, only to tell me… someday. Then there is the Batcave, that picture, and the new house, but you're telling me you don't want a family and will never get married. How am I supposed to make anything out of all your mixed signals?"

Ranger closed his eyes, put his hands behind his head but said nothing. After a few minutes I began looking for my crutches only to realize they were still by our seats. Sneaky bastard. I stood and went to hop when the plan shook from turbulence. Fuck, I couldn't hop my way out of here.

"Running away again?" Ranger asked, his voice sounding angry.

"What's the point of staying? You've closed up, and you always refuse to talk after that." I shrugged contemplating crawling to my seat. I was holding onto my composure by a thread. Tears threatened to fall and my throat burned.

"Fuck." Ranger scooped me up, and said "See? This is why I shouldn't be in a relationship. I only hurt those around me."

Ranger was afraid of hurting me, well, what did he think all this other shit does?

"I need you to be safe, and me being around you wasn't safe. You confuse me, because you've turned me upside down. I never gave a shit about anything before you stumbled into my life. I don't know what to do with it." Ranger said, still holding my body tight against his.

Ranger flipped through the CD, and I wasn't sure what to do. Escape was looking very appealing, but even if I managed to get to my seat, I was still thousands of miles in the air.

"When I used this plane last, this CD was in the player and I want you to listen to this song."

I nodded, trying to figure out things. The song started out with a thumping beat, far different from the classical music I'd heard him listen to in the car.

* * *

_[Verse 1:  
Want to, but I can't help it  
I love the way it feels,  
It's got me stuck between my fantasy and what is real  
I need it when I want it, I want it when I don't  
Tell myself I'll stop everyday, knowin' that I won't_

_[Bridge:  
I got a problem and I don't know what to do about it  
Even if I did, I don't know if I would quit but I doubt it  
I'm taken by the thought of it, and I know this much is true  
Baby, you have become my addiction, I'm so strung out on you  
I can barely move but I like it_

_[Chorus:  
And it's all because of you [3X  
And it's all because…  
Never get enough,  
She's the sweetest drug_

* * *

Ranger hit the power button, and I wasn't sure what to think, so I decided to ask. I'm tired of the mysterious talk, and me having to puzzle out what he's trying to say. I think that's most of our problem. We don't lay things out when it comes to our relationship. The song kept talking about a guy being addicted to the girl. Said he didn't want to be, but he couldn't help it.

"I'm not sure which message that was supposed to give me. Explain." My thoughts weren't helping my mood.

"That's how I feel sometimes. Before you came around, my life was just as I planned it. Now I find myself buying houses for Someday, and I was happy when I signed the papers. You've become essential to me, and I feel pressured by that."

"Am I that difficult to care about?" Joe's words flashed in my mind.

"Morelli's an ass." Ranger said, again following my thoughts. Ranger tugged my hand, pulling me on top of him, and said "Tell me what you need."

"Why? You don't even want to care, so why should I even tell you? It doesn't make sense to."

Ranger interrupted my tirade with a simple kiss. "This isn't working. We suck at this."

"No, you suck at this." I spat back, upset how his kiss affected me, and irritated that he held my heart. I was afraid he'd shatter it again.

"Never claimed to be eloquent." Ranger said, not allowing me to move away from him.

I stopped struggling because Ranger wasn't doing this right. "You're supposed to be emotional about this." I told him.

"Why do you think I'm not?" His calm blank face had returned.

"Arghhh" I pulled my hair, pointed at his face and said "That's why. You look perfectly calm and I'm not getting any vibes".

The blank face fell away, and I was trying to figure out the emotion on his face now before the guarded look returned.

"What would you prefer?" Ranger growled. "Me yelling at you, like Morelli does?" he released me.

That made me stop. Is that what I was expecting? I guess I was, everyone in the burg yelled and made scenes when we argue. I thought back to his parent's house. The argument was completely in Spanish, but when they were discussing things, I could still tell that he was pissed.

"I want you to be like you were at your parents." I said, lifting my chin in defiance.

Ranger raised his eyebrow and said "You want me yelling in Spanish?"

That earned him an arm slap. "I didn't mean literally, but at least then I could tell you cared about what was going on." I sighed and flopped back on the bed.

"I don't like fighting with you. I'd prefer you never saw that."

"I'm not. I guess my whole point is I get tired of the blank mask you keep giving me. From the instant I brought this up, it fell into place. I just wanted to explain what I learned and what I want and find out if there is a someday for us." I kept my eyes on the plane ceiling, then softly added "you must have a plan for one if you bought a house. Don't you care what I'd need? Or do you have what the future will be all planned out, and expect me to fit into it like Joe did?"


	38. Chapter 37

Part Thirty Seven

Ranger laid next to me completely in his zone. He didn't respond to me, and I felt little pieces of my heart breaking with each passing second. How can this man know what I need, but have no clue about my emotional needs? I didn't notice the stupid tears that were leaking out until Ranger wiped one off my cheek.

"Babe." his pained voice filled my ear as he pulled me into his arms.

"Ranger." I sniffled out. Trying desperately to hold everything in.

"Please buckle your seat belts, we'll be making our final approach for landing." The pilot's voice crackled out of the speakers.

I took a deep breath and was going to ask for my crutches when Ranger scooped me up and we returned to our seats.

"Babe, how about we continue this later?"

"Ranger, what's the point?" I lashed out, still hurt, not understanding everything I've learned over the last few weeks. I kept my eyes on the wings of the plane. Nothing fit together. I guess he really does suck at relationships. As pathetic as my relationship skills are, I'm a champion compared to him.

Ranger whispered softly "Just wait till we're alone again."

I looked at him, unshed tears in my eyes, and his face looked blank, but his eyes were concerned and soft. "Only if you talk. Otherwise I'm done." I said throat tight but meaning every word.

Ranger just nodded and the pilot emerged from the cockpit and spoke to Ranger in Spanish. Ranger shook his hand and came to help me out of the plane. Navigating the steps out was hard on crutches. The pilot was walking toward some buildings off in the distance, and I noticed two men unloading our luggage bags into a black car. Figures. I was looking at the steps leading out of the plane, and hesitated. Ranger picked me and my crutches up, carried me off the plane, then sat me in the vehicle's passenger seat. He put my crutches away, then went to tend to the other men who unloaded our luggage. I laid my head back and tried to regain control of my fragile emotions. I needed to clear my mind so I could concentrate on helping find our grandmothers.

* * *

After making arrangements for the pilot to wait to fly the four of us back, I helped Stephanie off the plane. She looked pale and I could see her struggling to not cry. I tipped the porters and asked about local restaurants. Stephanie would be hungry by now.

Maybe it would buy me some time to figure out how to explain myself.

I had every intention to tell her I love her but stumbled on expressing it. She had me with the planning part. I do have a mental picture of us growing old together. How can I rob her of her future though? She doesn't realize what it would be like to be with me. Could she accept the restrictions? Would she be happy with what I'm able to offer her?

I climbed into the driver's side and turned to ask about dinner, and found Stephanie asleep. Sleep, her drug of choice.

I decided to let her sleep while I picked up dinner. Then we could attempt to talk again. I placed Stephanie in the hotel room, and left a note while I went out.

I picked up dinner and made it back before she woke up. I decided to undress her, so she'd be more comfortable. As I pulled off her pants, I noticed a piece of paper sticking out of her pocket. I plucked it out, and recognized my Abuela's handwriting. Where did she get this? I could check it out while I waited for her to wake up.

I checked out the information on the paper, and once again her luck hit the jackpot. I knew where they were.

* * *

I cracked my eyes open, and realized I didn't know where I was, once again. This was getting old. I noticed I was in one of Ranger's t-shirts, my bra and panties. There was a faint aroma of something wonderful.

I hobbled to the bathroom and then found Ranger waiting in the living room. I'd guess we were at a hotel.

"We are, but we'll be leaving in the morning." Ranger answered without looking at me. He was sitting on the couch with his laptop. I noticed the take out dishes and wondered what he picked up.

"Hungry?"

"Yeah." I responded, still hurt from conversation earlier.

Ranger picked up the food and took it to a microwave. When the timer went off, he carried the dishes over to me, while I was looking at what he was reading.

The page was a reservation conformation. "Mr and Mrs Manoso?" I read out loud.

"They only had one room left." Ranger said, handing me a plate of food.

"Poulet boucane." He said, as if that explained what he was feeding me.

"Chicken babe, you'll like it. They cook it over sugar." I eyed what he was eating, and he offered me a bite.

"What is it?" It looked good, but Ranger's tastes were questionable.

"Spicy Jerk Chicken."

I took a bite and smiled. His food was good, I decided to try what he got for me. It was good too. It was sweet, but just a hint and the grilled chicken was so tender. I was munching away, when I looked at Ranger. He was watching me, so I returned the favor and offered him a bite of mine.

He just shook his head. Must be a temple day. I returned to my food, pushing aside everything else for now. I wasn't avoiding anything, a girl's gotta eat.

Soon my food was gone, and I could feel Ranger's gaze. "I guess you want to continue?"

"You're essential, I just don't know what to do."

"I'm essential. What does that mean? How can I be essential if you can push yourself away? That just doesn't make any sense."

"You're important. I want you, but it isn't safe."

"How does that make me essential?"

Ranger didn't answer me. My chest hurt and I was sniffling, biting my cheek, blinking rapidly trying to regain my composure. Well, I guess I tried. Right? Some things are not meant to be. I began collecting our trash. Not that I could throw it away having to use crutches.

"You bring light." he finally said, but sounded pained in admitting it.

"Is that a bad thing?" Shouldn't that make me a good thing?

Ranger scooped me up again and took me to the bed again. And I thought I was the person who liked to think in bed. Ranger liked to do everything in bed. That made me flush, and Ranger's face morphed into the wolf grin.

"That's a better plan than I had." And he went to kiss me, but I rolled to avoid it. I couldn't go there. It would hurt too much.

Ranger went still, and just laid on his back. "I was just joking."

"Well, are we going to do this, or what?" I was getting defensive, still to raw from our last round.

"Your right, I've thought about us having a future together. Problem is, there is what I want to give you, and what I can give you. Your safety is more important."

"You keep talking about safety. When is the last time someone tried to kill you? If anything, I'm more of a hazard than you are. As we speak, somewhere in Trenton there is a psycho planning on hurting me. How many enemies are after you right now? Or is it because people are always after me?"

"Never. I'll always have your back. I don't want you hurt and I'll never be what you need."

We weren't getting anywhere, in fact, things were deteriorating. "Ranger, you need to explain to me what you're talking about. I don't see how you can bring any extra danger to me. Then, you can ask me what I need instead of deciding for me. Or we're done here."

In preparation for my getaway, I picked up my crutches and held them. My heart was attempting to escape my chest, and I glanced at Ranger but his face was blank. "Well, this has been … a waste of time." I finally added, lifting myself from the couch and hobbling toward the living room. I could sleep on the couch.

I didn't get very far, before Ranger picked me up, causing my crutches to fall to the floor again. I was struggling to get free, but it was futile.

"Can't you give me time to think?" Ranger said harshly.

"Well, how was I supposed to know you were thinking? You had on that damned blank face again!"

"Will you listen?" He asked. I nodded, because it wasn't like I had a way to escape.

After settling us back on the bed, facing one another, Ranger began explaining his life, eliminating most of the specific details. He told me about how he worked on government contracts, the old mercenary work, and that he'd made too many enemies to keep track of, even with his networks. They hadn't pursued him lately, but it was always going to be a risk. Anyone close to him could be a potential target.

"Don't you deserve some happiness?" it seemed like he was punishing himself.

Ranger did the nose breathing again. I guess my questions were pushing him.

"Physical danger isn't my only concern. You remember how the Ramos thing happened? Where I was picked as scapegoat because I was an easy target? I still do some work that can piss off people, and it's not fair for me to ask you to put your life on hold, make you miss out on things you deserve. You'll make someone a great wife, and when you want , a loving mother. I can't offer you those things."

"You think I want kids?" Ha, in my mother's dreams.

"You show the classic signs. You get this look, and I can tell your thinking about kids. Remember Boo?"

"Boo... the dog? I was just worried because he was helpless and stolen. I didn't know he was the devil in disguise. If you remember, you offered to get me pregnant, and I turned you down. I'm not sure I ever want kids. Just thinking about them freaks me out. But I also refuse to say never. Hell, I could want one, someday, but I doubt it."

"Devil in disguise?"

I explained all about Boo the destructo dog. Ranger smiled when I told him we added it to the hotel charges. And Vinnie had to pay for the repairs. "He's worse than Bob."

"Is safety the only reason you refuse to ever have children? Why you keep your distance from Julie?"

Ranger nodded. "Don't you realize it doesn't work?"

"I made the mistake by not keeping my distance, and Scrog was able to hurt her."

"No wonder God made mother's the nurturing type. Men don't get it. Children need to be loved, and cared for. You'll never be able to keep her physically safe one hundred percent of the time, but keeping your emotional distance will hurt her. Healthy relationships with your parents are just as important to her development."

"Babe?"

"Connie has been watching Dr Phil and Oprah in the office." I blushed. But I also agreed with them. "Sometimes, doing your best and loving them is more important than anything else. Teaching her to protect herself is better than having six twenty four hour guards."

"She email you and complain too?" I nodded yep. Julie wasn't happy about her guards scaring away her first crush.

"Answer this for me. How is it that world leaders, political reformers and many other people who have crazy enemies have children and are able to keep them safe, but You, with the whole Merry Men Army, don't think you can. I bet with some safety rules, you'd be able to have a family and keep them safe."

"You sure you don't want me to help you with that biological clock?" Ranger grinned at me, and I was about to freak, but picked up something.

"You're changing the subject. Ohmygod, why didn't I realize that's what you were doing?" The blank face came back, and I knew I hit the bulls eye. I should've picked up his distraction technique, after all, I'm the queen of denial and avoidance.

"If it makes you that uncomfortable you don't have to answer that question. My point really was to show you that you can make compromises if you want something bad enough."

"Like us?"

Ok, he got me that time. So I nodded. "Get two pieces of paper." I knew he kept notepads in his laptop carrying bag.

He brought two sheets and two pens back. Figures he'd know. "Ok, Mr. Mercenary Business Man. We'll try this your way, since we are going in circles here. We'll both write down the things we need, and want. Then, we'll see if we can work out a compromise. That is, if you're interested."

"Deal, but its getting late, and our boat leaves at six in the morning."

"Boat! Six in the morning!"

"When were you going to show me that paper in pocket of your jeans?" Oh shit I forgot. "Sorry, I forgot all about it after sleeping and our argument. I was going to share it. How'd you find it anyway?"

"When I changed you, I noticed it tucked in your pants. Had extra time, so I checked it out while you slept."

"Ok, what was it?"

"Reservation information for the boat company. Our grandmothers are staying on a private island only accessible by boat. We have reservations on the morning boat to the island, and I've booked a room as cover to collect them."

"That's the Mr. and Mrs. Manoso stuff I saw?"

"I know who works on the island, and they would've refused the reservation for Marc Pardo. My grandmother will be notified I'm on my way, but it was the only way to get them to send a boat."

"Well, I'm going to shower and get ready for bed. You better find doughnuts if I have to wake up that early."

"And the Relationship Deal?"

"No way can we discuss it with Grandma Mazur around tomorrow. It would be all over the burg."

"Agreed, we'll review the deal negotiations when we return to Trenton."

Hey, I can negotiate with the best of them. Only with Ranger would anyone have to work on a relationship as a treaty. Well if that what it takes to figure this out, so be it. Maybe we should ask the United Nations for a team of mediators.

Ranger retrieved my crutches and I claimed the bathroom first. He said he wanted to finish some other work. Fine by me, except the tub was very small, and the shower wouldn't work. In order to keep the stitches dry, I'd have to be away from the faucet, and they didn't have a spray washer here. I undressed, and was struggling to get into the tub, I was attempting to keep my leg up, and put my hair by the faucet to wash it. My plan wasn't working and I must have been louder than I thought because Ranger opened the door, and found me naked, trying to slip into the tub.

"Need help?" he asked, taking the opportunity to thoroughly inspect me. My nipples contracted under his scrutiny . I claimed it was because of the open door, it had nothing to do with him. I'm not sure I played that cool. Ranger may have been on to me. Traitorous body.

"Uh…"

Ranger disappeared and returned with a pillow from the couch. He set it on the counter, and picked me up. He set me into the tub away from the faucet, and propped my leg on the throw pillow.

He set me so that my hair could be lowered near the water, I propped my good leg against the wall for comfort, and Ranger kept staring at it. His hands clenched, and he suddenly became all business. He helped wash my hair. I held myself up with by propping up on my elbows while he washed my hair. Every movement he made was making heat rush through my body, and I wished I could do casual sex. I could really use an orgasm. Damn leg, damn hormones, damn sexy Ranger.

Some water flowed between my breasts to my carefully manicured patch. Bringing warmth and making my hard nipples even more achy. My inner walls clenched, wishing something else was traveling along that path.

When it happened again, I couldn't suppress the moan. And Ranger growled. Next thing I knew I was pinned against the wall, and the wolf was hungrily devouring my mouth. As things became more and more heated, I was thinking, maybe just this one time. It wasn't as if we'd realized we wouldn't work out. Maybe we should make sure were still compatible. Hey, it could change.

I must have been lost because as Ranger was working south, He asked me a question but I couldn't think. He had my breast in his mouth, and his tongue was flicking against my sensitive nipples.

"Babe?"

"Huh?" I finally said as he released my nipples. And my brain began trying to return to normal functions.

"Are you still on the pill?"

My eyes grew wide, and shook my head. How did he know I tried that? It didn't work out, partly because I'd forget them sometimes. After a trip to the doctor when it caused me to miss my period again, I changed methods. Joe and I still always used condoms. My current back up protection had been used to decorate my window. "I'd been trying the patches but the psycho destroyed them. I haven't had the chance to visit the doctor to replace them." I regrettably answered. Damn, I knew I'd forgotten something.

Ranger began swearing in Spanish. "What?" I finally asked. I couldn't understand what he was saying.

"One time I don't have anything with me. Fucking one time, and by the time I go get something, you'll have changed your mind." He placed his forehead again the wall. The movement made his arousal press against my stomach. I involuntarily wiggled, but his hands stopped me.

He lowered me down near the counter and my crutches and left the room without saying anything. I realized how close I'd been to sleeping with Ranger again. Fuck ,we needed to hurry up and figure things out before we got out of control. I quickly dried off, and got dressed. I found Ranger sitting on the bed, and he immediately went into the bathroom when I vacated it. Seconds later the shower turned on. He'd gotten the bed ready, and I slipped in. I felt bad for letting things get out of control.

I waited for Ranger's return so I could apologize. I wish I could say I wouldn't change my mind, but we both knew I'd talk myself out of it. Hell, I did that as soon as he left the bathroom. When he emerged he was wearing the black silk boxers. He slipped into bed and pulled me to him. I began trying to apologize, but he interrupted me.

"We need to watch things until we finish talking. My control isn't indissoluble. Let's get some sleep."

"I'm sorry too, good night Ranger." And I drifted off into a deep sleep, ignoring my disappointed hormones.


	39. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters you recognize. This is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

Part Thirty Eight

Back in Trenton…

Tank let out a sigh. With Ranger offline for a few days he was already taking care of Rangeman. He had the peace of mind that if something broke in the case, or if there were any emergencies, Ranger could be back quickly. That was until the grandmother's had gone missing. Ranger called and said he'd be leaving to track them down. The last report he had received, was that Ranger had to leave the country to find them. Who knows what Ms. Mazur and Grandma Rosa gotten themselves into. He was half expecting to assign Bombshell duties, but Ranger sent a text that he'd be taking Stephanie with him. Wonder how she managed that?

Lab reports were scattered all over his desk. He needed to review these. And then he could finish the normal Rangeman paperwork. Another sigh escaped and he returned his attention to the papers faxed in this morning.

The FBI had dusted the whole house and found no usable prints. They were working to identify the bodies, and were hitting pay dirt there at least. Most of the skulls had their teeth still in tact, so dental records could be used for faster comparisons. They were preliminary matches, but would work to help give some identities to the hundred or so bodies found in the house. For those who didn't, the FBI would attempt to do DNA profiling to find matches. He sent out assignments via email to the appropriate guys on what they needed to do.

Tank called Woody into his office and gave him the papers that needed to be scanned to Ranger. Tank spent the rest of his afternoon and evening reviewing the day to day workings of Rangeman. He worked out the schedule, approved Ram's vacation time for June, and reviewed the inventory reports from each office. Miami was going through more camera's than normal. Over the last two months, the number of "broken" camera's had doubled. Didn't sound right. He used Ranger's password to pull up their system, and reviewed to see if there was any legitimate reason the camera's at the sites failed. Fire, electrical, vandalism were all ruled from the system's data. There had been no major storms that could explain the sudden increase for replacement cameras either. Tank approved the requisition forms. After all, they couldn't operate without having them on hand, but Ranger would want to check into why they were having all the broken cameras. Could be hardware problems, or could be a shrinkage problem. He flagged that for Ranger's inspection and sent an email to Ranger. He may stop in Miami before returning to Trenton. Ranger asked him to make reservations for an island in the Caribbean, but the owner refused saying the only room was already reserved. Tank had several of the other guys try to make a reservation, and they were all turned down too. When Silvo hacked into their system, they found out that the reservation was being held under the name Manoso. Someone used Rangers' name to reserve the honeymoon suite. Ranger was fuming about it, but he said that the risk level was fine. Backup wasn't needed.

Day after tomorrow was the next task force meeting, and Lester would be back with a report on the escort agency first thing in the morning. Tank hoped he found something, because Ranger made this case a priority. No one was surprised at this after the psycho targeted Stephanie, but they weren't finding anything on their killer. Nothing to track, or trace them to him. Maybe someone else had some luck, but it was always a Rangeman goal to get the best of the law enforcement teams. Tank shut off his computer, and noticed it was only eight thirty. Lula would still be up, maybe he'd stop by and visit.

* * *

When Ranger woke me the next morning I was extremely bitchy. I blame the early hour, but I'm sure the disappointment from last night didn't help. True to my demand, I did find two doughnuts for me next to my coffee. Ranger made coffee and put it into a travel mug for me. I had to stop the wistful thoughts, the way things were going, they would only be dreams. 

We drove to a local dock and boarded a small vessel. We were the only people on the boat other than it's captain. The water was so clear you could see to the bottom. The boat had a clear floor so I just watched the sea life as we passed by. Ranger seemed off in his own world, so I accepted the escape. I needed a break from the drama anyway. Maybe I could get some fish. Watching the sea life was very calming for me. I might need less comfort food. Nah, fish were fragile things. I killed too many as a child. Hamsters were tough, Rex is proof of that.

Fuck, Rex. I asked Ranger about him, and he explained Ella was picking him up and would look after him at her place till our return. I let out a huge sigh of relief. I needed to buy Rex something to make up for all that he's been through lately. I gave brief consideration to getting him a mate, but dismissed that quickly. I wasn't ready to be a grandma. I finally picked out a fancy cage I'd seen at the pet supply store. Rex eyed it last time we got his teeth clipped, and after how many times I've forgotten him, and since I've been gone, he'd say he deserved it. I quickly calculated how much money I had left in my account, and became depressed. I couldn't buy it till I healed and caught some criminals. Rex will understand, he's good that way. I turned my attention back to the sea life.

As we approached the island, I noticed beautiful beaches and serene surroundings. Wow, talk about secluded and romantic. I was in deep shit!

Ranger refused to let me walk on the dock with the crutches. He claimed that it was un-level and dangerous. The look from captain confirmed my suspicions. He wasn't telling the truth. I let it go for now, and will make him explain himself later.

The captain carried our small bags and we all made it to the front desk in record time. Maybe that's why he wanted to carry me.

"I'm so glad you finally arrived. I was just going to tell your grandmothers that I needed the spare room back. I thought you'd never arrive, and I've had several calls wanting that room." The desk clerk clearly expected us, and his comments surprised me. Ranger, on the other hand looked perfectly calm.

"We had other business to wrap up before we could get away. Have the ladies behaved themselves?" Ranger answered like a polite business man as he signed some papers.

I was leaning against the desk, and noticed that Pardo and Ranger's pager number was written down, next to it was Pierre and Rangeman's office number, then several other names that could possibly all be tied to Ranger. There was a Santos, Brown, Harrington, and a Smith, all with numbers listed.. Ranger was at least several of the parties calling about the room. My brow scrunched together, he had some explaining to do.

I could see a small dining room off to the left, and my stomach chose to announce breakfast. Everyone turned to me with a smile. I quickly flushed bright red, and Ranger whispered that we'd eat after dropping off our bags. I followed behind him, refusing to allow him to carry me down the halls.

I was checking out our room. Our grandmother's picked a villa, and I was wondering how they paid to reserve this. It wasn't a honeymoon room, it was a whole suite. Ranger had taken our bags to the bedroom, while I snooped. When I entered the dining room, I began laughing so hard I had to sit in the chair. I laid my head down on my folded arm and tried to get my composure, but I couldn't stop laughing.

"Babe, tell me you don't see your grandmother on the beach?" Ranger's concerned voice trailed out from the bedroom. I heard drawers opening. Ranger was efficient. I tended to live out of my suitcase. Why unpack, when you'll just have to repack right away when we left tomorrow?

"No, but your grandmother left you a gift" I got out before I lost it again. Sitting in the middle of the table was a lovely exotic floral display. I was able to pick out the orchard, and birds of paradise blooms. The rest of the plants, while beautiful were foreign to me. I noticed a small tag hanging from the blooms. It listed the included blooms. King protea, anthuriums, ginger, heliconia, birds of paradise and orchids, along with distinctive foliage.

The card had care instructions for the flowers, and while they were beautiful yet masculine, it wasn't the fact that his grandmother left Ranger flowers that had me laughing. It was what they were displayed in. The arrangement had been carefully placed in a bong. Ranger's grandmother bought him a bong and flowers. I couldn't talk, even though Ranger was calling me.

I was still laughing my ass off, shaking the table slightly, with my arms clutched against my stomach when I felt Ranger enter. I quickly turned to him, and his face made me fall out of my chair. I'd never seen him shocked. His mouth was open, and his eyes were wide and he was stunned. His eyes caught the blue envelope. It said Ricardo, and something in Spanish. I hadn't touch it, but Ranger recovered and snatched it up. He quickly opened it, and began mumbling to himself in Spanish. I had gotten myself down to chuckles when I saw Ranger looking for something among the flowers.

What was he looking for? He found something, and tucked it in his pocket before I could even get a glimpse. Damn, I missed out on something. I knew he'd never show it to me. Why didn't I inspect the flowers closer? Because I was laughing at the bong. Maybe I could get Ranger to offer me a deal. A thought popped into my mind. I pulled out my cell phone, and took a picture. I quickly sent it to Mary Lou for safekeeping.

I began typing a second message, to Lula, when the phone was taken from me.

"Not a word to anyone." Ranger said, clearly unhappy.

"But, Lula made me promise to share the next juicy gossip since she was keeping the events out in the woods a secret." I couldn't keep the smile off my face. I was lying, but hoped Ranger didn't figure it out.

I watched as Ranger deleted the picture. Thank god I learned how to speed send photos. Mary Lou was probably confused as hell, but I knew she'd keep the picture until I talked to her about it.

"Babe, you'll just have to tell Lula about something else. This … he pointed to the floral arrangement … will not leave this room."

"But they're beautiful flowers. And your grandmother bought them for you…"

"Babe." Ranger took his badass stance. Arms crossed, dark look, as if that would scare me now. He wishes. "Phone" I held out my hand. So far my plan was failing.

"No pictures." Ranger ordered.

"Only if you show me what you found in the flowers." I threw out my bargain chip.

"Someday." Ranger said, and left the room. Well, that didn't work.

* * *

As I unpacked our bags quickly, I heard Stephanie laughing. A few moments ago she entered the dining room. It overlooked the beach. When she had to sit down, I couldn't help but say "Babe, tell me you don't see your grandmother on the beach?". What was making her laugh so hard? I heard her flop onto a chair, at least I hope she didn't fall. No yelling or screaming, but I could make out a faint shaking sound. As I closed the last drawer, it was time to investigate. 

"No, but your grandmother left you a gift." Stephanie finally replied. If anyone should be laughing over a gift, it would be that box on the bed. I recognized that handwriting. Wonder what she left for "Stephanie and Ranger"?

What could my grandmother have left that would be so funny? I dismissed opening the box on the bed and went to investigate what was so funny to Stephanie.

As I entered the room, I noticed Stephanie hunched over, bright red, and shaking with laughter. Then, I noticed it. On the dining room table was an exotic floral display sitting inside a bong. My grandmother bought me flowers and was using a bong as a vase. Fuck, who sold her that? Where could she have bought it? Why did she have to give me flowers? You don't give men flowers, especially not me. Guns, ammo, watches, ties, hell, books or a painting would've been better. Stephanie was still laughing, and I wasn't sure if it was because my grandmother gave me flowers or the bong vase. Fuck, I'm never going to live this down. I noticed the envelope and snatched it up. It was in Spanish, and my grandmother's perfect scrawl was written on the outside.

"Ricardo, mi pantera negra de la selva"

Thank god she didn't write that out in English. Damn nickname.

Dearest Grandson,

I know you'll be very upset with me, but someone has to push you toward the light. For many years now, you've been walking among the darkness, and I've accepted that's where you are comfortable. You also know that I want you to happy, and she is the key.

Fitting that you use your grandfather's nickname for me, with the one you will love always. I've learned a great deal about your Babe, and I'm glad you found the woman for you. You may think this is just a crazy old woman speaking, but dear, she's the one. She accepts you, your life, and all the stupidity that goes with your rules.

Yes, I've heard rumors about that too. And don't you dare punish the young man, he didn't know how cunning I am. I'm sure you tracked me here and realize that I knew of your arrival. Join us for dinner. I've made your favorite.

Please forgive me, and take the bands so you can pass on the family tradition. I've left them on my favorite flower.

Love,

Abuela Rosa

I quickly pulled the wedding band from their hiding spot, and caught Stephanie's attention. I could see the curiosity flicker in her eyes. Maybe it was a good thing the flowers were in a bong. Otherwise Stephanie may have inspected them more carefully and found these. I secured them in my zippered pocket, and Stephanie took a picture with her phone. Not happening, Babe.

I tried to scare her into submission, and failed. Over the last few months, she's lost the last shred of fear. When she gave me an excuse about Lula, I knew she was up to something. Tank already told me that Lula bargained with Stephanie about my Superman comments to keep the secret. She finally threw her chip out, asking about what I had hidden. Now was not the time to show her those. I gave her a non answer and went to get my distraction. Let's see how much she likes her gift. Bet she forgets all about what I hid in my pocket. Plus, seeing what her grandmother bought would be fun. My counter blackmail material was guaranteed to be in the box.

* * *

I tried to upload a picture of the flower arrangement placed into a bong, but the site wouldn't allow it. I will make it my profile picture for a limited time. Just in case anyone wants to see Ranger's flowers. 


	40. Chapter 39

Part Thirty Nine

Stephanie was still sitting in the chair when I returned. Maybe I should've said something before leaving the room.

"Babe." I knew she'd understand the unspoken words. Just as I predicted, her eyes got worried, but curious.

"Your turn." I placed the box in front of her. I watched her face and had to smother the satisfied smile as shock, horror and embarrassment flashed over her face. I don't enjoy the embarrassment, but the other was satisfying. She had her fun laughing at my flowers, now we'll see what her grandmother felt she needed to use as an apology.

Her thoughts projected clear as day on her face, and as I saw her trying to figure out a distraction, I spoke my position.

"You enjoyed my Abuela's gift, let's see what your's left for you."

Her face was flushed, most likely worried about what was in the box. "Uh… What about breakfast?" Distraction, her specialty. I briefly considered my options, and I gave in for now. I told her we'd eat after dropping off our bags. After breakfast, she was opening the box. Her stomach decided to growl at the delay, and I smiled. She blushed, and we went to the dining room. Speak of the devil. We'll that was simple. Ms. Mazur and Abuela are setting with two men, eating breakfast. I never get to have any fun these days.

I noticed Stephanie preparing to storm over, and placed my hand on her waist and redirected her to a table against the wall, near the door. After settling Stephanie, I took my place next to the wall, watching our trouble twosome. When the guy next to Ms. Mazur jumped, I had to suppress a full body cringe. God only knows what she did to him under that table cloth.

"Why aren't we going over there?" Stephanie demanded. She could be very confrontational, but I wanted to observe them for a little while, and I was trying to figure out a solution to the other problem. The other man at their table kept leaning to whisper things to my grandmother.

"Surveillance, Babe. I want to know who those men are." I answered Stephanie out of fear she'd just make a scene.

"Surveillance? Why?" She glanced over her shoulder to look at the table, and cocked her head to the side slightly. I noticed her eyes narrow, and she picked up what I saw too. Both men were dressed to blend, but the man two tables behind them stuck out, and he was watching the table too. I could pick out two guns, one shoulder and one ankle. This wasn't good.

* * *

When Ranger agreed to go to breakfast, my relief was overwhelming. Not because of the box issue, but because I was hungry. I had no clue what was in that box, but it didn't take much to figure out it would be embarrassing, and maybe not what I needed around. My hormones were already raging this morning, and I didn't need Ranger to want to inspect the box. I wasn't sure of his motive other than payback.

When we entered the dining room I spotted Grandma and Ranger's Grandma Rosa right away. Hooray me, but when I tried to go give Grandma a piece of my mind for worrying mom, Ranger pulled me away.

He calmly settled both of us into seats, and watched them like a hawk. I was trying to figure out if he was upset about their stunt, or the flowers, but his face was blank. My patience ran out, and I demanded an explanation for why we were over here, and not at their table. Surveillance? Why would we need to watch them? We needed to haul their asses back to that boat, and get off this island before I had to spend the night with Ranger in the honeymoon suite. With my grandmother fully aware of us sharing a room. That was a recipe for disaster if I ever saw one. I turned to figure out what had Ranger being cautious. I knew he couldn't be that afraid of eating near my grandmother, after all, he has already experienced the Plum Dinner Circus a couple of times.

He was watching his grandmother very closely, and I began to wonder how upset the flowers made him, until I caught his eyes flicker back and fourth. He was giving the guy the stink eye. OHMYGOD, could Ranger be worried about a guy near his grandmother? I was about to make an ass out of myself when I noticed him. My eyes narrowed involuntarily checking out the guy in the suit. Who would be on a tropical island wearing a nice suit? The fact that my spidey sense was buzzing, and his inspection of our grandmothers wasn't a good thing. Who was this man?

"Ranger, do you think he's bad news?" I was hoping he'd tell me that he thought he was a bodyguard or something. Frantically working at finding something to help me with my denial, yeah I know, it was a long shot.

Before he could answer, our waiter returned with the breakfast plates. I began picking at my food, worried who this was, and why he would be following our grandmothers. My spidey sense immediately dismissed the idea of him being our killer. I gave Ranger a questioning look, because he was eating his grapefruit and bagel. Looking perfectly calm, even though I noticed the guy pick us up, and he shifted to most likely reach a gun. Shit, our grandmothers were stuck in the middle.

"Exactly." Ranger said, clearly using his ESP to intrude on my thoughts instead of answering my question. I glared, knowing he'd understand why.

"Eat, then I want you to take our grandmother's back to the suite. I'll handle this." Perfectly calm, damn him.

"Not until you share. I can tell you know something about him, and I want to know why he's following our grandmothers!" Towards the end of my demand, my voice had rises a few notches, and I noticed a few of the couples close to us watching me. Fuck, I needed to keep my cool, and blow up later. Now wasn't a good time to blow up.

"Proud of you." Ranger said before taking another bite of his bland food. I began picking at my food, surprised at the loss of appetite, but tried to eat anyway. Outside I looked really interested in my food, or at least that's what I was trying to look like. Inside I was fuming about Ranger not answering me.

Ranger sipped his coffee, and finally began talking. "He's a known assassin. I'll deal with it." He unclipped his phone slipping it in my front pocket, and tucked a gun in the front of my pants. "If anyone other than me shows up in the room, get them off the island. Call Tank, and tell him Typhon."

"Is that Typhon?" What kind of name is Typhon anyway?

"It's a street name. Assassins don't use their real names Babe." Ranger seemed amused. Stupid ESP.

I took one final bite, unable to enjoy the omelet and bacon I'd ordered, when a commotion made me whip around. My grandmother was talking to the hired killer. Why me? Shit, I'm turning into my mother!

Ranger galvanized into action, quickly approaching the table, I hate crutches. I tried to follow behind, but it took me a few minutes. Grandma Rosa approached with me, both of the men at their table, left. Huh?

"Ms. Mazur, Stephanie really wants to speak to you." Ranger said, using her elbow to move her away from the table.

"You listen here, he was giving me the look. I just thought I'd help him out. I can be a modern woman. Go enjoy breakfast with my granddaughter. I'll be fine."

I couldn't help the groan that escaped. My grandmother thought the killer was flirting with her.

"Ma' am, I think it's best you visit with your Granddaughter. We have business to discuss." Being around Ranger and his men must have improved my reading abilities, because even though this man's face looked calm, I could see the horror at the implications of Grandma's statement was causing. His eyes weren't completely blank.

I wished I could drag her away, but being on crutches limited my abilities to control her even less than normal. As I glanced around, and noticed we were the prime attraction. So much for blending and not drawing attention to ourselves, Ranger's plan not mine.

I turned my attention back to Ranger, and noticed he was flashing the grin at my grandmother, persuading her to accompany me.

"She's really nervous about your package. Maybe you can help her by explaining what you picked out." Ranger said. Oh no he didn't! Superhero or not, he was going down. He'd pay for that.

"Well, Stephanie has always been boy shy." Grandma began walking toward our room, discussing her decision not to purchase technique videos. I kept my face down, quickly following her, thinking if I could at least get her away from the other guests, the owners may not blowup about her ruining everyone's breakfast.

Grandma Rosa had followed behind us, and when I glanced back, Ranger and the assassin were sitting at a table. To anyone else, Ranger looked calm, but I could see the tension in his movements. I gave Grandma the keys, and she opened the door, and went to get the package. Ranger was a dead man, if the assassin didn't kill him first. I quickly pushed those thoughts away. Grandma opened the box and began arranging the items for her care package on the table. An evil thought popped into my mind, and I decided to go with it. He deserved it anyway. I called her to the living room.

"Grandma, why don't you wait till Ranger gets back, and you can explain the gifts to both of us. It was addressed to both of us, we should wait." Ha Ha, see how he likes joining the sex toy demonstration.

"Oh, that'll be fun." She cackled, before leaving to repack the box. Thank god. That thing was worse than a ticking time bomb.

I was trying to wait patently. When I sat down, and Grandma was distracted by unpacking, I moved the gun to the small of my back, but that wasn't comfortable either, so I double checked the safety and tucked it into the couch cushion.

"Ricardo in trouble?" Grandma Rosa's soft and concerned voice broke my staring spell with the door. I forgot all about her being here.

"Uh…" How do you explain that question? Apparently, ESP runs in the family because she patted my knee. "Ricardo is best. He'll be ok." I wasn't sure who she was trying to convince, but it helped. I tried to smile, but the worry must have still broke through.

"Did he like the flowers?" She asked. A real smile cracked my face in two thinking back to his reaction. Maybe she'll tell me what was in the flowers.

* * *

Grandma Rosa's POV

After we entered the room, Stephanie was only half paying attention. Otherwise, I hope she would've reacted to her grandmother saying she wouldn't mind helping Ricardo try on her gifts. I crossed myself. I hope Stephanie has a plan, because I do not wish to hear Edna talk about them using all that stuff.

After Edna left the room, Stephanie pulled a gun out of her pants. I recognized it as one that Ricardo carried on him all the time. Did he give that to her? What's going on? Who was that man? I crossed myself again, and said a small prayer that Ricardo would be ok. Stephanie kept trying to tuck the gun somewhere. Must not be comfortable for her to keep in her pants. I asked about Ricardo, and I could see the hesitation. Boy, I wish Ricardo and his sister's were this easy to read. I told her everything will be fine, Ricardo was the best, and my heart said things were ok. She tried to smile, and I made my decision. She was definitely the one for my Ricardo. She was worried about him, but knew when to listen. She could fit into his life, and hopefully one day they can settle down together and grow old. I glanced at her finger, and it wasn't adorned with the family bands. Did he even show them to her? I have to do everything, knowing my Ricardo, he didn't even mention them. When I asked about the flowers, her smile was so bright, and I could see her eyes shine. He must have liked them a lot. I knew I did the right thing by getting flowers and not just leaving the vase and rings.

I noticed the time, and explained that I needed to get back to my kitchen. The meat needed a water change, or dinner would be ruined. Stephanie began talking to herself, and me and Edna smiled and laughed quietly. I'm beginning to understand all the rumors about Ricardo smiling around Stephanie. Maybe they are true?

She began writing a note, and left a cell phone on top of it, before slipping the gun under her shirt again. She wanted us to wait, but Edna and I weren't letting her go into the hallway on crutches alone. I crossed myself again when Edna pulled out a huge gun and said she'd get our backs. _Father in heaven, please protect us from… false alarms. _I knew that wasn't proper, but we needed the extra help, and I've never heard of a gun protection prayer. Stephanie couldn't convince Edna to put the gun away.

Grandma Rosa insisted that she needed to change the meat water. I knew Ranger would expect us to be here, but maybe it would be better if I took her to their place. . I think I understand Ranger's hesitation with me meeting her. I tried to say we needed to stay, but she shushed me, and began gathering her purse. Guess we needed to go. She was insistent, and something told me Grandma Rosa wasn't someone to argue with. How could I let Ranger know where we are, but not any assassins? Ah ha, I unclipped my phone, and left a message. "Babe, we needed to tend to dinner. Call me."

Ranger would understand that I left the message, because I used his nickname and told him we'd meet for dinner. Sounded like we went out on errands, but he'd know to call me on his phone. As a precaution, I deleted his phone number from my phone, after a few moments of hesitation. Why was it hard to remove his number?

I asked Grandma to get me my pain pills so I could get the gun. When I tried to check the hall, my plan backfired. Grandma insisted I needed backup, because I was on crutches. She protested it wasn't safe for me to wonder the halls alone. Ranger's grandmother nodded agreement. Then she pulled out her gun, and checked to make sure it was loaded. By the widening of her eyes, I'm guessing Rosa doesn't know about Grandma's penchant for guns. I tried all kinds of tricks to get her to put the gun away. It might not be legal to carry, we should go inconspicuously, I didn't need backup. Nothing worked. When she took a swat pose and flushed against the wall, I knew trouble wouldn't be far behind. She kept darting from wall to wall, waiving the gun, and having my back. I was more afraid of getting shot in the back. I kept rolling my eyes, trying to get her to calm down before someone was hurt. I'm guessing from all the sign of the cross, and muttering in Spanish, Rosa feels that way too. Aren't we supposed to have safer security these days? How'd they miss Grandma's gun?

As we neared the back door exit from the rooms, I jinxed us by thinking we were home free. Grandma tripped and everything slowed down, I yelled watch out, and pulled them both under me as grandma's gun let off a round shattering the glass doors. Shards of glass were everywhere, and Rosa was going off in Spanish. I saw her reach out as if she wanted to slap grandma a few times, before pulling her hand back and continue ranting. Just as I was trying to figure out how to get my hands on the gun, I saw a hand pull it out of Grandma's grasp. Typhon tucked the gun in his jacket.

"Wait a dang minute, that's mine." She sputtered to Typhon. Fuck, I was looking around, when I felt him behind me. His body skimmed mine, and his lips were feather light against my ear.

"Babe, you don't cook. Where were you taking them?" Before I could explain, or question why Typhon was still around, Rosa turned on Ranger. The smack echoed in the halls, and she pointed to Typhon and began spewing angry sounding Spanish.

I kept my eyes on Typhon during their disagreement. It wasn't like I could understand anything anyway. He just smiled at my glare. Ranger finally nodded and said something to Typhon in a language I didn't recognize. Dang, how many languages does he speak?

"I've heard five." Typhon was still smiling at me nodded at Ranger and walked through the broken door. Ranger led us down a path, and we approached a small house. Rosa bustled inside and you could hear her talking in the kitchen. The place smelt heavenly, and my mouth began watering.

"Babe." Ranger's amused voice broke into my culinary reverie.

"What? I was too worried to eat." I defended myself, narrowing my eyes. He had a lot of explaining to do.

"Later" Ranger said, as our grandmother's returned to the living room. "You want Grandma Rosa?" Huh? Then, I realized he was talking about them taking off.

"No, she's yours." With that, I tugged on Grandma's sleeve and nodded toward the beach.

Grandma said she needed to change into her swimsuit first, and when the scraps of fabric the captain came to mind, I felt myself panic. "This one's ok" Rosa said, clearly unaffected by Ranger's pending talk.

Grandma returned in a normal age appropriate suit. My guess is this is the one my mother took her to purchase for the trip. Thank God. We made our way to the beach, and I plopped into the sand. I was exhausted from maneuvering on the sand, but I wanted to get at least a few minutes near the water.

I gathered my thoughts, then, carefully explained the killer situation. Including that Grandma had to return to the safe house with the rest of the family. When grandma tried to protest, I played the 'you made me worry' card. Experience with my mother helped me pull it off perfectly.

"Since you made me think the killer got to you, you don't get to choose. I need you all safe so I can concentrate on catching this bastard. I don't want him to use you to get to me." Bam! I felt like I was hit with a brick, but pulled my thoughts back to our talk.

"Please go to the safe house."

"Well, I guess I could go. It will be a great story to tell the girls when I get back. Will I have bodyguards?" I noticed the mischievous glint in her eye, but just nodded. Hopefully, mom could keep her under control.

"We better get back, you need to pack so we can leave tonight."

"We aren't leaving tonight. Rosa and I booked this for two more days." Grandma stuck her chin out. "Since your mother will have a fit, I deserver to have some fun before we leave. I did this to help you, anyway"

"Help me?"

"Now that the cop is out of the picture, you can spend time getting close to that man's package." Grandma pointed to Ranger, who was watching us from porch. "Plus, you get to have all the fun with that package till the boat comes back."

I was trying to figure out the boat part when Ranger appeared in my line of vision. "Abuela has brunch ready." I tried to get Ranger to help me up, but he scooped me up, and carried me back to the house. Grandma followed behind him, as I glanced over Ranger's shoulder I saw her clearly watching his ass as she carried my crutches.

Ranger sat me down at a table, and Rosa bustled in carrying a dish that smelled so good, I had to check for drool.

Ranger got up, and helped her and Grandma Mazur carry in the rest of the dishes. When Ranger said she loved to cook, he wasn't lying.

I stared in awe, wondering where to start. Grandma Rosa began serving me. She scooped out some egg dish. It smelled wonderful, but I really didn't know what I was eating. I glanced over at Mr. ESP, who was eating some too. Wasn't he just giving me shit about being hungry again?

"No, it was the drool." Ranger said smiling. I scowled, then insisteded he explain the dishes.

He pointed to the first item Rosa placed on my plate, it was the same thing he was eating. "That's Tortilla de Clara con Vegetales, or egg whites, mushrooms, spinach, tomatoes, onion and peppers. It's good, you'll like it."

I noticed Grandma begin dishing herself some. Ranger went and retrieved his grandmother, and got her to sit. He picked another dish, and began putting some on my plate. "This is Torilla de Plantano Maduro, Espinaca y Queso Blanco." as if that explained it. Ranger gave me a look, but continued with a more detailed explanation. "Yellow plantain, white cheese, and spinach omelet." He placed something else on my plate, but I still wasn't sure what was in this other omelet. "What's a plantain?"

Rosa jumped up, and returned with a weird looking banana. I took it from her hand, and noticed it wasn't soft like I expected. I gave Ranger a questioning look. His grandma makes omelets with Banana's in them?

"Babe, Plantains are a staple in Cuban cooking. Even though it looks like a banana, they are more like a potato. They're not sweet and have a bland taste until you cook them with something." Ranger forked a bite off my plate and ate it. I pointed to the other item, might as well get everything explained, although I had an idea what this was.

"Chorizo." Ranger said, then forked some more of his food. Without thinking, I reached out and poked his shoulder indicating he needed to finish. "Spanish smoked sausage.". Ah, that explains why Ranger wasn't eating any of it. Satisfied, I began eating some of the first omelet. This was fantastic, and since Ranger was eating it, I didn't have to feel guilty over the other food. I forked a piece of sausage and some of the second omelet. Hoping the sausage would overpower the plantains. I still wasn't sure of them. But soon, I found myself enjoying them too.

I was shocked when Grandma Rosa gave me a quick hug and babbled to me. "El mi cocinar es amó por mi familia, pero usted hace que se ruboriza." She looked at Ranger, and said "Ricardo, mujer que goza de las cosas simples como esto es encargado. Necesito comenzar el almuerzo." then disappeared into the kitchen again. I could tell Ranger wouldn't explain, but his face had me turning my attention back to my plate.

After I ate the last bite, I noticed Grandma wasn't at the table. "She went to the beach." Ranger smiled. I guess I got lost in the food. I flushed bright red, and Rosa smiled and offered me more food, but I was full. I think I love his grandma. When she tried to clear the table too, I had to step in.

"That food was wonderful. Let me help clean up. I can help wash dishes" I smiled at Ranger. Rosa shouldn't have to do all this work by herself. She shook her head, and started carrying dishes.

"Carry this chair to the kitchen." I ordered Ranger, noticing Rosa already bustling away. The woman was lightning fast. I quickly hobbled into the kitchen and began filling the sink with water. His grandmother tried to shoo me away again, but I sucked up my fear, and held my ground. It helped that she couldn't push me, otherwise that look told me she wanted to.

Ranger was watching the two of us. He didn't bring my chair, so I pointed at it.

"You rest. You're hurt." Rosa said trying to edge me away from the sink. Normally, I wouldn't hang around, but the woman cooked several dishes, and from the looks of the stove, wasn't stopping anytime soon. It was the least I could do to help by washing the dishes. Plus, the look on Ranger's face told me he wanted to talk, and I didn't feel up to it. I wasn't avoiding anything, I was trying to be courteous. I really wanted that chair, but if I left the sink Rosa would swoop into my place, and then I'd have to talk to Ranger.

As if someone actually was listening to me up above, Grandma walked in and noticed me balancing. She drug a chair over to me, grabbed some water and left to find a local hottie. I bent my knee and rested my injured leg on the chair.

I began scrubbing dishes, and remembered very quickly why I hated housework. Oh well, it was better than talking again. When I stopped the humming, I noticed Ranger and Rosa watching me.

"Babe, you're not supposed to put weight on that leg yet"

"See, you hurt. I do dishes."

"I'm fine. Lots of practice. I used to do this all the time when I was younger and hurt myself. Even when I hurt myself, Valarie wouldn't do my chores. See, I'm not putting any weight on my lower leg, just the knee." and I wasn't, I used this trick all the time.

Rosa came to my other side and began drying dishes. Ranger disappeared.

"Thank you for help, but Ricardo wanted to talk." Rosa said when we were alone for a few minutes.

I was trying to think of something to say, without admitting I knew that.

"Why afraid to talk to him?" Shit does his whole family have ESP?

"Uh…" my brain wasn't working, I was being grilled by Ranger's grandmother. Oh fuck.

"Don't you care about Ricardo?"

"Yes." My brain and mouth quickly responded to that. Just great, they could fill in that answer but not an excuse to avoid this talk.

"Then why?" Grandma Rosa was looking right into my eye, and I saw the determination. She was protecting Ranger. Who would protect me from his talk though?

"Ah, he is man. Son asustados y estúpidos"

"Scared and stupid" she filled in when she noticed my confused look.

Ranger scared? I didn't think that was possible. But then again, he told me he has normal feelings, he can just push them aside when he needs to. Maybe I better just get it over with. Moving forward is the healthy thing to do. I'd finish this, then go find Ranger to talk before Grandma Mazur could return.

"Go I got this." Rosa said with a smile. "Are you sure, you're cooking and cleaning. Don't you want help?"

"Me raise four boys. I always do cleaning" Rose waived me off. Not what I expected, but decided to take her up on it. After she took my scrubber. Somehow I felt as if I was slowing her down. I hobbled out to the porch and found Ranger finishing up a phone call.

"Hey. Is she always that forceful?" I was thinking that I'd been railroaded into talking. Damn, she was better than my mother.

Ranger just nodded. My attempt at breaking the ice didn't work. Damn, I really suck at this maneuver business. Wonder if I can take classes somewhere? Playing with Fire 101, nah, they'd get to many pyromaniacs.

Ranger just watched the beach. To anyone watching he looked like he was relaxing, I knew he was observing our surroundings.

"So you wanted to talk?" I tried to sound casual, and hide the fear I felt.

"You knew that." Ranger just answered without looking at me. I was going to use my 'helping Rosa clean up excuse' but Ranger's look made it die before it left my lips. I sighed and turned to watch the water. Too bad I couldn't go swimming. "I just didn't want to fight." I finally said without looking at him.

"Babe." His tone made me face him. It was soft, but firm, and sad?

Ranger moved us to the porch swing, and he rocked us back and forth while I rested against him laid out on the bench. "Are you ok with staying at the hotel?"

My eyes snapped to his. "Staying? I thought we would leave tonight."

"Well, it seems as if our grandmother out planned us both this round."

They out planned batman! "Yeah Babe. Abuela knows the boat captain. This is his house. She convinced him to take his time off, so we'd be stuck on the island for two days. The other boat captains won't cut in on him to pick us up before then."

"Like union workers."

"More like cops."

That I understood. The guys always watched each other's backs and wouldn't step on toes unless it was completely unavoidable.

"Do you want to review our lists, or are you going to keep avoiding things?" Ranger finally said after a long silence.

"I thought we agreed to review them when we returned?" not to mention I haven't written it down yet. I knew what I'd write, but haven't done it.

"Are you going to be comfortable sharing the room for two days without talking?"

"I can stay here." I quickly volunteered and regretted it when the blank mask took over.

"What I mean is…"

"What are you afraid of?"" Ranger interrupted me with. Deep breath.

"Fighting." I shrugged. I left the out having my heart broken and losing him.

"Never going to happen." Ranger said, which made fear shoot threw me.

"Calm down, you mumbled 'lose him'. I guessed you're worried about not being friends since you haven't really been talking to Morelli."

Ok, do I go with that, or tell the truth? I knew Morelli and I would be ok friends. We just haven't been talking since we're supposed to have had that huge fight. Remember, suck it up, moving forward is healthy. "Yes and no. I know Joe and I'll remain friends but I'm not sure what will happen to us."

Ranger asked me why, and I had trouble answering it. My little heart said because it would be too hard if he rejected me again. With Joe, I knew we'd never work out. But with Ranger, he may not even want to try and that would hurt more than the first time. Because, at least then, I wasn't putting my whole heart on the line.

He pulled a paper out of his pocket, and said. "I need to go to the hotel to sign paperwork for the glass door. Call me when you're ready to talk. I'll come back." With that, he walked away.

I watched him until he wasn't visible anymore, then unfolded the piece of paper and gasped.

* * *

_My cooking is loved by my family, but you make me blush. _

Ricardo, a woman who enjoys the simple things like this is a keeper.

I need to start lunch.


	41. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: I don't own them, just for fun. This part contains some sexual content. You have been warned. If you wish to skip over it, use the Edit, find option and type 78562. You won't miss any story related content.

* * *

Part Forty

I sat staring at the piece of paper. Ranger handed me his list. I knew he wanted to have that talk. I knew I hurt his feelings, but I was trying to protect myself.

I was thinking back to our conversation, and then read his list again.

1--Continue your training

2--Carry a loaded gun, please

3--Take precautions

And the list went on, and it made me mad. This list didn't tell me one thing he needed in a relationship. Nothing he thought was important to have. I knew I'd explained what we both should write down. Ok, so I hadn't made my list, but in my defense, I'd been busy or sleeping. I refolded the list carefully. I wasn't prepared for Ranger to not participate in this. I needed a plan. I was mad that he hadn't answered my question. Yet, he got pissed that I didn't want to talk. What the purpose would be, he really didn't write out a list.

I sat there on the porch thinking until Grandma Rosa joined me. She looked at me, and gave me a small pat on the knee.

"Where is Ricardo, lunch will be ready soon" She glanced around the beach.

"Uh, he had to go sign paperwork at the hotel." It wasn't a lie.

"You two talk?"

I shook my head.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

I wasn't sure how to explain it. She had that determined look, and I knew I'd spill my guts so I figured that maybe she'd help me plan on how to deal with Ranger. After all, she was able to out maneuver him on the boat issue. I explained what we'd planned on talking about, and then handed her Ranger's list. More like a list of demands, no needs there at all.

"Did you give Ricardo your list?" she asked after a few minutes. I blushed slightly then explained that I hadn't any time to write it down yet. Of course, since Rosa didn't have an all access pass to denial land, she went to get me a pen and paper.

"First, you write list, then we plan." She nodded, and told me she'd bring out my lunch.

What was I thinking having her help? Right, temporary insanity, but I made out my list.

1-- Acceptance

2-- Honesty

3-- Faithfulness

4-- Equality

5-- Sharing

6-- Commitment

I was going to write down great sex, and more of his time, but realized that he made time for me even without us being in a relationship, so I hoped it wouldn't be an issue. I knew sex with Ranger would be great, and plus, his grandmother was going to probably want to read my list.

Sure enough, she brought me a sandwich, and I began nibbling on it. It was a BLT. She took my list and read it, and then we both slipped into thought. My grandmother stopped by again, and when she asked what we were up to, Rosa explained, giving the lists to her. I tried to protest, but it was futile.

"Stephanie, you need to put your other needs on here. It doesn't say anything about sex. Now, if it was me, I'd be making sure he agreed to use that nice package at least once a week minimum. You kids get to have all the fun. In my day, we couldn't even talk about sex."

I'd turned red, and Rosa seemed very disturbed by her statement.

"Grandma." was all I could think of saying.

"What, you know you've gotten use to regular…"

I interrupted grandma with "I'm not worried about that. Plus, Ranger has always offered that. I want more than what I had with Joe, or I'm not interested at all." and I was dead serious. I didn't regret what Joe and I had, but I wanted more than fighting, sex and pizza. If I'd learned anything from all this self inspection it was that I was tired of settling for relationship crumbs. I wanted the whole damned cookie.

Both of the women were smiling at me. I hoped I didn't say that out loud.

"Good. You go demand Ricardo to do list over. Tell him I said to. If he doesn't, you call me. I come slap sense into him." Before I could even process this, or get a mental picture of Ranger's grandmother slapping him, grandma Mazur tried to help plan.

"We should take her over to see him. They don't seem able to talk by themselves Rosa. If we wait for them to get it together, we'll both be dead before they marry."

"What?" I screeched.

Grandma Rosa looked as if she was seriously giving the suggestion thought. I needed to stop this. What was I thinking about when I asked for their help?

"No!" I jumped in, and they both looked at me shocked. Ok, maybe I yelled that a bit. "This is something we have to do ourselves; we need to learn to talk." Wow where'd that come from? Bonus point for me.

"Yes, she has point." Rosa nodded to herself. "You call if need help. Dinner will be at six thirty." She was eyeing my crutches, and left.

"Once you two make up, I'll come over and show you the care package." Grandma said, eyes gleaming like she won a lottery. Damn stupid package was going to kill me, if talking didn't finish me off first.

Rosa returned with a bag of food. "Ricardo's lunch. Manuel will stop by to help take you to hotel. You go talk. Bring Ricardo back for dinner."

Grandma Mazur filled the next twenty minutes it took for Manuel to show up by telling us about the hotties she met at the bar. She wanted Rosa to come back with her, but Rosa declined saying she had meat on the stove. A teenager approached, smiling. He greeted Rosa with a small hug and Spanish. They spoke for a few minutes, and she handed him Ranger's packed lunch.

He then escorted me to the hotel. I noticed they were covering the broken door. I needed to talk to Ranger about us and Typhon. I hoped he realized I wouldn't let that go.

When I approached our room, Manuel went to knock, but I told him not to. For some reason, I wanted to surprise Ranger for once. I pulled the key card out of my pocket, and swiped it. The light turned green, and I opened the door. I didn't want Ranger to get alarmed by Manuel opening the door. He was following behind me.

True to nature, Ranger appeared, gun drawn, wearing only a pair of shorts. He had a light sheen to him; his chest was slick with sweat. I got lost in a lusty haze and jumped when Manuel gave me a tap on the shoulder. Ranger hadn't lowered his gun. Oh brother.

"Thanks Manuel. Tell Rosa we'll be back for dinner" with that, Manual all but ran out of the room.

"Babe, I said I'd come to you." Ranger said after tucking his gun away.

"Yeah, well your grandmother had other ideas. You should be happy I got them to stay behind." Suddenly my bravado faltered. I immediately felt weak in the knees, and went to the couch. Ranger was looking into the bag. Oh I guess Manuel dropped it on the floor. Most people aren't used to having guns pointed at them. Me, I'd never drop the food. Then again, sadly being held at gun point was normal for me.

I watched as Ranger put the food away. Must not be hungry. I enjoyed watching his muscles flex under all that smooth mocha skin as he bent over. I closed my eyes, trying to find my inner wonder woman. I needed her courage, but then again, I had anger. That'd work.

I pulled his list from my left pocket. I'd stuffed mine in the right. Before I gave him my list, he needed to explain. I waited quietly, which took all my effort until Ranger joined me. He took a seat on the other end of the couch. I was sprawled out with my back against the arm. Walking over here, took a lot of my energy, even if it wasn't that far.

I handed Ranger his list, and noticed the slight crunching of his brow when he realized it was his list.

"That doesn't tell me anything." I finally said, because Ranger was better at waiting patiently.

"You were supposed to make a list of your needs, and wants."

"Well at least I made one." Ranger replied. Thank you grandma Rosa for being pushy.

I lifted my ass, and pulled out my list. Holding it up, but not handing it over. "Yeah well, if you'd played fair, I'd share my list."

"Fair?" Ranger raised that damned eyebrow. And I hit rhino mode. "Yes fair. If I have to spill my guts, and expose myself, so do you. I'm tired of you getting all my secrets, but giving nothing in return. You need to redo that list, and if you don't I'm going to tell your grandma Rosa you're not cooperating. She offered to slap you." Take that.

Ranger's look darkened. "You shared that with my grandmother?"

I nodded yes, and set my chin defiantly. "Yep, I was upset about it, and she helped me."

"Why are you upset?" Ranger had a sharp look, I had a feeling that he was trying to read me.

I was upset because I expected you to use the easy way out. You were having a difficult time talking about your feelings, and I do to, so I thought we'd do this to help move things forward. I'm serious about what I need. If you can't give that to me, or you aren't willing to, then we need to step back and be just friends." During my tirade, I threw my list at him, and realized my mistake.

He was reading it, with a blank face. Well damn this isn't working. "I don't know why we keep trying. I was looking to see if we had any chance in hell at working something out. But I will not be in a relationship where someone demands that I do all the changes ever again." I was fighting tears, and decided to just leave. I made it to the door, when Ranger pulled the caveman routine again. My crutches crashed to the ground and I once again found myself lying on the bed, pinned by Ranger.

"Will you stop running? How can you not get it?" The first part sounded angry while the second part sounded confused. I was holding onto my anger.

"Get off me." I demanded trying to push him, but it was like trying to push a compact car. Sometimes I forget how much muscle makes up Ranger. He wasn't a lightweight.

"Not until you listen, and stop running." I noticed he began supporting some of his weight with his arms, but I was still stuck.

"Listen! You haven't fucking said anything I need to listen to." My whole body was vibrating with anger.

"I've tried to show you, but you don't fucking get it. Why are you mad? You told me to write down what I needed to consider a relationship. That's it. My life is dangerous. Some risks I'm not involved in anymore, but I deal with people who'd think nothing of torturing you to get to me. I've tried to keep my distance so you'll be safe."

"You said people weren't trying to kill you that often anymore." Or at least that's what I understood when he complained about Joyce following him around.

"Typhon." Ranger said, as if that would make sense. I involuntarily rolled my eyes.

"A known assassin showed up, because he saw my name listed on a honeymoon suite reservation. He thought I'd gotten married."

Ok, I'll give him that, but they were talking before he left. I didn't notice any bullet holes, other than grandmas. "Five." I could do one word answers to. See how he likes them.

"Five what?"

"It's not fun is it? When someone half answers you. Number five on my list. Sharing."

Bull's eye. Got him with that one, I think because he rolled off me, onto the bed again his eyes closed.

"There will be times when I can't tell you things. Can you accept that?"

"Maybe." He looked at me again. "I know you do… other things, but you need to let me know what you can. I don't care where the bodies are buried. I'm tired of being left in the dark, and I worry sometimes." I looked away. I never told him about how I worry when he left for business after the whole Scrog mess. It's stupid, but I can't help it. Now that I've faced the possibility of losing him, I didn't like it.

"Babe." Ranger said as he pulled me close, tucking me next to him. I was fighting back the urge to tear up, but felt better in his embrace.

"These things will make you happy?"

I mentally reviewed my list, and nodded into his chest, which was kind of sad. He'd been covered in sweat when I arrived, and now it was dry sweat. It was sad that I was tempted to lick it off him. Whoa, hold the racing hormones. We needed to talk still.

"Six, you need marriage?" Ranger asked his voice perfectly calm.

"Maybe." I answered with as much dignity as possible.

"Maybe?" Ranger repeated.

"I'm not interested in getting married right now. I'm not even sure I'll ever want to again, but you shouldn't say never. I want it to be a possible option someday." I looked in his eyes trying to see if that was our deal breaker.

"Someday?" I nodded firmly. "And if I say no, you're not interested, even if all the other things we can compromise on?"

I thought about it, and realized that I didn't know. "I'm not sure. I don't like the thought of you putting restrictions. You've not given me any valid reason why it's not a possibility. Other than you think it's stupid, and that sounds like a cop out."

Ranger's lips curved slightly at the corners. "You're calling me scared." I thought about it, and his grandmother's words came back to me. "Yes." I answered with all the courage I could muster.

Ranger released me and rolled off the bed. My face fell, and I felt a crack begin and pain in my chest. Ranger turned back to me, and noticed my face, or used his ESP. Either way; he said "Just going to get something." I nodded, and took a deep breath.

He returned with our lists, and joined me on the bed again. We began reviewing the lists, and negotiation our way to a compromise, the marriage question skipped for the time being.

When I once again pointed out that his list wasn't right, he sighed. "I want you. You already give me most of the things I need. I won't put you at risk though." His wolf smile told me what other thing I wasn't giving him. "And you have to understand that things will be ugly if you come home without your underwear." He was grinning, but I saw right between those lines.

"Well, since I usually have to call you to drive me, it won't be a problem will it?" I answered narrowing my eyes. I knew what he wasn't saying, and if we did this, the issue would be moot. No alleys, no stolen kisses. I wouldn't promise not to wear strange clothes. I may have something happen again where I'd have to buy or borrow clothes because mine were destroyed. Sometimes shit happens around me.

"Precautions. Keep an extra set of your own clothes in the car for emergencies."

If only it was that simply. "And when the car is blown up?" I countered.

Rangers head tilted slightly. He would let it go, accepting the unsaid answer.

In the end, we agreed that he would share, open up, and he agreed to make time for things like we did in Philly. Non work related time. The rest of my list he already met. I would continue my training. I was already planning to anyway, but didn't point that out. I let him think it was his victory. Yep, I had the power.

He tried to get me to eat healthier, but I refused to give up junk food. I offered to take breaks from doughnuts sometimes instead of running with him. That got him to grin again. "Give up sugar." he tempted me, self serving bastard. I refused to answer that, and changed the subject.

He wanted me to continue working for him, and it took some talking before we agreed on that. I'd work only part time, and would have a partner other than Lula. If it started to come between us, I could quit, without him getting pissy, as long as I was taking precaution and stayed safe. I did concede on carrying a gun when going after repeat offenders. He agreed if I wore a vest, and had my other equipment I'd be ok to use my new stuff unless the person warranted more firepower. If it meant that much to him I could wear a vest, I'd try to remember to carry my .38 when I needed it. His look told me he'd help me remember.

"And what about when we are mad?"

"I'll pin you to the bed, till we work it out." Ranger said as if that was a normal option.

I gave him the death glare, but it didn't have any effect. "Babe, well agree to talk it out. We'll tell each other when were pissed off so it can be dealt with. No running. No denial."

"Fine." I huffed. Then realized we'd worked out the major issues except marriage. The big pink elephant.

Ranger pulled something out of his pocket, and placed it in my hand. I began hyperventilating. It was a wedding band.

"Calm down. I'm not proposing." I snapped my eyes to him.

"I've thought about it, but don't think I'll ever want it. The rest of this is acceptable."

Well, knock me out. So he's thought about it, even carries a ring? Had to take a calming breath. It was a wedding band, not engagement ring. "Is it ever a possibility? Or are you going to deny it completely, or will you allowing yourself to go with the flow?"

"Can you handle it if I never propose?"

"Maybe. There may come a time when I want more." I shrugged. "Why are you against it?"

"Being married doesn't make you happier in a relationship." Typical male.

"No, but it does show a deeper commitment. It's a pledge to stay together no matter what. I glanced at him, and seen the rebuttal forming. "Yeah, I know it's not guaranteed, but it's openenly declaring your love and devotion. For now, we can try to just be together, but we may have to deal with this again someday."

"If we still disagree?"

"Then we go our separate ways, but remain good friends." I didn't want to think about it, but it may happen someday.

"Since you hyperventilated at the sight of the ring, I feel that your not trying to trick my into changing my mind."

"I would never…" Ranger shut me up with a kiss, and took the ring which I was still holding onto back. "Do you still need your space?" Ranger said as he began kissing along my jaw. I did the mental review, and we'd negotiated our differences and made real compromises to working things out. My hormones started stomping their feet. They were tired of getting ignored.

"No." I said my voice already husky.

"Why don't we shower then get something to eat."

"Shower?" That wasn't what I was thinking about. Fuck dinner. "Oh Rosa wants us back for dinner at six thirty." Ranger was suckling my ear.

"It's only four thirty now. Let's go open the box, and take a shower."

I pulled back "The box" I said horrified of what could be in there. "Yeah, unless you want me to waste precious time going to purchase condoms." Ranger was amused by my horror.

"Plus, you still owe me."

"Owe you what?"

"You were supposed to open it after breakfast." Ranger stood up, and left the room. This time I knew where he was going.

He returned, and raised an eyebrow as he flicked the open flaps. "Grandma, but I didn't check it out." and I narrowed my eyes thinking about why she opened that fucking box.

"I needed to get her out of the room, she wasn't being reasonable." Ranger defended himself.

"By the way, don't think I didn't notice that you never answered my questions about Typhon. You owe me what details you can tell me." if I had to suffer through opening this, he needed to start sharing.

"He has been trying to reach me. Saw my name on travel info, came to see if it was really me getting married. I told him no, my grandmothers falsified my name. He's going to contact the Miami office about a job. It could have been something else."

"See was that hard?" I answered. I know sometimes I'm a smartass. And I also didn't want to think about that other option.

"I'm a better shot. Now it's your turn." He pulled me into his lap so we could inspect the box together.

I groaned, but he seemed interested. "I thought you weren't a gadget man?"

"No, but I might like something in there. Plus you laughed at my bong flowers."

I couldn't stop the smile, and Ranger nipped at my neck, and said "Open."

I knew he wasn't going to let it go, so I decided to get it over with. Maybe I could talk him into the shower faster. His attention to my neck had my stomach clenching and my hormones were cheering.

* * *

------------------- Sexual Content skip ahead using Edit, find "78562"---------

* * *

I pulled out the first item and remembered why I was afraid of this box. Carefully tucked in between plastic and a cardboard background I was staring at "The amazing wireless cock ring." I was curious so I began reading the back. Cyberskin, Feels like nothing you've ever felt before. CyberSkin® cock ring and testicle harness with wireless, multi-speed vibration. Helps create harder erections and more powerful ejaculation. Ok, maybe I was a bit curious, plus the remote was intriguing. Ranger took it from me and opened the package. I began blushing. Was he going to put it on?

"Do you want me to?" Ranger whispered in my ear, placing the ring into my hand. Wow, that was very soft feeling. I cleared my throat. "Maybe later." I wasn't sure it would fit. Ranger stretched it, and smiled but set it aside. I was beet red.

Ranger picked up a small purple wrapped butterfly. It was another remote teasing object. According to the package, you placed it on or in your underwear and used the multi speed remote to tease and drive your partner wild. "Babe, this isn't what I was expecting. Some of this could be fun." Ranger said clearly amused. Ha, his torture plan backfired, because I could see his interest. Ranger opened up the butterfly, and next thing I knew he was slipping it into my panties. Where my pants went, I didn't care. I didn't notice the remote, and sadly, Ranger stopped kissing me, to check out the box some more. I groaned, and then moaned as he activated the butterfly. Just as I was thinking Oh yes, he stopped. And I glared at him.

He began looking at the box as if nothing happened. That's it. He was putting on the ring. I held it in front of him. Ranger smiled and showed me his next find. A karma Sutra bedside box. I still was holding the ring, and he pulled me to him.

"Later." he said as he began working his way down my neck. Licking, kissing and nipping towards my lace covered breasts. Damn, my shirt was gone now too. Oh well. After a few moments, he pulled back and he picked up the bedside box, and opened it. He pulled out a feather applicator, and opened one of the jars. He handed it to me to inspect, and I read the flavor. It was honey dust that was flavored like strawberries and champagne. As I was reading the jar, Ranger's nimble fingers removed my bra, and he began teasing my nipples with the feather. I grabbed his hair and pulled myself closer to him. He was starting to drive me wild. I began ravaging his mouth. He pulled back and returned his attention to the dust.

"This could be fun." he said as he used the feather applicator to carefully cover my right breast with the dust. The soft feather was erotic and I wanted him. "Patience" He replied, then selected a bottle, and smiled. "Cherries" That made me smile too, thinking about the unused bottle that is tucked away in my night stand. Well, unused except one drop.

He allowed several drops to fall out of the bottle onto my left breast. He began caressing my breast and spreading the oil. His motions caused the oil to begin warming. The added heat caused my inner walls to clench, and soon the butterfly would be drowning. My breathing was getting erratic, and Ranger decided he was ready to taste test. I watched in anticipation as he lowered his mouth to my breast and began licking and sucking. As he circled my areola with his tongue yet again, ignoring my aching nipples I groaned in frustration. And felt the butterfly spring to life. He latched onto my nipple and I began pleading for him to take off his damned shorts. I wanted him, and I wanted him now.

When he ignored my requests, and turned his attention to the other nipple, I decided I'd had enough. I began stroking and giving him a squeeze through his shorts. I had it on good authority that he was commando, and after a few minutes of his torture he allowed the butterfly's stimulation of my engorged clit to cease. I unbuttoned his shorts, and when I got to the zipper, he grabbed my hands.

"Not yet." he said. I picked up one of the bottles and allowed some of the flavor to fall onto his fingers. He watched me as I took it into my mouth and began sucking and licking off the oil. It tasted great, chocolate mint, and I began enjoying teasing him.

He snatched his fingers away, and began deeply kissing me. My hands began roaming his back and sides. I slowly pulled them to his zipper, and freed him from the pants. Ranger was working on my neck, when I took him into my hands. With some of the warming oil on my hands. He bite down, as I began stroking him. The butterfly began a slow pulse and I was lost in the sensation of stroking him and the butterfly.

I couldn't take any more teasing. "Ranger!" I moaned. Trying to plead for mercy. Unable to say anything else. He began working his way down my stomach. Carefully cleaning up the oil that he'd applied all the way down to my clit. I never noticed him remove my panties. I wanted nothing more than to shove his face between my legs. I also knew from our one night that Ranger enjoyed taking his time. When he began peppering kisses on my lower stomach, my muscles clenched, and I felt a rush of wetness soak my thighs.

When he began suckling the joint between my leg and pussy I moaned. "Please…" I said, my voice soft and husky. I licked my lips, unsuccessful in my attempt to moisten them.

His lips began nibbling on my pussy lips, and his tongue slide along the length, barely slipping in. He pulled back just long enough to apply something to his fingers, and then the two of them slipped into me. I cried out in pleasure as his mouth found my clit. I felt a warmth rise and a tingling sensation. I was writhing on the bed, dancing on his fingers and tongue. My orgasm ripped through me unexpectedly, and every muscle in my body clenched as I cried out his name. He didn't stop stroking and sucking until my body began relaxing. He took his time working his way back up to my body. I immediately kissed him, tasting a mixture of the oils and myself. I felt his hard cock pressing into me and I wanted it. I tried to work my way down, but he held me still. I looked at him, and realized he was trying to remain in control. He captured my lips, and stroked my lips with his tongue asking for me to open to him, and I did. Our tongues battled and I tried to grasp him but he stopped me.

"Now!" I demanded, while we gasped for air.

He looked at the box, which had been knocked on the floor during my writhing. He grabbed the box and was going to look through it, but I just snatched it from his hands, and dumped it on the bed. Finding a condom, I ripped it open with my teeth, and began kissing him as rolled it over his hard, pulsing cock

He reversed our positions, with him poised at my entrance, slicking himself even more with the juices. He began entering me slowly, and my body clenched around him. His jaw was clenched, and I felt as if I was going to explode. After being teased for so long, my pussy was sensitive, and still twitching from the aftershocks of the last orgasm.

Ranger finally eased himself completely in me, and we both released moans as my body encased him in moist heat. He began pivoting deep within me and I dug my nails into his biceps, begging for more. His pace quickened and he was slamming into as I matched his pace, both of us surging toward our orgasms. Another orgasm ripped through me, and I dug my nails into his back from the intensity. I faintly heard Ranger say my name as the blood rushed to my ears, and my eyes shut.

I felt Ranger begin kissing my eyes, and I opened them. He was still inside me, and we both were still twitching. I wrapped my legs around him, and sought his mouth. We began exchanging soft kisses while our bodies calmed.

When Ranger pulled out, I sucked in a breath, instantly missing him. He just kissed my lips. As he flipped onto his back and pulled me on his chest, and I noticed the time.

It was five forty five. I immediately sat up, and Ranger followed my glance to the clock.

"We need to get a shower."

With that, he stood, and went into the bathroom. I heard the toilet flush, and the shower turn on. I was still a sated mushy pile and couldn't get my limbs to move. Ranger appeared in the doorway, and came and collected me. He sat me on the counter, and returned with a large trash bag. He wrapped my leg, and we got into the shower. He helped wash me, and that caused us to use another condom. It was all Rangers fault that I had fifteen minutes to get dressed and do my hair.

* * *

---------------------------End of Sexual Content--- 78562-------------------

* * *

We arrived a little late, and Grandma Rosa smacked Ranger. I wasn't sure what was going on, until my grandmother came out of the kitchen and said.

"Damn that's one big hickey. You must have been using my package" She was grinning and inspecting Ranger for evidence. I was bright red, and stuttering.

Ranger closed my mouth, and we all sat down to enjoy a nice dinner cooked by his grandmother. My grandmother kept trying to find out which gift we liked the most. I was famished, so I just ignored her, like everyone else at the table.

* * *

_A/N : Please have faith. They'll be getting back to the psycho very quickly. It may seem as if they've forgotten, but I didn't think they would take the time to work things out unless they were away from him. Comments are welcome as always._


	42. Chapter 41

****

Disclaimer: I only own Ranger in my dreams. In reality everyone you recognize belongs to JE. This chapter also contains Sexual and Graphic material. Consider yourself warned.

Part Forty One

After diner, I helped Rosa clean the kitchen. After a few minutes Ranger joined us, and by the look on his face, Grandma Mazur's hands had been roaming. The three of us made quick work, and soon everything was cleaned and put away.

Grandma Mazur went out to the local bar, and Rosa finally rested on the couch. With a soft smile, and a few words to Ranger she settled in to watch a movie in peace. I guess hiding with my grandmother is almost as stressful as her moving in with you. Ranger and I returned to the hotel room.

Before falling asleep last night, he'd made up for the huge hickey. I was beginning to really like Grandma's gift. Maybe I'd take the next one she offered to me.

The next morning, Ranger dragged me to the hotel gym to run, on a treadmill! Ok, he was running, and I was beginning to use the walking cast. Since Ranger got me out of bed with a promise he'd make it worth my while I ended up in the gym at five thirty in the morning. One day I need to learn how to control myself around Ranger. Or at least find a way to distract him from wanting me to run with him.

Ranger wouldn't even consider running outside. Outside at least I would've had a nice view. For the next thirty minutes, I tried to slow the treadmill, but Ranger would 'babe' me and speed it past snail- crawling speed. The view in this damned room sucked. The machines lined the wall, and not just any wall. Nope, I had to stare at myself in a mirrored wall. No woman wants to watch herself get all red and sweaty. I couldn't even watch Ranger's ass, and his face was blank in the mirrored wall in front of us. I would've left, but a skank flounced in, and greeted Ranger.

So nice to see you again. Do you always work out this early? Want a smoothie after our runs today? You left before I finished my ten miles yesterday. I tried to catch you but must have missed you…whore. She went on and on, and I wasn't leaving.

Ranger, smart man, just stayed in his zone until I tried to slow the speed again. I should leave, but then the skank would ruin Ranger's run. I'm only backing him up, I knew he loved to run. She'd bother him if I left. I wasn't jealous that she looks fresh as a daisy and isn't all sweaty. I'm definitely not insecure either. Yep, another stamp for my passport to denial land.

I was about to die, but wasn't even admitting I didn't want to leave Ranger alone with the spandex clad skank. Who really runs in spandex, in a hotel gym? I'd just stick it out, then bitch later. That was my plan. Well, until Ranger stopped my machine, and told me to stretch, as if he was a trainer, and didn't spend last night with me. Since he has ESP, he sensed the shit was about to hit the fan, and it had nothing to do with the skank's smirk. He didn't just dismiss me, did he?

Without breaking his stride, Ranger smiled at me in the mirror and said "Babe, I only have five left, I'll meet you in the shower."

Ha, take that skank! I smiled and walked out of the room, before collapsing in the hallway, out of the skank's view.

I didn't even attempt to move until I felt someone watching me, and it wasn't Ranger. I opened my eyes and found Typhon staring at me. Dressed in running shorts, and a sleeveless shirt. This wasn't good. Assassins watching you gasp and suck in air like a fish out of water wouldn't help maintain the image that I could handle myself.

Before either of us spoke, Ranger emerged from the gym, smiled at the picture I made, then glared at Typhon.

Typhon raised his hands and said "No worries, just hanging out waiting for the boat. I found her mumbling on the floor."

Ranger kept his right hand at his side, and used his left to tug me off the floor, and flopped me over his shoulder in a fireman's carry, and for once I was happy about it. It saved me from trying to walk. I gave Typhon a small finger wave then looked down. I finally had a nice view.

Before we got to the room, Ranger began talking. "Babe, do not hang around Typhon. He's not a nice guy."

"I wasn't hanging, we just bumped into one another." I defended myself.

I felt Ranger give a small breath. I'm pretty sure it was my excuse and not him having to carry me. My suspicions were confirmed when Ranger calmly explained that under no circumstances should I trust Typhon. Ranger didn't like being on the same island, let alone us running into him again. We'd avoid him till we could get off, and I was to begin keeping my promise to carry a loaded weapon. Typhon's presence warranted me having to do so, even though he Ranger suspected we weren't his target. Typhon just used a coincidence to try to gather information on Ranger. I planned on not bumping into him again. Guess I can also avoid the gym, known hang out and all.

As we reached the room Ranger carried me directly to the bathroom. He gently placed me on the counter, and started the shower. He removed his gun, securing the harness on the towel rack. Damn, why didn't he tell me about that? With the straps hidden by the towel, he had his gun, easy to reach, but also out of plain sight.

"Babe, you don't even like your own gun. Otherwise I would've shown you before now."

Humph…Ok, so he's right, but I'm learning. Ranger went about removing both of our clothes, wrapping my leg, then lifted me into the shower and placed me under the spray. I let out a relaxed sigh. Ranger began washing every inch of my body, paying close attention to all his favorite spots. I was getting irritated, but my leg was achy. Time to move things along, but damn, I didn't see any condoms.

--------- Sexual Content------- skip Edit, Find using 08912-----

Ranger chuckled, then lifted something from the top ledge near the small window above the shower. With that solved, I made my move. I grabbed him, and began stroking him. Once he conceded defeat, I wrapped my legs around his waist. Positioning me against the cool tiles, he began more delicious torture. My center ached, and as he began working his mouth along my neck, I gasped as his erect penis pressed against me. I wanted it now.

I began kissing Ranger and tried to maneuver him inside me, but he had all the muscles and it wasn't in his plan yet. I felt the water getting cooler and knew I'd have to move this along, Ranger was magic, and liked to take his time. I wasn't feeling up to being slowly tortured right now. I don't have enough patience for most things, especially when I'm horny and the water is getting cold. I began rubbing myself against him, displaying the heat I felt. I began nibbling down his neck, until I found that special spot, right below his jaw. After a few licks and a nip, combined with my constant rubbing, Ranger joined my plan.

As he slipped into me, I felt my body welcome him and the pressure as he slowly entered me.. My muscles clenched and Ranger began thrusting in and out of me, as I hung on, forcing myself against him pushing off the shower wall. My orgasm hit with a tremendous force, my muscles going lax, and my eyes rolling into my head. Thankfully I knew Ranger would hold on to me. As my body spasmed, Ranger kept thrusting deep his pace becoming more erratic as my body willed him to join me in the stars. As a second orgasm began building I began groaning. Each thrust brought me closer and closer to the doomsday orgasm.

Ranger changed our position, pushing me closer to the shower wall, the change in angles caused me to shatter, I came with a groan. I'd lost the ability to form actual words. As the blood flowed through my body, I think I heard Ranger find release, his head resting on my shoulder as we caught our breath.

As I returned to my body, it shivered in the now cold, quickly approaching frozen water. We separated and rushed to actually shower.

--------- End of Sexual Content------- 08912-----

After getting dressed, Ranger settled on the couch with his laptop. More paperwork?

"End of month reports" Ranger said, his eyes displayed deep concentration. My curiosity monkey was screeching. Do I go over and try to look over his shoulder? Nope, none of my business.

I flopped down against the couch arm, away from the temptation to peek, and tried to find something on TV, while contemplating if I could go back to sleep.

After our shower it was only seven in the morning, and I'm NEVER up at seven am.

"Babe, Lester is ready to report to you on his covert operation."

I got a report from Lester? Is that even possible? What covert Operation? Before my brain could ask any more questions, Ranger looked at me with the corners of his lips curved up slightly.

"Evening Companions. You wanted him get answers to your questions." He unclipped his phone, and tossed it to me. "Call Rangeman, and have them patch you through". Without another word, he returned to his laptop.

I was still thinking about the bed, but my curiosity over the escort agency won. I dialed Rangeman's office number, and waited for the line to be answered.

"Boss." a deep baritone voice I didn't recognize finally answered.

"Uh…" I didn't think about how it would look with Ranger calling the main number. I bet he never called that number. But, then again if he'd shared a little, he could've told me how to call. Nope, not my fault.

"Ms. Plum?" He knew me?

"Steph, is everything ok?" Tanks voice came on the line, and brought me out of my stupor.

"Yeah, I was told to call and have you _patch me through _to Lester" I involuntarily rolled my eyes.

"Is Ranger there?" Tank asked, and I felt Ranger's eyes on me. ESP Tank….

"Yep." I answered, trying to sound uninterested, even though I was dying to know why Tank wanted to know.

"I'll connect you to Lester." and the line was silent.

"Fuck Tank, do you know what time I got to bed?" Lester's groggy voice came over the line.

"You were supposed to get information, not party. I could have Ranger get you some control training." Ok, so I was baiting him. I don't know if you could learn Ranger's kind of control from a class, but I had a feeling it was a good comeback.

"Ms. Plum?" I could feel Lester's confusion.

"Well, did you find anything out yet?"

"I found out all kinds of things. But it'll cost you." Lester bargained back.

"Cost Me?" I answered back, but suddenly, the phone was taken from me, and Ranger said a few things into the phone so quiet I couldn't hear them. Ok, I had enough and snatched the phone back. "Didn't your mother teach you any manners? I bet if your Grandmother saw that she'd slap you."

Ok, I was playing with fire, and Ranger's eyes confirmed it, but I can handle Lester. At least, I'm pretty sure I can. With that, I slowly walked into the bedroom, leaving Ranger to his laptop.

"Ms. Plum, I apologize for my …." Lester began, but I didn't let him finish.

"Yeah, yeah. Just remember who wears the clothes in this partnership."

"Wears the clothes?" Lester was confused again.

"Yep, I'm wearing one of Ranger's T-shirts." Ok, that was a fib, but Lester wouldn't know that.

Lester's audible gulp made me laugh.

"So tell me everything." I said excitedly. Dying to know if my discovery helped us any.

After I hung up with Lester, I couldn't wait to get back to Trenton. We had a possible lead! Lester got his "date" to admit that the girls were concerned over the disappearances on his second meeting. He also was able to lift their client list. I wasn't going to ask how he accomplished that. Lester promised to have some papers sent to Ranger's laptop for me to look over. I also learned that the team had several meetings while we were gone. I was supposed to tell Ranger to watch for the minute reports.

I hung up the phone and joined Ranger. Turns out we'd missed a lot being gone. I spent a lot of time in our suite reviewing reports with Ranger. We were scheduled to have another task force meeting, and I wanted to be caught up. Ranger seemed pleased with my drive to review everything. He most likely thought I was being serious about the work, and while that was true, mostly I wanted to know everything, and catch this bastard.

After two days, the boat captain returned and we left the island. We quickly dropped off my grandmother at the safe house, and returned Grandma Rosa to Ranger's upset mother.

On the way to Rangeman, both our phones began simultaneously ringing. I wasn't sure who was calling Ranger, but I was surprised to be getting a call from Joe. Too bad, it wasn't a friendly call. Joe called to warn me that the psycho left me a present at my parent's house.

One look at Ranger after hanging up, confirmed he had received a call too. Wonder who told him? Ranger flipped around and pointed the Rangeman SUV toward the burg.

About a mile away, I noticed the flying helicopter and my stomach dropped to my knees. Ranger had to park a few blocks away because of all the traffic. Must be some present to get all this attention.

I numbly followed behind Ranger, not sure if I was prepared to see more of the sick bastard's work. My phone began ringing, and I noticed a weird number. Just as I was about to answer it, Ranger stopped me.

"That's the safe house. She isn't supposed to be calling you. Don't answer it, I don't want any records."

Whew, that was close. That's a valid reason not to talk to my mother. Can't compromise the safe house right? Ok, so I'm happy to avoid the talk too.

Joe met us as promised, and we got a passed the tape line to prevent the burg turnout from contaminating the crime scene.

I gasped in horror at the front of my parent's house. My mother's pride and joy was in utter ruin. Every window was broken, her flowers ripped out of the ground, red paint, at least I hope it's paint was splattered all over everything.

"It's not paint, Cupcake."

My stomach lurched, and my knees failed. Ranger's quick reactions were the only thing that kept me from hitting the pavement with my head. It took me a few minutes, but I kept myself from fainting. I could do this. I kept repeating it. My mother was going to kill me. Ranger gave my shoulders a squeeze.

"Do you want to wait here?" he asked very quietly. YES, my brain screamed, but I needed to see this through. It's not like I haven't seen dead people before right? After a while you should get desensitized. I should be by now. How many bodies does it take?

"Cupcake are you Ok?

I snapped out of it, to see the concerned face of Joe, and worry likes crinkling around Ranger's eyes. "Uh yeah, I was just preparing myself." There that sounded professional. I gathered every ounce of courage and craziness and began walking closer to the house. It was then that I noticed the erected tent on the lawn.

Joe and Ranger both walked to it first, and I followed behind. Determined to look as brave as I always tried to sound.

----------Graphic Material ------ To skip use "edit" the select find and type 81259-----------

As we stopped outside the tent, we were all handed gloves by Big Dog. I noticed he looked a little green. Joe pulled the flap back, and entered. I moved to follow but Ranger stepped in the way.

"Babe, it's ok if you wait out here."

I thought about it, but I wanted to see what was going on.

"If it's to much, let me know and we'll leave." With that, Ranger held the flap open for me. I took a deep breath and entered the tent.

My eyes began watering from the smell, and I had to breath through my mouth. Inside was another victim. Delicate wires secured her body. The metal frame formed an A shape, and she was posed as if she was pleasuring herself in a swing. My mother will never let me live this down. Her eyes had rolled back into her head, so nothing but the whites shown giving her an eerie look. Even though this body hadn't been dismembered and stripped like the others, it was from our man. I recognized the message was meant for me.

---------- End of Graphic Material ------ 81259-----------

The latest victim was dressed in lingerie that I'd been eyeing out of the Victoria Secrets catalog. It was a royal blue sheer mesh flyaway baby doll set. The top had a built in bra, but secured in the middle of the breast with a bow. It was sexy, and I had really wanted to buy it. Since I didn't have any skips, cash was low and I kept the catalog as a promise to begin managing my money better so I'd be able to buy things when I wanted them.

Add to that that I'm about ninety-nine percent positive that the swing stand she'd hanging from is the other part to the harness we'd found in the care package grandma gave me. Must be the part she said wouldn't fit. Well that's one gift I won't have to worry about. The final clue was the curly brown wig.

Words written on her limbs gave a simple message.

"You can't hide forever"

I was being threatened and embarrassed. What a bonus for me.

I came out of my daze to hear Ranger and Joe reviewing information. Apparently my mother's neighbor found the body when she came to get her morning paper. No one heard anything, even though the house had significant damage inside and out. A few of the FBI agents I recognized from the task force meeting joined in and they were all trying to figure out why the change in MO. So much for keeping anything private.

"It's a message for me." I said softly, hoping no one would pick it up. Of course Ranger's bat ears never missed anything, and his eyebrow rose. Which caused everyone to look at me.

"Babe?"

"Ranger, remember the harness?" I whispered, even though I felt myself flushing already. This was going to be embarrassing.

I saw Joe's jaw clenching. "Harness?" he finally got out.

"Uh, yeah grandma gave me a care package as a joke, and there was this weird strap thing. I didn't know what it was, so I asked Ranger. He told me it was a harness. I'm not into that stuff, but you know Grandma." I couldn't think of anything else to say so I snapped my mouth shut. When I noticed the smirk Ranger was giving Joe, I glared at them both.

"Why do you think it was personal message?" Agent S asked. Did I mention I don't like him?

Time to complete my humiliation. "Well, that item she's wearing is something I had circled in my Victoria Secrets catalog at my apartment. Then, there is the distinct possibility this frame thingy goes with the harness my grandmother gave me. Not to mention she's sitting on my parents lawn!" By the end I was getting very upset.

Joe pulled me out of the tent. "You need to calm down. Keep objective. We need you to look in the house to see if anything is missing, cupcake. It's bad though." Joe looked very concerned. I felt like crying for at least a week.

Ranger joined us, and led me inside. One of the other officers called Joe and he left us alone after giving me a quick hug.

Inside the door, Ranger pulled me into a hug. I knew he realized the message was meant for me. You didn't need ESP to connect the dots if you knew me.

In Ranger's embrace, tears began leaking from my eyes. When my brain registered soft Spanish, I pulled back. Ranger wiped the tears from my cheeks. "I'll protect you. Please keep carrying the gun I gave you. He has fixated on you."

I nodded my agreement, to both his assessment and the gun issue. A promise is a promise.

I spent the next four hours dealing with the present and everything it implied. After a through search of my parents, I was escorted to my apartment with a full bodyguard detail to have another look at my apartment. I searched around, and found the catalog, and sure enough, the page with the baby doll set had been ripped out. It was bagged, but not before I caught Carl and Big Dog smiling at my notes. Ranger's dark look got them to stop grinning and bag it.

The only thing we found out of place was the keys to Rangeman were back. The psycho placed them on my kitchen counter, with another note.

"I'm not stupid."

So much for the easy capture plan. At six o'clock we finally made it to Rangeman, and after a dinner courtesy of Ella, I joined Ranger for his debriefing meeting with the rest of the team. Have I said that Ranger has too many meetings?


	43. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own anyone but my psycho, and he's a handful. Sorry for the long wait between chapters, RL has made me busy lately. Hope you enjoy this short bit. More should be up soon.

* * *

**Part Forty Two**

After an hour long meeting, everyone was aware of the same thing. The police had found squat to find our killer. No evidence was found in Melissa's apartment. No evidence at the house of horrors, and even the client list from Evening Companions had hit a wall. None of the missing girls had any regular clients in common. The FBI also said no ties could be made to their last recorded appointment. My neck hairs stood up, but I just had to let it go. I could always come back and look at the papers. I made a note of the names. I wanted to run them through Rangeman's programs. Something had to be there.

When the forensic anthropologist began speaking, I tuned back in. Something had been bugging me, but I couldn't read the reports. They grossed me out to much. I hoped he wouldn't go into graphic details, like the reports did. I'll never be able to watch my father carve a roast again.

"Based on the number of victims, it's easy to conclude that our killer is experienced. There is only one body found to date which has any conclusive evidence for cause of death. The last victim from the house…"

He began shuffling through papers, clearly trying to find her name, and it pissed me off.

"Mel." I added, with a hint of irritation. He ignored me, and began reading notes from his found paper. My foot began tapping, until Ranger caught my attention. I didn't need ESP to know the message. Calm down and I was trying. I'm proud that I didn't go off on him.

"Yes, Melissa Thornburg was twenty two, one previous pregnancy and non Hispanic. The cause of her death was declared as suffocation, primarily caused by our victim going into anaphylactic shock. She doesn't fit the victim profile, but the method used to kill her may….."

He continued, but I had to take a deep breath, and I was trying hard to control the flopping in my stomach. Poor Mel, she died slowly and painfully, and that had tears burning my eyes. I blinked and Ranger's squeezing on my knee helped me regain my composure. Bone Man, didn't even notice. Figures. He just kept reading his notes, clueless, but that may have been a good thing. It's unprofessional to cry in a meeting. Once I was ok, I began listening to him drone on.

"Also, another unidentified body, that of a thirty-seven year old Hispanic woman doesn't fit the profile. Detailed examination determined that the unidentified woman's cause of death was most likely strangulation. This is guessed primarily from the broken hyoid bone. No other bodies have any indications, so either the killer got better, or found a better method."

I found my notes about my thoughts previously. I thought our killer was very short, or weak. Since I didn't think people wouldn't remember seeing a little person on Stark Street, I crossed off the short, and wrote 'small build'. Plus it sounded more professional. When Bone Man was finished, the FBI profiler took over.

"I estimate our assailant to be in his late twenties to early thirties most likely from Hispanic decent. His has ability to blend in almost exclusively Hispanic communities, and thus explains his knowledge of the culture. Several of the victim's families have received what I believe to be final gifts. He may have started at an early age, killing small animals. It's likely that our assailant has hunting experience, as the area in which he had his hideaway is a remote area; his careful care and cleaning with knives of the early bodies indicates a high level of skill in using carving knives to butcher. He's well educated, and could hold a steady job. In his daily life, he will portray himself as the quiet type. He wants to not only possess his victims, but he takes care in how he kills them. But he doesn't care about them, he wants their bones. To make more of his 'art' pieces. His pieces are what drive him. He's meticulous, and very careful. Even in a frenzy he's failed to leave any discernable evidence. The good news is that he's falling apart without his collection. The location was well kept, and frequently visited. It was his sanctuary, and without it, he'll begin cracking."

I added to my list, adding the physical details. One of the local officers asked about the collective check into the museum angle. Everyone reported they found no possible museum employees they'd pin this on. Our man was a ghost, so I turned to the only other person who I knew that could come and go without leaving evidence. Ranger smirked at me, probably reading my thoughts. When one of the Colorado cops, called Ranger on him missing so many meetings, and doing nothing, the look he got shut him up.

Ranger slipped silently out of his seat, and stood next to the man, who looked anorexic next to him. The short pause caused the cop to start sweating. Ranger just gave him a final dark look, before taking the podium so to speak.

He began reviewing detailed financial reports on all the victims. When he put a page on the overhead projector, which showed the purchase location for six of the visa's used to pay the missing women from Evening Companions, including our victims.

The page showed that the prepaid visas were all purchased at one store, but more importantly, it was when and how they were purchased.

For all six victims, the card was purchased on the first of the month, and money was loaded onto the card once a week, two hundred dollars at a time on Thursdays, till the balance reached a limit of three thousand to thirty six hundred dollars.

"Ok, so you've proved our guy purchased the cards, and then had to slowly load them. Where will that get us?" the cop from California added.

Ranger silently removed the page, and replaced it with another. There was a new card purchased recently, and so far our assailant had been following his pattern, and had built up a balance of twenty eight hundred.

The room quickly became a buzz, but I noticed all the Rangeman were silent. The "suits" began arguing over jurisdiction. But since the guys were being quiet, I followed their lead. Ranger cleared his throat, and the room became silent. I had to chuckle, I guess Ranger wasn't just intimidating to Trenton's criminal element.

"I've already got my men in place, attempting to get a positive identification. One man inside the store, as of today, and teams will provide round the clock surveillance. All of the equipment inside the store has been upgraded, and is accessible for further monitoring of all vehicles and customers from our offices here." Hal opened his laptop, and pulled up live feed of the store for all of us to watch on the large plasma screen on the wall. Clearly this feed didn't come from your standard convenience store equipment. It was crystal clear, and obviously top of the line.

Agent Jackson, watched, and then asked "How did you get the owner to agree? I never signed off for any liability on this."

Ranger smirked but didn't answer. After all, he is the man of mystery. But at the same time, aren't we cooperating with the "suits" as the guys constantly referred to the cops and FBI agents.

Lester smartass meter finally hit met it's silent limit. He added. "Free security upgrades. Gets them every time." He said this with a shit eating grin.

Agent Jackson's face contorted, in what I guess was anger. "We can't have them not signing off, I need to get authorization for us to place someone inside, and secure liability insurance." He glanced at me, and I remembered why I didn't like him.

"That's why Rangeman will be running this. I do not need to have them sign off. As of six this morning. Pack N Go on 118th and Broad is a client of Rangeman, and My Company and I are dually authorized to monitor all activity, and take any means necessary to secure the property and safety of their customers and the general public. You have copies of my insurance policies on file at headquarters." Ranger had taken a seat, and began gathering his papers. He was clearly done with the discussion. Rangeman would be in charge and I was getting to understand why Joe always said Ranger had ways to accomplish things the police couldn't. He didn't just mean Ranger could break the law. In less time it would have taken to possibly get a warrant to access the visa account information, which we were still waiting on a judge to sign off since we couldn't prove the victims were connected, he'd gotten full account reports, established a valid lead, and had surveillance set up to try and catch our guy. WOW, Rangeman is the shit.

When Bobby began chuckling, I felt myself begin blushing. I hadn't meant to say that out loud. I'd always thought they could do the impossible, but little did I know how much their reputation was earned, and not because they could subdue the criminals, but because they clearly could effectively wrap the whole case up. Those B&E skills also probably aided them too.

Agent Jackson demanded full reports and stuff, but I was stuck in awe of Ranger and his men's skills. When Ranger nodded his agreement to send reports to all the teams, the meeting was finally adjourned. I noticed the guys were all watching me with a look of pride. I gave them a cheesy thumbs up, and then my questions spilled out. I wanted to know why I didn't know about this stuff too.


	44. Chapter 43

**Part Forty Three**

After Ranger dismissed the guys, he answered some of my questions. Turns out Ranger just got confirmation this morning before we landed. Guess that's what he doing on his laptop during our flight back while I was watched the in flight movie.

We returned to the fifth floor, and I went to run searches on the rest of the missing women. I began by finding pictures to see if I could cut back the number of searches I had to run based on the profile of the victims. _Ok, so that was Ranger's suggestion._

Three other women matched the basic profile. I chose to run them from newest disappearance hoping that there would be more information available. According to the information Lester "acquired" the first girls work name was "Candy Lay". In real life she was Susana Lopez. She matched the details, and I checked out her life in detail. I couldn't find any matches to the other victims. Given the profilers information, I tried to find out if she ever lived in New Jersey, and that didn't even give me anything. I got nil from the other victim too. I was beginning to curse the tingle when I began reading the reports for the oldest possible victim.

"Venus Rose" disappeared three years ago, which is why I wasn't hopeful she'd turn up anything. In real life, she was Ariela Maria Esteban. Her age was right around my own. She grew up in Newark; her family lived three blocks from Ranger's. I also noticed that she lived with her father, and he remarried when she was twelve. I was lost in thought because I couldn't find any other reports of her from the age of fourteen till she began working at Evening Companions. She wasn't attending school? How could that be? Her father worked at a butcher shop, so home schooling wasn't likely. The mother, by all records, couldn't speak English. She had received several tickets, and during countless court records indicated that she always asked for an interpreter. I checked out the second wife, and she turned out to be a high school teacher. She had a daughter from a previous marriage, and her child attended the local high school, and went to Rutgers College. I guess she could have been home schooled by the second wife, but still.

"Babe."

I jumped about six feet out of my chair. Damn him. "Make some noise will you!" My heart was thumping so loudly, surely his bat ears would pick that up. As I regained my composure, a thought hit me.

"Hey, you didn't go to Miami until after you turned fourteen right?"

Ranger didn't answer just raised an eyebrow. Ok, so I guess that did come out of nowhere. I passed him the pages about Ariela. I watched as he read them, and could see the slight narrowing of his eyes.

"Do you happen to know her?"

Ranger grabbed a chair from the cubicle next to me, and sat down. He explained that he remembered the Esteban family. He didn't know them well, but his sister's might. He pulled out his cell phone, and placed a call to Carmen.

Apparently she didn't answer because Ranger left a message that simply said "bargain chip, call me". Two minutes later, his phone rang, and he answered it. He spoke in even toned Spanish, and I couldn't understand a damned thing. I really needed to learn Spanish.

Ranger passed me his phone with a final "Babe", and left me. After an awkward moment, I said "hi", and Carmen began telling me about the Esteban sisters. Ranger must have explained what I wanted to know. Apparently, Ariela was the youngest, but she grew up as an only child until her father remarried. In one of the biggest neighborhood scandals, her mother left and went home to be with a former lover. Ariela was quiet type keeping to her self most of the time. Ariela often wore long skirts and long sleeves, which she was teased about.

"One time when we were in the changing room during gym class, I saw something. Not that I was checking her out or anything, but I accidentally walked in to her stall one day and she had bruises on her arms and legs. When she noticed me, she begged me not to say anything. She was so freaked out, and I was embarrassed about walking in on her, I agreed to never say anything." I could hear the guild in Carmen's voice. I tried to offer words to help, but all I could come up with was "You were just a kid too." Carmen said, yeah, and continued her story.

When Mr. Esteban remarried, his new wife had an older daughter, and soon after gave birth to a son. That shocked me, because a birth certificate didn't show up in my searches for the son. I made a note, and continued listening. When Ariela was fourteen, she supposedly moved back to Puerto Rico to live with her mother. Everyone suspected that she really ran away.

I thanked Carmen, who actually said "I should be thanking you. You just got me out of the doghouse. Now I only have to make it up to my brother for taking his keys."

Before I could ask about that she hung up. I tried to hit redial, but Ranger's phone was locked. Did he not trust me? Or did he always keep it locked? One day I might get enough courage to ask him.

I double checked my search information, and tried to find a birth certificate for the brother, but came up with nothing. I decided to consult Ranger. Maybe he could have Silvo dig around, my spidey sense told me that there was something there.

When I knocked on his door, Tank came out with a stack of folders. Ranger waived me in, not even looking up at me at first. He was typing something on his laptop. When he did look at me all he did was raise his eyebrow. I could tell something was bothering him but when I went to ask, he gave a slight nod and I knew to let it go.

I explained what I couldn't find, and gave his phone back. He agreed that it was interesting. I asked him why he chose to call Carmen. He said she owed him. He wore a huge grin. I guessed it was similar to when I blackmailed Valarie. I was hoping that he would tell me she was the biggest family gossip. Then I could corner her about Ranger's childhood. When Lester knocked on Ranger's door, I excused myself to finish prying into Ariela's life. Something told me she was the key, but I had no clue what I could do other than review her client list. I didn't have much hope though.

After finding nothing out, I blew out a big breath. I knew there was something here, but I just couldn't find it. Deciding that I needed a break, I went in search of something to eat and drink.

I slowly came up behind Lester and Slick talking.

"Yeah, can you believe she thought I wanted to meet her mother? We've only gone out three times. Hell, I was just waiting till she slept with me." Slick said, clearly confused. Before I could jump in with my woman indignation, Lester added his two cents.

"Man that sucks. Daughters are always trying to please and impress their moms."

Well that's true but how could he blow that much smoke at her? Shit the mom. Where is Ariela's mom? Before I could run back to find her, I had to set something straight.

"Maybe she thought you'd like to meet her family because you were kissing so much ass? I bet you had to do a lot so she'd sleep with you. Ever think about being upfront with a woman? Nope, you're right you can't possibly do that or you'd never get any."

With that, I spun around and ran right into Tank. It was like hitting a wall, and he totally ruined my exit. I barely kept from falling, mostly because Lester caught me. I quickly pulled free, gave him a pissed off look, then stomped out of the room, noticing the dark look Tank was wearing. I said a silent pray that he wasn't mad at me and bolted back to my desk, only to realize that I forgot my food and drink when I got there. As I was weighing the pros and cons of returning to the break room Ranger passed by. He stopped and pulled me into his office. He turned to me and actually said "I'm sorry about that. I didn't know the guys were talking like that around you."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Clearly he didn't realize I almost got the last laugh.

"Don't worry about it. I would've upped them if I didn't hit a wall of Tank. He completely ruined my angry exit." I ended with a small huff. If only I was more aware of my surroundings.

Ranger must have caught that last thought, because he was wearing the almost smile. Only it looked slightly smug. "Bastard." I said without any real heat.

Ranger offered to take me to eat, and I never say no to good food. About five minutes after we arrived, I'd already given Ranger my most recent unanswered question about the Esteban family when Joe joined us.

"Hey Cupcake." Joe said with a smile, silently asking if he could join us. I smiled and Ranger tipped his chin. Joe pulled a seat to the end of our table, and Ranger actually asked him to try to pull weight to check into Ariela's mom leaving the country. As a cop he could access that information faster and easier than having Silvo try to track it down. Joe agreed after having me explain why I wanted to know. I could tell he wasn't sure about it being a viable lead, but Joe agreed to check it out anyway. We ate the rest of the time was spent with me and Joe talking. He asked me what trouble I've gotten into lately, and it earned him a shin kick. He asked if I had any tips for him to bet with. That got him two death glares. Till he jokingly added that he only needed some extra cash because Bob ate his bed, and since he wasn't dating me, he should get to earn some cash. I didn't budge until he tried to guilt me with the death of his cars and garage. We continued to banter back and fourth until I noticed Ranger's dark look. He didn't like the idea of Joe betting on me. Joe caught it too, but didn't have time to reply before Ranger ESP'd my message to let it go. I was pretty sure Joe was joking.

Joe must have sensed the tension too. "Bob did really eat my bed. I was just joking about placing a bet. I can't stomach the trouble she gets into. I drink enough Maalox over the things she has gotten into."

Ranger nodded, and I decided to break the ice by telling Joe about my run in with Tank. Joe found it very funny, and when I looked to see if Ranger had lost the dark look, all I found was a crinkling around the eyes.

When I returned to Rangeman, I found Slick and Lester by my cubby. They both apologized, which I told them I already knew the type. They offended me, but not that much. I could handle their crass comments. I also made a point to tell them they were wrong to lead women on. When I must have let my mouth slip that I didn't think Lester would have to, the left me stuttering and embarrassed. I made an appointed call to my mother and after that I was so drained Ranger told me it was ok to call it a day. He rode up with me to the seventh floor, but left to return to work. He took the moment of privacy to slip me a new spare key. I promised to find a better hiding place, and Ranger said he'd take care of it. I dozed off to sleep trying to figure out how he'd accomplish that.


End file.
